2 world collide
by Pedals for my Magic
Summary: The second part of the movie...Just what happened when Haku comes to the human world and tells Chihiro that she is in danger...HxC!
1. Lời cảnh báo - Warning

Nhóm J.O.K.E gồm có 4 thành viên (chả ngạc nhiên) mà tui "tình cờ" là thành viên thứ 2 (chữ O - ONYX). Cả nhóm đều có chung sở thích quái lạ là coi SA hoài mà không chán. . Một hôm đang đi trên đường, thấy có nhà kia đang mở SA coi liền ghé lại vào, xin li trà đá rồi ngồi coi tỉnh queo (thế mới hài). Khi đi về nhà, tụi nó mở máy lên thì...xỉu: nhỏ em tui nó down mấy cái fanfic của CCS muốn ngập cái máy. Nuôi quyết tâm trả thù, cả nhóm quyết định (thực ra là có mình tui à) viết một cái fanfic trả thù riêng (trích lời nhỏ em: "Anh làm gì thì làm, anh mà làm hại Haku của em là chết dưới tay em!")

Thôi không dài dòng, vào truyện thôi. (Còn tụi kia, đứng lại, canh nhỏ em cho ta...)

Chapter 1: Lời cảnh báo.

Tíc tóc...tíc tóc...

12h30. Nửa đêm.

Bầu trời hôm ấy thật là đẹp. Mặt trăng tròn và sáng. Ở phía bên phải là những ngôi sao lấp lánh trên bầu trời. Những đám mây cứ lượn qua lượn lại (hả?). Dọc theo con đường mòn, ở căn nhà màu xanh ở cuối đường, Chihiro đang ngồi cạnh cửa sổ, say mê ngắm cảnh vật...

Tính ra cũng đã được 1 năm kể từ lúc cô bé (gọi là cô bé vì so ra, Chihiro mới 11 tuổi à) rời khỏi Thế giới linh hồn. Những gì cô bé nhớ về ngôi nhà tắm, về các linh hồn, về Zeniba, và tất nhiên, về Haku, cứ xoáy mãi trong đầu của Chihiro.

"...Khi mà cháu đã biết ai đó, cháu sẽ không bao giờ quên họ. Chỉ là phải mất một thời gian để cháu nhớ ra..."

Làn gió nhẹ thổi vào mặt cô bé. Chihiro quá say mê ngắm cảnh vật đến nỗi không nhận ra từ nãy đến giờ, miệng mình cứ thốt lên "Kohaku..." (cũng tự kỉ dữ)

Đôi lần Chihiro nghĩ sao cô bé lại ngu ngốc đến thế. Nhưng mà cô bé có thể làm gì được? Ở Thế giới linh hồn, cô bé chỉ là một con người bẩn thỉu - chí ít đó là lời của Yubaba. Thứ mà thần linh ở đó ghét nhất là con người. So ra chỉ có mình Haku và Zeniba là quan tâm đến Chihiro mà thôi. Chưa hết, cô bé đã cố gắng khuyên nhủ mọi người hãy đập phá nhà đi, trả lại cái yên tĩnh cho dòng sông Kohaku - ngôi nhà muôn thuở của Haku. Nhưng lại không được, vì còn quá nhỏ tuổi. Nghe cô bé nói như thế - kể câu chuyện về một vị thần sông phải đến cư trú ở Thế giới linh hồn chỉ vì dòng sông của ngài bị con người xâm chiếm - có nhiều người còn cho là cô bé bị điên nữa...Đôi lúc, cô bé có cảm giác là có một ai đó thôi thúc cô bé tiếp tục công việc của mình. Nhưng dường như nó chỉ là gió thổi ngang tai thôi...

Làn gió đêm thổi vào mặt cô bé một lần nữa. Và lần này thì Chihiro thiếp đi bên cửa sổ...

...

RẮC!

Cô bé mở mắt. Cái âm thanh vừa rồi rất giống với tiếng gạch bị vỡ. Chihiro chồm người ra ngoài cửa sổ để ngó xem cái gì gây ra âm thanh đó. Ngó chung quanh không thấy gì cả. Chihiro toan bước vào thì...

"Chihiro!"

Cô bé giật mình, ngẩng đầu lên trên. Cô bé ngạc nhiên vì người đang đứng ở phía trên mình. Haku. Cô bé mỉm cười rạng rỡ.

"Haku! Đúng là anh rồi!" Cô bé rạng rỡ nói.

"Ừ! Anh đây." Haku mỉm cười. "Em tính để anh đứng đây cả đêm à?"

"Ờ quên." Cô bé lui vào. "Anh vô trong này đi."

Rồi Haku bước qua cửa sổ. Chihiro chạy tới ôm chầm Haku.

"Haku..." Cô bé nói.

Haku lúc này thật chẳng khác gì trong kí ức của cô bé. Vẫn một chiếc áo trắng, cái quần xanh, mái tóc màu xanh và đôi mắt xanh lá cây mà cô bé chẳng thể nào quên được. Có điều, trên khuôn mặt của Haku có vài vết xước nhẹ.

"Anh nhớ em nhiều lắm, Chihiro." Haku nói.

"Em cũng thế."

Cả hai còn đang vui sướng khi gặp lại nhau, thì Haku thả Chihiro ra, mặt nghiêm trọng trở lại.

"Chihiro, nghe anh đây, em phải cẩn thận mọi lúc mọi nơi nhé. Những ai, kể cả anh, nếu em thấy khả nghi, thì đừng nghe theo."

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Chuyện dài dòng lắm, anh sẽ kể sau. Em phải luôn luôn cẩn thận nghe chưa?"

"Nhưng chí ít anh phải nói cho em vì sao em lại phải cẩn thận?"

"Ờ thì..." Haku ngập ngừng. "Từ lúc em rời khỏi Thế giới linh hồn, anh đã nuôi ý định sẽ từ bỏ làm tay sai cho Yubaba."

Chihiro tròn mắt.

"Em tưởng anh đã bỏ rồi chứ?"

"Đương nhiên là anh đã muốn bỏ rồi, nhưng...

*Flashback cái coi!

"Haku, ngươi đến đây có chuyện gì?"

"Tôi muốn hợp đồng làm tay sai cho bà bị xóa bỏ."

"Nhưng vì sao chứ? Ngươi đang làm rất tốt cơ mà!"

"Tôi đã lấy lại được tên rồi. Có nghĩa là hợp đồng của chúng ta vô tác dụng rồi."

Yubaba xịu mặt xuống.

"Thật là tiếc quá!" Bà ta nở một nụ cười nham hiểm. "Thôi thì ta cũng không thể làm gì được mi hết."

Rồi bà ta rót một li rượu và đưa cho Haku.

"Hãy uống đi và biến khỏi đây." Bà ta nói.

Haku uống cạn li rượu. Vừa dứt môi, Haku cảm thấy hơi chóng mặt.

"Bà...đã bỏ cái gì vào đây vậy?"

"Ngươi là tay sai giỏi nhất của ta, nên ta không bao giờ muốn bỏ ngươi cả. Ngươi tưởng chỉ cần có lại tên và loại bỏ con sên của ta là xong sao? Không bao giờ đâu! Hahahahahahaha!" Yubaba cười. "Ta đã đưa con sên vào trong cơ thể mi lại. À mà ta quên, hợp đồng của chúng ta sẽ kéo dài thêm 3 năm nữa. Cho tới lúc đó, cố gắng mà bảo trọng nhé! Hahahaha"

Haku ngã. Cơ thể (lí do gọi cậu bé thì như trên) cậu bé như bị lửa đốt. Mồ hôi đầy trán.

"Chi...Chihiro..."

"Chihiro không có ở đây để giúp ngươi đâu."

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ngươi hãy gửi giúp ta lá thư này."

"Thư gì thế?"

"Ngươi không cần biết. Chỉ cần đi giao thôi."

"Tôi phải biết lá thư này là gì thì tôi mới đi giao."

"Ngươi dám cãi lời ta à?" Yubaba gầm lên. "Đừng quên là trong người ngươi còn con sên của ta."

"Thế à?" Rồi Haku hóa thành rồng. "Để xem bà làm gì được tôi."

Và rồi Haku bay ra ngoài và biến mất.

"Tên vô lại này, ta phải cho ngươi biết ta là ai mới được!"

*Game over*

"Giờ thì em hiểu chưa?"

Chihiro tròn xoe mắt.

"Dạ...hiểu..." Cô bé lắp bắp.

"Giờ thì ở đây. Nhớ là không được tin tưởng những ai khả nghi. Nếu thấy anh khả nghi thì..."

"...đừng tin anh. Em biết rồi." Chihiro cắt ngang.

Rồi Haku đứng lên.

"Anh phải đi đây. Và nhớ nhé Chihiro, nếu em cần anh, anh luôn ở cạnh em." Haku nói.

Rồi Haku bước ra cửa sổ. Chihiro chạy theo để mở cửa.

"Haku?" Chihiro nói. "Anh nhớ bảo trọng."

"Ừ, em cũng thế nhé!"

Haku hóa rồng và bay ra ngoài. Chihiro ngóc đầu ra ngoài để dõi theo Haku.

"Haku..." Cô bé nói thầm. "Anh hãy bảo trọng. Và đừng làm chuyện gì ngu ngốc hết."

Và rồi cô bé tiếp tục công việc ngắm cảnh, rồi ngủ thiếp đi lúc nào không biết.


	2. Mất tích - Loss

**Chapter 2: Mất tích.**

Chihiro mở mắt ra.

Trước mặt cô bé là một hành lanh dài.

Cảnh vật tối đen như mực.

Chihiro bước đi dọc theo hành lang. Từng bước một. Từng bước một. Chậm rãi.

Cô bé bước tới cuối hành lang. Trước mặt cô bé bây giờ là một cánh cửa. Khi vừa đặt tay lên nắm đấm cửa thì có một giọng nói vang lên.

"Mi là đứa con gái vô lại nhất mà ta từng thấy. Mi không chịu gõ cửa trước khi mở à?"

Chihiro lùi lại.

'Cánh cửa...' cô bé nghĩ.

Rồi cánh cửa tự mở, và những cánh cửa bên trong cũng mở theo.

'Khoan đã, chẳng lẽ mình đang ở...' (mai mốt, xuyên suốt truyện, dấu '...' sẽ là phần suy nghĩ của nhân vật, ok?)

"Giờ thì bước vào đi."

Đôi chân của cô bé như bị cắm xuống đất, còn sống lưng thì lạnh như băng.

"Ta nói là bước vào đi."

Chihiro cảm thấy như có bàn tay đang nắm áo mình mà kéo vào trong. Cô bé đi qua cánh cửa nào thì cánh cửa đó tự đóng lại. "Bàn tay vô hình" đó kéo cô bé đi dọc một hành lang tối, trước khi rẽ qua phải để đến một căn phòng.

Căn phòng khá là tối. Ở phía bên trái là một lò sưởi. Trước cái lò sưởi có một cái hố khá nhỏ. Còn phía bên phải - theo chỗ của Chihiro đang đứng - là một cái bàn khá to, trên bàn toàn là giấy tờ, có một cái hộp màu vàng sáng lóa.

Một bà già mặc một bộ màu xanh đứng đằng sau cánh cửa. Khi Chihiro vừa bước vào được thêm vài bước thì bà ta đóng sầm cửa lại. Tiếng sập cửa to đến nỗi làm Chihiro giật mình và té xuống đất.

"Chihiro...cuối cùng thì ta cũng gặp được ngươi..."

Còn đang trong cơn hoảng hồn, Chihiro không biết nói gì hết ngoài cái lắp bắp:

"Bà...bà...Yuba...Yubaba..."

"Đúng, là ta đây." Yubaba nói. "Ta đã chờ ngươi từ lâu lắm rồi. Ngươi có biết là từ lúc ngươi bỏ đi cùng với lũ heo của ngươi..."

"Tôi cấm bà nói cha mẹ của tôi như thế!" Chihiro gào lên.

Yubaba làm bộ sợ hãi.

"Trời ạ. Mi dọa ta à?" Yubaba mỉa mai. "Ngươi chỉ là con người bẩn thỉu, chả làm được cái tích sự gì ở đây hết. Ngươi nên chết quách cho xong đi. Ở đây ngươi chỉ làm cho mọi thứ ô uế hơn thôi. Các vị thần còn khinh bỉ ngươi nữa, huống chi là ta."

"Nhắc tới vị thần..."

Yubaba bước lại gần chiếc bàn.

"Đến đây nào cháu yêu."

Chihiro đi theo bà ta.

"Hãy nhìn xuống dưới đây...Hãy nói cho ta biết mi thấy ai..." Yubaba nói.

Chihiro nhìn xuống sàn. Dưới chân cô bé là một vũng máu, vẫn đang nhỏ giọt, giống như từ trên trần nhiễu xuống. Chihiro ngước nhìn lên, hoảng sợ. Haku - trong hình dạng con rồng - đang ở trên trần ngước nhìn xuống cô bé. Toàn thân bị thương tùm lum, một vài chỗ có máu rỉ ra. Đôi mắt xanh thường ngày giờ đây là một màu đỏ rất đáng sợ.

"Ha...Haku...?" Chihiro lắp bắp.

"Ngươi vẫn còn nhớ Haku của ta à? Tin buồn đây, hắn không bỏ ta. Hắn còn quyết định sẽ phục tùng ta cho tới chết...Thật đúng là một tay sai cừ khôi." Yubaba nói.

"Không...Bà nói dối. Haku đã kể cho tôi nghe hết mọi chuyện. Bà hạ độc..."

Chihiro còn chưa dứt lời thì Yubaba ra lệnh cho Haku tấn công cô bé. Haku tiến thẳng tới chỗ cô bé. Cái ánh mắt đỏ của Haku lúc bấy giờ làm cho Chihiro sợ. Cô bé lùi lại, vấp phải chân và ngã xuống.

Haku tiến đến sát cô bé. Chihiro bật khóc, thủ thỉ trong tiếng nấc.

"Ha...Haku...có...phải là...anh...không?"

Haku chỉ đáp trả câu hỏi của Chihiro bằng cái "grừ" nhức tai (?). Trong tức khắc, Haku nhào tới Chihiro, nhe cặp hàm nhọn hoắt ra.

...

"HAKU!"

Cô bé ngồi dậy, thở hổn hển. Thì ra chỉ là một giấc mơ. Một giấc mơ mà thôi...

Nhưng sao nó thật quá vậy? Cứ như là cô bé đang chứng kiến và là nạn nhân vào lúc đó...

Chihiro dụi mắt.

'Chà! Trời sáng rồi à?' Cô bé nghĩ. 'Chắc hẳn...Ôi, đau đầu quá!'

Cô bé chui xuống giường. Cơ thể cô bé run lên vì vẫn còn đang hoảng sợ từ giấc mơ vừa rồi.

'Haku...không được! Đó không phải là sự thật! Không phải là sự thật!'

Lẩy bẩy đi xuống dưới, cô bé ngạc nhiên. Không có ai ở nhà hết. Chihiro đi đến lò vi sóng thì thấy có một mảnh giấy dán ở trên đó.

_**"Bố mẹ có công chuyện. Con ở nhà cứ lấy đồ ăn trong tủ lạnh ra mà hâm lên ăn đi. Tối nay bố mẹ về, sẽ mua quà cho con."**_

"Ba mẹ đi đâu thế không biết." Chihiro nói thầm.

Rồi Chihiro làm đúng lời bố mẹ dặn - lấy đồ ăn trong tủ lạnh mà đem đi hâm. Lấy vội đĩa thịt bò ra thì ở ngoài có tiếng gõ cửa. Chihiro bước ra mở cửa. Không có ai.

"Chắc là lũ nhóc hàng xóm nữa đây..." Chihiro cằn nhằn.

Vừa mới quay vào thì lại có tiếng gõ cửa. Chihiro bực tức mở toang cửa ra. Vẫn không có ai.

"Được rồi, chị biết mấy em ở đây. Ra đây mau! Đùa như thế không vui đâu!" Chihiro la lên.

Không có tiếng trả lời.

"Hừ...tụi nhỏ này...Chỉ khoái chơi khăm người khác. Có ngày bị chơi lại thì đừng có khóc!" Chihiro gằn giọng và đóng cửa lại.

Vừa quay lưng lại thì có tiếng gõ cửa. "Bất quá tam", Chihiro không thèm mở cửa. Cô bé bước vào bếp, lấy đĩa thịt bò cho vào lò vi sóng. Tiếng gõ cửa cứ vang lên liên hồi, khiến Chihiro cảm thấy khó chịu. Cô bé vội mở cửa ra, bước qua nhà chú Toshi - hàng xóm của nhà cô bé - và gõ cửa. Dường như không có ai ở nhà cả.

"Hình như nhà chú ấy đi chơi thì phải." Cô bé sực nhớ.

Rồi Chihiro sang nhà kế tiếp gõ cửa. Cũng không có ai ở nhà.

"Quái lạ! Sao nhà nào cũng không có ai hết vậy? Mọi người đi đâu cả rồi?" Chihiro tự hỏi.

...

_"Con bé đã lộ diện rồi. Tôi có nên bắt nó không?"_

_"Từ từ đi, thời cơ chưa tới. Khi nào tới, ta sẽ để mi bắt nó."_

_"Nhưng mà tới khi nào chứ?"_

_"Mi cứ chờ đi. Chiến thắng sẽ luôn đến với những ai có lòng kiên nhẫn..."_

_"Dạ được, thưa Chủ nhân."_

(To be continued)


	3. Dấu lạ đầu tiên - The first sign

**...Hôm nay đi Lễ hội truyện tranh. Vui lắm. Kiếm được quá chừng đồ Totoro mà không có một chút gì của Haku hay Chihiro gì hết. Nhưng mà cũng vui. Chụp được quá chừng hình...Đi về nhà, tay đau, chân ê, nhưng vẫn cố lết lên máy để viết tiếp...**

**Chapter 3: Dấu lạ đầu tiên.**

Chihiro lúc này vẫn đang nửa ngạc nhiên, nửa sợ hãi. Ngạc nhiên vì không biết tại sao mọi người đi đâu hết cả rồi. Và sợ hãi vì lúc này chỉ còn có một mình cô bé, không ai bảo vệ, phải tự lực cánh sinh.

Vì đã gần vào năm học (hiện nay, mình lấy bối cảnh trong phim SA là vào gần năm học, nên lúc này, 1 năm sau cũng là lúc gần nhập học) nên Chihiro quyết định đi đến siêu thị để mua chút đồ. Bỏ chút tiền mà cô bé đã để dành từ 3 tháng trước vào túi, cô bé mở cửa, bước ra ngoài và khóa cửa lại.

'Phải biết làm sao bây giờ? Ba mẹ còn chưa về nữa...' Chihiro nghĩ. 'Thôi thì mình cứ đi trước đi, để đỡ việc cho ba mẹ.'

Trên đường đi, Chihiro cứ suy nghĩ vẩn vơ. Nghĩ về giấc mơ tối hôm qua, nghĩ về ba mẹ của mình,...

'Giấc mơ đó...sao mà nó thật quá...cứ như là Haku đang gặp nguy hiểm vậy...có khi nào...Haku đang...Không đâu! Ảnh là một con rồng mà. Có gì hại anh ấy được chứ?' Chihiro nghĩ. 'Mà chắc hẳn chuyện này có liên quan đến hàng xóm của mình...Haku nói là Yubaba đang muốn bắt mình...Chỉ có bà ta mới có cái trò bỉ ổi như thế...'

BINH!

Chihiro té xuống đất. Cô bé không để ý là nãy giờ mình đã suy nghĩ quá tập trung đến nỗi trước mặt mình là cái gì cô bé cũng không biết.

"Ui...Chà! Tới nơi rồi à?" Cô bé vừa xoa đầu vừa nói thầm.

Chihiro đã tới siêu thị. Nhưng khung cảnh cũng tương tự như là ở khu nhà của cô bé. Không có một ai. Cảm giác ớn lạnh sống lưng lại một lần nữa xuất hiện.

"Mo...mọi...ng...người...đi...đâ...đâu cả...rồi...?" Chihiro run lên, chầm chậm bước vào.

Chihiro bước tới cánh cửa. Cánh cửa tự mở ra, như thường ngày. Ngay cả trong siêu thị cũng không có ai cả. Ánh đèn cũng thế mà mờ ảo đi. Những biển quảng cáo vẫn còn đó. Còn cả gian bán đồ dùng học tập giống mọi năm nữa...

Chihiro chầm chậm bước tới gian bán đồ dùng học tập, mắt dè chừng mọi thứ xung quanh. Dù cô bé bước đi rất khẽ, nhưng vẫn có thể nghe thấy một cách rõ ràng.

Đột nhiên, có thứ gì đó bay vụt qua sau lưng cô bé. Chihiro quay lại. Không có gì hết.

'G...gì...nữa...đây...?' Cô bé nghĩ thầm, người bắt đầu run lên.

Cô bé đảo mắt một vòng để tìm xem thứ đó là gì. Không có gì hết.

"Ng...ngươi...là...gì...v...vậy? Ma...mau...xuâ...xuất...hiện..đi...kẻo...ta...sẽ...sẽ...giết...chết...ngươi." Cô bé run rẩy nói.

Không có tiếng trả lời.

...

_"Ngươi nghĩ chỉ cần hù ta như thế là ta sẽ xuất hiện sao? Đừng hòng. Cứ mơ tiếp đi. Và để ta làm giấc mơ của ngươi nhé! HAHAHAHA!"_

...

Chihiro quay lại, bước đến gần gian hàng.

VỤT!

Thứ ấy bay qua một lần nữa.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Chihiro hét lên và chạy ra cánh cửa. Cánh cửa không mở...

Sợ hãi và lo lắng, Chihiro quay lại, áp lưng vào cửa. Dồn hết chút sức lực cuối cùng, cô bé hét toáng lên:

"NGƯƠI HÃY MAU XUẤT HIỆN, BẰNG KHÔNG, TA THỀ DƯỚI CÁI TÊN CỦA THẦN SÔNG KOHAKU, TA SẼ GIẾT NGƯƠI!"

Rồi cô bé quỵ xuống đất. Mất hết sức lực và hoảng sợ, Chihiro ngồi đó mà khóc...

...

_"Ngươi hoảng sợ rồi chứ gì? Tốt. Ta cũng không muốn đùa giỡn với ngươi nữa. Giao cho ngươi cái này."_

...

Bỗng từ một nơi nào đó, một vật gì đó được ném đến chỗ của Chihiro. Nó giống như một viên ngọc, màu xanh, có hình con ếch hai đầu ở trên mặt.

Chihiro ngẩng đầu lên.

"Cái gì vậy nè?" Chihiro tự hỏi.

Chihiro vươn người ra để lấy viên ngọc. Vừa chạm vào viên ngọc, Chihiro bắt đầu cảm thấy kì lạ. Tim cô bé như bị một quả tạ đè vậy. Nặng. Đau. Toàn thân rã rời, không còn chút sức lực...

Chihiro cố gắng gượng dậy, nhưng dường như chả còn chút sức lực nào hết. Cô bé lịm đi. Trước lúc lịm đi, những gì cô bé thấy là một người đàn ông mặc chiếc áo trắng và cái quần xanh. Cô bé lầm bầm vài tiếng trước khi ngất đi.

"Haku..."

(To be continued)


	4. Haku nói dối? - Haku's lying?

**...Chủ nhật! Ngày cuối của Lễ hội truyện tranh! Thế mà không đi được!...Thôi thì ở nhà coi hình vậy ...**

**Chapter 4: Haku nói dối?**

Chihiro mở mắt ra, nhận ra là mình đã về đến nhà.

'Chà...về nhà rồi sao?' Cô bé nghĩ. 'Có chuyện gì xảy ra với mình...'

Cô bé ngẩng đầu lên, thấy Haku đang đứng đó.

"Chào Chihiro." Haku nói. "Khỏe lại rồi à?"

Chihiro ngạc nhiên. Haku đã nói là mạng sống của mình đang bị nguy hiểm, còn nói là mình cần phải tự vệ. Nếu Haku khả nghi thì không nên tin. Nhưng chẳng hiểu sao, cứ mỗi lần Chihiro nhìn vào đôi mắt của Haku, mọi sự ngờ vực hay lo lắng đều tan biến hết.

"Chào anh. Ui..." Chihiro nói, một tay ôm đầu. "Làm...sao mà anh...lại...ở đây?"

"Em không nhớ chuyện gì sao?"

Cơn đau đầu của Chihiro đang hành hạ cô bé.

"Thật tình là không."

"Ngày hôm qua, em đang đi trên đường thì bị ngất. Anh đi ngang qua, thấy em đang nằm đó nên mới đưa em về đây."

Cơn đau đầu của cô bé gần như muốn giết chết cô bé khi cố nhớ về chuyện ngày hôm qua.

"Em...không nhớ gì hết...Khoan đã!" Cô bé nói. "Anh nói là anh đi ngang qua, thấy em bất tỉnh trên đường thì anh đưa em về. Vậy lúc đó anh đi đâu?"

Haku cười.

"Không có gì đâu. Chỉ là dạo chơi thôi."

"Nhưng em tưởng là...thần linh...không thể đến thế giới con người chứ." Chihiro thắc mắc.

"Thật ra là...anh phụ giúp vài việc trong nhà bếp nên mới đến đây thôi." Haku nói. "Lũ cóc cần thêm chút đồ ăn thôi."

"Dạ...ui da..." Chihiro nói, một tay xoa đầu (vì đau đầu ấy).

Haku đi đến chiếc giường và ngồi cạnh Chihiro. Haku đưa tay ra đỡ Chihiro nằm xuống, kéo chăn lên.

"Em cứ nghỉ ngơi đi. Đừng lo lắng nhiều quá. Chả có gì đâu." Haku mỉm cười.

"Nhưng mà..."

Chihiro toan nói thì Haku lấy tay che miệng cô bé lại.

"Đừng nói gì hết." Haku nói. "Nghỉ ngơi đi...À quên, em có còn nhớ túi đồ của em không? Anh để ở trên bàn ấy."

Rồi Haku bỏ tay ra.

"Cảm ơn anh, Haku. Cho tới giờ, chỉ có anh là quan tâm em nhất thôi." Chihiro nói, trong giọng nói có chút gì đó hạnh phúc.

"Ừ." Haku cười. Nụ cười của Haku đối với cô bé có thể khiến mặt trời chói sáng nhất cũng phải dịu hiền đi.

Rồi Haku bước tới gần cửa sổ. Trước khi đi, Haku dặn Chihiro:

"Nghỉ ngơi đi. Ba mẹ của em sắp về rồi đó...Và nhớ là, đừng tin tưởng ai hết. Nếu một ngày nào đó, anh có khả nghi, thì em cũng không được tin tưởng anh!"

"Dạ."

Rồi Haku hóa rồng mà bay đi. Chihiro cũng muốn đứng dậy, đi tới cửa sổ để dõi theo Haku, nhưng vì quá mệt nên chỉ biết nằm trên giường.

'Haku thật là tốt...Chỉ có anh ấy mới tốt với mình thôi.' Cô bé nghĩ. ' Từ lúc mình còn ở Thế giới linh hồn, anh ấy hết mực lo lắng cho mình. Anh ấy thật là một vị thần tốt, không giống như Yubaba...'

Vừa nhắc đến Yubaba, cô bé ngồi dậy.

'Nhưng mà tại sao Yubaba lại làm như vậy? Chẳng lẽ bà ta không tìm được một tay sai khác cũng giỏi như Haku sao? Hay là có một ẩn ý khác?'

Rồi cô bé cười.

'Không đâu. Bà ta chỉ là một mụ già lười biếng thôi. Suốt ngày khoái sai vặt người ta.' Cô bé nghĩ. 'Chả hiểu tại sao hồi đó Yubaba lại nhận Haku làm người học việc nhỉ.'

"Khoan đã!" Cô bé nói. "Haku nói là anh đi làm vài công việc cho lũ cóc. Nhưng từ hồi đó đến giờ, chí ít là lúc mình còn ở Thế giới linh hồn, lũ cóc đó chưa bao giờ dám nhờ vả Haku gì hết, và Haku cũng chả có lí do gì để giúp tụi nó cả."

Đột nhiên, cô bé nhớ ra chuyện gì đó.

"Mà hồi hôm qua mình ra siêu thị mua vài món đồ...thế thì làm sao mà mình lại ngất giữa đường được..." Cô bé nói thầm. "Mà đâu thể nào Haku lại "tình cờ" gặp mình ở đó được. Có cả đống nơi trên thế giới này, mà anh ấy lại bắt gặp mình ở một nơi hẻo lánh...Khó tin thật."

Cái nghi ngờ của cô bé đã lên tới đỉnh điểm. Suy nghĩ vẩn vơ một hồi sau, cô bé nói một câu duy nhất trước khi bị cơn đau đầu quật ngã.

"Hay có khi nào là Haku đang...nói dối mình chăng?"

(To be continued)

**Nhớ là R&R (Read & Review) nha!**


	5. Ma ám - Haunting

**...Hôm nay đuối quá! Bị bệnh nó hành...Muốn kiệt cả sức...**

**Chapter 5: Ma ám.**

"Nếu Haku nói dối..." Chihiro nói thầm. "Thì chắc hẳn anh ấy có chuyện gì đó giấu mình. Nhưng mà anh ấy thật lòng lắm! Haku sẽ không bao giờ nói dối mình đâu..."

"Mà khoan đã. Haku nói là không được tin tưởng ai hết, kể cả anh ấy, nếu thấy anh ấy khả nghi." Cô bé nhớ lại. "Vậy thì lần này, Haku đang nói thật hay là nói dối?"

Chihiro cảm thấy bản thân đỡ hơn hồi nãy, nên cô bé chui xuống giường.

"Bây giờ đừng nghĩ ngợi gì hết...Cứ lo cho bản thân trước đã." Cô bé kiên quyết nói.

Thế rồi cô bé đi xuống bếp. Lời nhắn ở trên lò vi sóng vẫn ở đó, không hề bị dịch chuyển.

"Ba mẹ làm gì mà giờ chưa về nữa vậy trời?" Chihiro tự hỏi. "Hay là đã có chuyện gì xảy ra với họ?"

Rồi Chihiro mở tủ ra. Cô bé nhận ra một điều: gần như hơn phân nửa số thức ăn trong tủ lạnh biến mất. Chihiro nhớ là hồi hôm qua, cô bé chỉ lấy ra một đĩa thịt bò, một đĩa duy nhất. Nhưng giờ thì gần như chả còn gì cả.

"Đồ ăn đâu cả rồi? Hay có khi là Haku lấy?"

RENG!

Tiếng chuông cửa.

"Chờ chút, ra liền." Chihiro hét to.

Nói rồi, cô bé đóng tủ lạnh lại, chạy ra cửa và mở cửa ra.

"Ồ Chihiro, là con à?" Ba của cô bé, Hiroshi, nói.

"Dạ." Cô bé đáp. "Ủa mẹ đâu hả ba?"

"À, mẹ con ra siêu thị một chút." Ba cô bé trả lời. "Đừng lo cho mẹ con, chút xíu nữa là về chứ có gì đâu."

"À, dạ." Cô bé đáp. "Thôi ba vào nhà đi!"

Rồi Chihiro và ba cô bé vào nhà.

Trên đường vào nhà bếp chung với ba, cô bé hỏi:

"Mấy ngày nay ba đi đâu thế?"

Hiroshi không trả lời. Chihiro ngạc nhiên.

"Có chuyện gì xảy ra sao?" Cô bé hỏi.

Hiroshi vẫn im re, không chịu trả lời.

"Ba trả lời con đi." Cô bé nói một cách mất kiên nhẫn. "Có chuyện gì xảy ra? Giữa ba với mẹ có chuyện gì? Mau trả lời con đi."

(Phong cách của truyện hơi kì, nên chịu khó kiên nhẫn mà đọc nha...)

Chihiro thấy ba của mình đang cầm con dao ở trên bàn. Cô bé nghĩ là ba mình lấy con dao để cắt thịt, nhưng không. Ba cô bé quay lại, con dao vẫn nằm trên tay, nhưng không hiểu vì sao mà Chihiro lại cảm thấy sợ hãi. Đôi mắt màu nâu thường ngày của ba cô bé giờ là một màu đỏ thẫm, rất đáng sợ.

"B...ba ơi! C...có chuyện g...gì...vậy?" Cô bé lắp bắp hỏi.

Ba cô bé tiến tới một bước.

"Ba...có bị...s...sao không...vậy ba?"

Rồi một bước nữa.

"Ba..."

Chihiro chưa kịp nói gì thì ba cô bé đã đâm thẳng con dao vào mặt của Chihiro. Do bản năng, Chihiro nhảy sang một bên. Rồi cả 2 đứng dậy.

"Ba hãy nói cho con biết có chuyện gì x...x...xảy ra đi." Cô bé nói.

Rồi Hiroshi bắt đầu nói. Chihiro nhận ra đó không phải là giọng nói thường ngày của ba mình. Tuy là lạ nhưng có chút gì đó quen thuộc.

"Hắn không còn là ba của ngươi nữa." Hiroshi, hay phải gọi là "người điều khiển" Hiroshi nói mới đúng. "Ta đã nhập vào người hắn. Giờ đây, hắn chỉ giống như một cái xác không hồn mà thôi."

"Ngươi đã làm gì...c...cha của t...t...ta?" Cô bé hỏi.

"Không có gì nhiều đâu...HAHAHAHAHA"

_*Flashback cái coi*_

_Trên đường về nhà._

_"Chà, hàng xóm nhà mình chả biết đi đâu rồi nhỉ." Mẹ cô bé, Anata hỏi._

_"Đừng lo, chắc là họ đi nghỉ hay đi chơi rồi. Đang hè mà." Hiroshi cười._

_"Cũng đúng."_

_BÙM!_

_Bánh xe xẹp._

_"Hay thật! Bánh xe bị xì hơi rồi!" Hiroshi cằn nhằn._

_Rồi Hiroshi mở cửa xe hơi ra, bước ra và đóng lại một cách giận dữ._

_"Có ai đó rải đinh trên đường." Hiroshi nói to._

_Không có tiếng trả lời._

_"Chắc sẽ phải xài lốp dự phòng thôi. Em biết lốp dự phòng để ở đâu không?" Hiroshi hỏi to._

_Không có ai trả lời hết._

_"Anata?"_

_Rồi Hiroshi đứng lên, ngạc nhiên vì không có ai ở trong xe cả._

_"Em đi đâu rồi? Đừng giỡn với anh! Anh đang bực bội lắm!" Hiroshi nói một cách tức giận._

_Nhưng mọi thứ vẫn im lặng._

_Hiroshi đi vòng ra phía sau xe. Không có gì hết._

_Vừa mới quay ra đằng sau, một cảnh tượng đáng sợ đến nỗi ngay cả Hiroshi cũng phải té ngửa. (?)_

_Anata bị treo trên cành cây. Một cành cây đâm thẳng vào tim. Tay và chân như bị những cành cây nhỏ siết chặt. Một phần khuôn mặt bị một thứ gì đó giống như vuốt cào nát. Cổ của Anata bị một dây leo đầy gai quấn quanh, rỉ máu._

_"Anata, em...em bị làm sao thế này?" Hiroshi hoảng hồn._

_Anata ngẩng đầu lên một cách yếu ớt, và nói:_

_"Hi...hiro...Hiroshi, anh...đi đi, mau...lên, trước...kh..khi..."_

_Rồi Anata tắt thở. Hiroshi bước tới gần xác của vợ mình. Càng bước gần thì những cành cây càng siết chặt, có cảm giác như tay chân của Anata sắp bị cắt đứt vậy._

_"Ta sẽ không làm vậy nếu ta là ngươi."_

_Hiroshi quay lại. Trước mặt mình là một người phụ nữ mặc chiếc váy xanh, mái tóc trắng. Người phụ nữ đó có thân hình hơi mờ, giống như một cái bóng vậy._

_"Bà là ai và bà làm gì vợ tôi?"_

_"Ngươi không cần biết ta là ai. Ngươi chỉ cần biết là ta muốn Chihiro mà thôi."_

_"Bà...bà tính làm gì nó."_

_"KHÔNG LIÊN QUAN TỚI NGƯƠI!"_

_Nói xong, người phụ nữ đó tiến đến gần Hiroshi._

_"Loài người các ngươi chỉ là lũ súc vật bẩn thỉu." Bà ta mỉa mai. "Người mà ngươi gọi là vợ của mình đã nhận được hình phạt thích đáng vì tội lỗi của nó. Giờ thì đến lượt ngươi."_

_Hiroshi hoảng hồn._

_"Bà...bà muốn làm gì?"_

_"Không có gì nhiều đâu. Chỉ là mượn xác của ngươi trong vòng...mãi mãi nhé!"_

_Rồi bà ta cười, rồi nhập vào trong xác của Hiroshi._

_"Chihiro, giờ đến lượt ngươi."_

_*Flashback is over*_

"Hiểu chưa?"

Điều mà Hiroshi, phải là "người điều khiển" Hiroshi mới đúng, không để ý là trong khi mình mải mê kể, thì Chihiro đã vớ được con dao gần đó.

"Con xin lỗi ba, nhưng cho đến bây giờ...đối với con, ba đã chết!"

Nói xong, Chihiro đâm thẳng vào tim Hiroshi. Hiroshi la lên, la rất to là khác :D, rồi quỳ xuống sàn. Đã chết.

Từ cái xác đang quỳ của Hiroshi, một luồng khói trắng bay lên. Nó đọng lại ở trên đầu Hiroshi một hồi, rồi tan biến mất. Chihiro thấy thế liền bật khóc.

'Haku, ước gì anh đang ở đây...Em cần anh lắm...' Cô bé nghĩ.

Rồi Chihiro dồn hết can đảm, gạt nước mắt đi.

"Không được." Cô bé quả quyết nói. "Đây không phải là ba của mình, nên dù nó có chết mình cũng không được khóc như thế này. Những chuyện này chắc có liên quan đến câu chuyện của Haku hôm trước."

Rồi cô bé mỉm cười.

"Chắc là phải trở lại Thế giới linh hồn thôi. Mình nhớ nó lắm."

(To be continued)

**P/S: Nhớ là R&R nhá!**


	6. Trở lại Thế giới linh hồn - Spirit World

**...Ặc! Ôi oải mấy cái rep thiệt! Thôi thì cho bớt violent chút vậy...**

**Chapter 6: Trở lại Thế giới linh hồn**

"Chắc là phải trở lại Thế giới linh hồn thôi. Mình nhớ nó lắm."

Rồi Chihiro phóng ra cửa, để mặc cái xác của cha mình ở trong nhà. Chihiro chạy ra đứng giữa đường (coi chừng bị xe cán) và ngước mặt lên trời.

"Chà! Hôm nay nắng đẹp quá!"

Còn đang tận hưởng ánh nắng đẹp đẽ buổi sáng hôm ấy, Chihiro nói to:

"THẾ GIỚI LINH HỒN, TA ĐẾN ĐÂY!"

Rồi Chihiro bắt đầu bước đi.

"Khoan đã!" Cô bé nói. "Tới đó thì đi đường nào nhỉ? Vòng xuống cuối đường hay là băng qua rừng? Chuyện xảy ra với ba của mình, không, hắn không còn là ba của mình nữa, xảy ra ở cuối đường...Thôi thì băng qua rừng vậy." Rồi Chihiro chọn con đường bên phải để đi.

Đi được một đoạn, Chihiro có cảm giác có ai đó đang đi theo mình. Cô bé quay lại. Không có ai cả. Cô bé cảm giác là có chuyện chẳng lành sắp xảy ra.

'Tốt nhất là đừng nên sợ hãi...Có khi là Haku giống hôm trước thì sao?' Cô bé nghĩ.

"Haku!" Cô bé nói to. "Nếu là anh thì hãy xuất hiện đi."

Không có tiếng trả lời.

...

_"Chihiro, thứ lỗi cho anh, nhưng anh không thể nào xuất hiện được."_

...

'Có lẽ linh tính của mình đã sai.' Chihiro nghĩ. 'Có lẽ không có ai ở đây đâu. Thôi thì đi tiếp vậy.'

Vừa mới bước thêm một bước, Chihiro cảm thấy như có cái gì mới bay ngang qua tai của mình. Cô bé quay lại. Vẫn không có gì.

'Hay có khi nào là luồng khói hôm trước?' Cô bé nghĩ. 'Mà không thể nào. Làm sao mà khói lại có thể bay được lâu đến thế. Không có gì đâu. Đừng có lo lắng nữa.'

Rồi Chihiro tiếp tục chuyến đi tới Thế giới linh hồn.

Đi thêm được một đoạn thì...

Lần này Chihiro có thể chắc chắn là có ai đó đang theo dõi mình. Gặp cùng một thứ đến 3 lần ư? Không có trùng hợp tới thế đâu.

"Mi mau xuất hiện đi. Đừng trách tại sao ta ác độc nhé!" Chihiro nói to.

...

_"Chihiro, mong em hiểu cho anh. Anh không thể lộ diện được, chí ít là đối với em ở thế giới này."_

...

SỘT SOẠT!

Chihiro quay lại. Vẫn không có gì. Rồi cô bé ngước lên trời. Ở trên trời, có một vật gì đó màu trắng dài đang lượn trên bầu trời. Nó lượn thành hình tròn rồi biến mất. Chihiro ngạc nhiên.

'Có khi nào đó là Haku không?' Chihiro nghĩ. 'Không thể nào. Anh ấy theo dõi mình làm chi?'

...

_"Bây giờ ta phải về báo với Yubaba là Chihiro đang tới Thế giới linh hồn thôi...Mà khoan, mình đang làm cái gì vậy nè? Sao mình lại phải quay về chỗ của Yubaba chứ?...Phải báo thôi..."_

...

Chihiro tiếp tục đi tới Thế giới linh hồn. Chỉ còn chừng vài bước nữa là tới đường hầm cũ kĩ hồi đó.

'Haku...' Cô bé nghĩ. 'Chả biết anh ấy sẽ nghĩ gì khi gặp mình nhỉ?'

***Riêng khúc ý nghĩ của Chihiro thì kèm theo hình ảnh***

**"Haku!" Chihiro la lên.**

**Cậu bé mặc áo trắng quay lại, ngạc nhiên.**

**"Haku! Em đây nè!"**

**"Chihiro, em làm gì ở đây vậy?"**

**"Em nhớ anh lắm!"**

**"Anh cũng thế..."**

**(Cấm comment khúc này, không phải tui viết...)**

**Rồi 2 người trao cho nhau nụ hôn thắm thiết...**

RẦM!

Cô bé mải nghĩ vẩn vơ đến nỗi không biết là mặt của mình đang dính xuống đất. Bị vấp cục đá.

"Ui..." Cô bé rên, lấy tay xoa mặt.

Chihiro đứng lên.

"Chắc không phải như thế đâu..."

Rồi cô bé đi tiếp.

"Hay là..."

***Mơ giữa ban ngày đợt 2***

**"Haku!" Chihiro la lên, chạy đến chỗ cậu bé áo trắng.**

**Cô bé mừng rỡ, cuối cùng cũng được gặp người mà cô bé yêu mến.**

**"Haku!" Chihiro nói, ôm chầm cậu bé. "Em nhớ anh lắm!"**

**"Anh cũng nhớ em lắm." Haku nói. "Nhưng rất tiếc...anh sẽ phải...chia tay với em thôi..."**

"HẢ? MÌNH ĐANG NGHĨ CÁI GÌ TRONG ĐẦU VẬY NÈ?" Chihiro nói to. "HAKU CHẮC CHẮN SẼ KHÔNG LÀM NHƯ THẾ? KHÔNG BAO GIỜ! KHÔNG BAO GIỜ!"

Rồi Chihiro bình tĩnh lại.

"Mình phải bình tĩnh lại thôi...Ơ..."

Chihiro ngạc nhiên. Trước mặt cô bé bây giờ là một ngôi nhà màu đỏ cũ kĩ. Ở phía dưới có một đường hầm tối mịt. Cách ngôi nhà không xa có một bức tượng con ếch 2 đầu. (không nhớ lắm nên chém đại...)

"Đã đến nơi rồi à? Nhanh thật." Chihiro nói. "Để coi cái cảm giác có còn như hồi đó không."

Rồi Chihiro bước vào đường hầm. Vài bước đầu, hơi ấm của ánh nắng sưởi ấm làm Chihiro cảm thấy thích thú. Nhưng càng vô sâu thì càng lạnh và tối hơn. Chihiro rùng mình.

"S...sao mà...la...lạnh th...thế này?"

Chihiro đi thêm vài bước nữa, mà cứ tưởng chừng như là đi nửa vòng thế giới vậy.

Cuối cùng thì cũng thoát ra khỏi đường hầm. Ở cuối đường hầm là một căn phòng nhỏ, giống như Chihiro nhớ. Ở giữa căn phòng có một cái đài phun nước nhỏ. Sàn nhà khá là bụi bặm, lá với bụi phủ đầy cả sàn.

Chihiro bước ra khỏi căn phòng.

"WOAAAAAA!" Chihiro hét lên.

Trước mặt cô bé hiện giờ là một bãi cỏ xanh rợn. Chihiro cũng muốn nằm xuống bãi cỏ mà thư giãn, nhưng dường như chợt nhớ ra chuyện gì nên đi thẳng đến nhà tắm.

'Không được...' Cô bé nghĩ. 'Lỡ Haku gặp nguy hiểm thì sao?'

Rồi cô bé bắt đầu chạy. Đến dãy nhà toàn là quán ăn, cô bé bị mùi hương của thức ăn quyến rũ (:D). Cô bé cũng muốn ăn cho hết để khỏi bị nó cám dỗ nữa, nhưng nếu như ăn hết chúng, thì đồng nghĩa với việc cô bé sẽ biến thành heo, và sẽ không gặp được Haku.

Thế là Chihiro bịt mũi lại, chạy một mạch lên cầu thang để đến nhà tắm.

Cuối cùng thì cũng tới. Tất cả mọi thứ vẫn giống như những gì Chihiro nhớ: vẫn là âm thanh của toa xe lửa đó, vẫn là cây cầu đỏ,...nhưng chỉ thiếu Vô Diện ở trên cây cầu thôi.

Chihiro bước qua cây cầu. Nhớ lời dặn của Haku 1 năm trước, Chihiro nín thở lại. Bước qua được nửa cây cầu, Chihiro nghe có ai đang gọi mình ở sau lưng. Cô bé quay lại.

"HAKU!"

(To be continued)


	7. Cuộc gặp mặt ngắn ngủi - The meeting

**...Oài! Mai đi học roài!...**

**Chapter 6: Cuộc gặp mặt ngắn ngủi. (vì thế chap cũng ngắn theo :D)**

"HAKU!" Chihiro mừng rỡ nói.

Haku, đứng ở cây cột đèn (nhớ cây cột đó hông?), mỉm cười. Chihiro ngưng nín thở, chạy ngược lại đến chỗ của Haku.

"Chà...em đã đến đây rồi." Haku nói.

Haku chưa kịp làm gì thì đã bị Chihiro ôm chầm thật chặt.

"Em nhớ anh lắm! Cả nơi này nữa!"

"Anh cũng thế." Haku nói.

Rồi Haku kéo Chihiro ra, móc trong áo mình ra một trái mọng. (đừng có hiểu lầm)

"Ăn đi. Em cần ăn thứ gì đó ở đây, không thôi..."

"...em sẽ dần biến mất." Chihiro cắt ngang. "Em nhớ rồi."

Rồi Chihiro cầm trái mọng, cho vào miệng. Trái mọng ấy, nó không đắng giống như 1 năm trước. Nó ngọt lắm, cứ như là nhai một viên đường vậy.

"Chu choa, nó ngon quá!" Chihiro thốt lên.

"Mừng là em thích nó." Haku nói. "1 năm trước, em còn chả dám nuốt nữa mà."

Rồi Haku bật cười. Chihiro đấm vào vai Haku một cái.

"Anh này!" Chihiro nói. "Cứ chọc em không à."

"Nè, lần đầu nha!"

"Nhưng mà vẫn là anh chọc em."

"Ờ...thì..." Haku cứng họng.

Chihiro cười.

"Ước gì em được ở bên anh suốt đời." Chihiro nói, ngước mặt lên trời.

Haku thở dài.

"Anh cũng thế thôi."

"Sao thế?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Em không nhớ câu chuyện anh kể à? Chuyện Yubaba bắt anh làm tay sai cho bà ta ấy."

"À...thì ra là chuyện đó. Nhưng mà sao anh không nói thẳng với bà ta là..."

Haku tròn mắt, sờ trán của Chihiro.

"Anh nhớ là em đâu có bị ấm đầu đâu mà..."

"Anh này!" Chihiro đấm vào vai Haku một cái. Haku cười.

Rồi Haku đứng dậy.

"Ơ...anh đi đâu thế?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Anh có công chuyện...Mà trời cũng gần tối rồi, em cũng nên tìm chỗ nghỉ qua đêm đi."

"Dạ." Chihiro buồn rầu nói.

Haku mỉm cười.

"Vui lên nào! Ít ra thì hai ta còn gặp được nhau mà!"

"Nhưng mà cứ mỗi lần ta gặp nhau là anh phải đi..."

"Anh có công chuyện mà."

"Cho Yubaba chứ gì..."

Nụ cười trên mặt của Haku tắt ngấm đi.

"Thôi anh đi đi." Chihiro nói. "Em sẽ tìm chỗ trong nhà tắm để qua đêm."

Rồi Chihiro đứng lên.

"Chihiro?" Haku hỏi.

"Dạ?"

"Em hãy nhớ: mỗi khi còn đang ở đây, nếu nhớ anh, thì hãy ra đây mà đứng gọi tên anh. Anh sẽ có mặt."

Chihiro tươi hẳn lên.

"Thật chứ?"

"Thật mà."

Rồi Chihiro mỉm cười, ôm chầm lấy Haku, rồi chạy băng qua cây cầu mà không nín thở.

Khi Chihiro chạy băng qua cây cầu, cô bé ngoảnh lại và ngước lên trời. Một chú rồng trắng chao lượn một vòng rồi biến mất.

"Em nhớ anh lắm, Haku. Nhất là cái hình hài con rồng của anh." Chihiro nói thầm.

...

_"Anh không muốn làm em thất vọng đâu, Chihiro, nhưng anh mong là lời anh nói hồi nãy, em sẽ không bao giờ thực hiện. Phép thuật của Yubaba quá mạnh khiến anh không thể nào kháng cự nổi. Dù là tên của anh đi chăng nữa. Chỉ có em mới cứu được anh thôi..."_

(To be continued)


	8. Tìm chỗ nghỉ chân - A place to rest

**...Buồn ngủ là chính!...**

**Chapter 7: Tìm chỗ nghỉ chân.**

Màn đêm dần buông xuống, và hiện giờ Chihiro đang ngồi kế bên cánh cửa nhỏ (biết cánh cửa ấy không?), co rúm lại. So với 1 năm trước khi Haku dẫn cô bé đến đây, thì bây giờ lạnh hơn rất nhiều. Lạnh y như trời có tuyết (nhưng thực ra chả có một bông tuyết nào).

"Bây giờ phải nghỉ chân ở đâu đây?" Cô bé nói thầm. "Bây giờ mà...cạch cạch (tiếng của răng )...vào trong nhà tắm hỏi...cạch cạch...phù...mà hỏi xin Yubaba thì chắc chắn...cạch cạch...bà ta sẽ không đồng ý."

Chihiro càng co ro lại.

"Mà lẻn vào cũng không được...cạch cạch...mùi của mình quá nặng so với họ...cạch cạch..."

'Hay là hỏi xin ở nhờ chỗ của Kamaji?' Một ý kiến nảy ra trong đầu cô bé.

"Không bao giờ." Cô bé nói, giọng kiên quyết.

Những cô gái phục vụ đã bắt đầu bước ra.

"Ặc...gì mà sớm thế này?" Cô bé nói thầm. "Thôi thì tìm chỗ trú trước cái đã."

Nói xong, Chihiro mở cánh cửa nhỏ và đi qua để đến khu đất trống bên hông nhà tắm (biết chỗ đó hông? chỗ mà Haku dặn Chihiro ở lại ấy).

'Bây giờ phải bình tĩnh lại đã...Và phải kín đáo nữa. Họ mà phát hiện ra mình thì...' Cô bé nghĩ.

Từ trong nhà tắm có tiếng gọi to.

"Pháp sư Haku! Mừng ngài trở về!"

"Mặc kệ ta! Lũ cóc vô dụng." Haku nói, trong giọng nói có chút cáu bẳn.

'Haku đã về rồi. Anh ấy có thể giúp mình.' Cô bé nghĩ. 'Giờ thì phải nghĩ cách làm sao để gặp anh ấy.'

'Hay là lén mở cửa vào trong?'

'Không được! Nếu ở đó mà có người là toi!'

'Hay là nhờ các linh hồn che chắn giùm?'

'Càng không! Ai chịu thế thân cho mày chứ!'

Suy nghĩ một hồi, không có lời giải, cô bé dộng tay xuống đất. Cùng lúc đó, cánh cửa gần đó mở ra. Chihiro cố lấy tay bịt miệng, tránh thốt lên tiếng "Đau!" làm người khác chú ý.

Người mở cánh cửa đó là một cô gái trẻ, mặt chiếc áo màu hồng, thắt lưng trắng và mái tóc dài. Cô gái đó đang cầm một cái xô đầy nước.

"Sao người này quen thế nhỉ?" Chihiro tự hỏi.

"Lin, cô xong chưa sao mà lâu quá vậy?" Có tiếng gọi từ bên trong nhà tắm.

"Chờ chút, ra liền nè." Cô gái trả lời.

'Thì ra đó là Lin.' Cô bé mừng rỡ. 'Mình có thể nhờ chị ấy giúp!'

Chihiro cố gắng ra hiệu cho Lin chú ý. Cô bé dộng tay xuống đất, dộng liên tục (mà không cảm thấy đau!). Lin, lúc đó đang cúi xuống canh chỗ đổ nước, ngẩng đầu lên. Cô ta thấy ở chỗ vũng nước gần bụi hoa, nước cứ bắn tung tóe.

"Ờ...Rita, ra tớ biểu chút."

Một cô gái cũng giống như Lin, chỉ khác là có mái tóc vàng ngắn đến vai, chạy ra.

"Gì thế?"

"Ngó ra ngoài kia đi."

Lin chỉ tay đến chỗ vũng nước đang bắn tung tóe.

"Có gì đâu." Rita nói.

"Cậu có biết là con gì sống ở đây không?"

"Làm gì có. Mơ à?"

"Thế à? Cảm ơn cậu."

"Chỉ thế thôi sao?" Rita "chẹp" tiếng rõ to. "Thế mà cũng làm ra vẻ nghiêm trọng lắm..."

Rồi Rita đi vào trong. Lin ngắm vũng nước đó thật kĩ, và để ý có một thứ gì đó óng ánh trong vũng nước. Lin đi ra ngoài, bước đến gần vũng nước.

Vừa bước lại gần, Lin cảm giác như có ai đó đang nắm chân của mình (ma~~~). Lin giật bắn người lại.

"Ng...ngươi là ai?" Lin lắp bắp hỏi.

Chihiro, mới bị Lin đạp vào bàn tay, vừa xoa xoa tay vừa nói:

"Là...em đây, Chihiro...UI DA!"

Lin ngạc nhiên.

"Là em sao, Chihiro?"

"Dạ, chính em đây...ui..." Chihiro xoa xoa bàn tay.

"Thiệt không?" Lin hỏi, nghi ngờ.

"Nếu chị không tin, thì kéo em ra khỏi bụi rậm này đi, rồi ta nói chuyện sau."

Lin lại gần bụi rậm, nắm lấy 2 bàn tay đang thò ra và kéo ra. Lin ngạc nhiên, há hốc mồm. Đúng là Chihiro! Lin ôm chầm Chihiro thật chặt.

"Chị nhớ em lắm Chihiro!"

"Em...cũng...nhớ chị...ặc! Bỏ...em ra...nghẹt...thở..."

Lin nghe thấy liền bỏ Chihiro ra.

"Nhưng sao em lại đến đây? Chẳng lẽ..."

"Chuyện dài lắm, em sẽ kể sau...Giờ thì..."

"...em cần chỗ ở phải không?" Lin cắt ngang.

"Dạ."

"Hay là lên chỗ tụi chị ở?"

Chihiro tròn mắt.

"Yubaba không biết sao?"

"Chúng ta không nói thì có ai biết đâu."

Chihiro đắn đo một hồi.

'Ở lại đó đi.' Một giọng nói trong đầu cô bé. 'Ít ra là mày còn có thể gặp được Yubaba.'

"Được, cái này là chị nói đó nha!" Chihiro quả quyết nói.

"Yeah!" Lin nói to. "Tối nay nhất định phải kể lại hết cho chị nha!"

"Ừ...ừ..." Chihiro nói.

'Tìm được chỗ ở rồi, bước thứ nhất đã xong!'

...

_"Tôi đã làm theo đúng ý của bà rồi."_

_"Tốt! Tốt lắm, tay sai của ta. Đã vài lần ta suy nghĩ về việc hủy bỏ con sên trong người ngươi..."_

_"Tôi không cần bà phá hủy con sên trong người tôi!"_

_"Đúng là ngươi không cần. Vì phép thuật của ngươi cũng đã quá mạnh rồi. Thế thì tại sao ngươi lại không giải thoát bản thân đi?"_

_"Vì tôi không còn nhà nữa. Nếu tôi ở lại Thế giới linh hồn như thế này, ít ra tôi còn có thể phục hồi sức mạnh của tôi."_

_"Nhưng rất tiếc, ta phải lấy nó thôi."_

_"AAAAAAA!"_

_BẸP!_

_"Con sên trong người ngươi thực chất là một loại phép thuật của ta. Nó lấy đi phép thuật của ngươi. Bây giờ phép thuật của ngươi chỉ còn một nửa. Để xem ngươi có thể làm gì. HAHAHAHA!"_

_"Mụ...đàn bà...ác độc...tôi sẽ không...tha thứ...cho bà đâu!"_

_"Cảm ơn ngươi nhiều! Ta thấy hãnh diện khi nghe câu nói này của ngươi lắm. HAHAHAHA!"_

_"Bà...bà không biết...là...Chihiro đã đến đây...rồi sao?"_

_"Cái gì?"_

(To be continued)

**P/S: Oải thiệt! 10 tháng tiếp theo sẽ là 10 tháng khốn nạn nhất!**


	9. Công việc - The job

**...Tinh thần thì sảng khoái trong khi thân thể thì cứ như là cục tạ vậy...**

**Chapter 9: Công việc.**

_"Cái gì?"_

_"Hehe...bà không biết...là Chihiro...đến tìm...bà để...giết bà không?"_

_"Ngươi đừng hòng hù dọa được ta...Nó chỉ là một con người yếu ớt mà thôi."_

_"Thế à?"_

_"Thật."_

_"Hehe...Chihiro...có một món vũ khí...mà chắc bà chưa biết...đâu..."_

_"Không lẽ nào...con bé đó...lại là..."_

...

Lin dẫn Chihiro lên lại căn phòng ngủ tập thể. Vì là ban đêm nên không có ai ở trong phòng hết.

"Em có chắc là cách này sẽ hiệu quả không?" Lin hỏi.

"Tin em đi." Chihiro nói. "Sẽ hiệu quả mà."

"Được..." Lin ngập ngừng. "Chị tin em lần này. Chỉ lần này thôi."

"Hihihi!"

Rồi Lin mở cửa tủ ra. Trong tủ toàn là những bộ quần áo màu hồng, được xếp ngăn nắp, trước khi bị bàn tay của Lin thò vào làm rối hết.

"Em mập ra hơn thì phải." Lin cười nhạo.

Chihiro đấm vào vai Lin một cái.

"Em đâu có mập ra. Có chị mập ra thì có."

"Phải rồi. Ăn nhiều sa giông nướng quá nó thế ấy mà."

Chihiro cười.

"Đây rồi!" Lin reo lên. "Cái này chắc là vừa với thân hình "mảnh mai" của em."

"Đấm chết bây giờ."

Rồi Chihiro giựt cái áo màu hồng từ tay Lin.

"Cái này vừa đó." Chihiro nói.

"Mặc vào đi." Lin nói. "Mà cũng chưa xong việc nữa."

Chihiro tranh thủ mặc đồ vào, hỏi:

"Còn gì nữa?"

"Em không thể nào ở đây mãi được. Yubaba sẽ phát hiện ra thôi." Lin nói. "Chúng ta cần phải kiếm cho em một công việc mới được."

"Nhưng lũ cóc sẽ không bao giờ đồng ý đâu."

"Ờ ha..."

Lin đắn đo.

"Hay là em đi chung với chị. Có gì thì chị bao che cho em cho."

"Còn chị thì sao?"

"Ôi...đừng lo cho chị...Cùng lắm thì lúc buồn, chị chọc Haku của em thôi."

Lin cười ầm lên. Chihiro thúc vào vai Lin một cái.

"Chị dám à?"

"Thế em làm được gì chị sao?"

"Chị dám..."

Rồi 2 người dí nhau vòng quanh căn phòng. Sau một hồi, cả hai mệt, ngồi xuống nghỉ ngơi.

"Thế sao em không gặp thử Yubaba đi...Có lẽ bà ta sẽ giúp em đó..."

"Không đời nào đâu! Bà ta hận em lắm...Nếu cần việc thì em làm ké là được rồi..."

Lin nhích lại gần Chihiro.

"Kể hết cho chị nghe." Lin nói. "Mau!"

"Chuyện gì mới được?"

"Đừng có giấu chị...Nhìn mặt em là biết rồi..."

Chihiro đứng lện.

"Đi làm thôi..." Chihiro cắt ngang. "Em cũng không muốn ngồi ở đây mãi đâu."

Lin miễn cưỡng đứng lên.

"Được rồi, đi theo chị..." Lin nói. "À mà em ăn gì ở đây chưa?"

"Haku cho em trái mọng rồi..."

"À..." Lin cười. "Vật định tình của nhau hả?..."

Chihiro đấm vào vai Lin một cái.

"Không có giỡn đâu!"

Rồi 2 người bước ra khỏi phòng.

...

_"Tớ cần các cậu giúp."_

_"Có chuyện gì vậy?"_

_"Mụ già Yubaba đó làm gì cậu sao?"_

_"Bà ta khống chế phép thuật của tớ."_

_"Mụ già khốn kiếp!"_

_"Thế cậu tính sao? Để bà ta bắt nạt cậu hoài à?"_

_"Phải chịu thôi. Phép thuật của tớ bị mất chỉ còn một nửa à."_

_"Hãy để bọn tớ giúp...Rốt cuộc thì cậu vẫn luôn cần bọn tớ mà..."_

_"Thế thì cảm ơn các cậu rất nhiều...À mà cô gái mà tớ kể hồi đó đó..."_

_"Ý cậu là Chihiro ấy hả?"_

_"Ừ...cô bé ấy tới Thế giới linh hồn rồi..."_

_"Ấy chà chà, tình yêu của cậu đến rồi kìa...Mình phải xem coi "người ấy" của cậu đẹp tới cỡ nào..."_

(To be continued)


	10. Thân phận thật sự của Chihiro - Chihiro

**Chapter 10: Thân phận thật sự của Chihiro.**

Chihiro và Lin cùng bước xuống chỗ bàn tiếp tân nhận nhiệm vụ. Vì không ai ở đây biết là Chihiro đã quay lại, nên Chihiro đứng nép sau Lin, co ro cúm rúm. Lin bước đi, thấy có cái gì đè nặng sau lưng mình, liền lấy tay thụi một cái.

"Ui!"

"Khẽ thôi! Lũ cóc phát hiện là chết!" Lin gằn giọng.

"Vậy thì chị đừng có đấm em nữa."

"Thế thì em bỏ tay ra đi."

Chihiro bỏ tay ra, cùng lúc đó, cả 2 người đã đến bàn tiếp tân.

"Ái chà chà, Lin." Con cóc ở quầy tiếp tân chế nhạo. "Hôm nay cô xài nước hoa loại gì mà sao nồng thế?"

Lin biết là lũ cóc đã phát hiện mùi của con người.

"Có xài gì đâu?"

"Hay là hiệu nước hoa "Con người"?"

"Ông điên à? Tôi làm sao dám để con người lại gần tôi."

"Đúng rồi...chằn tinh là thế mà."

"Ông dám..."

Lin giơ nắm đấm lên.

"Lin." Chihiro nói khẽ. "Bình tĩnh..."

Lin hạ tay xuống.

"Hôm nay khách của tôi là ai thế?"

"Cô sẽ phục vụ thần củ cải..."

"Ôi lão mập đó..." Lin nói thầm.

"ĐỪNG CÓ XÚC PHẠM!" Con cóc hét to, làm mọi người phải chú ý. "Cô mà xúc phạm bất cứ ai ở đây, tôi sẽ đưa cô lên gặp Yubaba bây giờ."

"Cứ việc!" Lin thách, rồi quay lại và bước đi.

"Và cho tôi gửi lời chào đến người đang đứng đằng sau cô nhé..."

Chihiro giật mình, biết là con cóc đó đang nói tới mình. Chihiro lùi lại, từ từ quay lại, nhưng đầu vẫn cúi xuống.

"Ngươi là ai?" Con cóc đó hỏi.

Chihiro thò tay xuống, ra hiệu cho Lin đừng lo lắng cho cô bé. Lin thấy thế cũng lẳng lặng bỏ đi.

"Tôi...tôi là Ogino...Yubaba đã cho tôi việc ở đây."

"Thế à?" Con cóc gãi đầu. "Hiếm khi Yubaba cho người khác công việc một cách dễ dàng đến như vậy. Ai dẫn mi xuống đây?"

"Ha...là pháp sư Haku."

"Thế thì được. Ngươi đi theo Lin đi. Cô ta sẽ chỉ cho ngươi cách làm việc ở đây."

Chihiro vẫn cúi đầu, nên không thể chào được.

"Sao? Ngẩng đầu lên đi chứ!"

Chihiro sợ hãi, nghĩ là sẽ bị họ phát hiện. Nhưng không. Khi cô bé ngẩng đầu lên, lũ cóc vẫn thản nhiên, cứ như là gặp một người mới. Chihiro cúi đầu một cách nhanh chóng, rồi chạy tới chỗ Lin.

...

"Em có sao không? Chị cứ tưởng là em sắp bị tụi nó phát hiện rồi chứ."

"Em cũng không biết nữa..."

"Thôi, kệ tụi nó đi...Chúng ta đi làm việc thôi..."

Rồi cả 2 đi tới phòng tắm cuối cùng ở bên trái, nơi mà thần củ cải đang đứng chờ.

"Xin lỗi ngài vì đã phải chờ đợi chúng tôi." Lin cúi đầu. Chihiro thấy thế cũng làm theo.

"Không sao đâu." Thần củ cải cười. "Lão mập này luôn có dư thời gian mà."

Lin đơ người, tự trách tại sao mình lại nói xấu thần linh chứ.

"D...ạ..." Lin lắp bắp.

Rồi 2 người bắt đầu công việc của mình. Vì thân hình của ngài khá là lớn nên cũng khá là khó khăn cho Lin và Chihiro. Chừng nửa tiếng sau khi bắt đầu làm việc, Chihiro nghe thấy có ai đó đang gọi mình. Chihiro quay lại. Là Haku...

Chihiro vội quăng cái khăn xuống và chạy lại chỗ Haku.

"Anh xuống đây làm chi vậy?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Anh xuống coi em sắp xếp mọi thứ ra sao mà không có anh." Rồi Haku ngó qua tai của Chihiro để nhìn vào trong. "Xem ra em cũng lo tốt đấy chứ...Chào ngài, thần củ cải. Ngài khỏe chứ?"

"Ta khỏe...cảm ơn cậu đã hỏi thăm, thần sông Kohaku." Rồi ngài cười.

"Tên kia." Lin cắt ngang. "Ngươi đến đây làm gì?"

"Tôi chỉ mượn Chihiro một chút thôi."

"Có chuyện gì sao?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Đi theo anh." Haku nói, rồi giơ tay lên. "Chào tạm biệt, thần củ cải...bye Lin."

Rồi Chihiro đi theo Haku ra khỏi nhà tắm.

...

"Có chuyện gì thế?" Chihiro hỏi. "Sao phải kéo em ra tận đây?"

"Ra đây đi các cậu."

Rồi từ trong bóng tối phía sau Haku, 2 người bước ra. Cả 2 và Haku đều bằng tuổi nhau. Có điều, Haku mặc chiếc áo trắng, còn 2 người kia đều mặc bộ Kimono. Một người thì mặc bộ Kimono màu xanh thẫm với mái tóc màu đen, đôi mắt đen. Một người, mà theo Chihiro đoán là phụ nữ, mặc bộ kimono hồng với mái tóc hồng và mái tóc hồng, đôi mắt màu hồng (đơn giản là hồng không). Cả 2 đều có tóc dài xõa xuống, không cột lên.

"Giới thiệu cho em biết, đây là Blu."

Rồi người mặc kimono màu xanh thẫm bước lên, cầm tay Chihiro và hôn một cái.

"Rất vui khi được gặp cô. Haku đã kể rất nhiều về cô."

Chihiro đỏ mặt.

"Cậu ấy là vị thần điều khiển ánh sáng và bóng tối." Haku nói thêm. "Còn đây là Riku."

Nói xong, cô gái mặc kimono màu hồng chạy tới ôm chầm Chihiro.

"Mình rất vui khi được gặp cậu!"

"Mình...cũng thế..." Chihiro nói, nghẹt thở.

"Cô ấy là vị thần điều khiển khí hậu." Haku nói thêm. "Đơn giản là khi nào vui thì trời trong, mát mẻ. Còn khi buồn thì trời xám xịt. Khi tức giận thì trời giông tố. Khi bị giựt đồ ăn thì..."

"Ê! Dừng lại ngay đó!" Riku nói, đỏ mặt.

Cả 2 người, Haku và Blu, phá lên cười.

"Em có biết vì sao anh gọi em ra đây cùng hai người này không?"

"Dạ không."

Haku chỉ tay lên trời.

"Em có thấy trăng sáng không?"

"Dạ thấy."

"Cả 3 người bọn anh đều là thần linh, và cũng đều là rồng cả. Khi trăng sáng lên, em chỉ cần nhìn vào tai của họ để đoán được là họ có phải là thần linh hay không."

"Chuyện đó có liên quan gì đến em?"

Cả 3 người kia cười.

"Em ngó tai của em đi...nó đang phát sáng đó." Rồi cả 3 người, Haku, Blu và Riku vén tóc lên, để lộ cái tai đang sáng rực.

"Của anh màu xanh, vì anh thuộc hệ Thủy. Của Blu nửa màu xanh, nửa đen, chỉ vị thần của bóng tối và ánh sáng. Của Riku đang là màu xanh, vì đang có tâm trạng vui vẻ."

"Còn của em thì..."

Rồi cả 3 quay qua đôi tai của Chihiro, há hốc mồm. Cả 3 đồng thanh:

"Màu đỏ rực?"

Chihiro tròn mắt.

"Màu đỏ rực?"

"Đúng là như thế...Anh đã đoán ra ngay từ đầu rồi..." Haku nói.

"Sao lại thế được?" Blu hỏi.

"Cô bé sống ở thế giới con người mà, sao lại..." Riku nói thêm.

"Có lẽ lời của Kimi-sama nói là thật..."

"Cậu đang nói cái gì vậy?"

"Đã có đủ 4 người rồi, chỉ thiếu một người thôi...Các cậu cũng biết mà..."

"Nhưng tai Chihiro màu đỏ rực kìa..."

Chihiro hét toáng lên:

"MẤY NGƯỜI IM CHO EM!"

Cả 3 đều quay nhìn Chihiro.

"Có ai đó làm ơn nói cho em biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra đi!"

"Cậu nói đi..." Haku khều Blu.

"Sao lại là tớ..." Blu khều Riku. "Cậu nói đi..."

"Tớ là con gái...không phụ trách mấy vụ này."

Cả 3 người cãi vã nhau được một hồi. Sau cuộc cãi lộn, cả 3 quay về Chihiro lại. Haku bước lên trên.

"Dạo gần đây em có mơ thấy gì kì lạ không?"

"Không." Chihiro nói dối.

"Em đang nói dối."

"Em nói thật mà..."

"Em đừng nên nói dối với thần linh." Blu nói. "Họ rất là tinh. Chỉ cần nói dối hay nói xấu họ, là họ đều biết hết."

Chihiro hết ngó xuống đất, rồi ngó lên trời. Sau một hồi suy nghĩ, cô bé mới nói:

"Đúng là gần đây em có mơ thấy nhiều chuyện khá kì lạ."

***Giấc mơ của Chihiro tui lấy 3 cái, để cho nó ... hơn***

_**"Xin chào người, Kimi-sama."**_

_**"Ngươi đứng lên đi."**_

_**"Cảm ơn người."**_

_**"Ngươi đã phục vụ ta rất tốt...Và ta cũng không muốn thấy ngươi cứ quanh quẩn bên ta hoài. Ta thấy áy náy lắm."**_

_**"Không sao đâu. Tôi nguyện sẽ phục vụ người cho đến suốt đời."**_

_**"Ngươi có đảm bảo sẽ nghe lời của ta chứ?"**_

_**"Tuyệt đối, thưa Kimi-sama."**_

_**"Thế thì nghe đây: ngươi sẽ không còn là đầy tớ của ta nữa. Thế giới đang bị lửa khống chế, vì thế ta cần một người đảm nhận trách nhiệm này."**_

_**"Và người tiến cử tôi?"**_

_**"Ta cũng không cần nói đâu nhỉ? Ta phong cho ngươi, Chihiro, là một vị thần lửa. Ngươi đã trở thành thần linh, nên cũng đã có thể hóa rồng rồi. Nhưng đừng ở đây. Lâu đài này cấm rồng đột nhập, do có quá nhiều kẻ ngông cuồng đã cố phá hoại nơi này. Vì ngươi thuộc hệ Hỏa, nên nhớ là kiềm chế bản thân lại nhé!"**_

_**"Vâng, thưa Kimi-sama. Cảm ơn người rất nhiều."**_

_**...**_

_**"Người cho gọi tôi, Kimi-sama?"**_

_**"Thế nào? Làm một hỏa thần có khó không?"**_

_**"Thưa không. Công việc cũng khá là thú vị."**_

_**"Tốt. Ngươi là lửa, và nếu một ngày nào đó ngươi chết đi, lửa của ngươi sẽ thiêu rụi toàn nơi này. Ta cần một người có thể khống chế ngươi, nhưng không hoàn toàn."**_

_**"Và người đã chọn được?"**_

_**"Đúng. Đến đây nào..."**_

_**Một người từ trong bóng tối bước ra.**_

**(Đừng có hoảng ở khúc này, tui mới tham khảo ý kiến đám đông...)**

_**"Chihiro, đây là người ta đã chọn. Tên cậu ấy là**__**Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. Ngươi có thể gọi cậu ấy là Haku."**_

_**"Rất vui được gặp cậu, Haku."**_

_**"Tôi cũng thế."**_

_**...**_

_**"Người cho gọi tôi, Kimi-sama?"**_

_**"Ta có chuyện quan trọng muốn nói cho ngươi biết."**_

_**"Xin người cứ nói...Ơ Haku, cậu làm gì ở đây?"**_

_**"Tôi được Kimi-sama cử tới."**_

_**"Ta đã cử cậu ấy đến đây...Ta rất tiếc, Chihiro..."**_

_**"Đã có chuyện gì vậy?"**_

_**"*thở dài* Ngươi đã không làm tốt nhiệm vụ của mình. Ta đã tin tưởng ngươi rất nhiều..."**_

_**"Nhưng tôi đâu có làm gì sai?"**_

_**"Ngươi còn cãi à?"**_

_**"Thưa...không dám..."**_

_**"Ta sẽ phải lấy phép thuật của ngươi. Ta rất tiếc, và rất thất vọng về ngươi."**_

_**"Tôi sẽ không hối tiếc về những gì mình làm, thưa Kimi-sama. Tôi không làm gì sai trái hết..."**_

_**"Haku, khử phép thuật của Chihiro đi."**_

_**Rồi Haku bước lên.**_

_**"Tôi xin lỗi." Haku nói, rồi đặt nhẹ tay lên trán của Chihiro, rồi nhấc ra. Một viên ngọc đỏ hiện trên tay Haku. Chihiro gục xuống sàn.**_

_**"Ngươi sẽ không còn là hỏa thần, cũng không còn là tay sai của ta. Ta đày ngươi xuống thế giới của con người. Nhưng phép thuật của ngươi sẽ không hoàn toàn biến mất. Nếu ta rút hết, thì ngươi cũng sẽ giống như cái xác không hồn mà thôi...Vĩnh biệt ngươi, Chihiro. Hẹn ngày gặp lại."**_

...

Nhớ tới đoạn này, Chihiro bật khóc. Haku lại gần Chihiro, vỗ vai.

"Đừng khóc. Anh không có cố ý đâu. Xin lỗi em."

"Không sao đâu mà. Nếu như thế tốt cho mọi người thì em cũng sẽ phải làm thôi."

"Nhưng em có nhớ Kimi-sama là ai không?"

Chihiro gãi đầu.

"Dạ...không..."

"Em còn nhớ là có ai đó trong giấc mơ đó không?"

Chihiro cố gắng nhớ.

"Đúng là có một người...người đó tên là...Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi."

Blu và Riku ngạc nhiên.

"Em nói cái gì?" Riku nói.

"Người đó tên là Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi."

Rồi Riku kéo Haku và Blu ra riêng một chỗ nói chuyện, để mặc Chihiro một mình ở đó.

"Cậu đùa à Haku? Cậu đã ở đó?"

"Cậu là thủy thần sao?"

"Sao cậu lại không đi cùng Kimi-sama mà lại đến đây..."

Rồi Haku ra hiệu cho 2 người kia im lặng.

"Nghe mình nói...Đó là quá khứ của mình...trước khi bị đày xuống nhân gian làm thần sông...Mình không kể là vì các cậu thôi."

"Vì tụi tớ à? Bằng cách nói dối cả đám?"

"Nghe này...Kimi-sama đang đi tìm tớ và Chihiro...nếu các cậu biết chuyện này, đồng nghĩa là các cậu cũng dính theo. Tin tớ đi, khó thoát ra lắm."

"Nếu phải chịu chung thì bọn tớ cũng chịu. Là bạn bè của nhau mà."

"Cái này là các cậu nói đó nha!"

Rồi cả 3 quay ra.

"Em có biết sự tồn tại của 5 vị thần lớn nhất của cả 2 thế giới không?"

"Ý anh là Ngũ hành á?"

Cả 3 người tròn mắt.

"Sao em biết?"

"Thì hồi đó em được học về Ngũ hành..."

"Em có biết 5 yếu tố đó là gì không?"

"Biết chứ...Là Kim, Mộc, Thủy, Hỏa, Thổ."

"Thế là quá tốt rồi...Kimi-sama là đấng tối cao nhất. Người cai quản 5 yếu tố này, cả ở thế giới con người lẫn Thế giới linh hồn...Em là một người hầu giỏi nhất của Người..."

"Thì có liên quan gì chứ?"

"Em đã mắc một sai lầm nghiêm trọng...và Kimi-sama đã trục xuất em..."

"Theo anh được biết." Blu nói thêm. "Thì Yubaba đang đi tìm lại 5 vị thần cổ đó. Bà ta đã tìm được Haku rồi. Nên giờ bà ta đang đi tìm em đó, Chihiro."

Chihiro vẫn còn đang ngạc nhiên vì những gì cả 3 đang đổ lên đầu Chihiro.

"Nếu mấy anh nói như vậy, thì Yubaba đang đi tìm em, vì em là..."

Cả 3 đồng thanh:

"Một hỏa thần!"

(To be continued)


	11. Bonus no1 Ngũ hành - Five elements

**...Oáp! Buồn ngủ...**

**Chapter A: Ngũ hành (bonus chapter #1)**

**(từ giờ trở đi, cứ hiểu bonus chapter là chap mở rộng, đôi lúc là nguồn gốc của một ai đó...hoặc đơn giản chỉ là nói nhảm...)**

(Hơi ngắn)

Từ thời xa xưa, khi Trái đất được tạo thành, Đấng tối cao đã tạo ra Ngũ hành để điều hòa tất cả mọi hoạt động trên thế giới này. Người đã tạo ra Thổ để ban sự sống cho những loài động vật trên cạn, cây cối, con người,...Hỏa để soi sáng và sưởi ấm cho con người, giúp con người vượt qua cảnh băng giá của quỷ dữ...Thủy để ban đến nguồn sống cho cây cối, con người, động vật...Thổ để nuôi sống con người trong lúc khó khăn (đại khái là chặt cây để xây nhà ấy)...Và Kim để giúp con người sinh sống ở trần gian, chống lại quái vật của ma quỷ...

Ngũ hành do 5 vị thần cai quản. Mỗi người một tánh.

Lửa do thần Masaru cai quản. Ngài rất là nóng tính, sẵn sàng dùng lửa của mình để thiêu chết bất cứ ai dám xúc phạm đến ngài. Ngài luôn nghĩ rằng ngài là nhất, không ai có thể sánh bằng...

Thủy do Mitsuru đảm nhiệm. Ngài là một con người hiền hậu, luôn quan tâm giúp đỡ mọi người, nhưng lại tỏ ra rất e dè trước những vị thần còn lại. Ngài luôn có khái niệm sống là phải giúp đỡ người khác...

Thổ thuộc về Ashura. Người là con người cương trực, sẵn sàng bênh vực cho kẻ yếu, giúp đỡ mọi người. Đối với các thần linh, ngài luôn thẳng tay trách mắng những vị thần không đúng, luôn luôn thiên vị. Ngài được con người yêu quý nhất vì sự công bằng của mình...

Mộc do (mượn tên, đừng trách tui) Sakura phụ trách. Ngài là vị nữ thần duy nhất trong 5 vị thần. Vì thế nên chất nữ tính của người hiện diện ở tất cả mọi việc. Người rất yêu thương con người, nên đã hết lòng phục vụ họ...

Kim là thuộc tính của Kagami. Người rất là tự kiêu. Người luôn ỷ vào khả năng của mình, và thường hiếp đáp dân lành, có khi còn sát hại nữa. Nếu so ra, thì Masaru còn chưa lại Kagami nữa...

Cả 5 vị thần sống rất vui vẻ với nhau. Cho đến một ngày...

Masaru do đã quá sơ suất nên đã thiêu rụi hết 1/2 thế giới này. Ngài đã thiêu hết thành quả của cả 4 vị thần kia...

Một ngày nọ, cả 4 người, Ashura, Mitsuru, Sakura và Kagami đến gặp Masaru, đang vui vì thành quả của mình.

"Thỏa mãn chứ Masaru?" Sakura nói. "Cậu đi mà xem cậu đã làm gì kìa!"

"Thì sao?" Masaru cáu bẳn. "Tôi làm việc của tôi thôi."

"Bằng cách phá hết công sức của 4 người chúng tôi à?" Kagami nói to.

"Bình tĩnh nào, Kagami." Ashura nói.

Rồi Kagami lấy tay của mình đẩy Ashura té.

"Cậu nói tôi bình tĩnh được à?" Tay của Kagami bắt đầu xuất hiện những mảnh kim loại sắc bén. "Tôi đã cố gắng lắm rồi, để giờ bị nó phá. Hay là cậu muốn bênh vực nó? Cậu muốn chết thay nó à?"

"Kagami, cậu bình tĩnh lại đi." Sakura nói. "Chuyện gì thì từ từ giải quyết, đừng dùng vũ lực như thế."

"Đúng đó." Mitsuru nói thêm. "Đừng nên để bất hòa chia rẽ chúng ta."

Rồi Masaru phóng lửa lên người Kagami. Lửa không thiêu cháy ngài, nhưng nó làm cho sức mạnh của ngài yếu đi.

"Bây giờ ta thách mi tấn công ta đó." Masaru nói giọng mỉa mai.

Kagami vừa đứng dậy, chưa kịp phóng đến chỗ Masaru, thì ở giữa 2 người như có một lá chắn. Không ai có thể tấn công ai hết.

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Sakura hỏi.

"Không hay rồi." Mitsuru nói.

Từ trên trời, một ánh sáng màu vàng xuất hiện. Ánh sáng đó chiếu vào giữa 5 người. Từ trong ánh sáng đó, một thiếu nữ xuất hiện. Người thiếu nữ đó mặc một chiếc váy màu vàng sáng chói, sáng đến nỗi có thể (gì đó thì tự hiểu). Trên đầu đội chiếc vương miệng màu bạc.

"Đó là Kimi-sama..." Mitsuru nói. "Người cai quản chúng ta."

"Ngươi thông minh lắm, Mitsuru." Người thiếu nữ đó nói. "Đúng, ta là Kimi-sama, người cai quản các ngươi. Mitsuru..."

Kimi-sama chỉ tay vào Masaru.

"Có tôi, thưa Kimi-sama."

"Ngươi đã lạm dụng quyền năng của mình. Ngươi đã phá hủy hết công lao của 4 vị ở đây."

"Nhưng tôi không cố ý..."

"Nhân đây, ta sẽ rút hết phép thuật của ngươi..."

"Thưa Kimi-sama..."

"...và đày ngươi trở thành người thường..."

"Tôi không làm gì sai hết..."

"...cho đến hết quãng đời còn lại..."

Nói rồi, Kimi-sama đặt tay lên đầu của Masaru. Ngay tức khắc, cơ thể của Masaru cháy đi, giống như thuộc tính của ngài. Sau một hồi, xác của ngài chỉ còn là một đống tro. Trên đống tro đó có một chiếc nhẫn màu đỏ. Kimi-sama cúi xuống nhặt chiếc nhẫn lên.

"Kagami..."

"Có tôi..."

"Tật của ngươi phải được sửa chữa."

"Vâng tôi biết, thưa Kimi-sama."

"...và phải được sửa chữa ở trần gian..."

"Nhưng thưa..."

"Ta đày ngươi xuống trần gian, giống như Masaru."

Nói xong, người đặt tay lên đầu của Kagami. Cơ thể của Kagami như bị hàng ngàn thanh kim loại đâm xuyên qua, đau đớn vô cùng. Sau một hồi, thân thể của Kagami biến mất, cùng với một vũng máu ở dưới chân, và một chiếc nhẫn màu vàng lấp lánh. Kimi-sama cúi xuống nhặt chiếc nhẫn.

"Còn 3 ngươi...hãy sống cho cẩn thận...đừng phạm sai lầm giống 2 người bọn họ...nghe chưa?"

"Vâng." Cả 3 đồng thanh.

Rồi Kimi-sama bước vào luồng sáng, rồi biến mất.

"Thôi thì tiếc cho họ vậy." Mitsuru nói.

"Nhưng bây giờ 2 người bọn họ đi rồi...ai sẽ thế chỗ đây?" Sakura hỏi.

"Cứ để thời gian quyết định vậy." Ashura nói.

(To be continued)

**P/S: Vì là bonus chapter nên có hơi lạc đề một chút...nhưng nó có liên quan đến mấy chapter sau...nên cũng khá quan trọng...**


	12. Quá khứ - Past

**...Đi lạc roài! Vòng về thôi...**

**Chapter 11: Quá khứ.**

"Một hỏa thần!"

Chihiro ngây người ra.

"Không thể nào...Trên đời này em sợ nhất là lửa mà."

Riku, Blu và Haku nhìn nhau.

"Từ ngày xưa..."

***Cái này nên Flashback thì tốt hơn***

**12h30' ngày 23 - 6 - 2009 (theo đúng như câu chuyện thì lúc này Chihiro mới có 8 tuổi)**

**Cả một khu nhà đang im ắng, thì bị phá vỡ bởi một tiếng kêu thất thanh.**

**"CHÁY NHÀ!"**

**Mọi người đều chạy đến ngôi nhà màu cam ở phía cuối đường. Ngôi nhà đang bị cháy.**

**"Mọi người tìm cách dập lửa đi!"**

**Mọi người xung quanh đều giúp dập tắt đám cháy. Người thì tạt nước, người thì tạt cát,...Có người còn gọi cứu hỏa nữa. Điều mà mọi người ở bên ngoài không biết là cả một gia đình vẫn còn ở trong ngôi nhà.**

**15p sau, xe cứu hỏa tới. Cả một đội thi nhau dập lửa, nhưng dường như dập hoài mà lửa không tắt được. Rồi họ cử 1 người vào trong để cứu nạn nhân.**

**Họ cứu được hai người, ông bố và bà mẹ.**

**"Con của tôi vẫn còn ở trong! Con của tôi vẫn còn ở trong!" Ông bố la lên.**

**"Đừng lo!" Người lính cứu hỏa trấn an. "Tôi sẽ vào trong xem sao."**

**...**

**Ở bên trong ngôi nhà, một cô bé đang ngồi ngay góc, khóc. Cô bé có mái tóc nâu bị một phần tàn lửa rơi trúng. Cô bé đang ngó một bức tường trước mặt. Trên bức tường có kí hiệu (biết cái hỏa ấn trong Howl không? nó giống thế ấy). Văng vẳng trong căn phòng có một tiếng nói nho nhỏ:**

**"Chihiro, ta lại gặp ngươi rồi."**

**"Ông muốn gì? Tôi chỉ là đứa con nít mà thôi!" Cô bé hét to.**

**"Ta không muốn gì hết. Chỉ là mạng sống của ngươi thôi."**

**"Nhưng tôi không có làm gì ông hết!"**

**"Chắc không? Hay cần ta gợi nhớ cho ngươi biết?"**

**"Còn ai ở đây không?" Tiếng của người lính cứu hỏa.**

**"Còn cháu ở đây!" Chihiro hét toáng lên.**

**Trần nhà chuẩn bị sập.**

**"Ôi cái...?" Người lính cứu hỏa nói.**

**"Hừ...có người tới...xin lỗi, nhưng ta phải chào tạm biệt mi thôi."**

**Rồi bức tường sau lưng cô bé bốc cháy. Chihiro đi men ra giữa phòng. Khi người cứu hỏa tới chỗ của Chihiro, cũng là lúc ngọn lửa bị dập tắt.**

**...**

**"Cháu không sao chứ?"**

**"Dạ...không sao..."**

**"Để chú đưa cháu ra ngoài."**

**Chihiro vùng vẫy.**

**"Không!" Chihiro nói. "Còn một người khác ở đây!"**

**"Nhưng trong này đâu còn ai khác đâu."**

**"Có mà."**

**"Không đâu. Thôi chúng ta ra ngoài."**

**Rồi người lính cứu hỏa dẫn Chihiro xuống cầu thang, bước qua hành lang. Khi cả 2 vừa bước ra ngoài, thì cũng là lúc căn nhà sập xuống...**

***Flashback over***

"Cũng từ đó trở đi, ở đâu có lửa, em đều tránh xa hết."

Haku dần hiểu ra chuyện gì đó.

"Em còn nhớ cái kí hiệu trên đường đó không?"

"Chắc là em còn nhớ."

Rồi Chihiro lấy ngón tay vẽ những hình thù xuống đất. Lục lọi kí ức của mình, Chihiro cố gắng vẽ đúng với những gì Haku nói. Nhưng dường như kí ức quá mạnh đến nỗi làm cho Chihiro khóc.

"Em...em không thể...nhớ được..."

Haku ôm Chihiro vào lòng.

"Không sao đâu. Anh không ép em đâu."

Rồi 2 người thả nhau ra.

"Có khi nào là Masaru đến tìm Chihiro không?" Riku hỏi.

"Không thể nào!" Blu nói. "Masaru đã mất hết phép thuật rồi."

"Cũng có thể chứ."

"Không đâu."

"Hai người nói xong chưa?" Haku cắt ngang. "Không thể nào là Masaru được. Ông ta chỉ còn là dân thường thôi. Trừ khi..."

"Trừ khi..." Riku nói.

"Ý cậu là..." Blu nói, tay phẩy phẩy cây quạt.

"Masaru đã dùng phép thuật cấm." Haku nói.

Cả 2 người, Riku và Blu, tròn mắt.

"Không thể nào...Chỉ có Kimi-sama mới biết tới phép thuật cấm mà thôi..."

"Đương nhiên là còn cách khác chứ..."

"Cách gì?"

"Ai là người học việc trung thành nhất đối với Kimi-sama ngoài Chihiro ra?" Haku hỏi.

Rồi cả 3 quay nhìn Chihiro.

"Đừng nhìn em." Chihiro nói. "Em không biết gì hết!"

Rồi cả 3 nhìn nhau.

"Không lẽ nào lại là..."

"Yubaba...?"

(To be continued)

**P/S: Không chịu trách nhiệm nếu truyện có ảo quá :D**


	13. Tình bạn đích thực Lời hứa - Friendship

**...Yummy! Ngon quá đi thoi! Nhưng mà lưng hơi bị ê :D...**

**Chapter 13: Tình bạn đích thực - Lời hứa.**

"Yubaba ư?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Chỉ có thể là bà ta thôi."

"Nhưng không thể nào...Ý em là, anh thấy Yubaba độc ác thế nào chưa?"

"Tất nhiên." Riku nói, mặt ủ rũ xuống. "Hồi ấy chị bị bà ta hù biến thành heo nếu không làm theo lời bả."

Riku bật khóc. Đột nhiên, trời đổ mưa.

"Ấy Riku, đừng có khóc mà." Blu an ủi.

"Làm sao mà không khóc được? Tớ bị bà ta hù muốn chết luôn."

"Thôi nín đi, xong rồi tớ đưa cậu đi ăn."

Riku nín khóc ngay.

"Thiệt hông?"

"Thiệt." Blu nói. "Mình có nói dối cậu bao giờ đâu?"

Riku chạy tới ôm chầm Blu. Và tức khắc, trời tạnh mưa, và bầu trời mát mẻ trở lại.

"Cậu nói đó nha! Thất hứa đi là biết tay mình!"

"Ừ..." Blu cười.

Haku nhếch môi lên.

"Xong chưa?"

"Ờ...rồi...xin lỗi..." Riku nói.

"Yubaba không thể nào để Masaru làm tay sai cho mình được..."

"Tất nhiên." Riku nói. "Nếu bà ta để hắn làm tay sai cho mình, khác nào hạ bản thân bà ta xuống."

"Nhưng mà Masaru mất hết phép thuật rồi."

"Hắn cũng có thể lấy lại được mà...Cậu không nhớ những gì cậu được học à?"

"Ý cậu là..."

"CHIHIRO!" Tiếng của Lin từ xa.

Chihiro quay lại, thấy Lin đang đi đến chỗ của mình.

"Em nói một lát của em đó hả? Quay về mau!"

"Dạ...chờ em chút."

"Ái chà chà..." Blu châm chọc. "Đây là bà chằn tinh Lin nổi tiếng đây sao?"

"Cậu dám à..." Lin giơ nắm đấm lên.

"Á...chằn tinh đánh tui...cứu..."

Rồi 2 người dí nhau vòng quanh một hồi.

"Em phải vào thôi...LIN! TA ĐI THÔI!"

"TÔI CHƯA XỬ ĐƯỢC MIẾNG GIẺ LAU NÀY THÌ TÔI KHÔNG ĐI ĐÂU HẾT!"

"Á!"

"Chào tạm biệt anh nhé, Haku. Chị nữa, Riku."

"Ừ chào em." Cả 2 đồng thanh.

Chihiro quay lại, bước vào trong nhà tắm, hét to một tiếng nữa để hối Lin. Khi Chihiro dứt lời cũng là lúc tiếng "BỤP" khá to phát ra.

"Á! CON MẮT CỦA TUI!"

"CHO CHỪA...GIỠN VỚI BÀ HẢ?"

Chihiro cười. Lin vẫn chẳng thay đổi tí nào cả. Vẫn là một con quỷ nhỏ trong mắt mọi người thôi.

Lin chạy lại chỗ Chihiro, nụ cười đắc thắng ở trên khuôn mặt.

"Hả hê chứ?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Tất nhiên."

"Thế thì chúng ta về nhà tắm nhé?"

"Ừ..."

Cả hai bước qua cánh cửa của nhà tắm, lúc này đang khá đông khách. Chihiro không còn sợ bị người khác phát hiện nữa, nên cô bé cũng không cần giấu khuôn mặt của mình làm gì.

Khi vừa bước tới buồng ngủ, Chihiro cảm thấy chóng mặt.

"Sao thế?" Lin hỏi.

"Em không biết...Tự nhiên chóng mặt..."

"Em nằm nghỉ đi."

"Dạ..."

Chihiro vừa mới bước một bước, thì đã ngã quỵ xuống sàn.

"Giỡn vừa vừa thôi nhóc. Đứng lên đi." Lin mỉa mai.

Chihiro không trả lời.

"Chihiro, chị không giỡn đâu. Đứng lên đi."

Chihiro vẫn không trả lời. Lin cúi xuống, quay người Chihiro lại.

"Tỉnh đi, Chihiro!" Lin nói, lắc mạnh người của Chihiro.

Cô bé vẫn không trả lời. Lin liền nhấc bổng cô bé lên, và đặt lên tấm đệm.

"Có chuyện gì thế này? Em đừng làm chị sợ nha..."

...

"Sao cậu không kể về Quả cầu hấp thụ cho Chihiro biết?"

"Cậu bị điên à? Chihiro mà biết chuyện này thì cũng đồng nghĩa là liên lụy theo."

"Nhưng chuyện đã tới nước này rồi...Cậu không thể đảm bảo an toàn tuyệt đối cho cô bé được đâu."

"Biết là thế...Nhưng mình cũng không liều đâu..."

"Tớ thề...tên Masaru này...tớ sẽ cho hắn một trận."

"Bình tĩnh lại nào...Cậu đã biết chuyện gì đâu mà đòi."

"Nhưng tớ không thể chịu được cái cảnh hắn bắt nạt Chihiro...rốt cuộc thì tớ và Chihiro đều là con gái mà."

"Ôi..."

"Tớ dự định là ghé thăm Kimi-sama một chuyến...các cậu thấy sao?"

"Cậu tính làm gì cơ?"

"Đến gặp Kimi-sama và kể chuyện này cho ngài biết."

"Nhưng mà đường đi nguy hiểm lắm."

"Tớ mặc kệ...Chihiro là người tớ yêu..."

"À! "Người tớ yêu" luôn!"

"Giỡn hoài. Chắc chắn chuyện này Kimi-sama nhất định phải biết."

"Thế thì tớ đi cùng với cậu."

"Tớ cũng thế."

"Thế thì ai coi sóc Chihiro cho mình?"

"Ờ...Lin!"

"Ôi oải mấy cậu thật...Các cậu có chắc không?"

"Tất nhiên rồi. Bọn mình là bạn mà. Có phúc cùng hưởng, có họa cùng chịu."

"Đúng đó. Vả lại, có Blu đi chung, nghĩa là có người bắt nạt roài. Hihihihi!"

"Cậu là con gái sao mà ác thế?"

"Hì hì. Con gái mà. Phải ác mới là con gái chứ."

"Cậu mà là con gái à?"

"Hừ...cậu còn thiếu tớ chầu tối nữa đó."

"Á! Thần ham ăn tới roài!"

"Cậu dám...Cho mà chết!"

"Á! Tai của tui!"

"Giỡn xong chưa? Xong rồi thì đi ăn một chút rồi khởi hành."

"Còn Yubaba thì sao?"

"Kệ bà ta."

"Lỡ bà ta dùng phép thuật của cậu thì sao?"

"Tớ mặc kệ. Bà ta muốn làm gì thì làm."

"Ờ...nếu thế thì ta đi."

"Ừ...Khoan đã."

"Có chuyện gì vậy?"

"Chihiro đang gặp nạn."

"HẢ?"

(To be continued)

**P/S: Mum mum gà từ sáng đến chiều...Ngon ngon!**


	14. Chihiro đang gặp nạn? - Dangerous

**...Đi học coi bộ cũng vui chứ...**

**Chapter 14: Chihiro đang gặp nạn?**

_Chihiro mở mắt ra. Trước mặt cô bé lại là cái hành lang hồi hôm trước (là lúc nào thì tự đi coi lại). Cô bé đứng lên, đi dọc theo hành lang. Đi đến cánh cửa, cô bé áp tai vào. Vừa mới đặt tai xuống, cô bé liền dứt ra, sợ hãi..._

_Những gì cô bé nghe thấy qua cánh cửa là tiếng "PHẬP" khá to, cùng tiếng "gừ" khá trầm. Rồi sau đó, mọi thứ tối dần đi. Ngực cô bé đau nhói, cảm giác cứ như là mình đã mất một thứ quý giá nào đó..._

...

Chihiro mở mắt ra. Trời đã sáng, và mọi người đã đi hết, Lin cũng thế. Cô bé chỉ còn một mình trong buồng ngủ.

Chihiro ngồi dậy, cảm thấy đầu mình ê ẩm (phải thôi, lúc ngất đập nguyên cái đầu xuống sàn mà :D). Ngó quanh phòng, cô bé thấy đồ đạc vẫn chưa được xếp vào trong tủ. Có vẻ như mọi người đã bỏ đi khá vội.

"Mọi người đi đâu mà gấp dữ vậy cà?"

Rồi Chihiro đứng dậy, gấp tấm đệm và chăn lại rồi cho vào tủ. Khi cô bé mở tủ ra, cô bé ngạc nhiên. Quần áo bị xáo trộn tùm lum. Chả có cái nào ra hồn cả. Chihiro lấy tay đẩy đống quần áo xuống, bỏ tấm đệm và chăn vào, rồi nhét mớ quần áo vô. Phải mất một lúc sau cô bé mới nhét vô nổi, vì nó khá là nhiều và nặng.

"Chihiro, em đang làm gì đó?"

Chihiro quay lại. Là Haku.

'Anh ấy làm gì ở đây vào lúc này?' Chihiro nghĩ. 'Có khi nào là anh ấy đã biết mình bị ngất không?'

"Anh làm gì ở đây vậy, Haku"

Haku cười.

"Không có gì đâu. Chỉ là anh biết là em bị ngất nên đến thăm thôi."

'Biết ngay mà'

"Em không sao đâu. Anh đừng lo cho em. Đi làm việc đi."

"Làm việc á? Việc gì?"

"Chẳng lẽ anh không phải làm cho Yubaba sao?"

Haku phá lên cười.

"Yubaba là cái gì cơ chứ? Bà ta chả là gì đối với anh cả."

'Chuyện này đáng nghi đây.'

Nụ cười trên mặt Haku tắt hẳn khi bắt gặp cái nhìn chăm chú của Chihiro.

"Em đã ăn gì chưa?" Haku hỏi.

'Chắc có lẽ anh ấy vẫn còn bình thường.'

"Dạ chưa."

Haku móc gói cơm nắm ra (thấy quen không Kane?).

"Ăn đi này."

Ba chữ trong câu nói duy nhất của Haku làm Chihiro phân vân. 'Có khi nào là anh ấy "bất bình thường, đáng khả nghi" không? Hay là Haku vẫn chính là Haku, ân cần, chu đáo đối với mình?'

Chihiro tiến 1 bước.

'Nếu đúng là anh ấy thật, thì anh ấy làm gì ở đây vào lúc này? Đáng lẽ ra anh ấy phải làm cho Yubaba chứ.'

Chihiro tiến thêm 1 bước nữa. Haku mỉm cười.

'Nhưng nếu khả nghi, thì mình không được ăn những cái cơm nắm đó. Lỡ anh ấy bỏ độc thì sao?'

Chihiro tiến lại thêm 1 bước. Giờ thì khoảng cách giữa hai người chỉ còn 3 bước chân.

'Haku đã nói mình là thần linh, nên chắc mình có thể miễn kháng với độc được.'

Chihiro tiến thêm một bước nữa, chìa tay ra lấy một cái cơm nắm của Haku.

"Chúc em ngon miệng." Haku cười, rồi bỏ đi.

Chihiro giật bắn mình. Trước đây có bao giờ Haku nói với cô bé như thế đâu? Khả nghi thật.

Chihiro cắn một miếng (thật ra là chưa hết nguyên một cái đâu).

"Ưm...ngon quá!" Chihiro nói.

Nhưng chưa kịp cắn miếng thứ 2, Chihiro nghe tiếng bước chân. Chihiro đoán là có 2 người đang chạy đến đây. Quả đúng là như vậy, Riku và Blu đang chạy tới buồng ngủ của cô bé.

Cô bé cắn miếng thứ 2. Cô bé có cảm giác là cô bé không thể nào cưỡng lại cái vị ngon của miếng cơm nắm này. Tiếng bước chân của Riku và Blu càng lúc càng rõ hơn.

Cô bé cắn miếng thứ 3. Hết luôn cái cơm nắm. Vừa dứt miếng cơm nắm xong, Riku và Blu vừa tới.

"Không kịp rồi." Riku nói.

Cô bé ngó ra cửa. Riku và Blu đang đứng đó. Chihiro nghe thấy Riku nói, liền trả lời:

"Kịp cái gì cơ?"

BỊCH!

Chihiro ngất (nữa hả?). Riku và Blu chạy tới.

"Mụ Yubaba đó...Tớ muốn giết mụ ta ghê." Riku nói, mặt đỏ lên vì tức giận. Ngay tức khắc, trời ở bên ngoài nổi giông tố lên.

"Ấy, bình tĩnh lại. Chết người á!" Blu nói.

"Chết ai?" Riku nói. Trời càng lúc càng tối hơn, gió càng thổi mạnh hơn.

"Tớ lẫn Chihiro đây nè!"

"Ơ thế à? Xin lỗi nhé!" Rồi trời dịu hẳn đi.

Blu lấy 2 ngón tay chạm vào cổ của Chihiro.

"Mụ Yubaba này..." Giờ thì tới lượt Blu.

"Sao thế?"

"Bà ta lại lợi dụng Haku nữa rồi."

"Nhưng mà bà ta làm gì cơ."

"Bà ta lợi dụng Haku để được gần Chihiro. Bà ta ếm thần chú lên miếng cơm nắm."

"Thế thì làm gì bây giờ?"

"Từ từ đã. Giải thần chú trước đi nào."

Rồi Blu đặt tay lên trán của Chihiro, lầm bầm trong miệng:

"Hỡi thần Mặt trời tối cao, hãy cho tôi sức mạnh để hóa giải thần chú này."

Rồi tay của Blu phát ra một luồng sáng màu xanh. Luồng sáng đó đi vào đầu của Chihiro. Sau một hồi, một luồng khói trắng bốc ra từ đầu Chihiro, rồi biến mất.

"Là thần chú Ảo ảnh." Blu nói.

"Sao?"

"Thần chú làm cho người bị phù phép nhìn thấy nhiều ảo ảnh khác nhau. Trong vòng 48 tiếng tiếp theo, nếu không thể nào tự thức dậy khỏi những ảo ảnh đó, thì người ấy sẽ chết."

"HẢ?"

Blu gật đầu.

"Tuy là mình đã hóa giải thần chú, nhưng ảo ảnh thì vẫn còn. Nên ưu tiên việc đầu tiên là phải đánh thức Chihiro lại. Không thôi cô bé sẽ chết đó."

"Thế thì lại phải tìm cách cứu Haku trước. Chỉ có Haku mới có thể làm nổi những chuyện này thôi."

"Đúng đó."

Chihiro ngồi dậy. Mặt cô bé cứ khờ hẳn ra.

"Hai người là ai vậy?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Tớ là Ri..."

Riku chưa kịp nói tên ra đã bị Blu chặn họng lại.

"Giờ chưa phải lúc để nói sự thật đâu. Cứ đóng giả trước, rồi sau đó tính sau."

Riku lại thôi.

"Bọn tớ là bạn của cậu." Blu nói.

"À...Mizuki với Hayashi phải không?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Ờ...phải..."

"Tớ nhớ hai cậu lắm. Mà tớ đang ở đâu mới được chứ?"

Riku và Blu nhìn nhau, dường như hai người đang bảo nhau 'nói gì đi chứ'.

"À...ở nhà của tớ." Riku nói, cười.

"Mà tại sao?"

"Ba...ba mẹ...cậu..." Riku ngập ngừng.

"...đã cho cậu ngủ chung bên nhà bọn tớ." Blu nhanh nhảu nói.

Riku đá lông nheo Blu.

"Có gì đâu. Kinh nghiệm sống với trẻ con thời giờ mà." Blu cười.

Riku hất mặt lên.

"Thôi cũng đã trễ rồi. Cậu đi ngủ trước đi." Blu nói.

"Nhưng mà tớ chưa mệt."

"Cậu ngủ đi, rồi mai tớ bao chầu kem."

Riku đá Blu một cái. Blu quay lại chỗ Riku.

"Làm thế làm chi?" Blu hỏi.

"Cậu hứa bao tớ chầu bánh, thế mà không làm. Giờ lại đi hứa với người khác là bao chầu kem. Thế là sao?" Riku nói.

"Từ từ đi...chỉ là dụ thôi."

"Dụ mà thế à?"

Rồi Riku cảm giác như có ai đó đang nắm bộ kimono của mình. Riku quay lại, thấy Chihiro đang sờ bộ kimono của mình.

"Cậu đang mặc gì thế?" Chihiro hỏi.

"À...đồ ngủ thôi." Riku đáp, ngượng ngùng.

"Các cậu chuẩn bị đi ngủ à?"

"Ừ...hay là chúng ta cùng đi ngủ luôn đi." Blu nói.

Riku khều Blu.

"Thế thì sao mà đi được?"

"Từ từ...xài linh vật riêng đi."

"Nhưng mà..."

"Thế thì chúng ta đi ngủ thôi." Chihiro nói.

Rồi Riku và Blu giúp Chihiro trải đệm ra cho cô bé, và cho cả 2 người. Rồi cả 3 nằm xuống. Không hiểu vì sao Chihiro vừa đặt lưng xuống là ngủ ngay. Riku và Blu thấy thế, liền lén đi ra. Nhưng vừa bước ra tới cửa, Chihiro ngồi dậy.

"Hai cậu đi đâu đó?" Chihiro hỏi.

Cả 2 giật bắn mình.

"À...không có gì."

"Thế thì đi ngủ đi."

Cả 2 đành quay lại, chui vào đệm và ngủ. Giờ thì Blu và Riku đều không thể đi đâu được hết.

"Lấy linh vật ra." Blu nói thầm.

(Linh vật có thể hiểu tương tự giống con chim của Zeniba ấy)

Rồi Riku và Blu lầm bầm gì đó, và từ tay của hai người xuất hiện 2 linh vật. Của Riku và chú chim bồ câu bằng giấy màu hồng (nổi thiệt), còn Blu là con chim sẻ màu đen. Cả 2 con linh vật đều bay ra khỏi căn phòng.

"Cầu mong sẽ đến chỗ Haku kịp." Blu nói thầm.

...

Cả 2 con linh vật bay qua hết hành lang, đến cánh cửa sổ cuối cùng, cả 2 bay ra. Vì căn phòng của Yubaba nằm ở trên cùng nên cả 2 con đều bay lên đến trên cánh cửa sổ cao nhất.

Vì cả 2 con đều mập như nhau, không thể nào lách qua được khe cửa sổ giống Zeniba, nên con chim sẻ của Blu dùng mỏ của mình đục một lỗ ở cánh cửa sổ. Xong rồi cả 2 đi vào trong.

"Công việc ta giao cho ngươi sao rồi?" Tiếng của Yubaba.

Cả 2 con bước xuống khỏi cửa sổ, đi ngang qua phòng tắm, rồi bay tới căn phòng cuối cùng nằm ở bên tay phải hành lang.

"Tôi đã làm đúng như những gì bà đã dặn." Là tiếng của Haku.

...

"Haku đang làm cái gì trong phòng của Yubaba chứ?" Blu nói thầm.

...

"Tốt. Bây giờ ta thưởng cho mi." Yubaba lấy một cái li, đổ chút rượu, rồi đưa cho Haku. "Ăn mừng chiến thắng nhé."

Yubaba cũng rót cho mình một li. Haku chưa kịp uống thì bà ta đã uống cạn. Linh vật của Riku và Blu đậu trên vai của Haku. Yubaba thấy cả 2 con liền sặc.

Tranh thủ lúc bà ta còn đang bị sặc (:D), thì đôi mắt của cả 2 con linh vật sáng lên. Của Riku màu hồng, còn của Blu màu xanh thẫm.

...

"Tới lúc rồi đó. Làm đi Riku." Blu nói thầm.

"Được."

Rồi Riku lầm bầm.

"Ta, thần khí hậu, ra lệnh cho ngươi, hãy phát ra luồng sáng để bảo vệ bầu trời và người ta yêu quý."

...

Từ đôi mắt của con chim bồ câu hồng phát ra luồng khói. Luồng khói này bay vòng quang đầu của Haku, trước khi che kín hết mắt của Haku.

...

"Tới lượt tớ." Blu nói.

Rồi Blu lầm bầm.

"Hỡi thần Mặt trời dũng mãnh, hãy cho tôi sức mạnh để có thể cướp đi thị giác của kẻ thù của ta."

...

Con chim sẻ của Blu phát ra một thứ ánh sáng giống như ánh sáng mặt trời.

"Cái quái gì...A!" Yubaba la lên. Vì không chịu che mắt lại, nên mắt bà ta bị mù (tạm thời thôi).

Rồi cả 2 con linh vật bám chặt vào vai Haku. Con chim của Blu mổ vào tim Haku một phát, thì Haku như tỉnh giấc lại.

...

"Haku cậu phải về đây nhanh lên!" Blu sử dụng con chim của mình để liên lạc.

"Nhưng có chuyện gì cơ?" Haku "nhá" lại.

"Chihiro đã bị Yubaba phù phép rồi."

"HẢ?"

(To be continued)


	15. Ảo ảnh - Vision

**...Ôi! 15! Số...hên :D!...**

**Chapter 15: Ảo ảnh.**

"Cậu phải đến đây nhanh lên." Blu liên lạc với Haku thông qua con chim sẻ trên vai Haku.

"Chờ chút, tớ tới liền." Haku "nhá".

Lợi dụng lúc Yubaba còn đang bị mù tạm thời (:D), Haku lẻn ra ngoài, chạy thẳng xuống cầu thang.

"Mấy cậu đang ở đâu?"

"Phòng ngủ của Chihiro." Riku dùng con chim bồ câu của mình để liên lạc.

Rồi Haku chạy xuống cuối cầu thang, và băng ngang qua phòng để đến buồng ngủ của Chihiro.

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Haku nói.

"Thần chú Ảo ảnh." Riku nói.

Chihiro lúc bấy giờ đang ngủ say, khá là say.

"Mà ai làm thế?" Haku hỏi.

Riku và Blu nhìn nhau, đồng loạt nói:

"Là cậu!"

Haku tròn mắt.

"Là...là tớ sao?"

"Cậu không nhớ à?"

Haku gãi đầu.

"Thật sự là không nhớ gì hết."

"Cậu đã đưa cái bánh cho Chihiro." Riku giải thích. "Và cô bé đã ăn hết cái bánh đó. Đó là lí do tại sao cô bé bị trúng thần chú Ảo ảnh."

Haku vẫn không thể tin những gì Riku đang nói.

"Nhưng tại sao mình lại làm như thế?"

"Yubaba điều khiển cậu." Blu nói. "Nên cậu mới làm như thế."

Rồi cả 3 quay nhìn Chihiro. Lúc này Chihiro đang lăn qua lăn lại, như là đang gặp ác mộng.

"Cậu đã phù phép nên chắc cậu sẽ phải biết giải mà, đúng không?" Riku hỏi.

"Thật ra..." Haku gãi đầu. "Tớ không biết giải."

Cả Riku và Blu tròn mắt.

"HẢ?"

"Chỉ có Yubaba mới biết giải thôi."

Riku hết ngó Haku, rồi lại ngó Chihiro.

"Chihiro, tội cho em quá." Riku bật khóc. Đột nhiên, trời đổ mưa.

"Ấy nín đi nào." Blu nói.

"Làm sao mà nín được? Chihiro tội thế này..." Riku ngưng khóc (hả?), rồi cái xúc động đó chuyển thành tức giận. Ngay lập tức, bên ngoài, trời nổi dông lên.

Haku chẹp một tiếng rõ to.

"Thôi bình tĩnh đi nào Riku." Haku nói. "Chuyện gì thì cũng phải từ từ chứ."

Riku đỏ mặt. Đây là lần đầu tiên Haku chịu gọi tên của Riku. Riku bình tĩnh trở lại.

"Ừ ha..." Riku cười. "Nhưng mà giờ thì tính sao?"

"Chỉ còn cách bắt Yubaba giải thôi." Blu nói.

"Cậu điên à? Ngay cả một đứa con nít cũng có thể đoán được là Yubaba sẽ KHÔNG BAO GIỜ chịu hóa giải cho Chihiro đâu."

...

_"Haku, đưa Chihiro lên đây. Ta sẽ hóa giải thần chú cho nó. Nhanh lên."_

...

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Riku hỏi, ánh mắt lo âu nhìn vào khuôn mặt của Haku.

"Yubaba muốn tớ đưa Chihiro lên phòng của bà ta. Bà ta sẽ hóa giải thần chú cho cô bé." Haku nói.

"HẢ?" Riku và Blu đồng loạt nói.

"Không thể nào!" Riku nói.

"Chắc chắn bà ta đang có âm mưu gì đây." Blu nói thêm.

"Chắc chắn rồi."

"Thế có ai có cách không?"

Cả 3 trầm tư suy nghĩ chừng vài phút, cho đến khi Haku nảy ra sáng kiến.

"Hay là nhờ Kimi-sama? Rốt cuộc thì Chihiro cũng là hỏa thần mà."

"Nhưng chắc gì ngài đã đồng ý?"

"Cậu quên là Chihiro là người hầu tốt nhất của Kimi-sama à?"

"Ờ ha...Nhưng làm sao mà đến kịp được? Chúng ta chỉ có 2 ngày thôi!"

Haku suy nghĩ một hồi, rồi nói:

"Hai cậu đi đi."

"Sao mà được? Kimi-sama sẽ không chịu nghe bọn tớ đâu."

"Ngài sẽ phải nghe thôi. Đi nhanh đi."

"Còn cậu thì sao?" Riku hỏi.

"Đừng lo. Dù sao tớ vẫn còn chút phép thuật mà." Haku cười.

Rồi Riku và Blu đứng lên, đi ra cửa.

"Thế thì chăm sóc Chihiro cho thật tốt nhé!" Blu nói.

Haku bước ra cửa theo Riku và Blu.

"Ừ...Đi cẩn thận nhé!" Haku nói.

Rồi Haku bắt tay Blu một cái, và hôn lên má của Riku một cái. Riku đỏ mặt. Đột nhiên, có ánh sáng mặt trời vào lúc nửa đêm (?).

"Bình tĩnh lại đi." Blu chọc. "Có một cái thôi mà cũng thế. Chừng nào 2 cái đi rồi hẵng vậy."

Rồi Riku và Blu hóa rồng và bay đi.

"Giờ thì tới lượt của mình." Haku nói.

Haku lại gần Chihiro, lấy tay lắc nhẹ người cô bé.

"Chihiro, dậy đi." Haku nói khẽ.

Chihiro mở mắt ra, và quay người lại. Khi thấy Haku đứng đó, cô bé hoảng sợ, chui vào co ro ở một góc.

"Biến đi, đồ rồng dữ tợn."

Thì ra trí nhớ của Chihiro không bị mất. Cô bé vẫn nhớ đến cái ngày làm rơi chiếc giày hồng xuống sông Kohaku. Cô bé được một chú rồng cứu giúp. Nhưng giờ đây, do cái ảo ảnh từ phép thuật của Yubaba, dường như những gì cô bé thấy là một con rồng...không thân thiện chút nào.

Haku bước lại gần chỗ Chihiro đang co ro.

"Là anh đây, Kohaku đây."

Chihiro hét to lên.

"Biến đi! Đồ quỷ dữ!" Chihiro hét lên.

'Việc này sẽ khó đây!' Haku nghĩ.

Haku bước đến kế bên Chihiro.

"Em phải nghe anh nói đã..."

"Biến đi! Quỷ dữ xéo đi!"

"...em đã bị Yubaba phù phép..." Haku cố gắng giải thích.

"Không, tôi không nghe thấy gì hết." Chihiro hét to, lấy tay bịt tai lại.

'Không hiệu quả rồi.' Haku nghĩ.

...

_"Haku, nhanh lên, ta không có cả ngày đâu!"_

_"Chờ tôi chút."_

...

Cơ thể của Chihiro bắt đầu mờ dần đi. Thần chú Ảo ảnh đã rút đi phép thuật trong trái mọng của Haku. Sau 48 tiếng tiếp theo, nếu không kịp thức tỉnh, thì Chihiro sẽ chết ở đây, ngay tại Thế giới linh hồn này.

'Có cách rồi!'

Haku lấy gói cơm nắm ra (đừng lo, vì Haku chả bao giờ sợ thiếu cơm nắm cả :D, phải không Kane?), mở cái gói và lấy một cái ra.

"Em ăn đi." Haku nói.

Chihiro nhìn cái cơm nắm, có vẻ ghiền lắm. Rồi cô bé đưa tay ra, chụp cái cơm nắm, và ăn một cách ngon lành. Chắc có lẽ cô bé đói lắm (giống mi thôi Kane :D).

Sau khi ăn xong cái cơm nắm đó, Chihiro cảm thấy mệt và lăn ra ngủ.

"Giờ thì đi tính sổ với Yubaba đã." Haku nói, bước ra khỏi cánh cửa.

...

_Ọc ọc...ọc ọc..._

_Khó thở quá..._

_Nhưng không, phải đi tìm chiếc giày mới được..._

_Mình...chết mất..._

_Ơ...có con rồng kìa..._

_Nhưng nó là ai...Mà sao trông nó quen thế..._

_Không lẽ nào lại là..._

(To be continued)


	16. Phép màu & Bi kịch - Miracles & Tragedy

**...Có thêm chất liệu mới = có thêm ý tưởng mới...Nếu không hiểu thì thứ lỗi nha.**

**Chapter 16: Phép màu - Bi kịch.**

"Chihiro, dậy đi." Lin nói, nhẹ nhàng lắc người của Chihiro.

Chihiro mở mắt ra.

"Oáp!...Con chào mẹ..." Chihiro nói, giọng có hơi ngái ngủ.

"Hở?" Lin ngạc nhiên. "Mẹ gì ở đây? Là chị nè, Lin nè!"

Chihiro ngẩng đầu lên, thấy một cô gái mặc chiếc áo hồng đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cô bé.

"Ơ...cá hồi...?" Chihiro nói.

Lin tròn mắt.

"Cá hồi gì cơ?"

Chihiro chồm tới gần Lin.

"Cá hồi ngoan. Cho ta bắt mi đi!" Chihiro nói.

Lin lùi lại.

"Em có sao không đấy Chihiro?" Lin hỏi.

"Cá ngoan." Chihiro nói, chảy nhỏ dãi. "Cho ta bắt mi đi! Ta đói lắm rồi!"

Rồi Chihiro chồm tới, nắm lấy chân của Lin.

"Á! BỎ RAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lin la lên, hất tay của Chihiro ra, rồi bỏ chạy.

"Cá hư quá! Không bắt mi nữa!" Chihiro nói.

Rồi cô bé đứng lên, vắt khô quần áo của mình (nhưng thật ra là chả có tí nước nào hết :D). Đang vắt tóc, cô bé nghe thấy tiếng bước chân.

"Có ai đó đang tới...Là ba chăng?" Chihiro tự hỏi.

...

_Chihiro đứng cạnh con sông, bộ đồ ướt sũng. Cô bé quay lại, cố gắng tìm cho ra nơi tiếng bước chân phát ra. Tìm một hồi, cô bé thấy có một bóng trắng đang đi qua đi lại sau bụi cây. Tò mò, cô bé lại gần. Chihiro tiến từng bước, từng bước một. Khi tiến đến gần, vừa đưa tay ra để chạm vào bóng trắng đó, thì nó nắm lấy tay của Chihiro mà kéo vào bụi cây._

_"Ui!" Cô bé rên._

_"Em đang làm gì đó Chihiro?" Cái thứ màu trắng ấy hỏi._

_Chihiro ngẩng đầu lên, bất ngờ. Trước mặt cô bé bây giờ là chú rồng trắng, có lớp lông màu xanh ở thân, và chiếc râu dài._

_"Ngươi...biết ta sao?" Chihiro hỏi, giọng nghi ngờ._

_"Là anh đây." Con rồng ấy nói._

_"Ngươi là ai? Có phải là người đã muốn cướp chiếc giày của ta không?"_

_Con rồng ấy cười._

_"Thế là em không nhớ rồi. Không sao cả."_

_"Ngươi là ai mà ta phải nhớ chứ?"_

_"Không sao đâu. Em không cần nhớ đâu...Thật khó để bắt một ai đó nhớ lại chuyện ở quá khứ."_

_"Nhưng ngươi là ai chứ?" Chihiro hỏi, nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt xanh lá cây của chú rồng. "Trông ngươi quen lắm."_

_"Em không cần biết đâu." Chú rồng ấy mỉm cười._

...

"Chihiro!" Haku khều nhẹ.

Haku đã đến từ nãy đến giờ, đang theo dõi xem cô bé đang làm gì. Tất cả những gì Haku thấy là Chihiro đang mân mê một thứ gì đó.

Chihiro quay lại.

"Ơ...Ngươi...sao lại hóa thành người rồi..." Chihiro ngơ ngác hỏi.

Haku dường như đã đoán ra được chuyện gì đó.

"Đúng...anh có thể biến thành người...anh là..."

"...Kohaku!" Chihiro reo lên.

Haku tròn mắt.

"Ớ...sao mà em có thể nhớ ra được?" Haku hỏi.

"Em không hiểu, nhưng mà..."

Haku liền ngó vành tai của Chihiro. Nó đang sáng lên, sáng rực nữa là khác.

"Tai của em..." Haku nói.

"Đúng vậy. Con người thật của em đã lộ diện. Đó là lí do tại sao em có thể nhớ hết mọi chuyện đó, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." Chihiro nói, cười.

Haku càng tròn mắt hơn.

"Hở?"

"Hì. Đó là tên thật của anh mà, anh nhớ không?"

Haku mỉm cười.

"Em nhớ ra thì tốt quá!" Haku nói.

'Để xem giờ bà sẽ làm gì, Yubaba.' Haku cười đắc thắng.

...

_"Khốn kiếp! Tại sao chứ! Làm sao mà nó nhớ ra được hết chứ!"_

_"Vì bà là con người độc ác, tàn nhẫn, vô nhân tính..."_

_"Ơ...Riku...rất vui khi được gặp cô...tại sao mà..."_

_"Bà đã đe dọa tôi..."_

_"Ta không có cố ý..."_

_"...đã làm tôi suýt chết..."_

_"Nhưng ngươi vẫn còn sống mà..."_

_"...và đã hại những người xung quanh tôi,..."_

_"Ai chứ?"_

_"NHẤT LÀ CHIHIRO!"_

_"Con bé đó chỉ là một đứa vô tích sự mà thôi. Ta chỉ làm đúng bổn phận thôi."_

_"Thế thì đây sẽ là bổn phận của bà..."Vành đai lửa" xuất hiện..."_

...

"Không xong rồi." Haku chợt nói.

"Sao thế?"

"Riku đang ở trong phòng của Yubaba."

"Thì có chuyện gì đâu."

"Không có Blu ở đó."

"Mình chị ấy sẽ giải quyết được mọi chuyện mà."

"Riku chắc chắn sẽ làm chuyện dại dột đây!"

Đột nhiên, trời tối sầm lại, tưởng chừng như ở dưới đáy đại dương. Sấm chớp nổi ầm ầm, kéo theo mưa dông, làm cho vài cánh cửa bị gãy.

"Thôi rồi, Riku bắt đầu dại dột rồi." Haku nói.

"Giờ phải làm sao?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Phải lên gặp Riku ngay thôi..."

"Em đi với anh."

Haku ngạc nhiên.

"Em vừa mới bị thương xong, phải nghỉ ngơi đi chứ."

Chihiro để lộ vành tai của mình dưới bộ tóc để xõa.

"Em đã là thần rồi mà, anh không nhớ à?"

"Ừ nhỉ...mà cái đồ buộc tóc màu tím đâu rồi..."

"À...của Zeniba...em để trong túi...vì hiện thời, em cảm thấy an toàn khi ở bên anh."

'Em đừng nên nghĩ như thế.' Haku nghĩ thầm. 'Bây giờ mà Riku làm chuyện gì dại dột thì chắc chắn từ nay về sau, em sẽ không còn được thấy anh nữa.'

"Cột tóc lại đi...Nhìn em bây giờ kì lắm..."

"Ớ...sao kì...?"

Haku mỉm cười.

"Vì đây không phải là Chihiro mà anh nhớ."

"Thế thì anh phải quen với Chihiro mới đi." Chihiro nói. "Thôi chúng ta đi."

"Vâng, thưa bà chủ."

"Anh mới nói cái gì đó!"

"Không có gì." Haku nhăn răng ra mà cười.

"Hừ...nhớ là em là hỏa thần đó...em có thể thiêu chết anh bất cứ lúc nào đó..."

"Nhớ rồi." Haku cười. (ôi cười gì mà nhiều thế)

Rồi cả 2 bước ra khỏi phòng và tiến đến phòng của Yubaba.

...

"Riku!" Blu hét lên. "Riku! Trả lời tớ đi!"

"Tớ ở đây!"

Blu quay lại. Không có gì hết.

"Không giỡn đâu. Ra đây đi!"

"Tớ ở đây." Blu quay sang bên trái. "Bước vào trong lùm cây đi."

Blu hớt hải chạy vào lùm cây trước mặt. Cảm giác có chuyện gì chẳng lành, Blu bước từng bước một. Khi tới lùm cây cao, người của Blu lập tức như bị siết lại. Blu cảm giác như có một sợi xích vô hình đang trói mình. Vùng vẫy không được, Blu té xuống đất.

"Xích hút sinh lực. Đồ ác nhân!"

Rồi sau đó Blu lịm đi. Trước lúc nhắm mắt, Blu để ý thấy có một người đang mặc chiếc kimono màu đỏ cam, đang cầm cây quạt che mặt.

"Ma...sa...ru...phải...không..."

(To be continued)

**P/S: Thế là Blu và Riku đang gặp nạn. Căng thẳng đây!**


	17. Yubaba vs Riku

**...Ngày mai nghỉ!...**

**Chapter 17: Yubaba vs Riku.**

Cả Haku và Chihiro, đi xuống cầu thang, băng qua dãy người chật ních ở gian giữa của nhà tắm. Có lẽ mọi người tưởng là trời đã tối rồi.

"Sẽ không kịp đâu. Đi thang máy lên thì mất thời gian lắm." Haku nói.

"Hay là chui qua cửa sổ?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Cũng được."

Rồi cả hai phóng ra ngoài nhà tắm. Trời đang mưa dông. Gió thổi khá mạnh..

"Không xong rồi." Haku nói. "Phải nhanh chân lên thôi."

Rồi cả hai hóa rồng, và phóng lên cửa sổ cao nhất - cửa sổ phòng của Yubaba. Đang khi bay lên, Chihiro bị mưa làm cho kiệt sức.

"Chihiro! Em không sao chứ?"

"Mưa...nước...kiệt sức...quá..."

...

"Riku, bình tĩnh lại." Haku nói chuyện với Riku qua ý nghĩ.

"Mụ đàn bà đáng ghét...mình sẽ không tha cho bà ta đâu!"

"Bình tĩnh lại đi. Chihiro đang lên chỗ cậu đó!"

"Hả? Chihiro bình phục rồi sao?"

"Ừ...bình tĩnh lại đi..."

...

Đột nhiên, trời êm dịu trở lại. Ánh nắng chiếu soi vào nhà tắm, khiến cho những ngóc ngách tối tăm nhất cũng được chiếu sáng.

"Riku bình tĩnh lại rồi..." Haku nói. "Giờ thì phải nhanh lên."

"Dạ..."

Trong vòng chưa đầy nửa phút sau, cả 2 đã đến cửa sổ cao nhất. Haku mở toang cửa ra, và cả 2 chui vào. Cái nơi quái quỷ ấy - phòng của Yubaba - càng lúc càng lạnh hơn hay sao. Chihiro rùng cả mình.

"Lạnh hở?"

"Dạ...phép thuật của em khống chế không lại..."

"Thế thì chịu một chút đi. Gần tới rồi."

Rồi Haku và Chihiro biến thành người lại, và thoát ra khỏi căn phòng.

...

"Riku! Cậu đang ở đâu?" Haku nói chuyện với Riku qua ý nghĩ.

"Hình như là căn phòng ở cuối hành lang đó."

"Có chắc không? Có gì đặc biệt trong phòng không?"

"Có cái bình tro ở phía góc trái...Chí ít là từ chỗ mình đứng..."

"Bình tro ở góc trái...? Đúng rồi! Chờ chút, tớ tới liền."

...

"Đi theo anh."

Rồi Haku nắm tay của Chihiro mà kéo đi. Thời ấy, lúc Haku nắm tay cô bé kéo đi, đối với cô bé là chuyện bình thường. Nhưng chả hiểu sao, giờ đây, khi Haku nắm tay Chihiro, thì cô bé đỏ cả mặt lên.

Haku kéo Chihiro đi dọc hết hành lang. Ở phía cuối có một con đường nho nhỏ.

"Em đi vào đi. Người em nhỏ hơn anh, nên sẽ chui vào dễ dàng hơn."

"Còn anh thì sao?"

"Đừng lo cho anh..."

... (Thấy lần này chuyển cảnh hơi nhiều)

_"Haku, ta cần ngươi. Đến đây mau lên!"_

_"Không."_

_"Mau!"_

_"Tôi không đi đấy. Bà làm gì được tôi nào?"_

_"Được...ngươi hay lắm...thế thì đừng trách ta nhé..."_

...

"Cứ đi vào đi." Haku nói một cách thành khẩn.

"Nhưng mà anh thì sao?"

"Đừng lo...Ứ!"

Cái bóng tối sau lưng Haku đột nhiên bao trùm hết người của Haku. Chỉ trong chốc lát, cậu đã biến mất.

"Haku!" Chihiro nói.

'Mụ Yubaba này...Phải tính sổ với bà ta mới được.'

Rồi Chihiro đi tiếp qua con đường nho nhỏ. Tối, hẹp, lạnh. Chihiro rùng cả mình.

'Trời ạ...Muốn giết người hay sao...'

Đi hết con đường đó là một cái hành lang, tối hơn lúc nãy. Chihiro, vì quá đuối sức do cái lạnh áp đảo, nên đã ngất đi.

...

"Riku!" Haku nói.

"Ơ...đến rồi sao...?" Riku nói.

"Ta mừng là ngươi đã tới...giờ thì ta có việc cho ngươi đây...TIÊU DIỆT NÓ ĐI!"

"Tôi sẽ không bao giờ giết bạn bè của tôi cả." Haku kiên quyết nói.

"Đừng quên là ta còn giữ một nửa phép thuật của mi nhé...Ta có thể khống chế nó bất cứ lúc nào...HAHAHA!"

"Mụ đàn bà độc ác..." Riku gào lên. "Chuẩn bị chết đi!"

"Ta rất sẵn lòng..." Yubaba mỉm cười đắc thắng.

Vừa lúc Riku đang tiến đến Yubaba, thì Haku đứng chặn Riku lại.

"Haku! Cậu làm cái gì thế?"

"Đừng giết bà ta."

"Tại sao chứ? Bà ta gây ra đủ chuyện hết!"

"Đừng có giết bà ta." Đôi mắt của Haku long đỏ lên.

"Haku...cậu không sao chứ...?"

"Tớ cấm cậu làm hại Yubaba..." Haku giơ tay lên, miệng lầm bầm gì đó. Ngay lập tức, Riku quỳ xuống. Cô nàng cảm thấy chóng mặt, phép thuật dường như chả giúp được gì vào lúc này.

"Haku...dừng...lại đi..."

"Yubaba là người tốt...Và hãm hại người tốt sẽ không bao giờ có kết cục tốt."

"Đau quá...Haku, dừng..."

"Cậu đã hãm hại bà ta...và đây là hình phạt của cậu."

Cơn đau đầu của Riku bắt đầu làm cho cô nàng đau đớn.

"Haku...tớ...yêu...cậu...lắm...A!"

Haku như tỉnh lại.

'Có chuyện gì vậy trời? Sao mình lại ở đây?'

Nụ cười trên mặt Yubaba tắt hẳn.

"Lại nữa hả trời?" Yubaba than thở.

Haku quay lại.

"Là bà...Bà đã làm gì tôi hả?" Haku gằn giọng.

"Ta...ta..." Yubaba lắp bắp, chợt nhớ ra điều gì đó. "Thôi ngươi đi ngủ tiếp đi."

Tay phải của Yubaba, đang giữ một nửa phép thuật của Haku, nắm lại. Đột nhiên, Haku lịm đi dưới chân của Yubaba.

"Thế là xong một tên." Yubaba nói, nhìn Riku. "Giờ đến lượt ngươi."

"Ta luôn sẵn lòng." Riku đáp trả một cách thách thức.

…..

Chihiro mở mắt ra.

Trước mặt cô bé là một hành lang dài.

Cảnh vật tối đen như mực.

Chihiro bước đi dọc theo hành lang. Từng bước một. Từng bước một. Chậm rãi.

"Sao mà lạnh thế này?" Chihiro nói thầm.

Chihiro bước tiếp. Từng bước một. Sau một hồi từ từ như thế, Chihiro đi tới cánh cửa. Vì tối quá nên cô bé không thấy gì. Mò mẫm một hồi thì sờ trúng cái nắm đấm cửa. Chihiro nắm cái nắm đấm cửa và kéo ra. Cửa không chịu mở.

"Cánh cửa chết tiệt này...sao không chịu mở?"

Vừa dứt lời, cánh cửa liền mở toang ra. Ở phía sau cánh cửa, có 3 con đường khác, mỗi một đường một màu. Con đường thứ nhất màu hồng, mà theo Chihiro nghĩ là nó sẽ dẫn đến chỗ của Riku. Con đường thứ 2 nửa xanh nửa trắng. Chihiro nghĩ nó sẽ dẫn đến chỗ của Haku. Con đường thứ 3 màu đỏ rực. Chihiro không thể nào hình dung nổi con đường đó dẫn đến đâu.

Sau một hồi đắn đo suy nghĩ, cô bé chọn con đường thứ 1 - màu hồng - vì đơn giản là Riku đang gặp nguy hiểm.

'Chắc chắn đây là con đường dẫn đến chỗ của Riku.' Chihiro nghĩ. 'Chờ em một chút nhé, Riku. Và đừng có làm gì dại dột đó.'

Chihiro bước vào con đường màu hồng. Những bước đầu tiên, Chihiro cảm thấy dễ chịu vì không khí thật ấm áp, giống như lúc Riku đang vui vậy. Đi được một khúc thì nó lạnh lên. Chihiro rùng cả mình. Phép thuật của cô bé dường như chả còn một tí nào hết. Nhưng cô bé cũng ráng để qua được. Khi đi tới bước thứ 3, Chihiro cảm thấy chóng mặt, nên ngã quỵ xuống đất.

"Lạnh...quá đi...thôi..." Chihiro nói, răng đánh cập cập. "Không được...phải...tiếp tục...Riku...và Haku nữa..."

Rồi Chihiro cố gắng đứng lên. Khí lạnh đã hút hết nguyên khí của Chihiro, nên giờ, phép thuật của Chihiro tạm thời bị mất. Chihiro bước đi thêm vài bước nữa, cố gắng bước càng nhanh càng tốt.

Vừa qua hết chỗ đó, Chihiro gục xuống, kiệt sức. Luồng khói đỏ bao trùm cô bé, tiếp thêm sức lực cho cô bé.

"Kiệt sức...quá đi..." Chihiro nói ngắt quãng.

Rồi luồng khói đỏ tan dần. Chihiro cảm thấy bản thân phục hồi trở lại, nên đứng phắt dậy, rồi chạy một mạch vào trong.

Khi chạy được chừng vài bước, có vài luồng gió khá mạnh thổi từ tứ phía của Chihiro. Cô bé có cảm giác như mình sắp bị gió cuốn đi. Chỉ cần bước thêm một bước nữa là luồng gió kia sẽ kéo cô bé đi.

"Không được. Phải ở yên đây thôi." Chihiro nói thầm.

Nhưng đó không phải là ý kiến hay, vì càng lúc gió thổi càng mạnh.

"Trời ơi Riku! Chị cũng bất bình thường lắm đó!"

...

Riku bước lùi về một bước, chuẩn bị tư thế. Yubaba lùa Haku sang một bên.

"Cái thứ này vướng chỗ quá. Thà chết quất đi cho xong." Yubaba nói.

Riku đỏ bừng mặt, tức giận.

"Bà nói cái gì?" Riku gằn giọng.

"Ta nói: cái thứ rác rưởi ấy thà chết đi cho xong." Yubaba lặp lại.

Lúc này, ngoài trời sấm chớp thi nhau đánh. Mưa dông khá to, khiến cho vài cánh cửa bị gãy vụn.

"Tôi sẽ khiến bà hối tiếc khi nói câu đó." Riku gằn giọng.

"Cứ việc."

Rồi Riku đưa tay lên, lầm bầm:

"Trói toàn thân."

Và toàn thân của Yubaba như bị một sợi xích vô hình xiết lại.

"Hút sinh lực." Riku lầm bầm. Toàn thân của Yubaba phát ra một luồng sáng xanh, và Yubaba ngã lăn quay xuống đất.

"Tốt lắm..." Yubaba nói. "Nhưng chưa đủ đâu."

Rồi Yubaba hét to:

"PHÁ GIẢI XIỀNG XÍCH!"

Ngay lập tức, cơ thể của Yubaba được giải thoát. Yubaba đứng lên, mỉm cười.

"Giờ đến lượt ta." Yubaba nói, phẩy nhẹ tay.

Cơ thể của Riku như bị nhấc lên. Và dường như có một bàn tay vô hình đang xiết chặt cổ của Riku. Riku vùng vẫy, cố gắng đáp xuống đất, nhưng dường như, cô nàng càng cựa quậy thì càng bị nhấc bổng lên cao và cổ bị siết chặt hơn.

"Phép Khóa thân." Riku nói. "Hay...lắm..."

"Thế nào? Sợ ta chưa?" Yubaba mỉa mai.

"Đúng là tôi sợ bà thiệt." Riku nói, mỉm cười. "Nhưng chưa hẳn đâu. Linh vật xuất hiện!"

Tức thì, con chim bồ câu của Riku xuất hiện. Con chim lượn một vòng quanh Yubaba trước khi đáp xuống đất bên cạnh Riku. Ngay lập tức, một bản sao khác của Riku xuất hiện.

"Phép Phân thân nằm trong linh vật." Riku nói. "Bà quên rồi à?"

"Ta...ta..."

"Phá giải thần chú!" Bản sao của Riku nói, đặt tay lên người Riku.

Tức thì, Riku rơi xuống đất. Bản sao của Riku quay về phía Yubaba.

"Trói buộc toàn thân!"

Riku đã thử thần chú này từ trước, nhưng lần này khác. Cặp mắt của Riku, thật ra là bản sao của Riku, long đỏ lên. Cơ thể của Yubaba như bị một sợi xích trói, khá là chặt.

Riku lúc này cũng đã đứng lên được. Cô nàng cũng thế, cũng hô to:

"Phong ấn phép thuật!"

Ngay lúc đó, một vòng tròn 4 màu xuất hiện (4 màu - 4 trạng thái cảm xúc của Riku: Màu đỏ - giận dữ, màu hồng - vui vẻ, màu xám - buồn bã, màu đỏ đen - lo sợ) ngay dưới chân của Yubaba.

"Ngươi đừng tưởng là ngươi hù được ta bằng trò Phong ấn phép thuật đó." Yubaba mỉm cười. "Cần tới 2 người để thực hiện loại phép đó."

"Và rất tiếc là tôi còn bản sao của tôi ở đây." Riku nói, cười phá lên. "Cảm ơn bà đã nhắc tôi."

Rồi cả 2 Riku nhìn nhau, rồi đồng thanh:

"PHONG ẤN PHÉP THUẬT!"

Ngay lập tức, vòng tròn dưới chân của Yubaba sáng rực lên.

"Khoan đã!" Yubaba hét to lên. "Ta có thể sửa chữa lại hết mọi thứ mà..."

"Không kịp rồi...Giờ là quá muộn rồi...Tạm biệt bà...Mong là Kimi-sama sẽ không cứu sống bà...một lần nữa..."

"KHÔNG!"

Rồi ánh sáng từ vòng tròn đó bao phủ toàn cơ thể của Yubaba. Nó ăn sâu vào trong người Yubaba, khiến bà ta thốt lên trong đau đớn.

ĐÙNG!

Mọi thứ xung quanh sáng chói hẳn lên. Riku phải lấy tay che mắt lại. Sau một hồi thì mọi thứ dịu trở lại. Yubaba không thấy đâu. Tất cả những gì còn lại là một chiếc nhẫn màu xanh nước biển lấp lánh. Riku nhặt chiếc nhẫn lên và đeo vào tay.

"Ở ác thì sẽ có kết cục ác thôi..." Riku nói, nhìn vào chiếc nhẫn xanh.

"Thu hồi."

Rồi cả bản sao lẫn con chim bồ câu đều biến mất. Riku, vì đã mệt quá nên lịm đi ngay tại đó.

...

Luồng gió ngừng thổi. Chihiro đứng lên và đi tiếp. Ở phía cuối con đường là một vùng băng tuyết lạnh giá.

"Có lẽ mình sẽ chết ở đây thôi."

(To be continued)

**P/S: Buồn...buồn...ngủ quá đi!**


	18. Hồi ức mãnh liệt nhất - Strongest memory

**...Giờ nhìn lại 14 cái đĩa thấy nản quá...**

**Chapter 18: Hồi ức mãnh liệt nhất.**

Chihiro đắn đo suy nghĩ, miễn cưỡng nhìn vào lớp băng tuyết trước mặt mình. Cô bé tính là sẽ dùng hết phép thuật của mình để qua khỏi vùng băng tuyết đó. Nhưng nếu cô bé làm như thế, đồng nghĩa là khi qua hết vùng đó, phép thuật của cô bé sẽ biến mất. Chihiro cũng muốn để lại phép thuật tại đó mà bước qua vùng giá lạnh đó. Nhưng như thế thì cô bé sẽ chết cóng trước khi có thể đến được bờ bên kia.

"Làm sao đây...cách nào cũng không xong hết." Chihiro nói thầm.

Đang bực tức vì không nghĩ ra cách, thì dường như, có một giọng nói xuất hiện trong đầu của Chihiro.

"Chihiro, là anh, Haku đây!" Giọng nói vang lên.

Chihiro giật bắn cả mình.

"Ớ...anh ở đâu thế?" Chihiro hét to, ngó quang ngó lại.

"Bình tĩnh. Em không cần biết anh đang ở đâu hết. Giờ hãy nghe anh nói..."

"Anh ở đâu mau xuất hiện đi, đừng làm em sợ..."

"Em sẽ cần đến phép thuật của em..."

"Dạ..." Chihiro nói nhỏ lại.

"...và một chút của anh..."

"Vậy thì anh mau xuất hiện đi." Chihiro lại hét to.

"Nghe anh nói. Em có thể nghĩ đến nước không?"

"Em...sợ nước...mà... (cái gì mà sợ tùm lum thế?)"

"Bình tĩnh đi. Hãy nhớ về kí ức về nước mãnh liệt nhất của em. Rồi anh sẽ làm phần còn lại..."

Chihiro nhắm mắt lại, hướng mặt lên trời, cố gắng để kí ức về nước mạnh nhất hiện về.

***Chihiro's mind***

**"Tớ thách cậu bắt được tớ đó!" Chihiro nói, chạy vòng quanh cái xe hơi.**

**"Cậu nói đó nha!" Một cô bé tầm tuổi Chihiro nói.**

**Cô bé đó mặc chiếc váy đỏ chói, với đôi giày búp bê màu trắng. Trên đầu có đội một chiếc vương miệng. Cô bé cứ chạy theo Chihiro vòng quanh chiếc xe. Chihiro thì dường như không biết mệt, còn cô bé đó thì cứ như là chạy được vài năm rồi. Mệt lả cả người.**

**"Ngừng lại đi...Tớ đuối quá..." Cô bé đó nói.**

**"Trời ạ...Mới chạy có chút xíu thôi mà đã đuối rồi...Yếu thế..."**

**"Tớ khác...cậu khác chứ..." Cô bé nói ngắt quãng.**

**"Thế thì nghỉ thôi."**

**"Chihiro! Suki! Vào ăn cơm thôi!" Bố của Chihiro gọi.**

**Chả là hôm nay gia đình của Suki đến thăm ngôi nhà của Chihiro, vì có một chút công chuyện. Ngôi nhà màu đỏ của Chihiro nằm ngay kế bên một dòng sông xanh mướt. Dù rằng xung quanh, người ta đã bắt đầu đổ gạch và bê tông để lấp con sông đi.**

**Chihiro và Suki chạy vào nhà. Suki vì nghe đến đồ ăn nên chạy vào trước.**

**"Chạy gì mà nhanh thế?" Chihiro mỉa mai.**

**"Đồ ăn...đồ ăn...đồ ăn..."**

**Buổi trưa hôm ấy trời rất đẹp. Mặt trời chiếu sáng hết sân vườn của nhà Chihiro. Gió thổi xào xạc, xuyên qua hàng cây cao. Dòng sông hơi gợn sóng. Mặt nước óng ánh sắc xanh của nước và vàng của mặt trời.**

**Trưa hôm đó, cả nhà Chihiro và Suki quây quần bên nhau quanh bàn ăn thịnh soạn. Nào là gà, là thịt heo quay,...Chưa kịp ngồi xuống thì Suki đã vớ hết mỗi món một thứ.**

**"Ăn gì mà nhiều thế?" Chihiro hỏi.**

**"Ớ ói ắm ồi." Suki ngồm ngoàm. (Sao giống mi thế Kane? :D)**

**Cả nhà Chihiro phá lên cười. Buổi trưa đó, cả hai gia đình nói chuyện rất thân mật, và vui vẻ...**

**Sau bữa trưa, Suki chạy ra ngoài.**

**"Chạy đua tiếp đi!" Suki nói.**

**"Nữa hả? Mới ăn xong mà!"**

**"Chạy đi! Chạy đi!"**

**"Thôi, mình mới ăn xong mà..."**

**Rồi Suki cầm đôi giày màu hồng của Chihiro lên.**

**"Có chạy không?" Suki nói.**

**"Đừng mà...bỏ nó xuống đi..." Chihiro nói một cách thành khẩn.**

**Rồi Suki chạy đi.**

**"Bắt mình đi, rồi mình trả lại đôi giày." Suki nói to.**

**Chihiro miễn cưỡng đứng lên, chạy theo Suki. Tất nhiên là Chihiro sẽ bắt kịp Suki. Vừa mới chụp được đôi giày, Chihiro vấp phải một cành cây nằm ở rìa của khu vườn, và té lăn quay ra. Một chiếc giày màu hồng của Chihiro bị rơi xuống sông.**

**"Chiếc giày của mình." Chihiro nói, vội đứng lên, không kịp phủi quần áo.**

**"Tớ xin lỗi...CHIHIRO!"**

**Suki chưa kịp phản ứng gì thì Chihiro đã nhảy xuống sông để lấy chiếc giày. Ngay lúc đó, ba mẹ của Chihiro và Suki đều ra ngoài để tìm hiểu xem chuyện đang xảy ra.**

**"Có chuyện gì vậy Suki?" Bố của Chihiro hỏi.**

**"Chihiro...cháu...chiếc giày..." Suki nói, nước mắt cứ tuân ra.**

**"Nó nhảy xuống sông à?"**

**Suki chỉ gật đầu.**

**"Trời ạ! Sao nó dại dột thế?" Bố của Suki nói.**

**...**

**Chihiro cố gắng vùng vẫy để đến gần chiếc giày của mình. Nhưng một lúc, cô bé càng chìm sâu hơn. Cuối cùng, vì quá kiệt sức, nên cô bé thả mình đi. Chiếc giày cũng rớt sâu xuống nước theo. Đang lúc tuyệt vọng tưởng như sắp chết thì...**

**Đột nhiên, Chihiro có cảm giác như là có ai đó đang nâng mình lên. Cô bé mở mắt ra, và nhìn xuống dưới. Chiếc giày hồng của cô bé cũng đang lơ lửng theo cô bé. Cô bé hét lên một tiếng, nhưng chỉ toàn là bong bóng (phải roài). Chihiro được kéo đi trở về phía nhà của cô bé. Nhưng không dừng lại trước nhà cô bé, mà dừng lại cách đó chừng 1 - 2 căn nhà...**

**Sau một hồi, cuối cùng Chihiro cũng lên khỏi mặt nước. Một làn nước đẩy cô bé vào bờ. Chihiro chui lên. Kiệt sức và mệt mỏi, cô bé nằm ở đó, thở dốc...**

**Được một hồi, cô bé đứng lên lại. Cô bé nhìn lại dòng sông, lúc này, màu xanh biển đã dần chuyển thành màu xanh lá cây nhạt (giống màu của Haku ấy).**

**"Cảm ơn bạn nhé, sông." Chihiro nói, gật đầu.**

**Cô bé có cảm giác là dòng sông đang nháy mắt với mình. Nhưng thực ra chỉ là ảo giác thôi...**

**Cô bé phóng về nhà, tay cầm chiếc giày, bộ đồ ướt sũng. Vừa về đến nhà, ba mẹ cô bé chạy tới ôm chầm cô bé vào lòng.**

**"Con đã đi đâu thế? Làm ba mẹ lo muốn chết." Bố cô bé nói.**

**"Con làm rớt chiếc giày xuống..."**

**Chihiro lịm đi, vì quá mệt mỏi. Ba mẹ cô bé liền đưa cô bé vào trong, trong khi Suki đang ngắm nhìn những đốm sáng trên dòng sông. Những đốm sáng đó đang sáng lấp lánh dưới ánh mặt trời.**

***Game over :D***

Nước mắt của Chihiro cứ thế mà tuôn ra.

"Em không sao chứ?" Giọng nói trong đầu của Chihiro nói.

"Kohaku..."

'Đến lúc rồi.'

"Lá chắn bảo vệ."

Đột nhiên, khắp người của Chihiro xuất hiện một luồng khói trắng xanh. Nước mắt của Chihiro cứ tuôn ra, và luồng khói một lúc một dày hơn. Chihiro bước chầm chậm qua vùng giá lạnh đó mà vẫn không cảm thấy lạnh một chút nào hết. Chihiro lấy tay quẹt nước mắt đi, nhưng nó cứ tuôn ra, tuôn mãi, không ngừng. Và vì thế, lớp khói giờ đây đã phủ kín mít người Chihiro.

Cuối cùng thì cũng qua được vùng băng tuyết đó. Luồng khói dần biến mất, và nước mắt của Chihiro cũng vì thế mà ngưng chảy ra.

"Em cảm ơn anh nhiều lắm Haku. Anh đã giúp em rất nhiều, thế mà em lại chả làm được gì cho anh...chí ít là ngoài cái tên của anh ra." Chihiro nghẹn ngào nói.

"Đừng cảm ơn vội." Giọng nói trong đầu của Chihiro cảnh báo. "Nguy hiểm còn dài. Em phải nhanh lên đi. Một khi anh tỉnh giấc, thì những gì trong đầu em bây giờ sẽ biến mất. Nhanh lên."

"Dạ..."

Rồi Chihiro phóng tới trước...

Đi được một hồi thì đến một ngã 4. Lần này, 4 con đường đều như nhau hết. Chỉ khác một điều: biển chỉ dẫn của mỗi đường khác nhau. Biển thứ nhất chỉ "Lối tắt đến điều bạn mong muốn nhất."

"Tất nhiên là muốn cứu Riku rồi." Chihiro nói thầm.

Biển thứ 2 là "Lối tắt dẫn đến điều bạn yêu quý nhất."

"Em yêu quý cả anh, Blu, Riku, Kamaji, Zeniba,...rất nhiều..."

Biển thứ 3 là "Lối tắt dẫn đến điều bạn căm ghét nhất."

"Cảm ơn nhiều. Em không dại dột mà chui vào đâu."

Và lối thứ 4 là "Lối tắt đến nơi mà bạn sẽ gặp lại 3 điều trên."

Chihiro nhìn chằm chằm vào con đường thứ 4.

"Nghĩa là nếu em đi đường này, em sẽ gặp lại Riku?" Chihiro nói thầm.

"Tùy em thôi. Hãy chọn đi."

"Sao anh không chọn giùm em?"

"Anh không thể. Nhưng đối với anh, thứ anh mong muốn nhất còn vượt trên cả những gì anh yêu quý."

Chihiro suy nghĩ câu nói đó chừng vài phút, rồi quyết định đi vào con đường thứ 1.

"Dù gì thì mình cũng phải đi cứu Riku trước mà..."

...

Blu mở mắt ra. Mọi thứ đều tối mịt cả. Xung quanh không có một chút ánh sáng nào hết.

"Soi sáng!" Blu hét to. Chả có chuyện gì xảy ra hết.

Dường như phép thuật của Blu không có tác dụng.

"Ặc...mình đang ở đâu thế này..."

"Chào mừng ngươi đến với Phòng rút nguyên khí của ta." Một giọng nói to vang hết cả phòng.

"Ngươi là ai?" Blu nói to.

"Ta là ai không quan trọng...Điều quan trọng là ta đến để trả thù cho Yubaba..."

'Yubaba à...không lẽ bà ta chết thiệt rồi sao?' Blu nghĩ thầm.

"Yubaba làm sao chứ?" Blu hét to.

"Bà ta bị lũ bạn của ngươi hại chết...Và giờ đây ngươi sẽ phải chịu hậu quả."

Blu cố gắng dùng phép của mình để liên lạc với bất kỳ ai mà cậu biết. Haku, Riku...bất kỳ ai. Nhưng không được, thay vào đó, phép thuật của Blu cũng kiệt quệ theo.

"Hahaha...cố gắng tìm cứu viện à...đừng mơ..."

"Hừ, ta sẽ không tha cho ngươi đâu." Blu nghiến răng. "Masaru!"

"Thế là ngươi đã đoán ra ta. Thôi thì ta chả còn gì để mất nữa. Ngươi muốn gì thì ta chiều thế đó. Hay là ta giết người yêu quý nhất."

"Đồ thối tha! Ta sẽ không để ngươi làm hại bất cứ ai đâu!"

'Riku! Có khi nào hắn sẽ giết Riku không?"

Blu đắn đo suy nghĩ một hồi, rồi mỉm cười.

"Thế sao mi không lộ diện đi? Đồ hèn nhát!"

"Hahahaha! Ngươi muốn ta xuất hiện ư? Thế thì ta sẽ xuất hiện."

"Mi không biết là mi phải đối mặt với cái gì đâu."

Blu đặt một tay xuống đất.

(To be continued)


	19. Masaru vs Chihiro

**…Buồn ngủ + đau tim = mai khỏi đi học…**

**Chapter 19: Masaru – Chihiro.**

Blu đặt một tay xuống đất.

"Mi làm gì thế? Đã tính bỏ cuộc rồi sao?" Masaru chế nhạo.

"Thần Mặt trời tối cao…" Blu lẩm bẩm.

"Hahaha! Vô ích thôi! Ở đây chỉ có ta mới được xài phép thuật thôi!" Masaru cười.

Blu nghiến răng.

"Đồ hèn! Mi có dám đọ kiếm với ta không?" (Chiến thắng Mtao Mxây – Ngữ Văn lớp 10)

"Ái chà! Mạnh mẽ thế! Thế thì ta chiều…"

Rồi một luồng lửa đỏ xuất hiện, và Masaru bước ra từ luồng lửa đó, mặc chiếc kimono đỏ (sao ai cũng thích kimono thế nhỉ). Hai tay mỗi tay cầm một cây kiếm. Một cây thì rất là nhỏ, và hơi ngắn (ngắn tầm cây dao của Ashitaka ấy), còn một cây thì khá là to, dài, có thể chặt xuyên một cơ thể chỉ với một nhát.

"Cho mi lựa chọn đó!" Masaru nói, giơ 2 cây kiếm lên, rồi hạ cây kiếm to xuống. "Hay để ta chọn cho mi. Hahahaha!"

"Đồ hèn nhát! Được, ta quyết đấu tới cùng. Cho dù có chết ta cũng phải dạy cho mi một bài học." Blu nói to.

"Thế thì bắt đầu đi."

Cả 2 vào tư thế chuẩn bị. Masaru giơ kiếm lên, và tiến thẳng về phía Blu. Blu né sang một bên. Tới lượt Blu, giơ cây kiếm lên. Nhân lúc Masaru còn đang té do tấn công hụt, Blu đâm thẳng vào tim của Masaru. Nhưng Masaru nhanh nhạy, nhích người sang một bên, và cầm cây kiếm đâm ngược lên người của Blu. Blu cố gắng né nhanh hết mức, nhưng không đủ nhanh, để một phần của bộ kimono bị cây kiếm chém rách.

Cả 2 giằng co như thế chừng nửa tiếng, cho đến khi Masaru mệt. Blu cũng thế, nhưng nhờ ý nghĩ đến người mình yêu thương, cậu như được tiếp thêm sức.

"Đọ với ta à? Còn lâu!" Blu nói một cách đắc thắng.

"Thế à? Lửa hủy diệt!"

Lập tức ngọn lửa phát ra từ tay Masaru bay thẳng vào người Blu. Blu né không kịp, nên té xuống, bộ kimono bắt đầu cháy dần đi.

"Thế nào? Đã chứ?" Masaru mỉa mai.

"Không. Thật ra là hơi mát mẻ." Blu nói, mỉm cười.

"Sao cơ?" Masaru hỏi.

"Nhờ lửa của mi, ta đã có thể sử dụng phép thuật của ta rồi." Blu nói, mỉm cười đắc thắng.

"Không!"

"THẦN MẶT TRỜI SOI SÁNG!"

Ngay tức thì, mọi thứ xung quanh sáng rực lên. Bộ kimono của Blu, ban đầu là màu xanh dương đậm, giờ đã chuyển thành màu cam, giống với màu của mọi thứ xung quanh lúc bấy giờ. Masaru hét to:

"Chơi trò trốn tìm à? Đồ hèn, mau ra đây!"

"Ta đâu có hèn! Ta chỉ làm đúng với những gì mi đã làm thôi! Thần bóng tối bao phủ!"

Tức thì, mọi thứ tối sầm lại.

"Thấy quen chứ?" Blu mỉm cười.

Masaru, lúc này không còn thấy gì hết, phép thuật đã bị khống chế, ngó xung quanh mình. Hắn không mảy may thấy được cánh cửa.

"Thôi thì ta để mi ở đây một mình nhé! Thưởng thức bầu không khí này đi." Blu nói, cặp mắt xanh sáng chói trong ánh đêm.

"Khoan đã!" Masaru khẩn nài. "Xin hãy tha cho tôi! Xin hãy tha cho tôi!"

"Hứ! Mi đã muốn giết ta, ta tha mi làm gì?"

Masaru lấy lại bình tĩnh.

"Tôi chỉ làm thế vì muốn cứu Yubaba thôi." Masaru kể. "Bà ta bị oan! Bà ta bị oan! Mọi chuyện không phải như thế đâu! Tin tôi đi!"

"Chuyện gì cơ?"

"Theo tôi được biết, Riku đã giết Yubaba, chỉ vì ghen tị với bà ta." Masaru kể lại. "Cô ta dùng phép Phong ấn phép thuật để khóa phép thuật của Yubaba và rồi giết bà ta."

'Không thể nào.' Blu nghĩ. 'Riku không thể nào thực hiện phép Phong ấn phép thuật một mình được.'

"Mi tính lừa ta à? Riku không thể nào làm như thế được!" Blu gặn hỏi.

"Ngài phải tin tôi. Riku đã dùng linh vật để phân thân bản thân cô ta ra."

"Nhưng mà…nhưng mà…" Blu bối rối.

'Hehehehe. Ngươi tưởng ta dễ bị tóm đến thế sao?' Masaru nghĩ thầm. 'Ta không có ngu đến mức đó đâu.'

"Ngài phải nhanh lên, trước khi Riku làm chuyện gì dại dột." Masaru nói.

"Nếu ngươi nói như thế…Thì ta đi…Đáy sâu vô tận!"

(Đáy sâu vô tận (nếu nhớ không lầm là Bottomless Pit) cứ tưởng tượng nó giống lúc Haku và Chihiro té xuống cái hố ở trong phim ấy).

Rồi Blu hóa rồng, và bay ra một ô cửa nhỏ ở trên đỉnh.

Masaru bị nhốt ở bên trong, một mình.

"Trước hết thì phải phá phép thuật này đã."

Rồi Masaru lùi lại.

"May là ta luôn đeo chiếc nhẫn này. Không thôi thì coi như ta hết đường ra…Biển lửa!"

Ngay tức thì, từ dưới chân của Masaru, xuất hiện những luồng lửa sáng chói. Ngọn lửa đó bao quanh hết mọi thứ xung quanh, và giống như nước, nó đầy dần. Masaru đứng trên đầu ngọn lửa, để nó đẩy hắn lên. Sau chừng vài tiếng, Masaru đã lên đến đỉnh. Nhưng bị phép thuật của Blu khống chế, không cho thoát ra ngoài.

"Ngươi đùa à…Giải khóa!"

Rồi ngọn lửa đưa Masaru lên cao hơn, cao hơn nữa, rồi lên tới trên đỉnh. Trời lúc đó đã tối, nên mọi thứ xung quanh cũng tối theo.

"Đúng là ngươi đùa thiệt rồi…Soi sáng!"

Rồi mọi thứ xung quanh sáng rực lên lại. Masaru nghe theo lời dặn của Yubaba: dùng chiếc nhẫn và ý nghĩ để đến nơi hắn muốn đến (giống trong Howl ấy). Masaru giơ chiếc nhẫn lên. Nó chỉ hướng Bắc.

"Đây rồi…"

Nhưng khi đi được chừng vài bước, thì luồng sáng chỉ hướng Bắc ban đầu lại bị tách ra, và chỉ theo hai hướng riêng biệt. Một luồng hướng Bắc, và một luồng hướng Nam. Luồng hướng Nam khá là mạnh và sáng.

"Sao vậy nè? Mình chỉ có nghĩ đến Riku thôi chứ đâu có ai khác đâu."

Luồng sáng đó mạnh hơn nữa. Masaru có cảm giác như chiếc nhẫn sắp bể ra.

"Ai mà có phép thuật mạnh tới như vậy."

Luồng sáng chỉ hướng Bắc đã tắt ngấm, trong khi luồng sáng kia càng lúc càng sáng chói hơn.

"Hay là còn một người nữa có cùng thuộc tính với mình?"

…..

"Dù gì thì mình cũng phải đi cứu Riku trước mà..."

Con đường đó, thực chất là 1 đường mòn, dẫn vào trong một khu rừng (roài, ai là fan của Mononoke thì đừng nên đọc từ giờ về sau, dễ tức lắm ).

"Mình nhớ là đâu có đi vào rừng đâu." Chihiro nói thầm. "Rừng làm sao mà đến được chỗ của Riku nhanh chứ. Nhưng thứ mình mong muốn nhất là cứu Riku chứ có phải là thứ gì ở trong rừng đâu...Dù gì thì con đường đã nói thế rồi...Phải chịu thôi."

Rồi cô bé bước sâu vào khu rừng. Cây cối rậm rạp đến mức không còn một chút nắng có thể chiếu xuống đất. Đã vậy, trời còn khá tối, nên dường như Chihiro không thể thấy gì hết.

"Không được rồi...Cứ như thế này thì làm sao mà đi được...Mắt thần!"

Lập tức, cặp mắt nâu thường ngày của Chihiro chuyển sang màu đỏ của lửa. Cô bé đảo mắt một vòng, cố gắng tìm đường đi.

"Đi đường nào bây giờ..."

'Đi theo lối mòn phía bên trái.'

Chihiro giật mình, ngó xung quanh. Không có ai hết.

"Ai đó!" Chihiro hét to. "Xuất hiện đi!"

Không có tiếng trả lời.

'Chắc là ảo giác thôi.' Chihiro nghĩ thầm. 'Đi thẳng thôi! Đôi lúc cứ băng thẳng là tốt nhất (ôi thằng lùn Vinh chết tiệt! Làm nhiễm câu này luôn!)'

Chihiro đi thêm được vài bước, thì giọng nói ban nãy lại vang lên:

'Đừng đi đường đó...Đi theo lối mòn bên trái...'

Chihiro giật mình, hoảng sợ. Ngó từ từ xung quanh mình, cô bé chắc chắn là không có ai hết.

"Bình tĩnh nào...Mi đang tự hù dọa mình thôi..." Chihiro tự nhủ.

Đột nhiên, có một âm thanh khá to vang lên. Âm thanh tương tự tiếng súng, súng cổ là đằng khác, và kèm theo một luồng khói xám khá to. Chihiro ngó chăm chú luồng khói đó, và ngó xuống dần dần để tìm nơi luồng khói bắt đầu. Đúng là ở phía đường mòn bên trái.

"Chẳng lẽ...giọng nói vừa rồi...(đang muốn thêm "là của..." theo ý tụi kia, nhưng thôi...dễ đau tim lắm...)"

Chihiro phóng ngay theo đường mòn bên trái. Đôi mắt vẫn sáng rực...Một mùi khá nặng xộc vào mũi của Chihiro. Mùi ấy giống mùi của xác chết.

"Chẳng lẽ đã có ai đó làm càng hay sao?" Chihiro nói thầm.

Khi đến nơi, cô bé kinh hoàng. Ở ngay đó có một ngôi làng nhỏ, mà theo cô bé, đó là làng sản xuất sắt (Iron Town). Nhưng mọi người trong làng đã bị giết sạch, không còn một ai. Có một vài cái xác nằm trên nóc nhà, bị thiêu rụi hết trơn. Một số thì nằm vương vãi dưới đất. Một số khác bị vài nhát kiếm chém . Theo Chihiro, dường như ở đây đã có một cuộc chiến. Và người đã giết họ có lẽ là người sử dụng kiếm rất giỏi (tưởng tượng cái cảnh ấy đi) và rất thạo về sử dụng lửa.

Chihiro đi từ từ vào trong ngôi làng, không dám ngó xuống đất. Mà cảnh tượng ở trên cũng chả thú vị gì. Khi đi được chừng vài bước, đến chỗ một ngôi nhà nhỏ nằm ngay bên rìa ngôi làng, cô bé cảm nhận như có ai đó đang nắm chân của mình (nói chung là...). Chihiro giật bắn cả mình, lấy chân hất cái tay ra, và từ từ quay lại. Ở dưới đất là một thiếu nữ nhỏ nhắn, tầm 30 tuổi. Mình mặc chiếc áo đỏ, cái quần màu tím. Trên người cô ta có vài vết thương khá nặng, đa phần giống như nhát kiếm, và một vài chỗ trên áo thì bị phỏng do lửa. Người thiếu nữ yếu ớt ấy nói ngắt quãng:

"Cô...phải cứu...tôi..."

Chihiro phân vân suy nghĩ.

"Nhưng tôi có thể giúp được gì?"

"Đi...theo hướng đó...lấy...cây súng...ở trên...cái nóc..."

"Nhưng mà..."

ĐÙNG!

Âm thanh đó làm Chihiro chú ý. Cô bé quay lại, cố gắng tìm cho ra nơi âm thanh đó bắt đầu.

"Đi...đi, mặc...kệ tôi...Hãy giết...hắn..." Người thiếu nữ ấy nói ngắt quãng vài lời, rồi nhắm mắt buông xuôi.

"Đừng lo, tôi sẽ giết hắn để báo thù cho cô, và những người vô tội ở đây." Chihiro nói thầm.

Rồi Chihiro quay đi, và tiến thẳng dọc con đường đó. Khi đi ngang qua một căn nhà kia, cô bé thấy có một cây súng treo ở trên nóc nhà. Nghĩ là mình sẽ còn gặp nguy hiểm dài dài, nên cô bé leo lên và lấy cây súng xuống. Cây súng hơi nặng, và khác nhiều so với những gì cô bé thấy khi còn ở thế giới con người. Nhưng chỗ bỏ đạn ở đâu thì cô bé không thấy, chỉ thấy có một cái lỗ nhỏ ở trên thân, cùng với 3 cây đóm được treo kế bên. Chihiro loay hoay, cố gắng tìm cho ra làm cách nào để bỏ đạn. Thân súng không chịu gấp xuống hay trượt lên để có thể cho đạn vào. Và cũng không có một khe nhỏ nào hết.

Đang lúc loay hoay, cô bé vô tình để một que đóm châm vào cái lỗ. Một tiếng "ĐÙNG" chói tai phát ra, và cô bé ngã lăn ra. Cùng lúc đó, cách đó không xa, một tiếng "ĐÙNG" nữa vang lên. Và lần này kèm theo một tiếng hét thất thanh, cùng tiếng đâm của kiếm.

"Tên nào lại làm càng nữa đây." Chihiro nói.

Vứt cây súng ở đó (ôi sang thiệt), Chihiro tiếp tục chạy theo con đường. Đi dọc qua một dãy nhà kia, cô bé chợt cảm nhận mùi khói bốc lên. Hình như có ai đó đang đốt nhà!

"Không được! Mi có còn là con người hay không vậy?" Chihiro nói, càng chạy nhanh hơn.

Khi đi được thêm một khúc nữa, thì cô bé gặp một ngã ba. Cảm nhận theo mùi khói, cô bé chọn con đường ở phía bên phải. Vừa mới quẹo vào, cô bé...đứng tim một lần nữa (:D). Cả một con đường, không còn một ngôi nhà nào nguyên vẹn cả. Tất cả đều bị thiêu cháy hết. Xác chết và xác súng (xác súng :D) càng lúc càng nhiều hơn. Máu thì bê bết dưới đất và trên vài khúc gỗ chưa bị cháy khét hết. Ở phía cuối con đường, có một luồng sáng phát ra.

"Được, ta quyết sẽ xử mi tới cùng!" Chihiro tự nhủ.

Rồi Chihiro phóng thẳng về phía trước. Luồng sáng đó đến gần, một lúc một gần hơn.

ẦM!

Chihiro giật mình, dừng lại. Luồng sáng đó dường như đã tiêu hủy một phần khu rừng ở phía trước. Cây cối đổ xuống, và khói bốc lên nghi ngút.

"Ta thách kẻ nào dám ngăn cản ta!" Một tiếng nói to vang lên, ngay cả Chihiro còn đang ở xa cũng nghe thấy được.

Biết là giọng nói đó phát ra từ đâu, Chihiro tiếp tục chạy thẳng. Đi được tới cuối con đường, Chihiro ngó xuống đất. Có một cây kiếm bị vứt ở đó.

"Có khi nào là hắn để lại không?" Chihiro tự hỏi. "Nếu đúng, thì để xem "gậy ông đập lưng ông" ra sao."

Chihiro chạy thẳng thêm một đoạn nữa. Khi đến nơi, trước mặt cô bé là một người đàn ông mặc chiếc kimono đỏ, bị rách đôi phần, mà theo Chihiro nghĩ là do bị kiếm chém rách. Một phần bộ kimono của người đàn ông đó có dính máu. Chắc đúng là kẻ này rồi.

"Tên kia! Ai cho mi làm càng ở đây?" Chihiro nói to.

Tên kia, còn đang bận đốt cánh rừng phía bên trong, dừng lại.

"Ái chà chà! Là ai đây ta?" Hắn nói, và từ từ quay lại.

Hắn sửng sốt khi nhìn vẻ mặt tức giận của Chihiro.

"À thì ra là nhóc con Chihiro. Ngươi cũng ngon lắm, đúng là không hổ danh loài người."

Chihiro giật mình.

"Mi...mi biết tên ta?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Biết ư? Yubaba không ngừng than về ngươi. Ngươi biết bà ta nói gì không? Ngươi chỉ là một đứa con nít, ngu ngốc, không biết lượng sức. Giờ thì...bà ta chết rồi..." Hắn xịu mặt xuống.

"Yubaba...đã chết rồi..." Chihiro sững sờ.

"Đúng!" Hắn đột nhiên bực tức trở lại. "Chính do đứa bạn của ngươi!"

'Không lẽ nào lại là Riku?' Chihiro nghĩ thầm.

"Nhưng mà...mi là ai..." Chihiro lắp bắp hỏi.

Hắn mỉm cười.

"Chẳng lẽ chưa ai nói cho mi biết à?" Hắn nói.

Chihiro ngó vành tai của hắn. Màu đỏ rực, giống cô bé.

"Masaru!" Chihiro kêu lên.

"Đúng là ta đây. Đúng là ngươi đã nhìn ra ta..." Hắn nói, nhìn vào vành tai của Chihiro. "Chà, coi bộ ngươi đã có phép thuật rồi...Hệ Hỏa nữa chứ."

Chihiro vẫn còn đang ngơ ngác.

"Mi đang nói cái gì thế?"

Lập tức, Masaru tiến tới chỗ của Chihiro, và đặt một ngón tay lên miệng Chihiro.

"Suỵt!" Masaru nói. "Ta đang phá ở đây, và không ai được cắt ngang hết."

Một tay đang cầm kiếm, Chihiro đâm thẳng vào tim của Masaru. Nhanh nhẹn, Masaru né sang một bên.

"Ái chà!" Masaru kêu lên. "Thì ra ngươi cũng muốn đấu kiếm với ta à?"

"Tất nhiên. Nếu đây là trò mi giỏi nhất." Chihiro nói, giọng thách thức.

"Tốt thôi." Masaru phẩy tay một cái, cây kiếm to giống lúc đấu với Blu xuất hiện.

'Mi thật ngu ngốc khi đòi đấu kiếm với ta.' Chihiro thầm nghĩ. 'Khi còn phục vụ Kimi-sama, ta là kiếm thủ cừ khôi nhất của ngài đó...Đối với ta, mi còn thua xa nhiều lắm. Nhưng vì ta thấy lòng thù hận trong người mi, nên cũng không thể xem thường được...Haku, anh nhớ chờ em nhé!'

'Tên này láo thật!' Masaru nghĩ thầm. 'Cứ như thế này thì ta thua mất! Phải chơi xấu thôi. Ít ra đó là những gì Yubaba đã dạy. Tôi sẽ trả thù cho bà, Yubaba. Dù tôi có phải chết đi chăng nữa, tôi cũng phải thắng lũ chúng nó. Tôi sẽ không để bà nhắm mắt một cách oan uổng đâu!'

Thế là cuộc chiến giữa 2 vị thần lửa bắt đầu...

Cả Chihiro mà Masaru giương kiếm lên.

"Luật lệ rất đơn giản." Masaru nói. "Tấn công 3 lượt. Ai thắng 2 lượt là người chiến thắng."

Chihiro suy nghĩ một hồi.

"Có được dùng phép thuật không?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Không được. Trừ khi đối phương sử dụng." Masaru nói.

'Đừng lo, nhóc con. Ta sẽ cho ngươi toại nguyện.' Masaru nghĩ thầm.

"Được. Thế thì ra đòn đi." Chihiro nói to.

"Rất sẵn lòng."

Rồi Masaru tiến lên phía trước. Hắn chĩa vào ngay tim của Chihiro, cố gắng đâm trúng, nhưng cô bé nhanh nhẹn né sang một bên. Masaru, đang bị mất thế lẫn chuẩn bị té do đâm hụt, bị Chihiro thụi một đầu gối vào bụng. Hắn nằm lăn lóc xuống đất, tay ôm bụng.

"Cái quái gì...?"

"Mi quên ta là kiếm thủ giỏi nhất của Kimi-sama à?" Chihiro nói. "Mi không thể nào đánh bại ta dễ dàng được đâu."

"Hừ..."

Masaru đứng phắt dậy, và mỉm cười.

"Hiệp 1 đã qua, ngươi thắng. Giờ thì...để ta kết thúc mọi thứ cho sớm nhé!"

Nói rồi, Masaru tiến thẳng đến chỗ Chihiro. Hắn đâm nhằm vào tim của Chihiro một lần nữa, và cô bé lại lách qua được. Nhưng lần này, Masaru đặt tay lên lưng của Chihiro, lầm bầm:

"Hút sinh lực."

Masaru không có té giống lúc nãy nữa. Hắn đã lấy lại thăng bằng. Còn Chihiro, bị phép của Masaru hút dần sinh lực, trở nên yếu hơn. Cô bé quỵ xuống đất, làm rơi kiếm. Trông cô bé có vẻ mệt lắm.

"Hahahaha..." Masaru cười ầm lên. "Ngươi tưởng ta dễ dàng thua lắm sao?"

Chihiro thở gấp.

"Cái đồ...chết tiệt..." Chihiro nói ngắt quãng.

Masaru cười.

"Hiệp 2 đã qua, và ta đã thắng...Giờ thì để ta xử lí ngươi cho nhanh, để đỡ tốn thời gian."

Nói xong, Masaru tiến thẳng đến Chihiro. Chihiro, một tay đang ôm ngực, vì quá kiệt sức, ngước nhìn Masaru. Hắn chạy tới, chĩa thẳng vào ngay đầu của Chihiro. Khi khoảng cách chỉ còn chừng 2 gang tay, Chihiro ngả người xuống. Masaru, đang chém hụt và nhoài người ra trước, bị Chihiro hất ra đằng sau. Hắn ngã ngửa, mò mò lại cây kiếm. Mò được cây kiếm rồi, hắn tiến lên tiếp. Lần này là tim của Chihiro. Khi gần đến, hắn nhảy lên, chĩa thẳng kiếm xuống chỗ Chihiro đang nằm. Cô bé lách người sang, và hất Masaru ra lại. Lần này, khi đang đà bay xuống, Masaru quay người lại để đứng lên, thì bị cây kiếm của chính hắn đâm xuyên qua bàn tay.

"A!" Hắn la lên.

Chihiro cười, thở hổn hển.

"Ta nói...rồi, mi...không bao giờ...thắng ta...nổi đâu..." Chihiro nói ngắt quãng.

Vì bị đâm ngay bàn tay phải, nên Masaru cầm kiếm bằng tay trái. Hắn đứng dậy, máu nhỏ giọt xuống đất.

"Ngươi..." Rồi hắn phóng tới chỗ của Chihiro.

"...CHẾT ĐI!"

Hắn ngắm ngay người của Chihiro, chém loạn xạ. Nhưng đều bị Chihiro đỡ hết. Kiệt sức, hắn dừng lại. Tận dụng chút sức lực cuối cùng, Chihiro cầm cây kiếm lên, và phóng cây kiếm đến chỗ của Masaru. Vì còn đang kiệt sức, nên hắn không để ý, và bị cây kiếm làm cho một nhát ngay cánh tay.

"Ngươi..."

"...Tưởng ta dễ ăn lắm sao?" Chihiro nói.

Chihiro gượng sức giơ tay lên.

"Phong ấn phép thuật!" Cô bé thì thào.

Masaru mỉm cười. Máu từ cơ thể của hắn cứ thi nhau nhỏ giọt xuống đất.

"Đừng có đùa nữa! Cần tới 2 người để thực hiện phép thuật này."

"Ngó lên trời đi." Chihiro nói nhỏ.

Masaru ngước lên trời, sợ hãi. Có một chú rồng trắng đang bay lượn trên trời. Chú rồng ấy bay lượn một hồi, làm cho Masaru sợ hãi, trước khi đáp xuống đất và hóa thành con người lại. Đó chính là Haku.

"Chihiro! Em không sao chứ?" Haku nói to.

"Em không sao! Bây giờ thì phần việc thuộc về anh đó!" Chihiro nói.

"Thế thì em cứ nghỉ ngơi lấy lại sức đi..." Rồi Haku ngó chằm chằm vào Masaru, lúc này đang khá là hốt hoảng. "Để hắn lại cho anh!"

Rồi Haku tiến đến chỗ của Masaru. Cánh tay trái vẫn còn hoạt động được, nên hắn cầm cây kiếm lên, chờ lúc Haku đến gần, rồi đâm cậu một cái. Haku tiến đến gần hơn, và lần này chỉ còn cách Masaru chừng vài gang tay. Masaru giương kiếm lên, chĩa thẳng vào tim Haku, nhưng hụt.

Haku đưa tay lên.

"Khóa thân!"

Đột nhiên, có một làn nước nhỏ từ tay Haku bay ra, và rồi vòng quanh người Masaru. Làn nước đó cứ xoáy vòng quanh người Masaru, trước khi giống như bị siết lại. Masaru, đang bị dòng nước của Haku trói, ngã xuống. Cây kiếm cũng rơi xuống.

Haku bước lại gần Masaru. Lúc này, cái căm giận trong ánh nhìn của Haku đã tăng lên, dường như đây không còn là Haku mà Chihiro đã từng biết, một Haku ân cần, hiền hậu. Giờ thì, có lẽ lúc này phải gọi Haku là thần lửa mới đúng (:).

"Ngươi...dám làm hại...Chihiro của ta...!" Haku gằn giọng.

"Tôi...tôi không có cố ý..." Masaru lắp bắp.

Dòng nước quanh người Masaru càng siết chặt hơn.

"Hút sinh lực của người khác, còn gọi là không cố ý hả?"

"Tha cho tôi...tha cho tôi đi...có người khiến tôi làm như thế..."

'Tên này nói dối kinh thật.' Chihiro thầm nghĩ.

"Là ai?" Haku hỏi.

Hắn bần thần suy nghĩ một chút.

"Là...Kimi-sama..." Hắn trả lời.

"Hắn nói dối đó." Chihiro nói, gượng đứng lên.

"Chihiro, em ngồi xuống đi. Em còn đang bị thương mà." Haku nói, vẻ mặt lo lắng xuất hiện.

Chihiro mỉm cười.

"Em không có sao đâu. Anh đừng có lo quá như thế..."

"Nếu em đã nói thế..."

Rồi Chihiro "lết" tới chỗ Haku đang đứng.

"Hắn nói dối." Chihiro nói. "Hắn chỉ tìm em để trả thù mà thôi."

"Nhưng em có biết là hắn trả thù cho ai không?"

Chihiro tròn mắt nhìn Haku.

"Anh không biết à?"

"Thì anh không biết mới hỏi em chứ!"

Chihiro chẹp một tiếng rõ to.

"Thế mà...hắn trả thù cho Yubaba đó. Chắc anh biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra rồi."

Haku ngơ ngác.

"Em nói cái gì cơ?"

Lúc này, cả 2 đang ngơ ngác nhìn nhau.

"Chứ em tưởng lúc Riku giết Yubaba, anh đang ở đó mà."

"Đâu có." Haku phản kháng. "Anh còn đang ở dưới chỗ nhà tắm mà."

'Cái vụ gì nữa đây? Sao Haku lại không nhớ gì hết vậy trời?'

"Anh đừng có nói dối em. Lúc Riku giết Yubaba, anh đã ở đó."

Haku tròn mắt.

"Không mà. Em nhớ lầm rồi."

"Không hề!" Chihiro nói. "Thôi bỏ đi. Cứ coi như ta chưa nói đến chuyện này đi."

'2 tên khùng này...' Masaru thầm nghĩ. 'Muốn tra tấn thần kinh của ta tới bao giờ đây...'

Rồi cả 2 quay nhìn Masaru.

"Làm gì đây?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Tùy em muốn thôi." Haku nói. "Mà khoan đã."

Haku đưa cho Chihiro một cái lá.

"Nuốt cái này đi." Haku nói.

"Em không nuốt đâu!"

"Nó sẽ phục hồi sinh lực cho em đó."

"Không đâu! Lỡ anh phù phép nó thì sao?"

Haku mỉm cười.

"Trời ạ! Anh dám phù phép em mới lạ."

Chihiro hết nhìn cái lá, rồi nhìn Haku.

"Coi như lần này em tin anh. Nhưng sẽ không có lần sau đâu."

Haku bật cười.

"Ừ..."

Rồi Chihiro nuốt cái lá. Ở trong miệng, cái lá ngọt như đường. Chihiro thích cái vị của nó, nên cứ nhai hoài, không chịu nuốt. Tới khi bị Haku tán một cái nhẹ ngay đầu, cô bé mới chịu nuốt. Vị của nó lúc vào tới ruột không còn ngọt nữa. Nó đắng nghét. Đắng hơn cái cay đắng nhất mà cô bé từng nếm thử. Chihiro đã muốn nôn ra lại, nhưng bắt gặp ánh mắt của Haku, cô bé cố nuốt cho hết. Tự nhủ là chỉ có một cái lá, cô bé cố gắng nuốt. Nhưng dường như càng nuốt thì nó lại càng tống ra.

"Nuốt cho hết đi!" Haku nói.

Cuối cùng, Chihiro cũng nuốt xong cái lá. Cứ như là ăn trăm trái khổ qua cùng lúc vậy.

"Plè...đắng quá..."

"Em thấy đỡ hơn chưa?"

Chihiro nhăn mặt.

"Đã không đỡ hơn, mà còn bị cái lá của anh hành nữa!" Chihiro nói.

"Vậy em thử làm "Phong ấn phép thuật" chung với anh đi."

"Cái này anh nói đó nha."

'2 cái tên này...muốn giết ta thì giết đại đi...đừng làm ta đau tim nữa...' Masaru thầm nghĩ, chảy mồ hôi hột.

Rồi Chihiro và Haku cùng quay lại về phía Masaru, đưa tay lên.

"PHONG ẤN PHÉP THUẬT!" Cả 2 đồng thanh.

Ngay lập tức, 2 chú rồng phát ra từ cơ thể của Chihiro và Haku. Hai chú rồng trắng và đỏ bay vòng quanh nhau, trước khi nhắm người Masaru mà tiến tới. Cơ thể của Masaru đang bị nước khống chế, nên hắn không thể làm được gì hết. Hai con rồng bay vòng quanh người của Masaru. Ban đầu thì còn có thể thấy được bộ kimono bị rách đôi phần của Masaru, nhưng càng lúc 2 chú rồng càng vây kín hơn. Đến chừng vài phút, cả 2 chú rồng đều đã bao phủ hết cả người Masaru. Chiếc nhẫn trên tay của Masaru bị rơi ra, và toàn thân hắn (thôi thì quay lại chap trước đi, chứ kể thì chả còn tâm trí đâu hết ) bốc cháy lên. Tuy là thuộc hệ Hỏa, nhưng dường như ngọn lửa đó là ngọn lửa mà Masaru không thể nào khống chế nổi. Hắn bốc cháy, quằn quại. Sợi xích bằng nước của Haku cũng tan biến theo. 2 chú rồng vẫn tiếp tục bay lượn, nhưng giờ thì đã thưa ra được một chút. Và Chihiro và Haku có thể thấy Masaru gào thét trong đau đớn. Hắn đưa tay ra, cầu xin sự giúp đỡ, nhưng lại bị chú rồng nước của Haku táp cho một cái. Cuối cùng, những gì còn lại chỉ là một chiếc nhẫn màu đỏ. Masaru đã biến mất.

"Hắn chết như thế cũng đáng..." Chihiro nói, vẫn còn bàng hoàng sau cái cảnh tượng hồi nãy.

"Phải thôi...Chọn Yubaba làm chi..." Haku nói.

Rồi Chihiro bước tới, nhặt chiếc nhẫn.

"Màu đỏ." Cô bé nói. "Nên chắc là thuộc hệ Hỏa. Để xem nó có vừa không."

Rồi cô bé xỏ thử vào. Chiếc nhẫn một khi được xỏ vào tay của Chihiro, thì nó cứ bám ở đó, không chịu rời ra. Cô bé thấy sợ sợ, nên thử lấy nó ra, nhưng lấy ra không được.

"Nó..."

Haku tròn mắt.

"Đúng là em rồi. Em là Thần lửa mạnh nhất đó."

Chihiro ngạc nhiên.

"Em ư?"

"Chính xác."

Bỗng nhiên trời tối sầm lại, và rồi đổ mưa.

"Chặc, nãy giờ lo tên Masaru này, mà quên mất Riku." Chihiro nói.

"Thế thì đi thôi."

"Mau!"

Rồi cả 2 tiến sâu vào trong khu rừng, vì Haku nói con đường để đến được đây là phải băng qua khu rừng. Nhưng chưa được bao lâu thì lại có chuyện xảy ra...

(To be continued)

**P/S: Oáp!**


	20. Haku - Mitsuru - ?

******...Happy birthday to me!...**

******Chapter 20: Haku - Mitsuru - ?**

Cả hai nắm tay nhau băng qua khu rừng. Khi đi được một đoạn, trời tối sầm lại. Tối đến mức ngay cả phép nhìn xuyên đêm của cả 2 cũng không có tác dụng. Haku càng nắm chặt tay của Chihiro hơn.

"Em cứ ở yên ở đó đi Chihiro." Haku nói.

"Em vẫn ở đây thôi, có đi đâu đâu...Haku!"

Nói rồi, đột nhiên, Chihiro rút tay ra. Haku cảm giác không phải là Chihiro rút tay, mà dường như có cái gì đó bắt Chihiro. Quả đúng là như vậy. Ngay khi bóng tối còn bao trùm hết cả 2, có thứ gì đó giống như bàn tay nắm lấy vai của Chihiro, và kéo cô bé ra khỏi Haku. Haku, lúc này không thấy gì hết, mò mẫm trong bóng tối, la lên:

"Chihiro! Em trả lời anh đi!"

Không có tiếng trả lời.

Ngay lúc đó, bóng tối dần tan đi. Và ánh sáng dần chiếu soi lại khu rừng. Haku ngó chung quanh. Không thấy Chihiro đâu hết.

"Chihiro, em đừng nên giỡn kiểu này nha."

Không có tiếng trả lời. Haku chạy đi tìm Chihiro. Cậu tìm khắp các tán cây, khắp các bụi rậm, nhưng vẫn không thấy Chihiro đâu hết. Haku quỵ gối xuống đất, và không hiểu vì sao, cậu lấy tay ôm mặt và bắt đầu khóc (ê, tỉnh đi nhóc, mới có nửa câu chuyện à).

"Chihiro!" Haku vừa nói vừa nấc lên nghẹn ngào.

Bỗng có tiếng xột xoạt ở xa. Haku giật mình, và quay tìm chỗ âm thanh đó xuất phát.

"Chihiro?"

Ở một bụi cây xa xa, tiếng xột xoạt kêu liên hồi. Haku đứng dậy, bước chầm chậm đến chỗ bụi cây.

"Em đừng nên giỡn với anh nha, Chihiro." Haku nói to.

Bụi cây đó xột xoạt thêm một lần nữa.

"Mau ra đi, Chihiro. Đừng giỡn nữa."

Haku bước thêm vài bước nữa là đến bụi rậm ấy. Khi vừa mới đến thì nó ngừng kêu. Haku lấy tay kéo bụi rậm ra. Chẳng có ai ở đó hết. Nhưng điều làm cho Haku chú ý là những dấu chân ở trên mặt đất. Theo Haku nghĩ, đó là dấu chân của một cô gái, có lẽ lớn tuổi hơn Chihiro.

"Chắc không phải là Chihiro rồi." Haku tự nhủ. "Nhưng cứ đi theo xem coi là ai."

Haku bước qua bụi rậm và lần theo dấu chân. Khi đi được chừng vài mét, Haku phát hiện có thêm dấu chân thứ 2 bên cạnh dấu chân ban đầu.

"Dấu chân nữa sao? Lần này là ai đây?"

Haku tiếp tục lần theo dấu chân. Nhưng mới đi được một đoạn thì dấu chân đầu tiên biến mất, chỉ còn lại dấu chân thứ 2. Haku hốt hoảng, phóng theo dấu bước chân, nghi có chuyện chẳng lành xảy ra.

"Tên nào lại làm càng nữa đây?"

Khi dấu chân kia chấm dứt, Haku thấy mình đang đứng ở một khoảng đất khá rộng. Chung quanh là cây cối rậm rạp. Dường như đường vô thì dễ, mà đường ra thì rất là khó. Đang lúc mất cảnh giác, Haku bị một cây kiếm phóng làm rách một phần áo. Haku ngó xung quanh để tìm xem ai đã phóng cây dao.

"Ai cho ngươi theo dõi ta?" Một giọng nói to át cả tiếng chim hót từ xa.

Haku giật mình, cẩn thận ngó xung quanh.

"Ngươi đã làm gì cô gái đi theo ngươi?" Haku nói to.

"Con gái à? Ngươi nói gì thế?"

Haku dường như đã biết giọng nói đó phát ra ở đâu.

"Ta nhìn dấu chân ở trên mặt đất, có một dấu chân giống của một cô gái."

"Ngươi khá lắm. Thế mà cũng đoán ra được."

Haku nhặt cây kiếm lên, và mỉm cười.

"Còn đỡ hơn là tên hèn nhát giống như ngươi..."

Haku liền quay về cái cây sau lưng mình, và phóng cây kiếm lên tán cây cao. Có một tiếng "phập" và rồi "bịch". Haku nghĩ là mình đã ném trúng đích, nên vội chạy lại. Khi chạy tới lùm cây trước mặt, Haku cố tìm lối ra nhưng không có, liền nghĩ đến cách hóa rồng và chui qua đó.

"Chả biết là khi hóa rồng rồi có thể chui qua được không?"

Không do dự, Haku hóa rồng, và tìm khe hở duy nhất để chui qua. Khá nhỏ. Nên mình Haku bị trầy đôi chỗ do cành cây va quẹt vào người. Cuối cùng thì cũng qua được cái khe hở đó. Haku đáp xuống đất, mình mẩy trầy xước tùm lum. Hóa thành người lại, Haku tìm đến chỗ cành cây đó. Nhưng những gì còn lại là dấu chân, kèm theo vài giọt máu ở kế bên từng dấu chân.

"Đúng là người...và lại là dấu chân này nữa...Người tấn công mình là một cô gái!"

Rồi Haku phóng theo dấu chân. Càng lúc dấu chân càng sâu hơn, và vết máu cũng nhiều hơn.

"Phải nhanh lên thôi. Nếu đúng là cô ta bị thương, thì mình phải nhanh lên thôi."

Haku chạy theo dấu chân. Khi bước tới một cái đồi, Haku nhìn theo dấu chân. Nó đi lên tới đỉnh đồi, mà đồi thì lại khá cao.

"Làm sao đây? Mình sẽ không thể nào bắt kịp..." Haku nói thầm. "Hay là hóa rồng rồi đuổi theo?"

"Không được. Người mình đang bị thương, nếu cứ tiếp tục sẽ không xong mất."

Thế là Haku đành chạy ngược lên trên đồi. Ngọn đồi nhìn nhỏ như thế chứ thực ra đường lên còn dài nữa (?). Haku chạy lên, kiệt sức. Cậu đã chạy từ lúc còn đang ở kế bên Chihiro rồi. Mình mẩy còn đang bị thương, nên không thể hóa rồng mà đi tiếp.

Khi đang chạy được chừng nửa đường, thì dấu chân biến mất, và cách đó không xa là một vũng máu, kèm theo cây kiếm lúc nãy Haku đã phóng. Haku bàng hoàng.

"Không lẽ..."

Do quá bàng hoàng và chú ý đến vũng máu dưới chân, Haku không để ý là có một người đang đứng sau lưng mình từ nãy đến giờ. Người đó đánh vào sau lưng Haku một cái. Haku nằm xuống đất, ngất đi (giả ngất thôi, nghĩ sao có một cái đủ đánh ngất được thần linh). Người đó lại gần cái xác của Haku, đưa tay lên mũi để xem là Haku còn sống hay đã ngất đi. Vừa mới đưa tay lên mũi, Haku chụp ngay tay của người đó và đứng dậy. Cái ngạc nhiên lộ rõ trên mặt của Haku. Đó đúng là một cô gái (á, xin đừng đánh tui). Vì trời không còn sáng lắm nên Haku không nhìn thấy rõ. Thứ duy nhất mà Haku thấy được là một chiếc mặt nạ màu đỏ.

"Ngươi tính làm gì ta?" Haku hỏi.

Cô gái kia không trả lời.

"Ngoan cố hả?"

(Vì khả năng của Haku là hóa rồng nên có thể biến hóa từng bộ phận trên cơ thể của mình) Haku để lộ bàn tay trái đang lăm le cái vuốt nhọn hoắt.

"Nói mau! Ai phái ngươi đến đây?"

"Ta sẽ không bao giờ nói, nếu có ai đó muốn làm điều gì tồi tệ đối với khu rừng."

(Rồi, chết tui).

Tay trái của cô gái đang cầm một con dao ngắn. Cô gái liền lấy dao quẹt một đường ngay cánh tay của Haku. Vì quán tính, Haku buông tay cô gái đó ra ngay lập tức để né nhát dao. Cô gái tiến tới, quơ con dao liên tục vào người Haku. Haku dùng cánh tay trái đang còn vuốt của mình để đỡ. Bao nhiêu nhát của cô gái ra, Haku đều đỡ được hết. Cô gái đó, vì thất thế hơn Haku, nên bỏ chạy. Vết máu cũng nhỏ giọt theo. Haku toan chạy theo, nhưng có cái gì đó ở dưới đất khiến cậu phải chú ý. Đó là một chiếc răng sói nhỏ.

"Răng sói à?" Haku tự hỏi. "Thế thì cô gái này là ai?"

Haku cúi xuống nhặt chiếc răng sói lên. Dưới ánh trăng xuyên qua tán cây (vì đang là đêm), chiếc răng sói sáng lấp lánh. Còn đang mải mê ngắm chiếc răng, Haku không để ý là chiếc răng đang một lúc một sáng dần lên. Đột nhiên, ánh sáng phát ra từ chiếc răng làm cho Haku bị chói mắt, và làm rớt chiếc răng. Biết là làm rớt chiếc răng, Haku cúi xuống, mò mẫm dưới đất để tìm lại chiếc răng, nhưng không thấy đâu. Một lúc sau, ánh sáng tan dần đi, và Haku có thể thấy mọi thứ bình thường. Nhưng có điều, chiếc răng không còn ở đó nữa.

"Chiếc răng đâu rồi." Haku tự hỏi, ngó chung quanh.

"Ngươi đang tìm cái này à?"

Haku giật mình, ngó quanh ngó quẩn, tìm ra giọng nói đó là ai.

"Đồ ngốc, ta ở trên này."

Haku ngẩng đầu lên. Dù trời tối, nhưng Haku vẫn có thể thấy một lớp giống vảy rồng sáng lấp lánh. Ngay lập tức, Haku có thể đoán đó là một vị thần, nhưng mà là ai?

"Ngươi là ai? Và tại sao ngươi lại tìm ta?" Haku hỏi.

Tiếng cười vang khắp khu rừng.

"Ta là ai không quan trọng. Điều ngươi chỉ cần biết là ta cũng thuộc hệ Thủy giống ngươi."

Haku ghép các chi tiết lại, rồi dường như đã có kết luận.

"Ngươi có phải là Mitsuru không?" Haku hỏi.

"Chà...coi bộ ngươi cũng đáng gờm đấy. Ta không nên xem thường ngươi."

"Ngươi mau xuống đây, đồ hèn nhát." Haku nói.

"Ta không xuống thì sao nào?"

Haku mỉm cười, hóa rồng.

"Thế thì để ta đưa ngươi xuống."

Haku bay thẳng lên chỗ lớp vảy rồng, cố gắng đẩy nó ra khỏi tán cây. Chú rồng trắng thốt lên một tiếng đau đớn. Haku đẩy Mitsuru lên trời, rồi thả hắn xuống. Mitsuru, đang bị thương mình mẩy hơi nặng, rơi xuống ngay phần đất trống lúc Haku bị cây dao làm cho bị thương. Haku cũng đáp xuống theo.

"Nói mau!" Haku nói. "Ngươi đi theo ta làm chi?"

Mitsuru hóa thành người lại. Và Haku cũng thế.

"Ta làm gì là chuyện của ta chứ? Vả lại ngươi cắt ngang công việc của ta mà." Mitsuru nói.

"Công việc gì cơ?" Haku hỏi.

Mitsuru đứng lên, phủi hết lớp lá cây và bụi trên người, để lộ một bộ kimono trắng toát.

"Ngươi có thấy con bé hồi nãy không?"

"Thì sao nào?"

Mitsuru mỉm cười.

"Ta đã săn lùng nó suốt mấy năm nay. Ngươi không biết là con bé đó mạnh tới mức nào đâu. Nó đã giết chết hơn 10 đứa to con hơn nó, trong khi chỉ mình nó với cây kiếm của nó thôi. Ta đã cố gắng để bắt nó nhưng nó cứ như chú thỏ con, chạy nhảy tới lui, không bao giờ chịu đứng yên cả." Mitsuru kể. "Những người ta đã phái đi đều bị giết sạch. Đúng là không ai có thể ngăn được con thỏ con này."

"Nhưng mà...nhưng mà..." Haku ấp úng.

"Ngươi muốn biết con bé đó là ai chứ gì?"

'Có khi nào đó là Chihiro không?' Haku nghĩ thầm. 'Ngày xưa cũng thế. Một mình Chihiro có thể đấu với cả chục con quái vật. Còn kể đến mấy con rồng hoang nữa. Nhưng không thể nào là cô bé được. Chihiro đâu có lí do gì để giết người vô cớ đâu.'

"Đúng thế." Haku nói.

Mitsuru quăng cây kiếm cho Haku (ủa đâu ra thế?). Do quán tính, Haku chụp cây kiếm, và vào tư thế.

"Thế thì trước hết hãy thắng ta đi. Ta không đánh bại nổi con bé đó. Nếu ngươi đánh bại ta, thì coi như ngươi có cơ hội." Mitsuru nói.

"Được thôi."

Nói rồi, Mitsuru tiến tới. Mitsuru nhè một phát ngay cạnh sườn của Haku, nhưng Haku nhanh trí lách người qua. Mitsuru tuy là đang thất thế, nhưng cũng cố đảo ngược tình thế, bằng cách lia cây kiếm sang bên phải để khứa một đường ngay người của Haku. Thế là trúng. Mitsuru té xuống đất, còn Haku thì bị thương ngay người. Haku quay về phía Mitsuru, tiến tới, cầm kiếm đâm thẳng xuống tim của Mitsuru, nhưng bị Mitsuru đỡ. Do sức nặng của cây kiếm, Haku bị mất thăng bằng một chút. Mitsuru tận dụng thời cơ, lấy tay hất Haku ra, và đứng lên. Haku ngã ngửa, làm rơi kiếm. Đang lúc mò mẫm để tìm cây kiếm, Mitsuru khứa một đường ngay cánh tay phải của Haku. Tức thì, máu chảy ra. Haku ôm cánh tay phải đang chảy máu, gượng đứng dậy.

"Đúng là ngươi mạnh thật." Haku nói. "Nhưng dường như thế vẫn chưa đủ."

"Chưa đủ à?" Mitsuru nhắc lại.

Rồi Mitsuru tiến tới một lần nữa. Haku chờ thời cơ, lúc Mitsuru chỉ còn cách cậu chừng một thân kiếm, sẽ phản công lại. Và đúng như thế. Khi Mitsuru vừa vào khoảng cách mà Haku ước tính, Haku ngã ngửa xuống, đưa hai chân lên, và hất Mitsuru ra đằng sau. Mitsuru, bị Haku phản công, ngã xuống đất. Cây kiếm cắm xuống đất, nhưng chỉ cần lệch một chút nữa là vào thẳng tim của hắn. Haku gượng đứng lên, nhặt cây kiếm gần đó bằng tay trái, và bước từ từ đến chỗ của Mitsuru. Còn Mitsuru, đang hoàng hồn vì suýt chết, đứng lên, rút cây kiếm khỏi mặt đất.

"Đúng là chưa đủ thật." Mitsuru mỉm cười.

"Chưa hết đâu." Haku nói.

Rồi Haku tiến tới, dùng tay trái để cầm kiếm. Cả 2 nhát kiếm của Haku vào tim và cạnh sườn của Mitsuru đều hụt. Nhưng tới nhát thứ 3 - nhắm thẳng vào bàn tay phải - do một chút sơ suất nên Mitsuru đã để tay phải của mình bị Haku đâm xuyên qua (sặc!). Hắn gào lên, làm rơi cây kiếm, và lăn xuống đất. Haku lê bước lại gần chỗ Mitsuru đang nằm.

"Thế nào? Thế là đã đủ chưa?" Haku nói.

"A...quá đủ rồi...ngươi giỏi lắm...ta tin ngươi sẽ...aa...bắt được con bé..."

ÔNG MỚI LÀ NGƯỜI PHẢI CHẾT! CHẾT ĐI CHO XONG!

Haku ngước mặt lên trời. Đó là cô gái hồi nãy. Cô gái đó đang ở trên cao, tít trên cao ấy. Có vẻ như cô gái đó sẽ nhảy xuống đây.

"Ngươi phải giết cho bằng được con bé đó. Món vũ khí của nó là thứ ngươi đang tìm kiếm đó." Mitsuru trăng trối.

"Nhưng mà ta hiện giờ có đang tìm kiếm gì đâu?" Haku nói.

"Tin ta đi." Mitsuru mỉm cười.

Cô gái kia đáp xuống ngay kế bên Mitsuru, và cắm phập cây kiếm vào tim của Mitsuru (1 phút mặc niệm bắt đầu...). Máu từ tim của Mitsuru chảy ra, thấm xuống chỗ nào thì chỗ đó hóa đen lại.

"Ngươi là ma quỷ, và ngươi phải chết đi. Ta không cho phép ma quỷ sống ở đây."

Haku, đang ôm cánh tay phải, tròn mắt ngó cô gái đó. Cô gái đó, đang hả giận, ngước nhìn Haku.

"Ngươi nhìn gì hả?" Cô gái đó nói.

Haku giật mình.

"Ta...ta..."

Cô gái, trên tay đang cầm con dao nhỏ, tiến tới chỗ Haku nhanh đến nỗi cậu không thể chú ý. Cô gái đó chĩa cây kiếm vào cổ của Haku.

"Ta không chào đón một kẻ như ngươi ở đây. Chết hoặc biến khỏi đây." Cô gái đó nói.

(Haku rất yêu quý mọi người, và mong mọi người đừng giết Haku nha...Vì Haku vô tội...)

Haku, tuy đã bị con dao nhắm vào cổ, vẫn bình thản và nhìn cô gái đó. Cô gái đó mặc chiếc áo trắng ngắn đến thắt lưng, chiếc váy xanh ngắn đến đầu gối, và đôi giày trắng. Cô gái đó đeo một chiếc mặt nạ (biến thể một chút nha, cho nó khác Mononoke một chút) màu đen. Và mái tóc cũng màu đen, có lẽ là cách để ẩn thân trong khu rừng này.

"Thì ra ngươi là người canh giữ khu rừng này." Haku nói.

"Ngươi chết đi!"

Rồi cô gái đó khứa một đường ngay cổ của Haku. Do quán tính, Haku ngửa người ra, té xuống đất.

"Ngươi làm vậy làm chi?" Haku hỏi.

"Thì ta đã nói là ta sẽ giết ngươi mà..."

Haku lấy tay ôm chặt vết thương ở cổ.

"Nhưng ta đã làm gì sai nào?" Haku hỏi.

"Ngươi đã xâm phạm lãnh thổ của người khác, và còn phá hoại nữa." Cô gái đó nói.

"Ta phá hoại hồi nào?" Haku nói.

Cô gái đó liền tiến tới, chĩa thẳng mũi kiếm vào vết thương của Haku.

"Còn chối nữa thì đừng trách ta." Cô gái đó đe dọa.

Haku thấy vậy cũng thôi không nói gì.

"Mà ngươi tên gì? Từ nãy đến giờ, chỉ có đánh nhau thôi chứ ta chưa biết tên của ngươi." Cô gái đó nói.

"Tại sao ta phải nói tên của ta ra chứ?" Haku nói.

Cô gái đó liền ấn chặt lưỡi kiếm vào vết thương, khiến nó chảy máu nhiều hơn.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Haku la lên.

"Thế thì mau nói đi."

Cô gái đó liền dứt cây kiếm ra.

"Thôi được, ta nói. Ta tên là Haku, được chưa?" Haku nói.

"Haku à? Sao ta thấy quen quen làm sao ấy." Cô gái đó nói. "Thôi thì để tính sau. Ngươi đã nói tên của ngươi ra rồi, thì giờ tới lượt ta. Ta là Youko, người canh gác khu rừng này."

'Người canh gác à?' Haku nghĩ thầm. 'Thế thì không xong rồi. Phải tìm cách trốn thôi.'

"Thế nhà của ngươi ở đâu? Ngươi có gia đình không?" Haku nói, cố gắng đứng dậy.

Đang cố gắng để cầm vết thương, thì Youko lại đạp Haku nằm xuống lại, và chĩa thẳng kiếm vào mặt.

"TA CẤM NGƯƠI NÓI ĐỤNG TỚI GIA ĐÌNH CỦA TA! HỌ LÀ MỘT NỖI HỔ NHỤC ĐỐI VỚI LOÀI NGƯỜI!" Youko hét to. Chim rừng bay tán loạn.

"Nhưng nhà của ngươi đâu?" Haku hỏi.

"Đây là nhà của ta."

Haku đẩy lưỡi kiếm ra, và cố gắng đứng dậy.

"Không." Haku nói. "Ý ta là nhà thật của ngươi kìa."

Youko cắm kiếm xuống đất."

"Ý ngươi là sao?"

"Là ngôi nhà thật sự của ngươi đó."

Youko tròn mắt, nghiêng đầu nhìn Haku.

"Nhà gì cơ?" Youko hỏi.

"Chẳng lẽ trước lúc ngươi đến đây, ngươi không có nhà hay sao."

"Ta..."

*******Flashback***

******Ngôi làng nho nhỏ ở dưới chân đồi có thể xem là nơi thịnh vượng nhất ở cả thị trấn. Trưởng làng rất mực quan tâm đến mọi người. Ông đáp ứng mọi như cầu đích đáng của mọi người, nên được mọi người yêu quý. Một ngày nọ, do uống say, ông mạnh miệng nói: "Khi nào có giặc tới, hãy gọi ta ra, một mình ta sẽ xử hết."**

******Rồi đúng như thế. 3 ngày sau, bọn samurai từ phương Tây kéo tới. Mọi người khóc than, khẩn cầu ông trưởng làng. Ông trưởng làng, vẫn còn không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra, liền bị mọi người đẩy ra trước mặt lũ samurai. Ông sợ hãi, không biết nói gì.**

******"Đây là gì thế? Rác rưởi à?" Một trong số bọn samurai nói.**

******"Ông ta không sợ các người đâu. Một mình ông ta sẽ chống lại các người." Dân làng nói.**

******"Ta...ta..." Ông trưởng làng nói. "Ta...đâu có..."**

******Nói rồi, tên samurai đứng đầu rút kiếm ra, chém đứt cổ của ông trưởng làng, không một chút ngần ngại.**

******"Thế là anh hùng của các ngươi đi rồi nhé! Hahahaha!"**

******Dân làng chạy tán loạn. Samurai cũng nhân cơ hội đó mà tàn sát dân làng. Chúng giết chết nông dân, đốt nhà, phá hoại đồ đạc,...Cảnh tượng lúc ấy thật không thể tưởng tượng nổi (thì đừng tưởng tượng nha :D). Ở một căn nhà nho nhỏ ngay sát khu rừng, một gia đình gồm vợ chồng và đứa con gái mới sinh chạy vào trong rừng. Hai vợ chồng bồng đứa con chạy một mạch vào trong rừng.**

******"Ê, đứng lại, đi đâu đó?" Tiếng hét từ xa.**

******Hai vợ chồng nhìn xung quanh, hoảng sợ, cố gắng tìm ra nơi phát ra tiếng hét đó. Nhưng chưa kịp phát hiện, thì người chồng đã bị một trong số ********cung thủ bắn chết. Người vợ liền bế đứa con chạy thẳng vào trong rừng. Khi chạy được chừng nửa dặm, thì bị bọn samurai bao vây.**

******"Để xem giờ ngươi đi đâu." Một trong số lũ samurai nói.**

******"Nếu có giết hãy giết ta đi. Nhưng đừng làm hại con của ta." Người vợ nói một cách tuyệt vọng.**

******"Được. Ngươi nói đó nha."**

******Hắn liền giương cung lên, toan bắn. Người vợ, bế chặt đứa con và ngước mặt lên trời. Nhưng hắn làm thế chỉ để dụ người vợ thôi.**

******"Sao ngươi không bắn?" Người vợ hỏi.**

******"Nếu ta mà bắn, nghĩa là ta sẽ bắn chết thằng bé (ôi trời ạ, lũ ngu này không phân biệt trai gái được à?). Mà nếu như vậy, thì coi như ta đã mất đi một nòi giống mới rồi. Thôi kệ, cứ coi như là ta nhân từ đi...Nhưng người đằng sau ngươi thì không."**

******Người vợ quay lại. Vừa mới quay lại, thì người vợ bị một tên samurai đâm xuyên qua bụng. Làm rớt đứa con, bà nằm xuống, và ... đi (đau!). Lũ samurai bắt đầu tiến tới chỗ đứa bé, nhặt nó lên, soi mói một hồi, rồi nói:**

******"Nên cắt chỗ nào để hầm cho ngon đây? Tay hay là chân?"**

******Bọn chúng quá chú tâm đến đứa bé mà không để ý đến người đang đứng sau lưng chúng. Người đó cầm cây kiếm màu trắng, và chỉ trong chốc lát, cả lũ samurai đều bị giết sạch (silent killer). Người đó nhặt đứa bé lên (không chú tâm tả ngoại hình của người này, vì ngay sau lúc này sẽ biết người đó là ai), lấy tay chùi sạch vết dơ trên mặt.**

******"Ai lại vứt đứa bé ngoài này chứ? Nếu vậy thì để ta nuôi con nhé."**

******Rồi người đó tiến thẳng vào rừng, đi đến nơi sâu nhất của khu rừng (hơi hơi giống Mononoke rồi đây). Khi bước vào trong chỗ sâu nhất, người ấy hét to:**

******"Hỡi những vị thần cổ đại, tôi có món quà muốn giành tặng người."**

******"Ngươi là ai?" Một tiếng nói vang vọng cả khu rừng.**

******"(Haku chuồn trước đây) Tôi là Thủy thần Kohaku. Tôi từ phương Đông tới."**

******"Và ngươi tặng cho ta là vì...?"**

******"Đây là chút lòng thành kính của ta đối với cái vị. Mong các vị hãy nhận cho."**

******"Nếu thế thì được. Hãy để món quà ở đó, và biến khỏi đây."**

******"Vâng."**

******Rồi Kohaku đặt đứa bé xuống đất, và bỏ đi ngay lập tức. Khi bóng của Kohaku đã khuất, thì từ một tán cây, một chú nai bước ra, đến gần đứa bé, nhẹ nhàng cắp đứa bé, và chui lại vào trong tán cây.**

*******Flashback overrrrrrrr***

'Nếu đúng là thế, mình nghĩ đó là lí do tại sao Youko lại thấy mình quen quen.'

"Ta không nhớ khuôn mặt của người ấy cho lắm. Nhưng nếu ta nhớ không lầm, thì người đó mặc một chiếc áo trắng giống như cái ngươi đang mặc ấy." Youko nói, giật bắn mình. "Có khi nào...ngươi có phải là Kohaku không?"

Haku tròn mắt.

'Có nên nói thật không đây? Không biết là Youko phản ứng ra sao?'

"Không phải đâu. Chắc là ngươi nhìn lầm rồi." Haku nói.

"Chắc thế." Youko nói. "Ta rất thích Kohaku lắm. Ta thề là sẽ làm mọi cách để trả ơn cho Kohaku."

'Chắc có lẽ mình nên nói thật thôi.' Haku nghĩ. 'Mà sao mình lại không biết chuyện này chứ?'

Haku đắn đo một hồi, rồi nói:

"Ngươi có biết đường nào để thoát ra khỏi đây không?" Haku hỏi. (hở? chứ 2 chú không uýnh nhau gì hết à?)

Youko chỉ tay về phía con đường nhỏ ở phía sau.

"Đi lối đó. Ở phía cuối có một con sông. Đi dọc theo con sông thì sẽ tới được ngôi làng kia. Tới đó thì ngươi biết phải làm gì rồi đó."

'Có cớ rồi.'

"Vậy thì ngươi dẫn ta đi đi. Nhiều quá ta không thể nhớ nổi."

"Trời ạ." Youko nói. "Ta cứ tưởng người như ngươi phải nhớ dai chứ."

"Thông cảm."

"Thế thì đi theo ta."

Rồi Youko quay lại, và bước đi. Haku cũng đi theo. Cả 2 bước vào con đường nhỏ đó. Tối hù. Gần như Haku không thể thấy gì hết. Youko dẫn đường, nhưng dường như Haku muốn đi theo thì phải mò mẫm mới theo nổi. Youko cảm thấy có cái gì đó chạm vào áo của mình, liền quay lại. Cô nàng ngạc nhiên khi thấy đôi mắt xanh của Haku lấp lánh.

"Mắt của ngươi..." Youko nói.

Haku - đang sử dụng phép nhìn xuyên đêm (cái nightvision ấy) - nhìn Youko, mỉm cười.

"Chúng ta nên đi tiếp thôi. Đường còn dài mà." Haku nói.

"Ừ."

Rồi Youko quay lại và tiếp tục đi. Lá cây kêu xào xạc ở từng nơi cả hai đi qua. Cành cây cứ kêu rắc rắc dưới chân. Có vẻ con đường này cũng...hông được bình thường cho lắm :D. Cả 2 bước đi chừng vài bước nữa thì ra khỏi con đường. Và đúng như Youko nói: có một dòng sông ở đó. Cả 2 bèn đi dọc theo bờ sông. Haku nhìn dòng sông. Nó rất xanh, giống với ngôi nhà cũ của Haku. Cá thi nhau bơi lội theo dòng nước chảy khá xiết. Khi nhìn những chú cá, đột nhiên, Haku bật khóc. Youko cảm thấy có chuyện gì đó, liền quay lại.

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Youko hỏi.

"Ta...nhớ nhà của ta..." Haku nghẹn ngào.

"Nhưng tại sao...? Không lẽ...nhà của ngươi là..."

Haku ngước mặt lên nhìn Youko.

"Nhà của ngươi là...dòng sông này sao?" Youko hỏi.

'Chắc đến lúc rồi. Nếu cứ như thế này thì sẽ không kịp cứu Chihiro đâu.'

Haku đứng lên, chùi hết nước mắt trên mặt của mình.

"Youko, ta có chuyện muốn nói với ngươi."

"Ngươi cứ nói đi."

"Ngươi có tin ta không, ngay cả khi ta nói ta là người thân cận nhất của ngươi?"

Youko đắn đo một hồi.

"Ta không có người thân cận nào hết, nên...ừ."

Haku lấy lại bình tĩnh.

"Được, thế thì ta nói. Ta là..."

PHẬP!

Từ đâu đó, có một mũi tên được bắn từ xa. Dường như do trời tối hay sao, mà mũi tên đó đi lệch mục tiêu. Chỉ chừng 1 gang tay nữa thôi là mũi tên đó trúng đầu của Haku. Youko đảo một vòng, tìm xem ai đã bắn tên đó. Cuối cùng thì cô nàng thấy một chàng trai đứng ở trên cao, đang cầm cung, và đang chĩa thẳng về phía cô nàng.

"Tên kia. Ai cho ngươi làm chuyện xằng bậy ở đây?" Youko hét to.

"Ngươi cũng nhanh lắm đấy. Để ta xem ngươi đi cứu người yêu của ngươi như thế nào...Kohaku!"

"Kohaku ư?"

(To be continued)


	21. Haku & Chihiro

******...Ái chà chà. CS3 khó xử quá nhỉ...**

******Chapter 21: Haku & Chihiro.**

"Kohaku ư?"

Haku cúi gằm mặt xuống. Youko quay lại, nhìn chằm chằm vào Haku.

"Kohaku ư?" Youko nhắc lại.

"Đừng..." Haku nói thầm.

"Kohaku ư?" Youko nhắc lại, nhấc mặt nạ lên.

Haku ngẩng mặt lên.

"Đừng có nói nữa. Đúng, ta là Kohaku. Thì sao đã nào?" Haku nói.

Youko ngạc nhiên, làm rơi chiếc mặt nạ màu đỏ. (alô cho chiếc taxi tới đây, Haku chạy trốn).

"Ngươi...là Kohaku...sao?" Youko run lẩy bẩy.

"Là ta đây...Thì sao?"

Youko bước lùi lại (thôi, cái này đi theo yêu cầu, có buồn thì đừng trách nha), từng bước từng bước một. Chàng trai ở đằng xa giương cung lên, nhắm vào Youko, và bắn. Quả nhiên là trúng thật. Youko văng vào bụi cây gần đó. Mũi tên nhắm trúng tim của Youko (~~~). Haku chạy lại gần Youko. Chỉ còn chút sức lực cuối cùng, Youko thì thào:

"Kohaku...tôi..."

Haku cầm tay của Youko.

"Cứ nói đi. Nếu giúp được tôi sẽ giúp." Haku nói.

"Giết...giết chết hắn đi...rồi hãy đi cứu...người mà...người yêu quý..."

Haku nắm chặt tay của Youko, không kìm nổi nước mắt.

"Đừng lo...cho tôi...cứ coi như...là tôi...trả ơn..."

"Không. Cô không mắc nợ tôi chuyện gì cả." Haku nói, một lúc nước mắt càng chảy ra nhiều hơn (cái này cũng hài dữ).

"Kohaku của tôi...đã cứu sống...tôi khi tôi còn bé..." Youko thì thào.

Haku hết nhìn khuôn mặt vốn hồng hào của Youko, lại nhìn đến mũi tên ở tim của cô nàng. Haku đã muốn rút ra, nhưng nếu rút ra rồi, thì cũng không thể cứu sống nổi.

"Tôi sẽ cố gắng. Cô không cần phải lo." Haku nói.

"Thế thì tốt...quá rồi...tôi đã sống đủ lâu rồi...vĩnh biệt nhé..."

Rồi Youko nhắm mắt, ... Haku cố kìm nén cảm xúc, lay nhẹ người của Youko.

"Youko. Youko! Tỉnh lại đi! Cô đừng chết! Đừng chết mà..." Haku nói.

"Ngươi xong chưa...Phút bi đát của cả hai sao mà lâu thế?"

Haku đặt nhẹ nhàng tay của Youko xuống, chùi hết nước mắt trên mặt, rồi quay lại, tìm tên cung thủ đã hạ sát Youko.

"Ngươi đã giết chết Youko." Haku nói.

"Ngươi nói cái quái gì thế ta nghe không rõ."

Rồi Haku hóa rồng, và tiến thẳng tới chỗ của chàng trai. Trong khi đó, từ xác của Youko, lớp cỏ dưới chân mọc xanh rờn. Lớp cỏ bao quanh cô nàng, rồi tỏa sáng chói lóa, trước khi tan dần, và hiện ra một chú chim bồ câu trắng. Chú chim tuy còn rất nhỏ, nhưng cái vẻ trắng tinh khôi của chú có thể còn hơn cả một chú chim trưởng thành. Chú cất cánh, và đi theo Haku.

...

"Nhanh lên nào, đồ rùa. Sao mà chậm chạp thế?" Chàng trai ấy nói.

Haku đuổi theo, nhưng dường như, Haku đang dần chậm lại. (Tổng đài báo tử sẽ hoạt động cho đến khi chap này kết thúc...) Chàng trai chỉ cưỡi trên lưng chú hoẵng đỏ thôi, mà có lẽ đối với Haku, thế là chậm lắm rồi. Nỗi buồn về cái chết của Youko đang dần hút đi sinh lực của Haku.

"Là thần sông Kohaku mà thế à?" Chàng trai nói.

Haku dường như đã quá đuối sức, không thể tiếp tục được nữa. Cậu dừng lại, và hóa thành người lại. Chàng trai cũng dừng lại, và quay đầu lại (lại hoài). Chàng bước tới gần Haku.

"Ta làm gì quá tay sao?"

Haku, một tay đang lăm le vuốt, chờ tới thời cơ sẽ ra tay. Và đúng như thế, khi chàng trai vừa bước tới cách Haku chừng 3 bước, Haku đâm thẳng vuốt vào người chàng trai. Chàng ngã lăn quay ra. Haku đứng dậy.

"Nói mau!" Haku nói, tiến tới chỗ chàng trai. "Ngươi là ai?"

"Ta không nói đó, thì sao nào?"

Haku dậm chân vào vết thương của "hắn" (dùng từ khác cho dễ xưng hô). Hắn la lên, vùng vẫy.

"Thế thì nói mau!" Haku nói.

"A! Ta nói! Ta nói. Ta là Ashikawa."

"Tại sao ngươi lại theo ta?"

Hắn không trả lời, chỉ thở gấp một cách nặng nề. Haku bèn dậm chặt hơn vào vết thương. Hắn la lên, to đến nỗi cả khu rừng đều có thể nghe thấy.

"Bỏ ra!" Hắn la lên.

"Tại sao ngươi lại theo ta?" Haku hỏi.

"Ta là...A!...người học việc...của Yubaba...đau~~~"

'Lại là Yubaba sao?' Haku nghĩ thầm. 'Nếu thế thì chuyện này sẽ không bao giờ chấm dứt đâu.'

"Yubaba đã sai ngươi làm gì?" Haku hỏi.

"Bà ta dặn tôi là...A!...khi nào bà ta chết...thì hãy tìm giết người tên là Kohaku...A!...trước..."

'Cái mụ già này...Chắc ta giết mụ quá...Mà thôi...mụ chết rồi...giết làm chi...'

Haku dậm mạnh vào vết thương một cái. Hắn la lên, rồi bất tỉnh. Hắn lục tìm trong áo của hắn, và tìm thấy một mảnh giấy nhỏ. Haku giật mình ghi nhìn thấy những nét chữ nguệch ngoạc của Yubaba trong tờ giấy.

_"Phải tìm cho bằng được Chihiro, và giết chết nó cho ta."_

"Mụ già này...tới chết cũng vẫn ám người khác được..."

Đột nhiên, có một chú chim bồ câu bay tới, và đậu trên vai của Haku. Chú chim ấy nhìn vào mảnh giấy, rồi dùng mỏ cắp nó, và xé tan nó chỉ trong chốc lát. Haku ngạc nhiên.

"Chú chim này là ai đây?" Haku nói. "Chú còn một mình à? Thôi thì ta nuôi chú nhé."

Chú chim khẽ rúc vào vai Haku. Haku mỉm cười.

"Trông chú cứ như Youko ấy." Haku nói, giật mình. "Có khi nào..."

Chú chim cứ khẽ rúc vào vai Haku, như muốn nói gì đó. Haku nhìn chú chim, mỉm cười.

"Nếu đúng là Youko, thì mình đã có thần hộ mệnh rồi. Thôi thì chúng ta đi."

"Haku!" Chihiro la lên.

Khung cảnh tối mù. Gần như không thể thấy được gì hết.

"Haku!" Chihiro la lên một lần nữa. "Cứu em với!"

Không có ai trả lời. Đang lúc Chihiro muốn từ bỏ hết hi vọng, thì có tiếng gọi nhỏ nhẹ:

"Chihiro."

Cô bé quay vòng vòng, cố gắng tìm cho ra ai vừa mới gọi mình.

"Ai đó?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Là anh đây. Haku đây."

Cô bé nửa vui mừng, nửa đa nghi. Làm sao mà Haku, khi nãy lúc cô bé gọi thì không trả lời, mà giờ thì lại gọi tên cô bé?

"Anh ở đâu? Mau ra đây đi." Chihiro tuyệt vọng nói.

"Đừng hoảng sợ. Anh ở đây."

"Nhưng anh hãy mau ra mặt đi. Đừng có làm như vậy. Em sợ lắm."

"Từ từ anh sẽ ra. Nhưng giờ thì anh đói quá. Ở đó em có gì ăn không?"

Chihiro ngây người ra. Đây là lúc nào rồi mà Haku còn nghĩ tới chuyện ăn uống?

"Có phải là anh không Haku?" Chihiro hỏi, nghi ngờ.

"Là anh đây mà. Em không cần phải lo."

Chihiro đắn đo một hồi, rồi nói:

"Làm sao mà em biết được anh vẫn là Haku mà em biết?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Thì em muốn biết gì?"

Chihiro mỉm cười.

"Tên của anh." Chihiro nói.

"Tên thật của anh à? Là gì thì bản thân em cũng biết rồi."

'Muốn dụ người ta à? Được thôi.'

Chihiro giả vờ chạy về phía sau lưng mình, và vờ như vấp phải cái gì đó mà té. Cô bé rên lên.

"Đau quá!"

Không có ai hết.

"Đau quá à! Haku ơi, giúp em với!" Chihiro rên lên, giả vờ khóc lóc.

Vẫn không có ai cả. Chihiro vờ như đau quá nên ngất đi. Bầu không gian tối mù chung quanh dần yên tĩnh hơn. Rồi từ một góc nọ, một cái mặt nạ màu trắng xuất hiện, và bước tới gần Chihiro. Chihiro, đang giả ngất, hé mắt ra mà nhìn. Cô bé ngạc nhiên, nhưng vẫn cố gắng kìm nén, vì chỉ cần một cử động nhỏ nhất là kế hoạch coi như tiêu tan.

Cái mặt nạ đó đi tới gần Chihiro, và đứng đó, chỉ đứng ở đó. Chihiro úp mặt xuống đất.

"Vô Diện." Chihiro nói. "Là cậu sao?"

Cái mặt nạ trắng lùi lại. Chihiro nhích đầu từ từ sang bên trái, cố gắng nhìn người mà cô bé gọi là Vô Diện.

"Đừng sợ. Là tôi đây, Chihiro đây." Chihiro nói.

Cái mặt nạ càng lúc càng lùi ra. Chihiro quay hẳn đầu sang bên trái, mắt vẫn hé để nhìn Vô Diện.

"Dừng lại đi. Đừng sợ. Tôi không phải là ma đâu." Chihiro nói (hở?).

Lúc này thì cái mặt nạ mới chịu dừng lại. Chihiro cũng từ từ mà đứng dậy.

"Sao cậu lại ở đây? Chẳng phải cậu phải ở cùng Zeniba sao?"

"Tôi không còn nhà nữa." Vô Diện nói thầm, nhưng giọng nói vẫn là giọng của Haku (hay nhỉ, nhớ là phải ăn ai đó mới có giọng của người đó mà).

"Nhưng có chuyện gì xảy ra với Zeniba vậy?"

Vô Diện đắn đo một hồi, rồi chui dần vào bóng tối sau lưng.

"Đừng đi mà." Chihiro nói.

"Tôi không có đi. Tôi ở đây nè."

Chihiro giật bắn cả mình, quay lại đằng sau. Vô Diện đang đứng ở sau lưng cô bé.

"Đừng có làm như vậy nữa. Tôi không thích đâu." Chihiro nói.

Từ trong khung cảnh tối mù, hình ảnh của Haku hiện ra (bắt đầu khó hiểu rồi đây).

"Haku!" Chihiro reo lên, toan chạy tới.

'Khoan đã! Bình tĩnh lại nào. Coi chừng bị dụ nữa.' Chihiro nghĩ thầm.

**(Bắt đầu khó hiểu rồi đây).**

Chihiro toan hóa rồng chạy theo, vì sức mạnh thật sự của cô bé chỉ phát huy khi ở hình dạng con rồng. Nhưng lại thôi. Cô bé tuy đã là một vị thần, nhưng từ đó đến giờ vẫn có cảm giác sợ sợ khi gặp Vô Diện.

Haku đứng từ xa đang vẫy tay về phía Chihiro. Chihiro nhìn thấy, nghi ngờ.

'Haku chưa bao giờ vẫy tay kiểu đó cả. Anh ta chỉ mỉm cười thôi.' Chihiro nghĩ.

"Đừng lừa tôi nữa, Vô Diện. Tôi không bị lừa nữa đâu." Chihiro nói to.

Ngay lập tức, hình ảnh của Haku biến mất. Không gian tối hù trở lại. Trong chốc lát, Chihiro có cảm giác là có cái gì đó rợn rợn cả sống lưng. Vừa mới quay lại, cô bé hoảng hồn, bật ngược ra sau. Chỉ cần chậm một chút nữa là Vô Diện sẽ nuốt sống cô bé.

"Đến đây!" Vô Diện gào lên.

Chihiro hoảng hồn, đứng lên, và chạy. Vô Diện dí theo.

"Cậu bình tĩnh lại đi, Vô Diện." Chihiro nói.

"Đến đây! Đến đây!"

Đang trong cơn hoảng hồn, Chihiro vấp phải chân của mình, và té xuống đất. Chưa kịp phản ứng gì, thì Vô Diện cũng vừa tới và nuốt chửng cô bé vào bụng (ôi ghê thế).

...

"A!"

Chihiro vùng vẫy, cố gắng thoát khỏi cái đen tối bao quanh.

"Bình tĩnh lại đi, Chihiro."

Chihiro giật mình, quay lại đằng sau. Nụ cười của người trước mặt làm cho cô bé cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm và hạnh phúc trở lại, dù tình cảnh không được tốt đẹp cho lắm.

"Cháu cưng của ta, cháu khỏe không?"

"Zeniba!"

(To be continued)


	22. Một tay che trời

******...Mệt nhỉ?...**

******Chapter 22: Một tay che trời.**

"Zeniba!" Chihiro reo lên.

Cô bé cũng muốn chạy tới chỗ của Zeniba, và ôm chầm bà ta một cái. Đã quá lâu từ lần cuối Chihiro gặp Zeniba. Khi ấy, Zeniba đã tặng cho Chihiro cái đồ cột tóc màu tím - thứ mà Chihiro vẫn luôn để trong túi từ lúc đến Thế giới linh hồn tới giờ. Nhưng giờ đây, muốn nhích một bước cũng không xong. Ở trong bụng của Vô Diện thật chả thú vị tí nào.

"Cháu đã lớn thật rồi đấy, Chihiro." Zeniba mỉm cười.

"Zeniba! Cháu nhớ bà lắm!" Chihiro nói.

"Ừ, ta cũng nhớ cháu nhiều lắm."

"Nhưng sao bà lại ở đây? Chẳng phải Vô Diện sống cùng bà sao?"

Zeniba im lặng.

"Sao thế? Bà không thể kể cho cháu biết à?" Chihiro hỏi.

Không gian xung quanh rung động lên.

"Yên nào Vô Diện." Zeniba hét to.

Ọt~~~ (?)

"Tên này." Zeniba cằn nhằn.

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Chihiro hỏi.

Zeniba thở dài.

"Chẳng qua là ta đang luyện cho Vô Diện cách kiềm chế. Cháu biết đó, từ lúc cháu đi, cứ lúc nào có khách là nó đều nuốt vào bụng hết. Ta dạy nó cách kiềm chế bằng cách chui vào bụng nó (hở?). Mỗi khi nó gây rắc rối gì là ta làm phép từ bên trong này, bắt nó phải nghe theo. Nhưng chắc có lẽ nó vui mừng khi thấy cháu nên rủ cháu vào chung với ta (hở?)." Zeniba kể.

"Dạ." Chihiro cười.

"Cháu khỏe không? Dạo này em gái của ta có gây rắc rối gì cho cháu không?"

Chihiro giật mình.

'Mình không thể nào nói là Yubaba đã chết được. Zeniba sẽ buồn lắm.' Chihiro nghĩ. 'Mà cũng không thể giấu nổi nữa. Lỡ Zeniba mà tìm ra được thì chết nữa.'

"Dạ cháu khỏe. Cảm ơn bà đã hỏi thăm. Còn Yubaba thì...vẫn như mọi khi thôi."

Zeniba mỉm cười.

"Không có chi. Ta cứ tưởng em gái của ta sẽ bắt nạt cháu. Cháu cũng biết đó, cháu là con người mà." Zeniba nói.

Chihiro cúi gằm mặt xuống.

"Sao thế cháu yêu?" Zeniba hỏi.

"Có chuyện này cháu muốn nói với bà." Chihiro nói.

"Cháu cứ kể đi." Zeniba nói. "Mà khoan...Vô Diện, ăn gì thì nuốt cho xong đi."

Ọt~~~ (cái gì nữa vậy trời?)

Ngay lập tức, Chihiro cảm thấy chân mình không còn cứng đờ như hồi nãy nữa. Cô bé có thể tự do đi lại được, dù trong cái không gian khá là chật hẹp. Chihiro bước lại gần Zeniba.

"Cháu kể đi." Zeniba nói.

"Chuyện là thế này..."

Rồi Chihiro kể một lèo hết mọi chuyện. Từ câu chuyện lúc cô bé còn đang ở nhà, cho tới khi bước tới cái đường hầm, từ lúc gặp Haku cho đến khi được gặp 2 người bạn của Haku, từ lúc gặp Yubaba cho tới khi biết là Riku đang gặp mặt Yubaba. Có bao nhiêu chuyện cô bé đều kể hết. Zeniba lắng nghe, có lúc bất ngờ, và có lúc thì cảm thấy hài lòng. Khi câu chuyện của Chihiro về cái chết của Yubaba chấm dứt, Zeniba thẫn thờ, đờ cả người ra, ngồi bệt xuống, nở nụ cười nhạt.

"Em gái của ta...lại làm chuyện nông nỗi nữa rồi." Zeniba nói nhỏ.

"Cháu xin lỗi vì những chuyện đã xảy ra với Yubaba." Chihiro nói thầm.

"Cháu đâu có lỗi đâu. Cũng tại ta, không chịu dạy dỗ em gái của ta. Nó bị như thế cũng đáng lắm." Zeniba nói.

"Cháu xin lỗi bà...nhưng cháu cần phải ra khỏi đây. Haku đang gặp nạn. Và chỉ có mình cháu mới giúp được thôi."

Zeniba mỉm cười.

"Cháu đi đi...Vô Diện, há miệng ra!" Zeniba hét to.

Không có chuyện gì hết.

"Vô Diện, há miệng ra!" Zeniba hét to.

"Sao thế?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Tên này...ngoan cố nhỉ." Zeniba nghiến răng.

"Để cháu thử xem sao. Biết đâu lại hiệu quả." Chihiro nói.

Zeniba mỉm cười.

"Ái chà chà, Chihiro bé bỏng của ta đâu rồi?"

Chihiro hóa rồng. Cái không gian chật hẹp trong bụng của Vô Diện đúng là không thích hợp để hóa rồng. Chihiro cố gắng dùng thân của mình để đốt cháy hết mọi thứ xung quanh. Zeniba mỉm cười. Lớp bao bọc của Vô Diện quá dày để có thể đốt kiểu đó. Chihiro cố gắng để đốt hết mọi thứ. Không được, cô bé bèn chui ngược lên miệng của Vô Diện lại. Vẫn không được. Cô bé tức giận, khè lửa lên trên miệng của Vô Diện. Vô Diện cảm thấy có cái đó nóng trong người (:D), nên vội nhả ra hết, kể cả Zeniba. Lúc Chihiro có thể nhìn thấy ánh sáng trở lại, cũng là lúc Vô Diện bỏ đi.

"Vô Diện!" Zeniba nói to.

Không kịp nữa rồi. Vô Diện đã bỏ đi, không thấy bóng dáng đâu nữa.

"Thôi cháu xin phép nhé! Cháu phải đi đây!" Chihiro nói.

"Ừ, đi đi. Nhớ là phải chăm sóc Haku cho ta đó nhé!" Zeniba nói.

"Dạ."

Rồi Chihiro bay đi, để lại Zeniba ở đó một mình.

"Cháu xin lỗi bà, Zeniba. Nhưng cháu không thể ở lại." Chihiro nói thầm. "Cháu phải cứu Haku...Chờ em nhé, Haku. Em tới đây."

"Gặp lại ta có vui không?"

Chihiro quay lại, hoảng hồn.

"Cái gì?"

Chihiro cố gắng bay nhanh hết tốc lực, cố gắng tránh cái thứ đang dí mình càng xa càng tốt. Nhưng không thể nào được. Từ xưa đến giờ, rồng chưa bao giờ bay nhanh lại phượng hoàng cả. (thế là biết ai đang dí Chihiro rồi chứ gì?). Chỉ trong chốc lát, con phượng hoàng sau lưng đã dí đến sát Chihiro.

"Ngươi muốn gì ở ta?" Chihiro nói.

"Không có gì. Chỉ là mạng của ngươi thôi."

Rồi con chim phượng hoàng nhào tới ngay bên cạnh Chihiro. Chihiro cố gắng lách sang bên kia, nhưng càng lúc, con phượng hoàng kia càng ép sát vào. Chihiro bèn dụ nó xuống cánh rừng ngay dưới chân (hở?). Nhưng con phượng hoàng kia nhanh nhẹn hơn, bay sà xuống dưới người Chihiro, và thúc một cái thật mạnh vào thân của cô bé. Chihiro vì không xuống được đành phải bay lên lại.

(Điều ngạc nhiên là) Haku bước dọc theo cánh rừng phía tây, với chú chim bồ câu mà Haku gọi là Youko ở trên vai. Đang đi dọc theo đám cây cổ thụ cao ngất, thì Haku cảm thấy có cái gì đó nhỏ giọt trên đường mình đi. Cậu bèn dừng lại, cúi xuống và nhìn chăm chú vào thứ đang ở trên mặt đất: blood (:D)

"Máu à?" Haku tự hỏi.

Chú chim trên vai Haku sà xuống đất, bước lại gần, và lấy mỏ của nó mà nếm. Ngay lập tức, nó bật ngược lại, và bay lên vai Haku mà đậu. Haku có thể cảm nhận được là chú chim đang run lên. Haku vuốt nhè nhẹ chú chim.

"Sao thế? Sợ máu à?" Haku hỏi.

Chú chim bấu chặt vào vai Haku, rồi rúc liên hồi vào vai Haku. Biết là đau nhưng Haku vẫn có chịu đựng.

"Thôi thôi. Dừng lại. Kohaku xin thua." Haku nói, mỉm cười.

Cho tới lúc đó, chú chim mới chịu dừng lại.

"Thiệt tình...Mà máu ở đâu ra thế nhỉ?"

Haku ngước lên. Tuy là tán cây khá rậm rạp, nhưng Haku vẫn có thể thấy là có 2 con vật đang bay trên trời.

"Có khi nào..."

Nghi có chuyện chẳng lành, Haku thả Youko xuống đất, dặn:

"Ở yên tại đây. Không được đi đâu đó!"

Rồi Haku bay thẳng qua tán cây. Cái cảm giác đầu tiên của Haku là hoảng hồn khi thấy Chihiro đang bị thương. Và tiếp theo đó là hoảng sợ khi thấy con phượng hoàng đang cố gắng hạ gục Chihiro.

"Chihiro!" Haku gào lên.

Chú rồng đỏ quay lại, khuôn mặt bị rách đôi chút (ặc).

"Ha...ku!"

Haku lao thẳng vào con phượng hoàng đỏ kia.

"Ngươi dám hại người ta yêu! Ta quyết không tha cho ngươi!" Haku gào lên.

Con phượng hoàng kia quay đầu lại. Thấy có chú rồng trắng đang đuổi theo mình, nó liền đổi mục tiêu, không còn chú tâm vào Chihiro nữa. Haku thấy là mình đã dụ được con phượng hoàng kia rồi, nên quay đầu lại và bay đi. Con phượng hoàng kia không tốn nhiều thời gian để dí theo Haku. Haku thấy là con phượng hoàng đỏ đã dí đến đuôi của mình, bèn thả mình mà lao xuống dưới. Con phượng hoàng kia cũng bay xuống. Haku chờ thời cơ, khi tới lúc sẽ tóm gọn được con phượng hoàng kia. Mà đúng thật. Khi vừa mới chạm vào tán cây cao bên dưới, Haku bay ngược lên lại. Con phượng hoàng trở tay không kịp, nên lao vào tán cây, và bị kẹt ở trong đó.

'Phượng hoàng...Chả bao giờ 'thắng' giỏi cả.' Haku nghĩ thầm.

Haku ngó quanh một lần nữa, và thấy Chihiro, đang ở trên một tán cây nọ. Haku bay tới. Chihiro mình mẩy bị thương tùm lum, mắt nhắm mắt mở. Giờ đây, ranh giới giữa sự sống và cái chết rất mỏng manh.

Haku tìm cách đỡ Chihiro xuống dưới đất. Rồi cả hai cùng hóa thành người lại.

"Chihiro... ráng lên nào." Haku nói thầm.

Chihiro hé mắt ra nhìn Haku. Cô bé nở nụ cười yếu ớt.

"Em sắp chết rồi phải không?" Chihiro nói khẽ.

"Không đâu. Em sẽ sống. Em sẽ sống mà." Haku nói.

"Chắc em sẽ không qua nổi đâu nhỉ? Thôi thì cứ coi như em đã đóng góp cho Thế giới linh hồn đi."

Haku đỡ đầu của Chihiro.

"Không! Em sẽ sống! Đừng nói vậy!" Haku nói.

Rồi Chihiro nhắm mắt lại.

"Gặp lại nhau ở kiếp sau nhé!" Chihiro nói những lời cuối cùng trước khi từ biệt Haku mà đi (đừng có bức xúc, chuyện chưa có hết đâu).

Haku cúi gằm mặt xuống, nức nở. Người mà đối với Haku là gần gũi nhất, người đã hết mực lo lắng, luôn luôn quan tâm, luôn luôn giúp đỡ Haku đã ra đi. Từ trước tới giờ, mọi người luôn nghĩ Haku là con người lạnh lùng, không bao giờ chịu nói chuyện với ai cả. Nhưng từ lúc Chihiro đặt chân tới Thế giới linh hồn, mọi thứ đã thay đổi tất cả. Haku cũng hòa đồng hơn, dù có hơi lạnh lùng một chút. Tính tình thay đổi hẳn. Hồi ấy, Haku cũng đã tự hứa với lòng là sẽ bảo vệ người mà mình yêu quý. Nhưng giờ đây, có lẽ như lời hứa đó chả còn là gì nữa cả. Chihiro đã ... rồi...

Đang lúc Haku chuẩn bị từ bỏ hết hi vọng, thì Youko (chú chim bồ câu trắng đó) bay lại gần xác của Chihiro. Youko bay đến gần vành tai của Chihiro - đang rực sáng ánh lửa - và khẽ rúc vào vành tai cô bé. Haku ngước mặt lên, nhìn chăm chú vào chú chim bồ câu trắng. Ngay lập tức, từ vành tai của cô bé, một luồng khói đỏ xuất hiện. Luồng khói bay lên không trung, thu hút sự chú ý của Haku. Từ luồng khói đó xuất hiện một chú rồng đỏ. Chú rồng bay lượn một vòng, rồi đáp xuống đất.

"Ơ...Long hồn..." Haku nói.

"Đúng thế. Ta ẩn thân trong người Chihiro bấy lâu nay rồi. Và Linh hồn thật sự của Ngũ hành rồng thật sự xuất hiện khi chính vị thần đó đang ở ranh giới mỏng manh nhất." Chú rồng đỏ nói.

"Nhưng người...người xuất hiện ở đây để làm gì?"

"Ta cần một thân xác để có thể hút được sinh lực mà sống. Và đừng lo. Khi ta đã hút được, thì cô bé ấy cũng sẽ sống lại thôi."

"Thế thì người muốn chọn ai?"

Chú rồng đó dáo dác nhìn một hồi, rồi nói:

"Con phượng hoàng hồi nãy!"

Rồi chú rồng đỏ bay thẳng vào trong lùm cây sau lưng Haku. Haku có thể cảm thấy là cả hai đang vật lộn hơi bị dữ dội. Haku quá mải mê đoán chuyện gì đang xảy ra ở bên ấy, đến nỗi không để ý là Chihiro đã đứng sau lưng mình từ nãy đến giờ. Cho tới lúc mọi thứ yên ắng dần, thì Chihiro khều Haku một cái. Haku quay lại, mừng rỡ. Cậu ôm cô bé thật chặt, tới nỗi Chihiro cảm thấy khó thở.

"Chihiro! Anh cứ tưởng..."

"Anh tưởng bở gì thế? Em vẫn ở đây mà!"

'Cảm ơn Linh hồn nhiều lắm!' Haku nghĩ thầm.

"Nhưng hồi nãy...em..."

"Chuyện gì cơ?"

"Không có gì. Chúng ta về thôi."

Rồi cả hai hóa rồng, rồi cất cánh và bay ra khỏi khu rừng.

...

"Ngươi làm gì ở đây?"

"Tôi chỉ đến để báo cho người biết là cánh cổng duy nhất liên kết giữa 2 thế giới đã mở."

"Nhưng sao lại có chuyện này?"

"Tôi không biết...nhưng có lẽ người ở dưới địa ngục sẽ biết đó."

"Ý ngươi là sao...A!"

…

"Dừng lại!" Chihiro nói.

Cả 2 dừng lại.

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Haku hỏi.

"Em linh cảm có chuyện chẳng lành xảy ra." Chihiro nói.

"Nhưng mà có chuyện gì cơ?"

"Em không biết, nhưng mà..."

"HAKU!"

Cả 2 quay lại, và trông thấy Blu, đang bay về phía họ. Cả 2 ngạc nhiên.

"Blu?"

"Xin lỗi. Tớ tới hơi trễ." Blu nói.

"Không sao đâu." Haku nói. "Mà quên nữa...Hồi nãy em nói là có chuyện gì vậy?"

"Em không biết. Nhưng cái cảm giác này khó chịu lắm."

"Thôi thì xuống đất đi rồi tính sau."

"Ừ."

"Ý hay đó."

Rồi cả 3 đáp xuống bãi đất trống gần đó, và hóa thành người lại. Blu thì bộ kimono có hơi tả tơi một chút. Chihiro cũng thế. Chỉ có Haku là lành lặn thôi. (:D)

"Mà 2 người đang nói chuyện gì vậy?" Blu hỏi.

"Chihiro có linh cảm là có chuyện chẳng lành xảy ra." Haku đáp.

"Nhưng em không biết chắc là có chuyện gì."

"Em có còn nhớ cái cảm giác ấy không?" Blu hỏi Chihiro.

Chihiro suy nghĩ một hồi, rồi nói:

"Lúc em có cái linh cảm ấy, toàn thân như nóng ran cả lên. Em đã muốn lịm đi ngay lúc đó rồi. Cảm giác đó khó chịu lắm."

"Hay có khi nào là Kimi-sama đang gặp chuyện?" Blu nói.

"Không thể nào đâu. Ai mà dám làm hại Kimi-sama chứ?"

"Ờ ha...Thường thì chỉ có cận thần của Kimi-sama mới làm nổi thôi."

Rồi Blu và Haku cùng nhìn Chihiro. Chihiro tròn mắt, đưa tay xua xua.

"Đừng nhìn em. Em không làm gì hết. Em luôn ở bên cạnh Haku và Zeniba mà."

"Nhưng nếu không phải em thì là ai?"

"Chỉ có duy nhất là 5 vị thần tối cao thôi."

"Nhưng hình như họ tản mạn ra hết rồi. Ta đâu có biết tung tích ai đâu."

Blu suy nghĩ một hồi, rồi nói:

"Masaru đã chết..."

"Chuyện đó thì ai chả biết." Haku nói. "Mitsuru cũng thế."

"Hồi nào?"

"Mới nãy thôi."

Chihiro chả biết nói gì hết, cứ ngó qua ngó lại Haku và Blu. Trong lúc cả 2 đang suy nghĩ, Chihiro như nhớ ra điều gì đó.

"Hai anh quên là Ashura và Kagami cũng ... luôn rồi sao?" Chihiro nói.

"Ờ nhỉ. Vậy là chỉ còn lại..."

Cả 3 tròn mắt, đồng thanh:

"SAKURA!"

Haku phản kháng:

"Không thể nào! Sakura hiền lắm cơ mà."

"Chưa chắc đâu. Có khi bị người khác lợi dụng đó."

"Không thể nào!" Chihiro đáp trả. "Em biết Sakura. Chị ta không có ác ôn như mấy anh nghĩ đâu."

"Em có chắc không?"

"Chắc mà."

"Thôi thì cứ ghé thăm một chuyến xem sao."

Cả 3 gật đầu thống nhất, rồi hóa rồng mà bay đi.

...

"Ngươi xử lý ả xong chưa?"

"Xong rồi. Mà linh hồn của ả vẫn không tha cho tôi. Nó vẫn cứ bám vào thân xác của ả."

"Thế thì để ta xử lí...Giờ thì ta cho ngươi mục tiêu khác."

"Xin ngài cứ nói."

"Người mà mọi người thường gọi là Chihiro ấy...Ta muốn nó phải chết."

"Nhưng mà..."

"Ngươi dám phản kháng à?"

"Dạ không, thưa chủ nhân."

"Thế thì mau đi đi!"

"Dạ."

...

"Cánh rừng ngay trước mặt kìa." Blu cảnh báo.

"Ủa, em nhớ hồi đó đâu có cánh rừng này đâu." Chihiro nói.

"Có khi nào em nhớ lộn không?" Haku hỏi.

"Không đâu. Em là cựu cận thần (:) của Kimi-sama. Nơi này em nắm rõ như lòng bàn tay."

"Thôi thì đi qua đi rồi tính sau."

"Nhìn thử đi. Kiểu này bay lọt qua được mới lạ."

"Thế thì chúng ta đi bộ."

"Nhất trí!"

Cả 3 đáp xuống đất, hóa thành người lại, và tiến vào trong rừng (The Forest of the Deer God :D). Có lẽ là do cây cối khá rậm rạp, nên dù đang là buổi sáng mà cứ như là buổi tối ấy. Đang mò mẫm trong bóng tối, Chihiro đụng phải vật gì nhọn nhọn. Cô bé cố nhặt lên, nhưng dường như nó được cắm sâu xuống đất, nên không thể tháo ra được. Chihiro gọi Haku và Blu tới, cố gắng để lấy cái vật nhọn ấy ra. Ngay cả sức của Haku và Blu cộng lại cũng không thể lấy ra được. Cuối cùng thì Chihiro bèn dùng mắt thần để ngó coi nó là gì.

"Khoan đã! Đừng lấy ra!" Chihiro nói.

"Sao vậy?"

"Nó là Dao găm chứa ám khí. Đừng có lấy nó ra, nếu anh muốn ám khí bám theo anh mãi mãi." Chihiro nói.

Haku và Blu liền rụt tay lại.

"Ai mà lại cắm con dao ở đây chứ?" Haku hỏi.

"Hahahaha...Còn ai khác ngoài ta?"

Cả 3 ngước lên, sửng sốt.

"Cái gì? Sao mà...?"

"Ngạc nhiên chứ? Hahahaha!"

"Nhưng mà..." Chihiro nói, ngạc nhiên. "Tại sao chứ?"

"Có ai lại không đam mê quyền lực đâu nào?"

"Nhưng đáng lẽ ra Kimi-sama phải biết chuyện này rồi chứ?" Haku nói thầm.

"Ngươi đừng tưởng là ta không nghe nhé! Mụ Kimi-sama ấy chả là gì cả. Ta đã giết mụ ta rồi."

"CÁI GÌ?" Cả 3 đồng thanh.

"Sao mi dám!" Haku gằn giọng.

"Có gì mà ta không dám làm chứ?"

"Thế thì giết bọn ta đi. Ta thách mi đó." Blu nói, có vẻ thách thức.

"Được...Chắc ngươi chưa nghe danh Sakura ta đây."

"Thử đi rồi biết."

Rồi Sakura nhào tới Haku trước. Haku đẩy cả Blu và Chihiro ra, một mình song đấu với Sakura. Sakura, đang có thế, đẩy Haku ra đằng sau. Haku ngã xuống, một phần tay bị thương hơi nặng.

"Thế nào? Đã chứ?" Sakura nói.

Chihiro đứng ở sau lưng Sakura, trông thấy Haku bị thương. Cô bé tức giận, toan hóa rồng mà dạy cho Sakura bài học, thì Blu kéo cô bé lại.

"Đừng có dại. Em không đủ sức đánh với Sakura đâu." Blu nói thầm.

"Nhưng mà..." Chihiro nói, vẻ tức giận hiện rõ trong từng lời nói. "Haku đang bị thương. Em đâu thể khoanh tay đứng nhìn được."

"Em đừng nên đụng vào Sakura. Anh có linh cảm là Sakura không còn là bản thân nữa." Blu nói.

"Ý anh là sao?"

Sakura cảm giác là có âm thanh sau lưng mình, bèn nói to:

"Hai ngươi nói chuyện xong chưa?"

"...hãy tìm cách phá hủy con dao kia đi..."

"...hay là để ta bắt hai ngươi im miệng trở lại?"

"...trước khi Sakura mất tự chủ."

Chihiro đắn đo một hồi. Trong khi đó, Haku đã gượng đứng dậy được. Vừa mới ngẩng đầu lên, thì Haku bị Sakura đá cho một cái, và té lần 2 (:).

"Nằm xuống nào. Đừng đứng lên."

Rồi Sakura đạp lên người Haku. Chihiro cố gắng kìm nén cơn tức giận mà tiếp tục suy nghĩ. Cuối cùng thì cô bé cũng có sáng kiến.

"Blu, anh biết phép phân thân không?" Chihiro nói thầm.

"Có, mà chi?"

"Em cần anh sử dụng phép phân thân lên người em. Rồi em sử dụng thêm một lần nữa. Nghĩa là em phân thân ra làm 4 đó."

"Nhưng em cần nhiều đến vậy làm chi?"

"Cứ tin em đi."

Blu đắn đo một hồi.

"Coi như lần này anh tin em."

"Tốt lắm!"

...

"Ngươi...là đồ hèn hạ..." Haku gằn giọng. "Bỏ chân ra...khỏi người ta..."

"Ngươi chả là gì hết." Sakura nói. "Kimi-sama đã sai lầm khi chọn ngươi. Mụ ta nghĩ là sẽ có người sẵn sàng thay Mitsuru."

"Ngươi nói gì cơ?" Haku hỏi lại.

Sakura đạp mạnh hơn. Haku gào lên trong đau đớn.

"Ngươi đã giết chết Mitsuru!" Sakura nói.

"Ta...không có..."

Sakura đạp mạnh hơn nữa.

"A!"

"Ngươi đã giết chết Mitsuru!"

"Không phải...ta..."

"Chứ là ai? Là ai? Ngươi nói mau!"

"Là ta!"

Sakura quay lại. Haku cũng cố ngóc đầu lên để xem đó là ai. Cậu không tin vào mắt mình: đó là Youko, đang đứng ở đó.

"Youko...cô trở lại rồi sao?" Haku nói thầm.

...

"Anh chắc cách này hiệu quả thật chứ? Em thấy cái bản sao giả làm Youko nó ghê ghê sao ấy." Chihiro hỏi.

"Chắc mà. Bây giờ thì em muốn làm gì thì làm đi. Cần thì anh sẽ giúp."

"Được. Cảm ơn anh nhiều lắm!"

...

"Là ngươi! Ngươi đã giết chết Mitsuru của ta (hở?)"

"Là ta thì sao nào?" Youko nói. "Ngươi có gan để giết được ta không?"

"Ngươi...Được! Coi như bữa nay chúng ta đấu trận sinh tử!"

Sakura phẩy phẩy trong không khí, lấy ra một cây kiếm bạc óng ánh. Lưỡi kiếm dài, có chạm khắc hình con rồng màu hồng (biết ngay mà). Cuối cán dao có một lưỡi dao nhỏ thò ra, có lẽ là một cách khác để đảo ngược tình thế. Youko cũng vậy, cũng rút ra cây kiếm màu trắng ở bên hông. Cả 2 vào tư thế sẵn sàng. Ngay lúc đó, chú chim bồ câu trắng của Haku bay tới, và đậu bên vai của Youko (cái này thì hơi bị rắc rối à...). Youko cảm giác như có cái gì đó đang đậu trên vai mình, bèn quay lại, và thấy chú chim bồ câu trắng. Youko mỉm cười.

"Cậu tới đúng lúc lắm. Mong là cậu sẽ sẵn sàng cho lần này." Youko nói thầm.

"Con chim đó là ai vậy?" Sakura hỏi.

"Là thần hộ mệnh của ta...Thôi, bắt đầu trận đấu đi."

"Được thôi."

Rồi Sakura tiến thẳng tới chỗ của Youko. Youko nhẹ nhàng nhấc chú chim lên và thả cho chú bay đi. Khi Sakura vừa mới tới, thì Youko né sang một bên, dùng tay nhấc bổng Sakura lên, và quăng ra đằng sau lưng (ôi trời ạ, con gái đánh nhau gì mà kinh thế không biết). Sakura vừa mới té xuống đất, vội gượng đứng lên lại. Youko quơ cây kiếm sang ngang ra đằng sau lưng. Sakura chưa kịp phản ứng gì, đã bị lưỡi kiếm của Youko chém làm cho mặt bị một vết chém khá nhỏ (giống của Ashitaka ấy). Sakura lấy tay quẹt máu trên mặt, rồi tiến thẳng đến chỗ Youko một lần nữa. Youko dùng kiếm đâm thẳng vào Sakura. Nhanh nhẹn, Sakura né sang một bên.

...

"Được rồi đó!" Blu nói. "Làm đi!"

"Được rồi!"

Chihiro đi men sau bụi cây, bước đến gần chỗ chú chim bồ câu trắng đang đậu trên cây. Cô bé lầm bầm:

"Hiện nguyên hình!"

Ngay lập tức, làn khói trắng xuất hiện, bao quanh Youko. Làn khói nhanh chóng tan, để lại ở đó một Youko đang mỉm cười.

"Cảm ơn cậu nhé!" Youko nói.

"Không có chi."

...

Hai bên ẩu đả được một lúc, cho tới khi một phần của bộ kimono của Sakura bị rách. Sakura mệt lử cả người. Vừa mới đứng dậy, Sakura cảm thấy toàn thân khó chịu. Cô nàng quỵ xuống đất, hét lên, đau đớn.

...

"Làm nhanh lên đi nào!" Blu giục Chihiro.

"Em đang cố đây! Sao anh không phụ em đi?"

"Thôi nhanh đi."

"Biết rồi mà!"

...

"Dừng lại! Dừng lại đi!" Sakura hét to.

Youko bước lại gần Sakura, tò mò. Sakura cố gắng nắm chân của Youko.

"Cứu tôi với!"

"Đây không phải là việc ta có thể làm." Youko nói, ngước mặt lên. "Youko, phần còn lại cho cô xử lí đó!"

"Cảm ơn nhiều!"

"Youko ư?" Sakura lặp lại.

Rồi cô nàng cố gắng quay đầu sang bên kia. Vừa mới kịp thấy được chiếc áo trắng và cái váy màu tím của Youko, thì cô nàng đã bị Youko đâm thẳng một phát vào tim (ooo~ đau đấy). Con dao Ám khí ấy cũng từ từ trở lại bình thường. Chihiro nhặt con dao ấy lên, soi mói một lát. Haku cũng đã gượng đứng dậy được. Blu đến đỡ Youko đứng lên.

"Ờ, mọi người..." Chihiro nói. "Em nghĩ mọi người nên nhìn con dao này đi."

Cả Haku, Blu và Youko cùng bước đến chỗ của Chihiro.

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Haku hỏi.

"Cái này không phải là con dao bình thường."

"Ý em là sao?" Blu hỏi.

"Nếu không phải là dao thì là gì chứ?" Youko hỏi.

Chihiro chỉ tay vào hình con hải cẩu ở cán dao.

"Dấu con hải cẩu...nếu em nhớ không lầm, thì ở bên thế giới con người, họ nói con dao này là của Hải quân."

"Hải quân?" Cả 3 người còn lại đồng thanh.

"Chính xác là của Hải quân...nhưng em không biết tại sao nó lại lọt vào đây."

"Có lẽ nào..." Blu nói.

Haku thở dài.

"Thế là đúng rồi..."

"Chuyện gì cơ?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Cánh cửa liên kết 2 thế giới đã bị phá vỡ."

"CÁI GÌ?"

(To be continued)


	23. Riku & Raikkonen

******...Đau mắt quá! Hồi hôm qua chơi ngu thiệt...**

******Chapter 23: Riku và Raikkonen.**

"Cái gì?"

"Anh nói thật chứ?" Chihiro hỏi lại.

"Nhưng cũng chưa chắc là thế...có khi là có ai đó ở Thế giới linh hồn sử dụng phép thuật để đưa người từ thế giới con người sang..." Haku nói.

Sột soạt...

"Cái gì thế?" Haku ngó xung quanh.

Cả 4 bắt đầu chầm chậm xoay một vòng, kiểm tra xem âm thanh phát từ đâu.

"Có lẽ chúng ta sẽ phải cẩn thận thôi." Chihiro nói thầm.

"Đúng." Youko trả lời.

Sột soạt...

Youko quay lại, nhìn chăm chú vào bụi cây trước mặt.

"Nè các cậu..." Youko nói. "Hình như nó phát ra ở đây này."

Cả 3 người Haku, Chihiro và Blu lại chỗ của Youko. Đang nhìn chăm chú, thì từ bụi cây, một cái phi tiêu phóng ra, suýt nữa là dính người của Youko. Youko ngã ngửa người ra.

"Cái quái..." Youko nói.

Haku rút từ từ cây kiếm ra (hở?), bước lại gần bụi cây.

"Haku, anh làm gì đó?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Ai mà dám theo dõi chúng ta như thế này?" Haku nói, từ từ bước đến bụi cây.

...

"Tôi sắp bị phát hiện rồi. Tôi cần trợ giúp!"

"Cứ ở yên đó. Tiếp viện sẽ tới."

...

Haku lấy kiếm chĩa vào bụi cây, tách từng cành cây nhỏ ra, và ngó vào trong. Vừa mới đưa đầu vào, thì từ đâu đó, một cái phi tiêu khác bay tới, sượt ngang tai Haku. Haku né sang một bên.

"Anh có sao không?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Anh không sao?" Haku nói, quay lưng lại, ngạc nhiên.

Không có ai ở đó hết.

"Chihiro? Blu? Youko? Mọi người đâu rồi?" Haku hỏi.

Haku bước vòng quanh khu đất ở đó, cố gắng tìm Youko, Blu và Chihiro, nhưng không thể nào tìm thấy được. Mệt mỏi và chán nản, Haku đứng ở cây đa gần đó, và đặt tay lên thân cây. Vừa mới đặt lên, thì tay của Haku bị cái gì như sợi xích trói lại. Hoảng hồn, Haku cố gắng tháo ra nhưng không được. Đang dùng tay kia để tháo xích, thì sợi xích khác trói tay kia của Haku lại.

"Là kẻ nào?" Haku hét to.

Haku quay lại. Từ trong cái bụi cây hồi nãy, một người bước ra, quân phục chỉnh tề.

"Là ta. Thì đã sao nào?"

"Ngươi là ai? Sao lại theo dõi ta?" Haku hỏi.

Người ấy bước lại gần Haku. Khi vừa mới nhìn khuôn mặt của người ấy, Haku hoảng hồn: đó không phải ai khác, chính là Riku!

"Ri..."

"Gọi ta là Raikkonen!" (Ola Kimi Raikkonen :D).

"Ờ...Raikkonen...tại sao ngươi lại theo dõi ta? Bạn của ta đâu?" Haku hỏi.

"Ngươi không cần bận tâm...bạn của ngươi không sao cả..." Raikkonen trả lời. "Bọn chúng chỉ là được đi thẩm vấn một chút thôi, sẽ không có chuyện gì xảy ra đâu."

Haku vùng vẫy, gào lên:

"NGƯƠI NÓI DỐI!"

BỤP!

Một tên đứng từ đằng sau dộng vào đầu của Haku. Cậu ngất đi, và gục xuống đất. 2 tên liền chạy lại, tháo xích ra. Raikkonen bước lại gần.

"Đưa hắn đi. Ta có chút chuyện phải chất vấn hắn."

"Dạ."

...

Haku mở mắt ra. Tối mịt. Cậu không thể thấy gì hết.

"Chết tiệt. Hắn dám nhốt mình lại. Để xem coi ngươi nhốt nổi một vị thần không." Haku nói.

Rồi Haku hóa rồng, và tông thẳng vào bức tường trước mặt. Nhưng cũng vô dụng thôi. Bức tường không chịu nứt ra. Haku rơi xuống đất, đau đớn toàn thân, bèn hóa thành người lại, và kiếm góc gần nhất mà ngồi.

"Không được." Haku tự nhủ. "Mình không thể ở đây được...còn Chihiro nữa...Blu nữa..."

Rồi Haku đứng lên, đặt tay vào tường. Haku lấy tay sờ vào bức tường chầm chậm.

"Lạ nhỉ? Sao ở đây lại lạnh như thế này?" Haku tự hỏi.

Ở bên ngoài bỗng xuất hiện âm thanh leng keng. Haku giật mình, chui vào góc gần đó và giả ngủ. Âm thanh leng keng tới căn phòng tối của Haku thì ngừng lại. Cánh cửa gần đó mở ra. Haku cố gắng nheo mắt để quan sát cánh cửa. Một tên ở ngoài quăng đồ ăn vào.

"Ăn đi. Không ăn thì để đó cho chó nó ăn." (cái này hông biết ở đâu mà ra nữa...)

Rồi hắn đóng cửa lại. Haku sờ soạng trong bóng tối. Cậu không dám dùng phép nhìn xuyên đêm, vì lúc này, sức lực của cậu gần như đã cạn kiệt rồi. Nếu mà còn sử dụng phép thuật nữa, thì cậu sẽ không còn sức để thoát ra khỏi phòng tối ấy. Sờ soạng một hồi thì đụng trúng chén cháo. Haku cầm chén cháo lên, cẩn thận kiểm tra mùi hương. Hơi cay cay. Có lẽ chén cháo bị bỏ tiêu hay ớt quá nhiều rồi. Haku không chần chừ một giây phút nào hết. Cậu húp cạn chén cháo, và quăng xuống đất. Cậu bắt đầu tìm hiểu không gian xung quanh mình.

"Cánh cửa ở đây." Haku nói. "Mà hồi nãy âm thanh phát ra từ bên phải, nghĩa là có thể đường ra nằm ở bên tay phải. Nhưng mà có lẽ sẽ có lính canh gác. Mà mình cũng không thể dùng phép thuật được. Phải tiết kiệm sức lực nữa..."

Cậu sờ đến một vết xước ở trên tường, và ngay lập tức, cậu tưởng tượng cái cảnh Chihiro bị những kẻ ấy hành hạ. Khi cái hình ảnh Chihiro bị đánh tả tơi xuất hiện, cậu bật khóc.

"Tại sao mình lại vô dụng như thế này? Ngay cả Chihiro mình còn không thể bảo vệ được nữa...mình thật là đáng chết..." Haku tự trách bản thân.

Ngay lúc đó, cánh cửa lại mở ra. Haku quay lại, và ngó người đang bước vào căn phòng tối.

"Cậu có thể dùng phép nhìn xuyên đêm rồi đó."

Haku giật mình. Cậu làm theo, và ngạc nhiên khi thấy người đứng trước mặt mình.

"Raikkonen?" Haku hỏi.

"Là Riku đây. Cậu không cần phải lo đâu." Riku đáp.

Haku, đang sử dụng phép nhìn xuyên đêm, ngó xung quanh, rồi ngó bản thân của mình.

"Mình...đang mặc cái gì thế này..." Haku hỏi.

"Là quần áo của tù nhân đó. Cậu bị bắt về đây." Riku trả lời.

"Nhưng mà tại sao lại..."

"Ôi thì...chuyện dài dòng lắm...có gì mình sẽ kể sau."

"Ờ...mà sao cậu lại trở thành..."

"Đội trưởng à?" Riku mỉm cười. "Chuyện này..."

*******Flashback chập n tiếp nhé :D***

******Riku mở mắt ra. Trước mặt cô nàng là căn phòng của Yubaba, lộn xộn. Cô nàng cố gắng đứng lên, và ép bản thân bước ra khỏi căn phòng. Khi vừa mới mở cửa, cô nàng hoảng hồn. Mọi thứ bị xáo trộn và phá vỡ hết. Không còn cái gì lành lặn cả.**

******"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra ở đây vậy nè?" Riku tự hỏi.**

******Rồi Riku hoảng hồn vì cái mình đang thấy ở dưới chân: máu. Cô nàng lần theo dấu máu ở trên sàn. Cô nàng đi hết cả một hành lang dài, trước khi dừng lại bên cái cửa sổ bị vỡ. Riku thò đầu ra ngoài để ngó, thì thấy vết máu tiếp tục ở trên nóc nhà, rồi đi vào cửa sổ ở gần dưới nhà tắm. Riku hóa rồng, và bay xuống dưới cái cửa sổ ấy (ấy ơi ;P). Dấu máu tiếp tục đi từ cái cửa sổ, băng qua bức tường ở khu tiếp tân, rồi chạy thẳng ra ngoài, và biến mất ở ngay cánh rừng gần đó. Riku lần theo, và bước tới trước cánh rừng.**

******"Ai lại chui vào rừng khi đang chảy máu chứ." Riku tự hỏi.**

******Rồi cô nàng chui vào trong rừng. Từ từ, từng bước một. Cô nàng chậm rãi bước vào trong.**

******Sột soạt...**

******Riku ngó xung quanh. Không có ai hết. Cô nàng bèn cảnh giác, và bước càng chậm hơn nữa. Tay rút ra cây kiếm, cô nàng đảo mắt xung quanh, cảnh giác cao độ.**

******Sột soạt...**

******Riku ngó xung quanh một lần nữa. Vẫn không có ai cả. Lần này thì Riku đã biết là có ai đó đang theo dõi mình, nên đứng lại, và ngồi xuống, giả vờ khóc.**

******Lần này thì tiếng sột soạt vang lên liên hồi...**

******Riku hé mắt, nhìn xem đó là ai. Khi vừa thấy người từ trong bụi cây bước ra, cô nàng cầm chặt cây kiếm, và đứng phắt dậy, xông tới. Nhưng chưa kịp xông tới, thì cả một binh đoàn đã bao vây Riku, chĩa họng súng vào người Riku.**

******"Đứng yên nào cô bé. Cà phê chưa uống xong mà."**

******Riku quay lại, ngạc nhiên.**

******"Ngươi là..."**

**"********Ngạc nhiên chứ? Hehehehe…"**

**'********Không thể nào…'**

**"********Để xem bản lĩnh của ngươi to tới cỡ nào…Tấn công!"**

******Rồi đám lính bao quanh Riku tiến lên, tên cầm dao, tên cầm súng, tất cả đều nhằm Riku mà tấn công. Nhưng Riku đã chống lại hết bọn chúng…**

******Một tên đầu tiên lại gần Riku, toan đâm thẳng dao găm vào ngực Riku, nhưng cô nàng đã cảm nhận được, và nắm tay của hắn mà ném thẳng vào tốp cầm súng đang đứng trước mặt. Rồi những tên súng ngắm đã có tầm ngắm. Riku bèn dùng thuật phân thân và thuật ẩn thân để trốn đi và để các bản sao làm việc, trong khi cô nàng đi đánh lén những tên mất cảnh giác. Kết quả là chỉ sau chừng vài phút, tất cả đã bị hạ. Giờ đây chỉ còn Riku và người lúc nãy nói chuyện với Riku.**

**"********Thế nào? Chịu thua chưa?" Riku nói, mỉm cười.**

**"********Nhanh vậy? Ta còn chưa xuất chiêu nữa mà."**

**"********Cứ thử đi rồi biết."**

******Ngay lập tức, binh lính từ đâu đó chạy tới và vây kín Riku, một lần nữa (oải). Lần này thì cô nàng không thể chạy trốn hay kháng cự. Binh lực lần này còn gấp chục lần lần trước nữa. Chỉ cần một bước nhỏ thôi là cơ hội được gặp lại Haku và Chihiro của cô nàng sẽ tan biến.**

**"********Được thôi. Giờ ngươi muốn ta làm gì?" Riku hỏi.**

**"********Trở thành đội trưởng của chúng ta."**

**"********Hở?" Riku tròn mắt. "Làm đội trưởng của các ngươi á? Sau khi bọn ngươi suýt nữa là giết chết ta?"**

**"********Đúng."**

**"********Cho ta lí do để…"**

******Nhưng chưa kịp nói gì thêm, thì cô nàng đã bị một tên từ đằng sau đánh ngất đi. Cô nàng gục xuống đất, và cảm thấy mọi thứ xung quanh dường như tối và lạnh hẳn đi.**

**…**

**"********Dậy đi. Dậy đi!"**

******Riku mở mắt ra. Trước mặt cô nàng là một căn phòng, nhìn thoáng qua thì có lẽ là dành riêng cho đội trưởng.**

**"********Tôi…tôi đang ở đâu thế này?"**

**"********Chào đội trưởng. Đã có tiếng chuông báo rồi."**

**"********Ơ…nhưng mà…tôi là ai?"**

**'********Hãy nhớ tên cô ta là Raikkonen.'**

**"********Thưa, là Raikkonen ạ."**

**"********Ờ…vậy thì chờ tôi chút…tôi xuống liền…đầu tôi còn đau lắm…"**

**"********Vâng, thưa ngài."**

******Rồi hắn đi ra khỏi phòng.**

**"********Mình đang ở đâu thế này? Mà mình là ai chứ?" Riku tự hỏi. "Thôi thì cứ tiếp tục công việc đang dang dở đi thì tốt hơn."**

******Rồi cô nàng vớ lấy bộ đồ gần nhất và mặc vào, rồi tiến ra khỏi phòng. Cô nàng cảm thấy là lạ khi ai đi ngang qua cô đều cúi chào.**

**"********Mình…tại sao lại…"**

**"********Ê, các cậu có biết tới cô nàng ở trong rừng hôm trước không?"**

******Riku chợt nghe được câu nói này, bèn lại gần và nghe kĩ hơn.**

**"********Có…mà hình như cô ta tên là Riku hay gì ấy phải không?"**

**"********Đúng…mà cô ta tự nhiên được lên làm đội trưởng của nhóm chúng ta."**

**"********Sao mà kì vậy…bộ Yuri không có phản ứng gì sao?"**

**"********Không có."**

**'********Ai là Yuri? Và ai là Riku mà bọn họ nhắc tới? Có khi nào là mình không?'**

**"********Mà cậu biết chuyện gì chưa?"**

**"********Chuyện gì?"**

**"********Họ đã xóa trí nhớ cô nàng Riku đó đó. Bây giờ thì chắc là họ đang cố gắng thủ tiêu hết những gì liên quan tới cô ta."**

**"********Hay là đi kiếm nó lại không?"**

**"********Cậu điên à?"**

**"********Có khi chúng lại có ích, chứ không phải lúc nào cũng vô dụng hết đâu."**

**"********Ừ, cứ thử xem sao đã."**

******Rồi cuộc trò chuyện chấm dứt. Riku dựa vào bức tường gần đó, suy nghĩ.**

**'********Mình là Riku…chí ít ra thì đó là lời họ nói…và mình đã bị mất trí nhớ…chắc đó là lí do tại sao mình không thể nhớ nổi chuyện gì hết. Nhưng tại sao họ lại làm như vậy? Phải tìm hiểu một chuyến thôi."**

**…**

**"********Yuri, cô có khách."**

**"********Vào đi."**

******Riku mở cửa ra, và bước vào. Căn phòng ở trước mặt cô nàng bây giờ còn lớn hơn cả căn phòng của cô nàng nữa. Ở giữa căn phòng là bàn làm việc. Có một cô gái đang ngồi trên bàn làm việc, ghi chép gì đó. Khi cánh cửa vừa đóng lại, thì cô gái đó buông bút, và đứng dậy, nhìn Riku.**

**"********Ta đoán là cô đã biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra rồi." Yuri nói.**

**"********Tôi…có phải là Riku không?" Riku hỏi.**

**"********Đúng là như thế."**

**"********Tôi…đã bị mất trí nhớ. Phải không?"**

**"********Đúng là như thế."**

**"********Thế cô có biết tôi là người như thế nào lúc trước không?"**

******Yuri rót rượu ra li, và đưa cho Riku.**

**"********Uống đi, rồi chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện."**

******Riku nốc một hơi, và cảm thấy chóng mặt dữ dội. Cô nàng lấy tay ôm đầu, mắt nhắm nghiền. Cơn đau đầu quá mạnh đến nỗi cô nàng phải rít lên một tiếng hét kinh hồn. Sau một hồi thì cơn đau đầu chấm dứt. Riku bỏ tay ra khỏi đầu, và mở mắt ra.**

**"********Tôi đang ở đâu thế này?" Riku hỏi.**

**"********Ngửa đầu lên đi."**

******Riku làm theo, và ngạc nhiên. Cái người đứng trước mặt mình có nét gì đó trông rất quen.**

**"********Tại sao tôi lại ở đây?" Riku hỏi.**

**"********Cô có muốn giải cứu bạn của mình không?"**

**"********Có chứ."**

**"********Thế thì nghe lời tôi. Cô không được rời khỏi đây. Cô đang gặp nguy hiểm. Có người đang đi săn lùng cô. Bây giờ, những gì tôi có thể làm là cho cô một cái tên và một bộ dạng để cải trang. Từ bây giờ, cô phải nhớ mình là Raikkonen, không còn là Riku nữa. Bằng mọi giá cũng không được nói tên thật của mình ra." Yuri nói.**

**"********Nhưng tại sao lại…"**

**"********Không được nói nhiều." Yuri nói, thò tay xuống hộc bàn, lấy ra một cái gói màu đen, và đưa cho Riku. "Có lẽ cô sẽ cần cái này. Giờ thì đi khỏi đây, và nhớ là không được nói tên thật của mình ra."**

******Riku cầm cái gói, và bước ra khỏi phòng. Cô nàng chạy một mạch về phòng, và mở cái gói ra. Ở trong cái gói chính là bộ kimono màu hồng của cô nàng.**

**"********Đây rồi." Riku nói. "Nhưng mà mình phải làm sao bây giờ?"**

******Đắn đo một hồi, Riku quyết định: mặc bộ kimono vào, rồi thêm bộ quân phục bên ngoài (hở?). Cô nàng cũng làm theo. Có hơi chật một chút, nhưng cũng phải ráng chịu đựng.**

*******Flashback over***

"Thế rồi cậu có biết Chihiro đang ở đâu không?" Haku hỏi.

"Bình tĩnh nào. Bây giờ sắp có lệnh thuyên chuyển cậu. Tớ sẽ cố gắng đưa cậu ra khỏi đây. Nhưng cậu phải hứa với tớ một điều."

"Điều gì?"

"Cậu không quen biết tớ. Và cậu là một người điên."

"Cái gì?" Haku tròn mắt.

"Raikkonen. Cậu làm cái gì trong đó sao mà lâu thế? Nhanh lên!"

"Ra liền!" Riku hét lên.

Riku mò mẫm trong áo mình ra một cái gói trắng.

"Cậu cầm cái này đi. Đây là quần áo của cậu. Phải giữ cho cẩn thận đó."

"Ừ…tớ biết rồi."

"Giờ thì bảo trọng. Tớ sẽ cố gắng giúp cậu thoát khỏi đây."

"Ừ…cảm ơn cậu nhé."

Rồi Riku, không, Raikkonen chui ra khỏi căn phòng tối, và bỏ đi. Cánh cửa phòng tối cũng đóng lại. Haku mở gói ra. Dù trong phòng hiện giờ rất là tối, nhưng cậu vẫn có thể nhìn thấy được chiếc áo trắng của mình dù không sử dụng phép nhìn xuyên đêm.

"Được rồi…giờ tới lượt ta xử lí các ngươi…hãy đợi đấy…Chihiro, em chờ anh nhé!"

…

"Chihiro! Chihiro!"

Chihiro mở mắt ra. Cô bé ngước nhìn trần nhà, rồi căn phòng xung quanh, và nhận ra là mình đang ở nhà (hở?). Cô bé liền quay sang phải để nhìn khuôn mặt hiền hậu của Hayashi ngồi kế bên mình.

"Cậu tỉnh rồi à?" Hayashi hỏi.

"Đầu tớ đau quá…"

"Cậu không biết là mình đã ngất suốt 5 ngày liền à?"

'Mình ngất lâu tới thế sao?'

"Nhưng ba mẹ mình đâu?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Họ đi công chuyện rồi…Thôi cậu sửa soạn lẹ đi. Ngày đầu năm học mà đi trễ là không tốt đâu."

'Khai giảng rồi à? Nhanh dữ vậy…'

"Vậy cậu xuống trước đi. Tớ xuống liền."

"Ừ…nhớ nha."

Rồi Hayashi chạy xuống nhà, để Chihiro lại một mình.

"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy? Sao đầu mình lại đau đến thế? Mình nhớ là đã gặp Haku ở đâu đó rồi. Có khi nào nó chỉ là giấc mơ không? Hay là mình đã thực sự gặp Haku?"

Chihiro bắt đầu thẩm vấn bản thân.

Rồi cô nàng chui xuống giường, và chui vào nhà tắm để sửa soạn. Chỉ 20 phút sau khi đã sửa soạn, ăn sáng và khóa cửa, Chihiro cùng Hayashi lên đường đi đến trường. Cô bé cảm thấy ngạc nhiên khi thấy ai ai cũng đưa con của mình đến trường.

"Mong là năm học mới sẽ thú vị hơn năm ngoái." Hayashi bắt chuyện.

"Ờ…mà năm nay Kacchan có còn ở lớp mình không…"

Rồi cả hai nói chuyện say sưa trên đường. Cũng ngay lúc ấy, mặt trời đã lên cao, tỏa ánh sáng ấm áp lên bầu không khí lạnh lẽo của sáng sớm.

…

_"__Chúc em hạnh phúc trong năm học tới nhé, Chihiro! Chắc là Haku sẽ nhớ em lắm đây."_

(To be continued)


	24. Vượt ngục - Prison Break

******...Hơi mệt roài đây...**

******Chapter 24: Vượt ngục.**

"Ờ...phải gọi ra sao nhỉ...tên tù nhân kia..."

RẦM RẦM!

"Dậy mau! Ngươi được điều đi rồi đó."

Haku mở mắt ra. Cậu ngồi dậy, hít một hơi thật sâu, dù chẳng còn tí không khí nào hết. Trời hôm ấy nắng đẹp, nhưng dù đẹp cỡ nào, thì chẳng một tia nắng nào có thể lọt qua được cánh cửa. Haku chỉ biết cảm nhận qua hơi nóng đang bốc lên trong phòng. Cậu tranh thủ sửa soạn (tối thế cũng được à?), rồi chuẩn bị mặc áo vào. Vừa mới cầm chiếc áo lên, cậu bắt đầu có những suy nghĩ quái lạ.

'Tại sao mình lại làm thế này? Đáng lẽ ra mình phải ở ngoài chứ. Làm gì ở trong này?' Haku nghĩ. 'Lại còn bộ đồ này nữa...' (chà, mê sảng roài à?)

Cậu nhớ lại lúc gặp Riku vào ngày hôm qua. Tuy là không thể thấy được trọn vẹn, nhưng cậu có thể cảm nhận được là trên người cô nàng lúc ấy có một luồng sức mạnh khá là lớn - nghĩa là cô nàng đang mặc bộ kimono màu hồng trên người.

"Hay là mình cũng làm giống Riku xem sao. Tính ra thì cho tới lúc thoát khỏi đây cũng không còn lâu cho lắm." Haku tự nhủ.

Rồi cậu làm theo, mặc chiếc áo trắng và cái quần màu xanh vào, rồi mặc thêm bộ đồ của tù nhân vào. Có hơi chật chút, nhưng cũng phải ráng mà chịu.

Cánh cửa phòng tối mở ra.

"Đi ra mau!"

Haku bước ra ngoài. Vừa mới bước ra khỏi cửa, thì bọn chúng xích tay Haku lại (chân không xích à? dại thế?), rồi dắt cậu đi theo hành lang. Cậu ngước nhìn lên song sắt ở trên cao, để có thể ngó bầu trời trong xanh hôm nay. Cậu mìm cười.

"Thật là một ngày đẹp trời..." Haku nói thầm.

"Ngươi nói gì đó?" Tên cai ngục hỏi.

"Có gì đâu."

"Không có thì tốt."

'Lũ ngu...Chihiro, em chờ anh nhé!' Haku nghĩ thầm.

Rồi lũ cai ngục dẫn Haku đến chân cầu thang. Tên cai ngục lên trước. Hắn vừa đi lên vừa dùng tay kéo sợi xích của Haku.

"Đi nhanh."

"Ta có chân để đi, không cần ngươi nhắc."

"Láo à?"

Rồi tên cai ngục ấy quay xuống, dộng vào bụng Haku một cái khá mạnh. Cậu quỵ xuống đất, thở dốc. Tên cai ngục nhếch mép, bước lại gần Haku, và lấy tay ngửa mặt Haku lên.

"Láo với tao à?"

"Không dám."

"Không dám thì tốt." Hắn đứng lên, giựt sợi xích."Đi mau!"

Haku bèn đứng dậy, một tay ôm bụng mà đi. Khi đi lên hết cái cầu thang dài, thì cả 2 đi đến cái hành lang lớn. Riku, không, Raikkonen đang đứng sẵn ở đó. Tên cai ngục đưa sợi xích cho Raikkonen, và nói:

"Hắn đây. Còn lại thì tùy thuộc vào cô."

"Được. Cảm ơn cậu."

"Không có chi."

Rồi hắn quay lại và đi xuống ngục lại. Khi đi ngang qua Haku, hắn dộng thêm một cái nữa ngay bụng cậu.

"Ráng mà nghe lời Raikkonen nghe chưa? Ngươi mà cãi lời đi là chết với ta."

Rồi hắn đi xuống cầu thang. Raikkonen lại gần Haku, cúi xuống, và nói thầm:

"Có đồ ở trong chưa?"

"Rồi...ui..." Haku đáp.

"Nghe đây: khi vừa lên xe, tớ sẽ mở khóa xích cho cậu. Cậu phải giả vờ điên từ giờ cho tới lúc đó. Tuyệt đối đừng để bị phát hiện, không thì cơ hội được gặp lại Chihiro sẽ không còn đâu."

"Biết rồi...đi nhanh đi..."

Rồi Raikkonen cầm sợi xích đang trói Haku đi. Khi đang đi trên đường, Haku phải giả vờ là người điên, bằng cách hết sờ mó cái này lại sờ mó cái khác, thỉnh thoảng lại cười. Hành động của cậu khiến ai cũng ghê sợ và xa lánh. Có lúc cậu giả vờ vuốt mặt của Raikkonen, nhưng cô nàng không để ý, mà còn mỉm cười nữa.

'Thật là bẽ mặt quá đi...' Haku nghĩ thầm.

Khi đi ngang qua Yuri, Haku hoảng hồn.

"Người này là..." Haku nói thầm, tỏ vẻ khép nép.

"Bình tĩnh...tớ biết rồi...tớ sẽ giải thích sau..."

Rồi cả 2 tiếp tục đi. Khi đi được thêm một đoạn nữa, thì lần này có lẽ Haku đã mất tự chủ. Cậu ôm chầm lấy Raikkonen, và hết vuốt ve tóc, rồi lại khuôn mặt. Cậu cứ luôn miệng "tớ yêu cậu, tớ yêu cậu" (ôi, mất hình tượng...). Raikkonen không phản ứng gì hết, chỉ cười mỉm thôi. Cho tới lúc cả 2 đi đến chiếc xe tải đen, và Raikkonen điều Haku lên xe, thì cậu mới chịu thôi.

"Đây là tù nhân được chuyển đi sao?" Một tên lính hỏi.

"Ừ. Được chuyển qua nhà thương điên." Raikkonen trả lời.

"Có lệnh thuyên chuyển chưa?"

"Đi hỏi Yuri đi rồi biết."

Cả 2 trò chuyện được một hồi. Trong khi đó, Haku ở trên xe, cùng với 2 tên lính khác. Phải giả vờ điên, cậu bèn lại gần một tên, vuốt ve hắn, hỏi thăm hắn:

"Em có người yêu chưa?" (Trời ạ, tao giết tụi bay! Đứng lại!)

Tên lính ấy rùng mình, đẩy Haku ra.

"Tránh xa ta ra."

Haku bèn lại gần hơn. Lần này thì hắn đẩy ra, và đá Haku một cái. Cậu bật khóc.

"Sao lại đánh tui? (ôi đau đầu) Tui có làm gì đâu..." Haku nói.

"Ta đã bảo là tránh xa ta ra. Ai bảo không chịu nghe."

'Được thôi.' Haku nghĩ thầm. 'Ta sẽ cho các ngươi toại nguyện.'

Sau một hồi thì Raikkonen bước lên xe. Cô nàng thấy Haku đang nằm lăn lộn ở một góc, thì quay lại hỏi 2 tên lính canh.

"Hai cậu làm gì hắn vậy?"

"Hắn...có vấn đề về đầu óc rồi." Tên lính canh trả lời.

"Hắn là người điên mà." Tên thứ 2 trả lời.

"Thôi ngồi im đi. Chúng ta đi thôi."

Rồi xe khởi hành. Vì ở gần ngục có một dòng sông, nên Haku có thể cảm nhận được mùi nước sau chừng đó thời gian đi chung quanh. Cậu bắt đầu nhớ lại những kí ức về thời còn có dòng sông Kohaku làm nhà. Cậu nhớ tới thời còn đi chu du, được gặp nhiều loài vật mới. Và trên hết, là lúc gặp Chihiro khi cô bé làm rớt chiếc giày màu hồng xuống sông. Khi nhớ tới chi tiết này, cậu bật khóc. Raikkonen và 2 tên lính canh kia đều thấy Haku khóc. Riêng Raikkonen thì mỉm cười mãn nguyện. Cô nàng bèn lại gần, và ngồi cạnh Haku. Raikkonen giả vờ như phải kiểm tra người của tù nhân, nên cúi người xuống. Nhân lúc đó, cô nàng nói thầm:

"Chuẩn bị chưa?"

"Đương nhiên là rồi."

"Tốt." Raikkonen mỉm cười. "Chúng ta bắt đầu thôi."

Raikkonen sờ vào cái khóa ở phía bên trái của Haku, giả vờ như tìm được thứ gì khả nghi.

"Kirill, Yakkaren!" Raikkonen gọi. "Tới đây nhanh lên!"

2 tên lính kia đứng dậy, và lại chỗ của Raikkonen.

"Có chuyện gì?" Kirill hỏi.

"Hắn làm gì cô sao?" Yakkaren nói thêm. (Yakkaren = Yakkul + Aren)

"Nhìn vào cái khóa này." Raikkonen chỉ vào cái khóa bên trái của Haku.

Cả Kirill và Yakkaren kéo Haku ra, rồi sờ mó cái khóa một chút.

"Sao mà rỉ nhanh thế này? Còn mới mà." Kirill hỏi.

"Phải đó." Yakkaren nói thêm.

"Thử liên lạc với Cục xem sao." Raikkonen nói.

Rồi cả 2 người Kirill và Yakkaren đứng lên, và bước lại gần buồng lái. Khi vừa mới mở cửa, Yakkaren cảm thấy chóng mặt. Kirill cũng thế.

"Chuẩn bị đi." Raikkonen, đang ngồi cạnh Haku, nói thầm.

"Biết rồi." Haku đáp, hít một hơi thật sâu. "Đúng là nước đã giúp mình thật."

"Nhắm đủ sức để về không?"

"Chắc là đủ."

Kirill và Yakkaren ngồi xuống ở một ghế gần đó. Raikkonen bước lại gần bọn họ, hỏi han:

"Hai chú sao thế?" Raikkonen hỏi.

"Chóng mặt quá..." Kirill nói.

"Hay để tôi lấy thuốc cho 2 cậu."

"Cũng được...Nhanh lên."

Rồi Raikkonen bước lại gần cửa sổ của buồng lái, và mở cửa sổ ra. Cô nàng thò đầu ra, và nói:

"Hai cậu có thuốc an thần không?" Raikkonen hỏi."

"Có chứ." Tên lái xe nói.

"Nhưng mà chi thế?" Tên phụ lái nói thêm.

"Kirill với Yakkaren bị chóng mặt. Từ giờ đến trại mới còn xa, nên cho họ nghỉ ngơi chút."

"Ờ...Vậy thì có ngay."

Rồi tên phụ lái với cái hộp ở gần nóc xe, và lấy nó xuống. Hắn mở ra, lấy vài viên thuốc, rồi đưa cho Raikkonen.

"Đây này." Hắn nói.

"Cảm ơn nhé, Tombolin." Raikkonen nói, mỉm cười. (Tombolin = Tombo + Lin)

"Không có chi."

Khi Tombolin vừa mới đưa viên thuốc cho Raikkonen xong, thì cô nàng dùng tay kia mà nắm cánh tay của Tombolin lại.

"Chà." Raikkonen suýt soa. "Coi tay của cậu kìa."

"Sao? Chỉ là vết thương ngoài da thôi mà." Tombolin nói.

"Nhưng cũng là thương tích mà."

"Có sao đâu. Từ từ cũng hết mà."

"Đúng đó." Toshidema nói, thò tay xuống dưới để chỉ vào vết thương ở bàn tay của Tombolin. "Tại nó chơi ngu nên thế thôi."

"Ừ." Tombolin cười.

Raikkonen thấy vậy đành buông tay của Tombolin ra, rồi lại nắm tay của Toshidema.

"Tay của cậu nữa nè." Raikkonen nói, sờ các vết thương trên tay của Toshidema.

"Thì sao? Hồi ấy chiến tranh nên phải thế thôi."

"Hay là do bị con gái dùng dao mà chém?" Tombolin mỉa mai.

"Giỡn hoài."

"Thôi tôi để 2 cậu một mình nhé." Raikkonen nói. "Tôi còn phải chăm sóc cho Kirill và Yakkaren nữa."

"Ừ."

"Đi đi."

Rồi Raikkonen chui vào, và đóng cửa lại. Cô nàng mỉm cười khi thấy cả Kirill và Yakkaren đều đã gục hết. Cô nàng bèn lại gần chỗ của Haku, và cởi trói cho cậu.

"Được rồi." Cô nàng nói. "Cậu nên đứng dựa vào cái cửa sổ đi."

"Chi vậy?" Haku hỏi.

"Cậu sẽ biết thôi." Raikkonen mỉm cười.

Trong khi đó, ở trên buồng lái, Tombolin và Toshidema cảm thấy chóng mặt dữ dội. Do quá chóng mặt, nên xe bắt đầu chao đảo. Và vì đang đi trên con hẻm nhỏ, nên chiếc xe lội thẳng xuống dòng sông gần đó. Cả Tombolin và Toshidema đều chết hết. Kirill và Yakkaren nằm đè lên lẫn nhau, kế bên là Haku và Riku, đang cố gắng níu chặt vào cái ghế và nín thở.

"Chắc có lẽ xong roài." Riku nói. "Chúng ta ra thôi."

"Ừ."

Rồi cả 2 cởi lớp áo bên ngoài, để lộ chiếc áo trắng và cái quần xanh của Haku, và bộ kimono màu hồng của Riku. Cả 2 hóa rồng và bay ra ngoài, đứng nhìn chiếc xe từ từ chìm xuống sông.

"Tội bọn chúng thật." Haku nói.

"Ừ. Mà khoan đã."

Riku bay xuống sông, cắt cái gì đó, rồi trồi lên lại.

"Cậu làm gì vậy?" Haku hỏi.

"Phải cắt đường dây liên lạc." Riku nói. "Nếu bọn chúng biết là tụi mình đã trốn thoát thì không xong đâu. Tới lúc đó thì cả thế giới con người lẫn Thế giới linh hồn cũng sẽ loạn cho mà xem."

"Ừ nhỉ. Thôi mình quay về đi."

"Ừ."

Rồi cả 2 cất cánh, và hướng về phía nhà tắm mà bay về.

...

"Tụi nó đã trốn thoát rồi."

"Cái gì? Tụi nó dám..."

"Nhưng thưa ngài, chúng ta có nên giết nó không?"

"Chưa đâu. Chưa tới lúc."

"Thế là chúng ta lại phải chờ à?"

"Đúng."

"Tôi đã chờ lâu lắm rồi. Tôi không thể chờ được nữa."

"Nếu không chờ được...thì ngươi chết đi."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

(To be continued)


	25. Dấu lạ thứ hai - The second sign

******...It's good to be back...**

******Chapter 25: Dấu lạ thứ hai.**

"Chihiro! Chihiro!"

Cô bé giật mình, ngó sang Hayashi. Từ nãy đến giờ, cô bé cứ ngây người ra, suy nghĩ gì đó đến nỗi - theo lời Hayashi kể - cô bé không để ý tới cái cây trước mặt nên đã tông phải và bị sưng nguyên một cục (chà, cái này thì đau à...).

"Cậu đang nghĩ gì thế?" Hayashi hỏi.

"Không có gì đâu." Cô bé chối ngay.

"Hay là suy nghĩ về con rồng trắng ấy?"

"Không có đâu."

Chihiro chơi thân với rất nhiều bạn bè, nhưng đối với cô bé, Hayashi là người thân nhất. Cả hai đã học chung từ hồi còn học lớp 1 tới giờ. Bao nhiêu chuyện gì bí mật thì cả 2 đều kể cho nhau nghe hết. Đối với Hayashi, bí mật lớn nhất là cô nàng kết cái cậu tóc vàng bên lớp bên. Khi Chihiro nhắc tới cậu ta là cô nàng ngượng đỏ cả mặt. Còn của Chihiro là sự kiện 1 năm về trước - khi cô bé đặt chân tới Thế giới linh hồn, và gặp Haku. Mới đầu khi nghe câu chuyện này, Hayashi không tin, còn cho là cô bé bị tâm thần nữa. Nhưng cũng phải mất một thời gian sau Hayashi mới chịu tin câu chuyện đó. Và cô nàng là người duy nhất biết chuyện này.

"Nhìn mặt cậu là biết rồi. Đỏ hết rồi kìa." Hayashi chọc.

"Đừng có giỡn nữa. Vào lớp thôi."

"Hihi, ừ."

Ngôi trường mà cô bé học - Matsuo - nằm ở ngay dưới chân đồi. Ngôi trường khá là lớn. Một lớp học có chừng 30 học sinh, mà lên tới 30 đến 40 lớp. So ra thì với trường cũ của Chihiro là khá hơn nhiều.

Chihiro và Hayashi bước vào lớp. Cả 2 an tọa vào 2 cái bàn ở gần cuối lớp. Trong khi Chihiro từ tốn ngồi xuống ghế, thì Hayashi quẳng cặp vào tường, ngồi xuống ghế ngay, và trừng trừng mắt nhìn Chihiro. Khi Chihiro vừa mới ngồi xuống, và quay về phía sau để nói chuyện với Hayashi, vừa nhìn cặp mắt thao láo của cô nàng thì Chihiro giật bắn mình.

"Làm gì mà nhìn tớ ghê thế?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Nói thiệt đi." Hayashi nói. "Cậu có nghĩ tới con rồng trắng ấy không?"

"Không mà."

"Có nghĩ tới Haku không?"

"Không." Mặt cô bé đỏ lên.

"Có cảm xúc gì với Haku không?"

"Không mà." Mặt cô bé càng đỏ thêm.

Hayashi mỉm cười.

"Biết ngay mà." Cô nàng nói. "Cậu đã yêu con rồng trắng ấy."

"Ờ thì..."

"Chà!" Hayashi chọc. "Chị Chihiro nhà ta đã biết yêu rồi đó."

"Đừng có nói to." Chihiro nói.

"Hehe chưa đâu. Chờ thời cơ thích hợp đi rồi tớ sẽ nói."

Cũng ngay lúc ấy, thầy giáo vào lớp. Cái không gian ồn ào vốn có lúc ấy bỗng nhiên tắt ngấm khi thầy giáo mở cửa và bước vào.

"Cả lớp...NGHIÊM!"

Cả lớp đứng lên.

"Được rồi. Thầy cảm ơn các em." Thầy giáo nói, ra hiệu cho lớp ngồi xuống. "Hôm nay lớp chúng ta sẽ có 1 học sinh mới."

Cả lớp bắt đầu ồn ào. Ngay cả Chihiro và Hayashi cũng nhiều chuyện theo (:)

"Chả biết đợt này là ai nữa." Hayashi nói.

"Chắc là con gái như mọi khi thôi. Lớp này toàn là con gái không chứ đâu." Chihiro nói.

"Chắc thế. Có khi nào là con trai không?"

"Thôi làm ơn đi. Cậu chỉ mê trai thôi." Rồi Chihiro chống cằm mà ngó ra ngoài cửa sổ.

"Hihi thông cảm đi. Bản tính rồi mà."

"Cả lớp im lặng!" Thầy giáo nói, quay ra ngoài cửa. "Em vào đi."

Cả lớp càng ồn ào hơn khi cậu học sinh bước vào trong lớp là một cậu con trai. Một số đứa con gái trong lớp bắt đầu hú lên (trời ạ, bị điên zừa zừa thôi).

"Các em im lặng!" Thầy giáo nói. "Đây là một học sinh từ Kyoto chuyển về đây. Cậu chỉ còn một mình, cha mẹ mất, phải sống với chị của mình. Mong là các em sẽ hợp tác và cùng giúp bạn trong học tập nhé!"

Thầy giáo chưa kịp nói tên, thì có một đứa nhanh nhảu nói:

"Cậu tên gì thế?"

"Để tớ tự giới thiệu. Tớ tên là Kohaku..."

Chihiro đang ngó ra ngoài cửa sổ, nghe thấy cái tên Kohaku, liền giật bắn mình, và té ghế. Cả lớp ngó nhìn Chihiro.

"Có chuyện gì vậy Chihiro?" Thầy giáo hỏi.

Cô bé đứng dậy, mặt đỏ lên.

"Dạ...con chim ở ngoài cửa sổ...nó làm em sợ ạ..."

"Thôi được. Tập trung vào nhé. Em lơ là lắm đó."

"Dạ."

Chihiro ngồi xuống. Ngay lúc đó, cái đặt tay của Hayashi làm cô bé giật mình.

"Bình tĩnh nào." Hayashi chọc. "Đôi lúc phản ứng thái quá cũng không tốt đâu."

"Ừ."

Chihiro bắt đầu có những suy nghĩ mà cô bé chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới. Haku đến lớp học của cô bé ư? Nhưng mà tại sao? Tại sao trong tất cả các trường ở Nhật mà Haku chỉ chọn đúng một ngôi trường ở một chân đồi khá hẻo lánh này? Tại sao lại vào lớp này?

"Ở bàn kế bên Chihiro còn trống kìa. Em xuống đó ngồi đi."

"Dạ."

Rồi Kohaku bắt đầu bước xuống dưới, trong cái nhìn hâm mộ của lũ con gái, và tò mò của bọn con trai. Kohaku ngồi xuống kế bên bàn của Chihiro. Khi bắt gặp ánh mắt của Chihiro, cậu mỉm cười.

"Chào Chihiro." Cậu nói.

Lần này thì Chihiro bắt đầu cảm thấy sờ sợ.

"Ơ...chào..." Chihiro lắp bắp.

"Thôi chúng ta bắt đầu vào tiết nào. Các em mở tập và sách ra..."

...

RENG! RENG!

Tiếng chuông báo hiệu giờ ra chơi vang lên. Thầy giáo đứng lên, và dặn dò lớp vài chuyện trước khi ra ngoài. Khi thầy giáo vừa bước ra ngoài, cả lớp bắt đầu nhốn nháo lên. Chihiro và Hayashi tranh thủ cơ hội để thoát ra ngoài. Rồi cả 2 cùng xuống sân trường.

"Hồi nãy cậu nghĩ cái gì trong đầu mà phản ứng ghê thế?" Hayashi hỏi.

"Không có gì...Chỉ là..."

"Chỉ là giấc mơ thành hiện thực chứ gì?"

"Hayashi! Chuyện này không phải chuyện đùa!"

"Thôi được...Không muốn thì thôi..."

"Chihiro!"

Chihiro giật bắn mình. Cái giọng nói này sao mà quen quen. Cô bé từ từ quay lại, và giật mình lần 2. Đó không phải ai khác chính là Kohaku.

"Ơ...có...có chuyện...gì...không?" Chihiro lắp bắp.

"Thôi tớ đi trước để 2 người được một mình nhé!" Hayashi nói, rồi quay lại, và 3 chân 4 cẳng chạy.

Giờ thì chỉ còn 2 người. Chihiro thì vẫn cúi gằm mặt xuống đất, còn Kohaku thì nhìn cô bé và mỉm cười.

"Làm gì mà sợ anh thế?" Kohaku hỏi.

"Haku...em..."

"Không sao đâu. Anh cũng nhớ em lắm."

"Em cũng nhớ anh lắm."

"Mà..."

Kohaku chưa kịp nói thêm, thì Chihiro đã ôm chầm lấy cậu. Cậu vuốt tóc cô bé, và mỉm cười.

"Em nhớ anh lắm, Haku!" Chihiro nói, thổn thức trong lòng ngực Haku.

Kohaku kéo Chihiro ra. Chihiro ngạc nhiên, và ngước nhìn Kohaku.

"Có chuyện gì sao?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Chúng ta không nên làm như thế này nữa." Kohaku nói.

"Sao vậy?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Cứ biết là không nên đi." Kohaku nói. "Thôi ta vào lớp đi. Cũng sắp hết giờ rồi."

"Haku..."

Kohaku mỉm cười.

"Không sao đâu. Đi thôi."

Rồi cả 2 vào lớp. Cũng lúc đó thì tiếng chuông báo hiệu hết giờ ra chơi vang lên.

...

_"Cậu tới đúng lúc lắm. Xin cậu hãy chăm sóc Chihiro nhé. Và nhắn là tớ nhớ cô bé lắm!"_

(To be continued)


	26. Tìm chỗ nghỉ chân - A place to rest (p2)

******...Càng lúc càng hài...**

******Chapter 26: Tìm chỗ nghỉ chân pt. 2**

RENG!

Tiếng chuông báo hiệu hết giờ học vang lên. Thầy giáo cũng tranh thủ không kém gì học sinh, nhanh chóng bỏ sách vào cặp, và ra khỏi lớp. Cả đám bạn trong lớp cũng tranh thủ ra về cho sớm để được đi chơi. Riêng Chihiro và Hayashi thì vẫn từ từ, chờ cho mọi người ra hết rồi cả 2 mới ra. Haku cũng thế. Khi cả lớp đã ra hết, cậu vẫn ngồi đó. Chihiro và Hayashi dọn đồ xong, ngó qua Haku, ngạc nhiên.

"Sao cậu không về đi?" Hayashi hỏi.

"Ờ...tớ chờ mọi người ra hết rồi tớ mới ra." Kohaku trả lời.

"Giờ mọi người ra hết rồi đó." Chihiro nói. "Cậu cũng về luôn đi."

"Ừ."

Rồi Kohaku đứng lên, và cả 3 cùng ra khỏi lớp. Chihiro và Hayashi xì xầm gì đó, trong khi Kohaku buồn bã nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Khi cả 2 nàng hí hửng, thì Kohaku quay nhìn 2 cô nàng.

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Kohaku hỏi.

"Chuyện của con gái." Hayashi nói. "Cậu không cần biết đâu."

"Ừ." Chihiro nói thêm.

Kohaku chỉ đáp trả câu nói của Hayashi bằng nụ cười, nụ cười mà Chihiro vẫn luôn thấy ở trên khuôn mặt của Haku. Cả 2 cô nàng vẫn cứ líu lo bàn tán cái gì đó, trong khi Kohaku vẫn cứ ngạc nhiên, tự hỏi là cả 2 người Chihiro và Hayashi đang bàn tán chuyện gì.

Cuối cùng thì cũng tới cổng. Ba của Hayashi đã chờ sẵn ở đó. Cô nàng trông thấy ba của mình, bèn nói:

"Thôi tớ về trước đây. Ba tớ đón rồi."

"Ừ, cậu về đi." Chihiro đáp.

"Cậu về đi." Kohaku nói thêm.

Rồi Hayashi kéo tai của Kohaku xuống (chặc, bạo lực dữ), nói nhỏ:

"Chăm sóc Chihiro cho tôi, không là tôi xé xác cậu ra đó."

Rồi cô nàng quay đi, và chạy lại chỗ của ba mình. Chihiro nhìn Kohaku, đang lấy tay xoa xoa cái tai.

"Hồi nãy Hayashi nói gì với anh thế?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Không có gì đâu."

"Đừng có giấu em."

"Không có gì thiệt mà."

"Đừng có giấu em nữa. Có gì thì nói đi."

"Không có gì mà." Kohaku mỉm cười. "Thôi ta về đi."

Rồi cả 2 cùng ra khỏi trường, bước đi dọc theo con đường. Chihiro chợt nhớ ra chuyện gì đó, liền hỏi:

"Anh có chỗ ở nào ở đây chưa?"

"Không cần đâu. Ở Thế giới linh hồn là được rồi."

"Nhưng mà xa quá!"

"Không sao đâu. Quên anh là rồng rồi à?"

"Nhưng anh cũng đâu thể tự tiện bay tới đây được."

"Không sao đâu."

"Hay là anh qua nhà em đi?"

Kohaku ngạc nhiên.

"Ba mẹ em đâu?"

"Anh quên rồi à? Ba mẹ em đã..."

Kohaku vội đặt tay lên miệng Chihiro.

"Đừng có nói từ đó ra..."

Có vài đứa bạn trong lớp đi ngang qua, thấy Kohaku đang đặt tay lên miệng Chihiro, liền hú lên:

"KOHAKU THÍCH CHIHIRO RỒI KÌA!"

Chihiro giật mình, lấy tay xua tay của Haku đi.

"Anh làm em bẽ mặt quá à..."

"Anh không cố ý mà..."

"Hừ. Không chơi với anh nữa đâu." Chihiro liền hất mặt lên, và đi lên trước.

Haku ngây người ra, không biết phải làm gì. Cậu đành đi theo Chihiro. Cả 2 im lăng từ lúc đó cho tới khi về đến nhà của Chihiro. Haku toan cầm tay của Chihiro mà đỡ lên cầu thang, nhưng cô nàng rụt tay lại.

"Em tự lên được." Cô bé nói.

"Em có sao không?" Haku hỏi.

"Không sao hết. Anh về đi."

"Nhưng anh đâu còn nhà nữa đâu."

"Anh về Thế giới linh hồn đi."

Kohaku buồn bã đáp: "Ừ. Anh về đây."

Rồi cậu hóa rồng và bay lên trời. Chihiro dõi theo Haku, rồi bước vào trong nhà. Trời lúc ấy cũng bắt đầu mưa. Mưa cũng khá to. Chihiro bắt đầu cảm thấy lo lắng, nghi là Haku có thể đang gặp nguy hiểm. Cô bé liền chạy thẳng lên phòng, và mở toang cửa sổ ra. Khi vừa mới mở ra, thì Haku bay thẳng vào trong phòng của cô bé. Chihiro vội núp xuống dưới, và khi Haku đã vào trong, thì cô bé khóa cửa sổ lại. Cô bé liền quay nhìn Haku, và hoảng sợ. Mình mẩy cậu thì bị thương khắp nơi, ở trên mặt thì bị xước vài chỗ. Chihiro liền lại gần, và đỡ Haku lên giường nằm.

Được một lúc sau thì Haku tỉnh lại. Cũng lúc đó, Chihiro mang chén cháo lên phòng. Khi thấy Haku tỉnh lại, Chihiro liền đặt chén cháo lên bàn, và chạy lại đỡ Haku ngồi dậy.

"Anh làm cái gì ngoài đó vậy? Bị thương tùm lum hết." Chihiro hỏi.

"Anh...bị phục kích..."

"Nhưng mà ai đã..."

"Anh không nói được. Thông cảm cho anh..."

"Nhưng mà..."

"Giờ anh không thể về nhà rồi." Haku cắt ngang.

"Thôi thì anh ở lại đây đi. Rồi mai tính sau."

"Cũng được."

"Em để chén cháo trên bàn. Anh ăn đi khi cháo còn nóng. Giờ em xuống nhà nấu bữa tối cái đã. Ăn xong thì nghỉ ngơi đi nha."

"Ừ. Anh nhớ rồi."

Rồi Chihiro đi ra khỏi phòng.

...

"Cảm ơn nhé Riku."

"Không có chi. Chỉ cần là chuyện liên quan đến Chihiro là mình sẵn sàng giúp đỡ."

"Ừ. Mà cho tới lúc nào thì cậu tính lộ mặt lại?"

"Yuri đang theo dõi tớ, nên chắc phải một thời gian nữa rồi tính."

"Ừ. Thôi thì ráng đi nha. Chihiro nhớ cậu lắm đó."

"Tớ biết mà..."

"Alô alô...cho tớ cắt ngang được không?"

"Hở?"

"BLU! CẬU ĐÂY RỒI!"

(To be continued)


	27. Halloween pt 1 - Prologue

******...Always nice to see you...**

******Chapter 27: Halloween - Prologue.**

Thời gian thấm thoát trôi qua. Chihiro và Kohaku, tuy là vẫn phải làm bộ như không quen biết nhau, nhưng cả 2 lại giúp nhau rất nhiều. Chihiro thì rất giỏi ở bộ môn Văn và Toán, nên phải kèm Kohaku hơi nhiều (chứ không muốn nói đại ra là Haku chả biết tí gì về Toán học hết). Kohaku tuy lúc đầu có hơi khó hiểu, nhưng dần dần thì cậu cũng khá dần, và đợt thi vừa rồi cậu được điểm 7. Chihiro tuy là có hơi buồn, nhưng cô nàng vẫn tự hào vì mình đã cố gắng hết sức. Còn Kohaku thì cực kì giỏi ở bộ môn Lịch sử. Có lẽ vì là một thần sông nên tất cả mọi chuyện từ xưa đến nay, cậu có lẽ là người am hiểu nhất. Cậu cố gắng giúp Chihiro nhớ các sự kiện, nhưng dù có cố đến cách mấy, cô bé vẫn không thể nhớ nổi. Tuy vậy, nhưng Kohaku vẫn không nản. Cậu vẫn cố gắng, và an ủi cô bé mỗi khi Chihiro cảm thấy nản chí.

Cuối cùng thì tới đợt kiểm tra định kỳ. Chihiro thì hoàn thành xuất sắc cả 3 môn thi, còn Kohaku thì có hơi vướng môn Toán. Cậu cũng có lúc cảm thấy buồn (vì Toán quá ư là khó), nhưng cứ mỗi lần như thế thì Chihiro lại đến gần Kohaku và an ủi cậu. Kết thúc đợt thi, trong khi Chihiro xếp thứ 4 trong lớp, thì Kohaku cũng cảm thấy tự hào khi xếp thứ 11 trong lớp...

Sau kì thi là đợt lễ Halloween. Khi nói tới chuyện này, thì tụi con gái cứ bàn tán mà tưởng chừng như không bao giờ hết chuyện để nói cả. Từ chuyện đợt này sẽ hóa trang thành ai, cho tới zụ rủ ai đi chung,...Coi bộ đối với nữ sinh trường này, thì Halloween cứ như Valentine thứ 2 trong năm ấy.

Chihiro cũng có vẻ háo hức lắm. Riêng Kohaku thì không.

Một hôm, khi đang trên đường về, cả 2 nghe đám con gái bàn tán xôn xao. Chihiro nhìn vẻ mặt buồn rầu của Kohaku, hỏi:

"Anh sao vậy?"

"Không có gì." Haku chối ngay.

"Anh đừng có giấu em. Em chỉ cần nhìn anh thôi là biết rồi. Anh mau nói đi. Có chuyện gì vậy?"

Haku thở dài.

"Là Riku và Blu."

"Sao cơ?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Cả 2 đã biệt tăm biệt tích suốt bấy lâu nay. Giờ thì lễ Kết giao gần bắt đầu. Anh chưa bao giờ đi mà thiếu họ cả."

"Lễ Kết giao?"

"Có lẽ bên em thì người ta gọi là Halloween. Ở Thế giới linh hồn, khi tới Lễ Kết giao, là lúc cả 2 thế giới hòa quyện. Linh hồn có thể đến thế giới loài người."

"Nhưng mà chuyện đó thì có liên quan gì đến Riku và Blu."

"Họ không có ở đây. Riku đã hứa là sẽ về. Blu thì vẫn không thấy đâu hết."

Cả 2 đã bước tới nhà của Chihiro. Haku bước lên cầu thang, và mở cửa, đi vào, cảm thấy nản chí. Chihiro cũng bước vào theo, và rồi đóng cửa lại.

"Anh muốn ăn gì không?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Không cần đâu. Anh không thấy đói."

Rồi cậu leo lên cầu thang mà vào phòng. Chihiro thấy Haku như thế cũng buồn theo.

"Mong là Riku và Blu sẽ sớm trở về."

Rồi cô bé lao xuống bếp. Vì bụng đang đói meo nên cô bé vớ đại gói mì, hấp mì lên và ăn, xong rồi thì làm bài, và đi ngủ. Tối hôm ấy, cả 2 không nói chuyện với nhau, chỉ lầm lì như thế thôi.

...

"Chihiro! Chihiro!"

Cô bé mở mắt ra. Hình ảnh mờ ảo của khuôn mặt Haku hiện ra.

"Ơ...Haku..." Chihiro ngái ngủ.

"Dậy đi. Ta còn phải đi học nữa."

Cô bé ngồi dậy, vặn mình một cái.

"Chà...mình đã làm bài suốt đêm sao?" Chihiro nói thầm.

"Thế không tốt cho sức khỏe đâu." Haku nói.

"Thôi thì bài nhiều mà...Em còn phải làm nữa..."

"Ừ...thôi lẹ đi. Còn phải đi học nữa kìa. 7h rồi đó."

"Dạ."

Rồi Chihiro đứng lên, và chầm chậm lê bước vào phòng tắm. Haku thì chui xuống bếp.

"Em có muốn ăn gì không?" Haku nói to.

RẦM RẦM RẦM!

Haku ngạc nhiên. Cậu bước lên cầu thang để coi có chuyện gì xảy ra...

...

"Em có muốn ăn gì không?"

'Chặc!' Chihiro nghĩ thầm. 'Thôi chết! Nhanh lên!'

Cô bé cố gắng bắn nhanh hết mức để vào nhà tắm.

RẦM!

Chihiro vấp phải cái sàn, và té úp mặt xuống đất. Cô bé dường như nghe thấy tiếng bước chân.

"Ôi chết! Nhanh lên!"

Rồi cô bé đứng dậy và chạy thẳng vào phòng tắm.

...

"Chihiro! Em có sao không?" Haku hỏi.

Không thấy có tiếng trả lời.

"Nhanh lên đi." Haku hối. "Gần đi học rồi."

Rồi cậu bước xuống cầu thang, và chui vào bếp lại.

...

"Nhanh lên thôi!"

Rồi Chihiro cố gắng làm nhanh hết mức có thể. Đánh răng, rửa mặt, chải tóc, mặc đồ,...Cô bé cố gắng lắm cũng tốn hết 20 phút. Rồi cô bé ra khỏi phòng, và vấp phải cái sàn, nên té dập mặt lần 2 (đau bụng quá :)))

"Nhanh lên đi!" Haku hối. "Anh nấu đồ ăn sáng rồi đây."

'Ta bỏ cuộc! Mi chậm như con thú vậy!' Chihiro tự trách bản thân.

Rồi cô nàng lẽo đẽo bước xuống cầu thang. Cô bé có liếc xuống bếp, và thấy 2 đĩa bánh nằm ở trên bàn. Rồi cô bé liếc sang Haku. Cậu đang lúi húi làm cái gì đó ở bếp.

"Ăn lẹ đi rồi đi." Haku nói.

Chihiro cũng đi xuống bếp, chầm chậm, chầm chậm, cố gắng níu kéo thời gian để khỏi phải ăn sáng. Nhưng dù có cố cách nào đi chăng nữa, thì Haku vẫn kéo Chihiro lại bàn, và bắt cô bé phải ăn sáng. Ban đầu thì nhìn cái bánh, Chihiro nghĩ là nó sẽ dở lắm (Haku có biết nấu cái gì đâu mà đòi). Cô bé cũng đành cắn răng chịu đựng, xẻ một miếng nhỏ, cho vào miệng, và nuốt. Ai ngờ đâu, cái bánh ấy nó ngon kinh hồn. Chihiro nuốt xong miếng nhỏ ấy, liền cầm nốt miếng bánh còn lại, và cho thẳng vào miệng, nuốt ngấu nghiến. Haku quay lại, thấy Chihiro thích món bánh của mình, liền mỉm cười.

"Ăn xong chưa?"

"Ờ e ă ốt ái nữa i ồi i ọc (Chờ em ăn nốt cái nữa đi rồi đi học)."

"Ừ...nhanh lên đi. Nếu em thích thì ăn phần của anh cũng được. Anh mới ăn cơm nắm rồi."

"Ảm ơn anh. Em ích a ắm! (Cảm ơn anh. Em thích anh lắm!)"

Haku mỉm cười. Chihiro nuốt xong một cái, rồi vớ cái của Haku, và tống vào miệng.

"Cũng trễ rồi. Giờ mà đi thì chắc không kịp." Haku nói.

"Ế ải àm ao i ờ? (Thế phải làm sao bi giờ?)."

Haku đắn đo suy nghĩ.

"Ay à ay o ẹ? (Hay là bay cho lẹ?)"

"Chắc không đó."

"Ường ó sân ượng à. O ì. (Trường có sân thượng mà. Lo gì.)"

"Nếu thế cũng được." Haku nói. "Lấy đồ đi, rồi ta đi."

"Ạ. Anh i ước i. Ỏi ờ em. (Dạ. Anh đi trước đi. Khỏi chờ em.)"

"Nếu vậy thì anh đi trước nha."

Rồi Haku hóa rồng, và bay đi trước. Chihiro cố gắng nuốt cho xong cái bánh, khóa trái bên trong nhà, leo lên phòng, mở cửa sổ ra, và hóa rồng và bay đi.

...

"Cậu đây rồi. Tớ tìm cậu mãi."

"Ừ. Cũng khá vất vả cho cậu rồi."

"Mà cậu tính khi nào thì trở về? Gần tới Lễ Kết giao rồi đó."

"Chắc phải ghé thăm Chihiro trước rồi tính sau."

"Nhưng mà Haku thì sao?"

"Không sao đâu. Haku thì sẽ ổn thôi."

"Ừ...Chặc! Núp đi!"

"Cái gì..."

"Núp đi!"

"Ờ..."

(To be continued)


	28. Halloween pt 2 - Middle

******...Oáp! Buồn ngủ quá!...**

******Chapter 28: Halloween - Middle (1).**

Cả trường đang bắt đầu đếm ngược đến ngày lễ Halloween. Chỉ còn 1 tuần nữa thôi là tới. Trong khi Chihiro thì bàn tán xôn xao, vui vẻ với bạn của cô bé ở trong lớp, thì Kohaku chỉ ngồi một chỗ, buồn bã ngó ra ngoài cửa sổ, mặc kệ lời nói của đám con trai ở trong lớp...

Một lần nọ, khi đang bàn tán về zụ sẽ hóa trang thành ai, thì Chihiro ngó sang Kohaku - đang gục ở trên bàn. Cô bé liền đứng dậy, và đi tới bên cạnh Kohaku, và vỗ nhẹ vai cậu.

"Cậu sao vậy?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Không có gì đâu. Đi đi."

"Có chuyện gì thì nói với mình đi. Mình là bạn của nhau mà."

"Không có gì đâu. Đi đi. Tớ muốn ở một mình."

"Ờ thì...nếu cậu nói thế..."

Rồi Chihiro quay đi, và gia nhập bọn con gái đang cười ầm lên. Tiếng chuông báo hiệu giờ học bắt đầu vang lên. Bọn con gái bắt đầu giải tán, và về chỗ. Chihiro khi đi qua bàn của Kohaku, thì dộng mạnh một cái, cố gắng báo hiệu cho cậu là thầy giáo đã vào lớp. Cậu ngóc đầu lên, và ngồi ngay ngắn lại. Thầy giáo quan sát lớp một vòng, rồi bắt đầu nói.

"Chào các em."

Lũ con gái nhanh nhảu: "Chúng em chào thầy!" rồi lại cười. Chihiro thấy vậy cũng cười theo.

"Ừ, thầy cảm ơn các em." Thầy giáo nói tiếp. "Thôi thầy vào vấn đề luôn. Hôm nay có 2 chuyện thầy muốn sinh hoạt với các em. Chuyện đầu tiên là..."

Cả đám háo hức, mở to mắt ra nhìn thầy giáo.

"Hôm nay lớp ta có thêm học sinh mới..."

Cả lớp bắt đầu bàn tán tiếp.

"Ủa lớp mình đông lắm rồi mà, sao lại còn có thêm người nữa?"

"Hông biết nữa. Chắc là do thầy cô có vấn đề rồi..."

*rì rào*

"Các em im lặng!" Thầy giáo nói. "Đừng làm cho bạn phải cảm thấy xấu hổ chứ."

Rồi thầy bước ra cửa, và mở cửa ra.

"Em vào đi." Thầy nói nhỏ nhẹ.

"Ơ...dạ..."

Rồi cô học sinh mới bước vào. Cả lớp đang ồn ào, khi vừa nhìn thấy học sinh mới, thì cả lớp yên ắng ngay lập tức. Chihiro thì vừa ngước mặt lên nhìn, thì ngạc nhiên, với với tay ra đằng sau, ra hiệu cho Kohaku. Vì cậu không để ý, nên cô bé dộng vào mặt Kohaku một cái. Kohaku, đang mơ màng chuyện gì đó, bị dộng vào mặt, vội tỉnh ngộ, khều Chihiro:

"Làm thế làm chi?"

"Nhìn đi kìa. Học sinh mới đó."

Kohaku ngước nhìn cô học sinh mới. Cậu ngạc nhiên.

"Không lẽ đó là..."

Dường như tới lúc này, cả 2 đã không kìm chế nổi. Cả 2 đồng loạt la lên:

"RIKU À?"

Cả lớp bắt đầu đổ dồn mắt về phía Chihiro và Kohaku. Cả 2 ngượng đỏ cả mặt. Cả thầy giáo lẫn cô học sinh mới cũng nhìn nữa. Riêng cô học sinh mới thì mỉm cười.

"Em biết bạn à, Chihiro?" Thầy giáo hỏi.

Chihiro chỉ biết úp mặt xuống bàn, và giơ tay lên mà lắc lắc, giống như đang nói "Em không biết".

"Thế thì thôi. Để thầy giới thiệu với các em. Đây là Hikaru. Bạn mới từ Hokkaido chuyển về đây. Vì gia đình gặp khó khăn, nên đã phải chuyển về đây. Thầy mong là các em sẽ hòa hợp và giúp đỡ bạn trong học tập."

Rồi Hikaru liền cúi đầu chào, và nói:

"Tớ là Hikaru. Mong các bạn hướng dẫn và giúp đỡ."

"Thôi em vào chỗ đi. Bàn của em ở dưới Chihiro."

Chihiro giật mình. Rồi Hikaru đi xuống để về bàn của mình. Khi đi ngang qua bàn của Chihiro, cô nàng nháy mắt với Chihiro một cái. Chihiro hoảng hồn, ngó sang Kohaku, đang mỉm cười.

"Còn chuyện thứ 2 là gì hở thầy?" Một đứa hỏi.

"À quên. Các em có dự định gì cho Halloween chưa?"

Vừa dứt lời, thì lớp bắt đầu ồn. Phải nói là ồn tương đương sân trường lúc ra chơi luôn. Thầy giáo la khan cả họng để bắt lớp im lặng, nhưng cũng vô ích. Hikaru cũng tranh thủ lúc đó để nói chuyện với Chihiro.

"Biết ai không nào?" Hikaru hỏi.

Chihiro giật bắn cả mình. Cô bé toan quay ra đằng sau, nhưng bị Hikaru chặn lại.

"Đừng quay ra đằng sau."

"Nhưng sao chị lại vào đây?"

"Chuyện này hơi khó nói. Nhưng chị sẽ cố gắng giải thích cho em hiểu vào lúc thích hợp."

"Nhưng mà tại sao lại là bây giờ? Hay là vì Lễ Kết giao?"

"Em cũng biết Lễ Kết giao nữa à?"

"Ai mà không biết chứ. Haku kể cho em biết chứ đâu."

"Tên này..."

Rồi Hikaru với cuốn sách trên bàn, và chồm lên, phang thẳng cuốn sách vào đầu Kohaku. Cậu ngồi dậy, quay ra đằng sau, tay xoa xoa đầu. Cậu bắt gặp ánh mắt "chằn tinh" của Hikaru, cùng với cái nhìn thắc mắc của Chihiro. Cậu cũng chồm xuống dưới để nói chuyện.

"Kêu tớ có chuyện gì không?" Haku hỏi.

"Cậu cũng nhiều chuyện nhỉ."

"Nhưng mà tớ đã nói gì cơ?"

"Chihiro nói là cậu đã kể cho cô bé nghe về Lễ Kết giao."

Kohaku mở to mắt nhìn Chihiro.

"Anh có nói à?"

"Đừng có chối." Chihiro nói. "Chính anh kể chứ không phải ai hết."

"Có à?"

"Thế là khỏi chối rồi nhé."

"Trời ạ...Mệt 2 người thiệt..."

RẦM RẦM RẦM!

Cả lớp im re. Kohaku cũng ngoi về chỗ.

"Ồn cũng có mức độ chứ." Thầy giáo la. "Làm gì mà như cái chợ thế?"

Cả lớp không ai dám mở miệng cả.

"Tạm gác chuyện này qua một bên. Ta học tiếp thôi."

Rồi thầy kêu cả lớp mở sách ra, và bắt đầu dạy.

...

RENG RENG!

Tiếng chuông báo hiệu giờ ra chơi vang lên. Dù đã là giờ ra chơi, nhưng khi thầy vẫn chưa ra, tụi nó vẫn chưa dám làm ồn. Thầy thì vẫn say sưa giảng bài, còn tụi nó thì vẫn cứ chép lia lịa, rù rì chuyện gì đó. Chừng 5 phút sau, thầy ngưng giảng, và dọn dẹp đồ đạc. Tụi nó thấy vậy, cố gắng kìm nén sự phấn khích. Khi thầy vừa bước ra khỏi lớp, thì tụi nó lại ồn như ban nãy. ChihirO, Kohaku và Hikaru tranh thủ cơ hội để chui ra ngoài. Cả 3 cùng xuống bãi đất trống gần sân đá banh, nơi mà tụi con trai trong trường hay chọn để đánh nhau.

Vừa mới xuống sân, ra khỏi tầm mắt của thầy cô, của bạn trong lớp, thì Hikaru ôm chầm lấy Chihiro, ôm chặt tới nỗi làm cho cô bé thấy nghẹt thở. Kohaku mỉm cười.

"Buông ra đi Riku. Cậu làm Chihiro nghẹt thở rồi đó." Haku nói.

Riku buông Chihiro ra. Cô bé bắt đầu ho sặc sụa (:).

"Chị nhớ em quá Chihiro!"

"Hụ hụ...em cũng vậy..."

Rồi cô nàng quay sang Haku, và tát cậu một cái.

"Cái này vì tật nhiều chuyện."

Haku lấy tay ôm mặt, ngây người ra.

"Nhưng mà mình đã nói gì sai đâu. Mình chỉ nói là sắp tới Lễ Kết giao thôi mà."

"Thật không? Hay còn chuyện gì khác?"

Chihiro nhân cơ hội này để chọc Haku.

"À quên, ảnh còn kể thêm zụ mà 2 thế giới hòa làm 1 nữa đó."

"Thiệt à?"

Rồi cô nàng dậm vô chân của Haku một cái, nhưng lại không cho cậu la.

"Ái chà chà..."

Riku và Haku quay lại, thấy một đám tụi con trai đang bước tới.

"Chỗ của tụi tao ai cho tụi mày lấy?"

Riku quay lại, đang tính động tay động chân, thì bị Haku kéo tay lại.

"Đừng có làm gì dại dột." Haku nói thầm.

"2 đứa tụi mày tán tỉnh nhau đủ chưa?" Rồi cả đám cười phá lên.

Chihiro bước lại gần tụi nó.

"Tha cho họ đi. Họ không có làm..."

Chưa nói xong, thì Chihiro bị bọn nó tát cho một cái, Cô bé ngã lăn ra đất. Riku thấy vậy, liền kéo tay ra.

"Tụi mày dám tát em gái của tao à?" Riku nói.

"Thì sao? Nó là em mày thì có liên quan gì đến tụi tao."

"Được thôi. Không liên quan mà."

Rồi Riku bước lại gần tụi nó, và tát vào mặt thằng Tetsuo - thằng vừa mới tát Chihiro. Nó lấy tay quẹt nước miếng đi.

"Mày gan đấy. Dám đụng tới anh à? Cho mày chết!"

Rồi hắn đấm vào mặt của Riku. Cô nàng né sang một bên, và chụp tay hắn lại, quăng ra đằng sau. Hắn ngã lăn ra đất. Riku phủi phủi tay, và quay về phía Chihiro và Haku, nói:

"Đi thôi. Mùi xác chết ở đây ghê quá."

"Mày mới nói gì đó?"

Rồi một tên khác đi lại chỗ cả 3, nắm lấy vai của Riku. Cô nàng nắm lấy tay của nó, bẻ ngược tay nó lại, rồi tấn nó một cái. 2 thằng còn lại thấy vậy cũng nhào vô, nhưng đều bị Riku đánh cho bầm mình, rồi bị quăng ra. Haku và Chihiro đứng đó, ngạc nhiên.

"Em không ngờ Riku lại có thể tấn công giỏi tới mức đó." Chihiro nói.

"Em không biết à?" Haku nói, nhìn chăm chú Riku.

"Biết gì cơ?"

"Ngay cả Karita là vị thần khỏe nhất mà Riku còn hạ được nữa là."

"Cái gì cơ? Anh nói thật chứ?"

Trời bỗng trở nên tối mịt. Sấm chớp bắt đầu đánh. Tụi Tetsuo hoảng sợ, bỏ chạy. Haku liền chạy lại chỗ Riku, và kéo cô nàng về.

"Bình tĩnh lại đi Riku. Đừng có làm chuyện dại dột bây giờ. Không đáng đâu."

"Tụi mày...tao sẽ lột da tụi mày ra..." Riku bắt đầu rủa.

"Thôi được rồi. Bình tĩnh lại đi. Cậu mà bực tức thì cũng chẳng làm được chuyện gì đâu."

"Thôi được."

Trời bắt đầu dịu lại. Haku kéo Riku lại chỗ của Chihiro. Cô bé thấy vậy, liền hỏi han Riku. Cả 3 níu kéo thời gian chừng 15 phút thì phải quay lại lớp, vì tiếng chuông báo hiệu hết giờ ra chơi đã vang lên.

...

"Hãy kéo màn lên nào. Hãy để vở kịch này bắt đầu."

(To be continued)


	29. Halloween pt 3 - Preparation

******...Hay quá! Chuẩn bị có người làm Chihiro roài...**

******Chapter 29: Halloween - Preparation (1)**

Không khí trong trường càng lúc càng rộn hẳn lên, vì chỉ còn 6 ngày nữa thôi là đến ngày "Valentine thứ 2" của trường. Tụi nó càng lúc càng lơ là việc học mà tranh thủ thời gian để 8 cả ngày. Chuyện để nói thì không bao giờ hết cả, ngay cả chuyện ngày hôm đó có ai tới chơi cũng nói được nữa. Chihiro thì bị những chuyện ấy cuốn hút nên đa phần thời gian trên lớp, cô bé luôn nói chuyện với lũ con gái mà bỏ rơi Kohaku lại. May là còn Hikaru gần đó, nên cả Kohaku và Hikaru nói chuyện say mê lắm. Thực ra thì cũng là chuyện sẽ làm gì vào ngày lễ ấy. Cả 2 cũng có lúc lớn tiếng làm cho mọi người phải chú ý.

Khi tới giờ ra chơi, cả đám con gái nháo nhào cả lên. Chihiro cũng đi theo tụi nó, mà quên mất Kohaku. Kohaku thì vẫn nói chuyện với Hikaru, chuyện có vẻ đại sự lắm.

"Cậu tính làm sao? Blu còn chưa chịu về nữa." Hikaru hỏi.

"Không biết nữa. Giờ thì chỉ mong là cậu ấy trở về bình an thôi." Kohaku nói.

"Ừ. Mà cậu có tính quay về không? Tớ thì nhớ cái chiếu cũ lắm rồi đó."

"Không đâu. Gặp lại Yubaba à? Tớ thà chết còn hơn."

"Cậu quên rồi sao? Yubaba đã chết rồi!"

"Ừ nhỉ. Nhưng mà tớ vẫn không muốn về."

"Nhưng chẳng lẽ ở đó không còn ai nữa sao?"

"Nếu còn thì mình đã về từ lâu rồi, đâu có cần phải ngồi đây."

Cả 2 nói chuyện say mê đến mức Hayashi đã chui vào giữa và đã nghe được hết cuộc trò chuyện giữa 2 người. Kohaku cảm thấy có ai đó đang núp dưới bàn, bèn thò tay xuống, chụp vào cánh tay của Hayashi, và kéo cô nàng lên. Hikaru thấy Hayashi, ngạc nhiên, còn Kohaku thì tức giận.

"Cậu đã nghe được gì rồi?" Kohaku hỏi, gằn giọng.

"Ơ...có gì đâu..."

"Nói ngay! Cậu đã nghe được những gì?"

"Ơ...tớ...tớ..."

"Bình tĩnh thôi Kohaku." Hikaru nói. "Cậu đang làm Hayashi sợ đó."

"Dám nghe lén bọn tớ nói chuyện à?"

"Ơ...tớ...tớ hông có cố ý..."

"Thôi được rồi." Hikaru nói, chặn tay của Kohaku lại. "Tha cho Hayashi đi. Cô nàng không có tội tình gì đâu."

Rồi cô nàng nháy mắt với Kohaku. Cậu thấy thế liền thả Hayashi ra. Hayashi, khi vừa mới được thả ra, đã chạy mất dép.

"Cậu làm thế làm chi?"

"Đừng lo. Tớ phù phép cô nàng rồi. Hayashi sẽ không nhớ là mình đã nghe thấy gì đâu."

"Chắc không đó?"

"Chứ từ hồi đó đến giờ, tớ có bao giờ nói dối cậu đâu."

"Thế à? Thế còn lần mà cậu giành cơm nắm của tớ?"

"Cái đó không tính! Lúc đó tớ đang đói! Tớ mà đói thì có chuyện đó!"

"Nhưng cậu cũng lừa tớ lúc đó rồi còn gì."

"Không có!"

Cả 2 cứ cãi vã nhau chuyện cái cơm nắm ấy. Chihiro bước vào lớp, thấy cả 2 đang cãi lộn như thế, liền chui vào, và đập tay xuống bàn. Cả 2 người Kohaku và Hikaru đều giật mình.

"Làm gì mà cãi nhau thế?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Ngài Kohaku đây đang biện minh cho tội ác..."

Chưa kịp nói gì thêm, thì Hikaru đã bị Kohaku chặn miệng lại.

"Đừng để ý đến Hikaru. Đôi lúc cậu ấy cũng bất bình thường lắm."

Chihiro mỉm cười trước sự trẻ con của 2 người bọn họ.

"2 người thôi đi. Vào tiết rồi kìa."

Nghe câu nói đó xong, Kohaku mới chịu bỏ tay ra khỏi miệng của Hikaru. Còn Hikaru thì cũng thôi không nói gì, và ổn định chỗ ngồi.

...

Thầy giáo bước vào.

"Cả lớp! NGHIÊM!"

Cả lớp đứng dậy.

"Cảm ơn các em. Mời các em ngồi xuống."

Rồi cả lớp ngồi xuống, và trong chưa đầy 3 giây sau, cả lớp bắt đầu nổi loạn. Thầy giáo thấy vậy cũng thôi không làm gì, chỉ lo ngồi chấm bài. Chihiro thì chuyển sang nói chuyện với Kohaku và Hikaru. Khi đang trong cơn hỗn loạn, thì tiếng gõ cửa khá to làm cả lớp phải im lặng. Thầy giáo thấy vậy cũng ra mở cửa.

Trước cửa lúc ấy là một cậu học sinh tóc xanh dương, cặp mắt màu xanh, đồng phục chỉnh tề. Cậu cúi chào thầy giáo và nói:

"Thưa thầy, thầy có thể cho em được gặp Kohaku và Hikaru không ạ?"

Thầy giáo cũng ngó vào lớp, dòm đến chỗ của Chihiro và Kohaku đang ngồi, rồi nói với cậu học sinh ngoài cửa:

"Em cần gặp các bạn ấy chi thế?"

"Dạ thầy hiệu trưởng có việc gấp cần nhờ các bạn ấy."

"Thế à?" Thầy gãi đầu. "Nếu thế thì chờ thầy gọi 2 bạn ấy ra."

Rồi thầy quay vào trong, nói:

"Kohaku! Hikaru!"

Cả 2 khi nghe thấy tên mình, thì đứng lên, và nhìn thầy giáo.

"Các em lên phòng hiệu trưởng có việc."

...

"Cái gì mà kì vậy? Mình đâu có làm gì sai?"

"Ráng bình tĩnh đi. Có khi có chuyện gì đó tốt đẹp thì sao?"

"Cũng phải. Mà có cần kêu Chihiro đi chung không?"

"Để coi sao đã. Chắc là cũng cần cô bé đi chung."

"Nếu thế cũng được. 2 đứa mình đi trước đi."

...

Rồi cả 2 bước ra khỏi chỗ, tiến đến chỗ thầy giáo, và nhìn chăm chú cậu học sinh đang đứng ngoài cửa. Cả 2 ngạc nhiên, mở to con mắt.

...

"Cậu có thấy..."

"Cũng giống như cậu thôi..."

"Không lẽ..."

"Bình tĩnh! Cậu mà manh động thì không xong đâu."

...

"2 em hãy theo bạn ấy để lên phòng hiệu trưởng."

"Dạ."

Rồi cả 2 bước ra khỏi lớp. Thầy giáo đóng cửa lại, và tụi nó bắt đầu ồn tiếp.

Cậu học sinh kia ra hiệu cho cả 2 đi theo cậu. Kohaku và Hikaru cũng đi theo. Nhưng dường như hướng cả 3 đang đi không phải là phòng hiệu trưởng, và là sân thượng.

...

Khi vừa mới lên tới sân thượng, thì Hikaru liền chạy tới ôm chầm lấy cậu. Kohaku cũng tròn xoe con mắt mà nhìn Hikaru.

"Tớ nhớ cậu lắm, Blu!" Hikaru nói.

"Đừng gọi bằng tên Blu. Dễ bị phát hiện lắm."

"Chứ giờ phải gọi ra sao?"

"Gọi mình là Yoshimuro là được rồi (Yoshimuro = Yoshi + Muro (cái trình vẽ bên dA ấy))"

"Ơ...được rồi..."

Kohaku cũng bước lại gần Yoshimuro mà nói:

"Cậu biệt tích ở đâu mấy ngày qua vậy?"

"Tớ bận chút công chuyện. Phải quay về Thế giới linh hồn một chút."

"Quay về làm chi? Có ai ở đó đâu mà về?"

"Chỉ là dọn dẹp đồ đạc thôi. Không có gì quan trọng đâu...Bỏ tớ ra đi, Riku. Nghẹt thở quá!"

Hikaru nghe thấy liền bỏ cậu ra, ngại ngùng.

"Cậu thay đổi rồi." Hikaru nói, nhìn xuống đất.

"Thay đổi gì cơ?"

Rồi cô nàng chạy xuống dưới mà về lớp. Trời lúc ấy cũng xám xịt theo. Mưa bắt đầu rơi. Cả Kohaku và Yoshimuro đứng trên sân thượng, nghi có chuyện chẳng lành, bèn chạy xuống theo. Khi xuống tới chân cầu thang, thì Hikaru đang nằm bất tỉnh ở đó. Kohaku thấy vậy liền chạy xuống, và đỡ Hikaru ngồi dậy. Cậu lay cô nàng, cố gắng làm cho cô nàng tỉnh.

"Tỉnh lại đi Riku! Tỉnh lại đi!" Kohaku nói, lay mạnh người Hikaru.

"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy?" Yoshimuro hỏi.

"Tớ không biết nữa."

"Không được rồi. Cậu đưa Riku về trước đi. Để tớ báo tin cho Chihiro."

"Thế cũng được."

Rồi Kohaku đỡ Hikaru lên sân thượng, rồi hóa rồng mà bay về nhà của Chihiro. Còn Yoshimuro thì chạy về lớp của Chihiro.

...

"Chihiro! Chihiro!"

"Dạ em đây!"

"Riku gặp chuyện rồi!"

"Cái gì cơ?"

(To be continued)


	30. Halloween pt 4 - Freaking

******...Thật là buồn khi fanfic sắp kết thúc...**

******Chapter 30: Halloween - Freaking.**

"Cái gì cơ?"

"Lẹ lên! Tìm cớ để đi ra ngoài đi!"

"Dạ, chờ em chút."

Chihiro nghe xong, ngoắc Hayashi, và nghĩ cách tạo cớ để cô nàng ra ngoài. Cả 2 suy nghĩ. Cuối cùng thì Chihiro quyết định là giả vờ bị đau ruột thừa, rồi phóng ra ngoài. Hayashi cũng đắn đo mà suy nghĩ, cuối cùng thì cũng làm theo lời cô bé.

"Nhưng mà phải nói làm sao cơ?" Hayashi hỏi lại.

"Là tớ bị đau ruột thừa, cần đi cấp cứu."

"Nhưng mà lỡ bị phát hiện thì sao?"

"Không sao đâu...còn người có thể giúp chúng ta mà."

"Ai cơ?"

"Cậu không cần biết đâu...Nhanh lên! Không còn thì giờ nữa đâu."

"Biết rồi, mệt quá."

Rồi Chihiro gục xuống bàn, lấy tay ôm bụng, và cứ rên rỉ. Hayashi cũng giả bộ, lấy tay lay người cô bé. Lay được vài cái thì cô bé đứng lên, nói:

"Thầy ơi!"

Thầy ngóc đầu lên.

"Gì thế?"

"Chihiro bị đau bụng."

Thầy giáo liền đứng ngay dậy, và đi xuống chỗ của Chihiro. Thầy cố gắng đỡ Chihiro ngồi dậy, nhưng cô bé vẫn cứ nằm lì ra bàn, không chịu ngồi dậy.

"Em bị sao vậy, Chihiro?" Thầy hỏi.

"Em đau bụng quá! Ui~~~"

"Hay là em xuống phòng y tế đi. Để thầy dìu em xuống."

Hayashi can thiệp ngay.

"Để em đưa bạn ấy đi cho. Thầy cứ giảng bài cho các bạn đi."

"Ờ...nếu thế thì phiền em nhé, Hayashi."

"Dạ."

Rồi thầy bước lên bục giảng lại. Hayashi thì tìm cách đỡ Chihiro làm sao cho thực sự giống lúc cô bé bị đau bụng. Tụi bạn trong lớp cũng xì xào theo.

"Các em im lặng!" Thầy nói. "Chihiro, em hãy cẩn thận nhé. Nếu bị đau ruột thừa thì gọi cứu thương liền nhé."

Chihiro chọc vào bụng của Hayashi. Cô nàng ré lên 1 tiếng la khe khẽ, lấy tay xoa xoa bụng. Hayashi liền quay lại, đáp ngắn gọn: "Dạ. Em đi đây." rồi bỏ đi cùng với Chihiro.

Cả 2 khi vừa bước ra khỏi lớp, đóng cánh cửa lại, thì Chihiro đứng thẳng lại, và đưa cho Hayashi cái đồ cột tóc màu tím của Zeniba.

"Cậu giữ cái này giùm tớ." Chihiro nói.

Hayashi ngó chăm chú cái đồ cột tóc, gãi đầu.

"Giữ làm chi? Sao không đeo luôn đi?" Hayashi hỏi.

"Tớ không cần nó bây giờ đâu. Cậu cứ giữ đi. Lấy nó để cột tóc nếu muốn."

"Cái này là cậu nói đó nha."

Rồi Hayashi tháo đồ cột tóc màu vàng của cô bé ra, và lấy cái đồ cột tóc màu tím ấy để cột lại tóc. Trông lúc này Hayashi còn xinh đẹp hơn cả đứa đẹp nhất trong lớp nữa.

"Giờ thì cậu ngồi ở đây. Đi lòng vòng cũng được. Chờ chừng 20 phút nữa rồi trở về lớp. Đừng có đi la cà, không thì mệt đó."

Hayashi tặc lưỡi rõ to.

"Biết rồi! Biết rồi! Làm như tớ là con nít không bằng."

"Nhớ nhé. Giờ thì chào cậu nhé."

Rồi Chihiro chạy thẳng lên nóc nhà. Hayashi thì ngồi yên ở đó, mò mẫm cái gì đó trong túi, rồi mỉm cười.

...

"Riku! Riku! Tỉnh lại đi!"

"Cậu đừng có ép cậu ấy như vậy."

"Kệ tớ!...Riku! Riku! Tỉnh dậy đi!"

"Cậu bỏ ra! Làm như thế thì có ích gì? Riku đang bất tỉnh, còn cậu thì cứ như là thằng điên ấy."

"Còn cậu thì sao? Từ lúc Riku ngất đến giờ, cậu có chú ý gì đến cậu ấy không?"

"Chứ cậu tưởng là tớ không quan tâm cho Riku à? Vì thế nên tớ mới tới đây, không thì tớ đã bỏ đi từ lâu rồi!"

"Cậu thật là! Nếu muốn thì cứ đi đi, đừng quay lại đây."

"Tốt thôi. Coi như ta chưa biết nhau đi."

...

Chihiro chạy lên sân thượng, quan sát một vòng, rồi chạy ra cái cột đèn ở phía Bắc trên sân thượng. Ngó xuống dưới để xem coi có ai đang ngó mình không, cô bé yên tâm vì hiện giờ dưới sân trường không có ai hết.

"Xem ra lần này thì dễ rồi."

Rồi cô bé hóa rồng. Vừa toan bay đi, thì trời tối sầm lại. Chihiro ngước nhìn bầu trời, sấm chớp cứ thi nhau mà đánh, gió thổi mạnh tới nỗi cái ống khói ở trên nóc nhà cũng phải bị bứt gốc.

"Chà!" Chihiro tự nhủ. "Riku bắt đầu điên thiệt rồi! Phải nhanh lên thôi."

Rồi Chihiro cất cánh và bay theo hướng Tây để về nhà. Khi đang bay tới đoạn nhiều cây ở công viên, thì gió thổi mạnh một lần nữa, làm cho cây bị bứt rễ. Cây bị cuốn lên không trung. Chihiro cố gắng luồn lách qua cả rừng cây đang bay lơ lửng trên trời. Nhưng vẫn không thể nào tránh được hết. 2 cây đã bay trúng người của Chihiro, một cái ở thân, còn một cái ở đầu (ui chao, nặng đây). Chihiro bị cây đập vào đầu, liền bất tỉnh, và rơi xuống đất. Mắt cô bé nhắm lại. Trước khi mọi thứ bắt đầu tối mù hết, thì hình ảnh duy nhất mà cô bé có thể nhìn thấy được là con rồng màu xanh thân trắng có lớp lông màu xanh dương đang bay lại gần mình.

...

20 phút đã trôi qua. Hayashi vẫn ngồi ở trước lớp, nghe lén thầy giảng bài. Cô bé cười khúc khích khi chàng trai cô nàng yêu thích trong lớp đứng lên phát biểu. Trong lớp, thầy ra hiệu cho lớp yên lặng. Yên tới nỗi ngay cả thầy cũng có thể nghe thấy tiếng cười khúc khích của Hayashi. Thầy bước ra cửa, mở cửa ra, và chồm ra ngoài để ngó xem ai đang ở ngoài. Nghi đâu có đó, thầy bắt được Hayashi đang ngồi ở ngoài cửa mà áp tai vào tường để nghe lén.

"Hayashi! Em đang làm gì đó?" Thầy giáo hỏi.

Hayashi nghe thấy tên mình, liền giật bắn mình, và mò mẫm gì đó, rồi mới đứng dậy.

"Dạ...em đưa Chihiro lên phòng y tế rồi về đây ạ..."

"Thế tại sao lại không vào lớp?"

"Dạ..."

"Rồi Chihiro sao rồi?"

"Dạ bạn ấy bị đau ruột thừa, phải đi cấp cứu."

"Chà, nặng thế à? Chà biết ba mẹ bạn ấy có biết chưa nữa...thôi em vào lớp đi."

Rồi cô nàng mới chui vào trong phòng lại, và lúi húi bước vào chỗ ngồi.

...

"Riku!"

Cô nàng quay ra đằng sau, và thấy Haku đang đứng đó, mỉm cười.

"Haku! Em nhớ anh lắm! (hở?)"

Rồi cô nàng chạy lại chỗ Haku. Cậu dang tay ra, đón chờ cô nàng chạy vào lòng mình. Riku thấy vậy càng chạy nhanh hơn, và rồi ôm chầm lấy Haku.

"Haku, em nhớ anh lắm."

"Anh cũng thế."

"Đừng bỏ em nhé!"

"Ừ...anh hứa...vì cả 2 chúng ta sẽ sống cùng nhau..."

"Thật à?"

"DƯỚI HỎA NGỤC!"

Haku rút cây dao ra, và đâm thẳng vào tim của Riku (hở?). Cô nàng rên lên một tiếng trong đau đớn, và rồi từ từ thả lỏng Haku ra.

"Tại sao..." Cô nàng nói. "Tại sao anh lại làm như vậy?"

"Anh đã nói là chúng ta sẽ cùng chung sống mà..."

Rồi cậu dùng con dao ấy mà đâm vào tim của mình. (cái gì nữa vậy? ta lụi hết tụi bay...) Cậu mỉm cười, trong khi nước mắt cứ tuôn trào ra.

"Anh...yêu em lắm..."

"Haku à..."

"Chúng ta sẽ cùng sống chung với nhau nhé?"

"Đừng mà Haku..."

"Sống chung với nhau mãi mãi."

"ĐỪNG LÀM NHƯ VẬY HAKU!"

(To be continued)


	31. Halloween pt 5 - Forfeiture

******...Bực roài nha...**

******Chapter 31: Halloween - Forfeiture.**

"ĐỪNG LÀM NHƯ VẬY MÀ HAKU!"

"Riku! Tỉnh lại đi!"

Riku mở mắt ra, nhìn trần nhà. Khuôn mặt của cô nàng thì lộ vẻ sợ hãi. Mồ hôi đầm đìa trên mặt. Người thì lạnh ngắt, cứng đờ cả ra. Cô nàng bắt đầu cúi dần xuống, và nhìn thấy Haku. Riku liền chồm tới, và ôm thật chặt Haku.

"Ôi Haku, cậu đây rồi!" Cô nàng nói.

"Ừ tớ đây...mà cậu mơ thấy gì mà phản ứng dữ dội thế?"

"Cái...cái..."

Cô nàng vừa nói vừa run lên cầm cập trong hoảng sợ. Tay cô nàng thì bíu chặt vào tấm chăn, gần như muốn làm cho nó rách. Haku thấy vậy, liền lại gần, và nhẹ nhàng vuốt tóc của Riku.

"Không sao đâu. Cậu không muốn thì tớ cũng không ép." Haku từ tốn nói.

Riku nghe thấy thế liền thôi, thả lỏng tấm chăn ra. Cũng ngay lúc đó, Blu cũng vừa mới tới, mình mẩy bị thương tùm lum. Riku vừa lia mắt qua cửa sổ, thấy Blu đang đứng đó, mệt mỏi và bị thương tích đầy mình, thì cô nàng ép bản thân phải đứng dậy và bước đến gần Blu. Haku thấy vậy thì liền ngăn Riku lại.

"Cậu chưa khỏe thì đừng có làm gì hết." Haku nói, nhẹ nhàng đỡ Riku lên giường. "Cứ nghỉ ngơi đi. Mọi chuyện cứ để bọn tớ lo."

"Đúng đó." Blu nói, sau khi phủi hết bụi ở trên người. "Cậu cứ nghỉ ngơi đi. Không có cậu thì Chihiro cũng không còn an toàn đâu..."

"Phải đó..." Haku nói thêm.

"Mà nhắc tới mới nhớ...Chihiro đã tới chưa?" Blu hỏi.

"Chưa."

"Kì vậy...hồi nãy mình nhớ là Chihiro đi trước mình cơ mà, sao giờ lại chưa tới nữa."

"Ủa Chihiro tới đây à?" Riku hỏi.

"Hồi nãy mình có dặn cô bé là tới đây, nào ngờ..."

Ngoài trời nổi giông tố lên. Gió thổi mạnh tới nỗi có thể quật ngã được cây đa to nhất trong khu. Mưa bắt đầu trút xuống, một cách dữ dội. Tưởng chừng như không thể nhìn thấy những gì ngoại trừ những hạt mưa trắng xóa rơi từ trên trời. Sấm chớp nổi lên, đánh to tới nỗi ngay cả những kẻ gan lì nhất cũng phải sợ.

"Trời bắt đầu nổi điên rồi kìa..." Blu nói, nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ.

"Phải đó." Haku nói, cũng liếc ra ngoài cửa sổ.

Rồi cả 2 quay về phía Riku.

"Cậu có đang dùng phép thuật của mình không?" Haku hỏi.

Riku lúng túng.

"Ơ...ơ..."

"Thôi nào." Blu nói. "Tha cho cậu ấy đi. Riku mới bình phục lại mà."

"Nhưng người đang ở ngoài đó là Chihiro, có thể đang gặp nguy hiểm nữa..."

"Tớ...tớ..." Riku lắp bắp.

Blu bước đến cạnh Riku, và ôm chầm lấy cô nàng.

"Không sao đâu. Cứ bình tĩnh đi. Không ai ép cậu nói đâu." Blu thì thầm vào tay của Riku.

Riku cũng ôm chặt lấy người của Blu, và nước mắt của cô nàng cứ chảy ra, và rơi lên bộ kimono rách tả tơi của Blu.

"Thôi được rồi. Giờ thì phải nghĩ cách để tìm Chihiro đã." Haku nói.

Blu liền thả Riku ra. Riku cũng thả Blu ra, lấy tay quẹt nước mắt trên mặt đi.

"Phải đó." Blu nói. "Thiệt là không hay khi tham dự Lễ Kết giao mà thiếu Chihiro."

"Tớ cũng đi nữa." Riku nói.

"Không được." Haku nói. "Cậu đang bị thương, cần phải tịnh dưỡng cho khỏe đã."

"Không được. Chihiro là "em kết nghĩa" của tớ rồi. Tớ mà không lo thì sao mà làm chị được?"

"Nhưng cậu chưa bình phục. Cậu cần phải nghỉ ngơi. Lễ Kết giao gần đến rồi. Cậu mà không khỏe lại thì mọi chuyện càng rắc rối hơn thôi."

"Nhưng tớ muốn đi mà..."

Dường như lúc này, cơn giận dữ của Haku đã lên tới đỉnh điểm. Cậu bước lại gần Riku, đẩy Blu ra, nắm chặt người của cô nàng, và lắc thật mạnh.

"CẬU CẦN PHẢI BÌNH TĨNH LẠI! CẬU CÓ HIỂU CHƯA? CHIHIRO MÀ CÓ MỆNH HỆ GÌ THÌ TỚ SẼ KHÔNG BAO GIỜ THA THỨ CHO BẢN THÂN ĐÂU!" Haku quát thẳng vào mặt Riku.

Riku lắng nghe lời quát tháo của Haku, cố gắng chịu đựng cơn giận dữ của Haku. Blu đứng bên ngoài, nhìn Riku. Cậu cứ tưởng là Riku sẽ khóc, khóc vì sợ hãi, khóc vì buồn. Nhưng không, không phải vậy. Cô nàng dường như càng lúc càng quả quyết hơn. Trong khi Haku đang "xả" vào mặt Riku, thì cô nàng vẫn im lặng, và nắm thật chặt tay lại, cắn môi mà chịu đựng. Khi Haku vừa dứt lời, thì cô nàng cũng bắt đầu nói.

"Cậu nói xong chưa?"

"Cậu dám nói chuyện với tớ bằng cái giọng đó à?" Haku nói.

"Sao lại không dám?" Đến lượt Riku phản pháo lại. "Cậu không nghĩ đến Chihiro à? Cậu không nghĩ đến sự an nguy của cô bé à? Nếu cậu quan tâm, thì sao cậu lại nói những lời vô nhân tính ban nãy? Cậu tưởng là tớ không lo lắng cho Chihiro à? Tớ đã tự hứa với bản thân từ lâu rồi, là khi Chihiro gặp nguy hiểm, dù bất cứ nơi đâu, tớ sẽ đến đó và giúp đỡ cô bé. Bản thân cậu, cậu là người cô bé yêu mến, thế mà lại đứng đây, sỉ vả một người bạn của cô bé. Thật là đáng trách cho cậu khi Chihiro đang ở đây mà nghe cậu nói những câu nói vô tình ấy."

"Không cần đâu..."

Cả 3 quay ra cửa sổ, ngạc nhiên. Chihiro đang đứng ở đó, mình mẩy bị thương tùm lum. Khi vừa đặt chân xuống sàn nhà, thì cô bé liền gục xuống đất. Haku chạy lại và đỡ cô bé lên giường. Nhưng vừa mới đỡ Chihiro đứng lên, thì ở ngoài trời, có cái gì đó giống cái xúc tu, bay vào trong, quất vào mặt Haku, làm cậu ngã ngửa ra, và rồi cuốn quanh người của Chihiro, và kéo cô bé ra ngoài. Haku vừa mới ngã lăn lóc trên sàn, thì Blu liền chạy lại và đỡ cậu đứng lên. Riku thì bất lực, vì quá đuối sức, chỉ biết đứng đó mà nhìn Chihiro bị cái xúc tu ấy nó kéo ra ngoài.

"Chihiro!" Haku la lên.

"Nhanh lên. Chúng ta không có nhiều thời gian đâu." Blu nói.

"Phải đó."

Rồi cả 2 hóa rồng, và bước đến gần cửa sổ. Trước khi đi, Haku quay lại, và dặn Riku:

"Cậu cứ nghỉ ngơi đi. Để Chihiro cho bọn tớ xử lí...Đừng lo, Chihiro sẽ không sao đâu. Tớ hứa đó."

"Ừ, cậu ráng cứu Chihiro nhé..." Riku thều thào.

"Ừ..."

Rồi Haku và Blu phóng ra ngoài bầu trời đầy giông bão bên ngoài. Riku thì ở trong, chờ đợi. Những gì cô nàng có thể nghe thấy, là tiếng sấm chớp, kèm theo vài tiếng rống to dữ dội ở bên ngoài. Cô nàng ngó ra ngoài cửa sổ. 2 chú rồng đang bay lượn trên trời, theo sau là 2 sinh vật, mà theo Riku đoán, là phượng hoàng. Riku suýt té xuống đất khi thấy con phượng hoàng mổ vào thân con rồng đầu tiên.

"Haku..." Riku thì thầm.

Rồi thêm 1 tiếng rống thứ 2, lần này thì tiếng rống còn to hơn nữa. Riku, đến lúc này thì không chịu được nữa, bèn lết xuống đất, và bước lại gần cửa sổ. Cô nàng chồm lên khung cửa sổ, và ngó ra ngoài. Khi vừa mới ngẩng đầu lên để nhìn, thì trước mặt cô nàng lúc đó là một con rồng màu trắng có lớp lông màu đỏ đứng trước mặt.

"Ơ..." Riku nói. "Ngươi là ai?"

"Không nhớ ta à? Thế thì ta cùng tìm hiểu nhé..."

"AAAAAAAAA!"

(To be continued)


	32. Halloween pt 6 - The End Draws Near

******...Nản roài nha...**

******Chapter 32: Halloween - The End Draws Near.**

Thời gian bây giờ đang rất cấp bách, vì chỉ còn 2 ngày nữa thôi, là Halloween - ngày lễ đáng lẽ ra là tuyệt vời nhất đối với tụi học sinh - sẽ đến. Ngoài trời thì giông bão cứ thi nhau nổi lên. Cây cối bị gió quật làm ngã lăn lóc giữa đường. Xe cộ ngổn ngang giữa đường. Một vài căn nhà ở xa xa bị sập, do bão phá hoại. Lũ học sinh không ai dám bước ra ngoài cả, chỉ chui rúc trong nhà, tuyệt vọng nhìn ra ngoài bầu trời đen mịt. Nhưng điều mọi người không biết, là ở ngoài kia, bên ngoài bầu trời giông bão ấy, có 2 chú rồng đang chiến đấu. Và cả 2 đều đang trong tình thế nguy kịch, vì chú rồng chủ chốt đã bị thương.

"Haku!" Blu hét to. "Lên đây nhanh đi...lũ phượng hoàng này dai quá..."

"Từ...từ...tớ...lên đây..."

Rồi Haku cũng ráng bay lên trở lại, và lại bị con phượng hoàng mổ vào thân, nhưng lần này thì né được. Cậu bay vòng ra sau lưng của con phượng hoàng, và cào một phát lên cánh của nó. Con phượng hoàng ấy gào thét, vùng vẫy, rồi rơi từ từ xuống đất. Blu thấy thế, cũng cố gắng nhử con thứ 2, nhưng không được. Con phượng hoàng ấy quá nhanh. Nó mổ ngay gần đầu của Blu, nhưng Blu né kịp, và bay ngược ra sau lưng. Haku đang ở sau lưng, liền bay qua cánh bên trái của con phượng hoàng. Blu thì bay sang cánh bên phải. Cả 2 vừa bay nhích lên để cào cánh của nó, thì bị nó phản công, quất ngược lại cả 2. Blu thì do vẫn còn tỉnh táo, nên lấy lại thăng bằng được. Còn Haku thì do đã quá đuối sức, nên rơi xuống dưới, mắt nhắm nghiền lại. Blu thấy vậy, bèn hét to lên:

"Haku! Tỉnh lại đi!"

Nhưng Haku vẫn không mở mắt nổi. Blu bèn bay xuống, cố gắng đỡ Haku. Con phượng hoàng kia thấy Blu bay xuống, liền bay xuống theo. Blu chắc chắn là bay không nhanh bằng phượng hoàng, nên cậu thử cách nhử. Cậu bay đến gần Haku, chờ đúng thời cơ, rồi cậu bay ngược lên trên. Con phượng hoàng xoay xở không kịp. Cánh của nó bị vướng, nên nó rơi xuống. Khi rơi ngang Haku, nó cào lên thân của Haku một nhát, trước khi rơi xuống đất, và chết. Blu thấy vậy, liền phóng nhanh xuống dưới Haku, đỡ thân xác của cậu bằng thân của mình, rồi bay ngược lên.

"Haku!" Blu hét to. "Tỉnh lại đi!"

Haku vẫn không mở mắt. Blu chỉ còn cách quay lại nhà của Chihiro để xem tình hình của Riku. Nhưng đang trên đường về, thì cả 2 lại bị tấn công (again). Lần này là 2 chú rồng lửa.

"Chết tiệt!" Blu nói. "Cho tôi yên một chút được không?"

Cậu đỡ xác của Haku, bay xuống dưới, rồi móc ngược lên trên để về nhà. 2 chú rồng lửa thấy vậy, liền đuổi theo. Blu ngó ra đằng sau, thấy 2 chú rồng lửa đang đuổi theo mình.

"Trời ạ. Thôi thì lần này mình xin lỗi cậu nhé Haku."

Rồi Blu thả xác của Haku, rồi bay ngược lên trên, cắt đuôi 2 chú rồng lửa. Haku thì rơi xuống. Khi gần chạm đất, thì cậu mở mắt ra, lấy lại được thăng bằng, và phóng lên trên lại. Cậu bắt gặp Blu cùng 2 chú rồng lửa.

"Ôi trời...khoan đã..."

Cậu chăm chú nhìn chú rồng lửa ở phía sau Blu, con có vết cào ở thân. Sau khi thăm dò cả 2 chú rồng lửa, cậu ngạc nhiên.

"Không thể nào...không phải là Chihiro chứ."

Rồi Haku bay ngược lên trên, hét to:

"BLU! DỪNG LẠI! CON PHÍA SAU CẬU LÀ CHIHIRO!"

Vừa mới quay ra sau lưng, Blu đã bị con rồng ở đuôi mình quất cho một cái.

"CHIHIRO!" Haku hét to. "TỈNH LẠI ĐI! ĐỪNG GIẾT BLU!"

Nhưng con rồng lửa ấy vẫn không nghe. Thân của Blu bị con rồng ấy cào, nhiều đến nỗi ngay cả màu xanh nguyên thủy của cậu nhìn còn không ra (:). Cậu cố gắng bay lên, nhưng bị con rồng thứ 2 đẩy xuống. Cậu rơi xuống, mắt nhắm nghiền. Haku liền bay lại chỗ của Blu, đỡ cậu, rồi bay xuống dưới, chui vào đám cây đang đổ ở đó mà núp. Cả 2 đều biến thành người lại. Haku thì bị thương cũng không kém gì Blu. Cậu lay người Blu, nói:

"Tỉnh lại đi, Blu! Riku cần cậu lắm đó!"

Blu mỉm cười.

"Đừng lo cho tớ. Lo cho Chihiro đi. Hình như cô bé bị thôi miên đó."

"Đương nhiên là tớ biết. Nhưng mà Lễ Kết giao mà thiếu cậu thì mất hết vui rồi."

"Không sao đâu. Cậu đi cứu Chihiro đi. Tớ ở đây nghỉ ngơi được rồi."

"Cái này là cậu nói đó nha."

Rồi Haku bước ra khỏi đám cây đổ, bỏ Blu ngồi ở đó. Cậu hét to:

"NHỮNG KẺ NÀO DÁM GIẾT TA THÌ HÃY XUỐNG ĐÂY, ĐỐI MẶT VỚI TA!"

Cả 2 con rồng lửa ở trên trời, khi nghe thấy lời Haku nói, bèn đáp xuống đất, và bước lại chỗ Haku.

"Mi muốn giết ta à? Thế thì giết đi!" Haku nói.

Cả 2 con rồng kia vẫn đang núp sau đám khói mù mịt, không chịu ló mặt ra.

"Ta không cần phải giết mi. Người ta cần không phải mi."

"Thế thì ai? Chỉ có ta mới có phép thuật cao cường thôi."

"Thế à? Ta chả quan tâm. Ta không muốn ngươi."

"Nhưng dù gì thì phải ló mặt ra đi."

"Được thôi."

Cả 2 bước ra khỏi làn khói. Khi vừa nhìn 2 người đứng trước mặt mình, cậu ngạc nhiên.

'Là Chihiro và...và...Hayashi ư?' Cậu nghĩ thầm.

"Thế nào? Không dám tấn công à?" Haku nói.

"Làm gì mà không dám. Sensako, tiến lên!"

Rồi cả 2 tiến tới, nhào thẳng đến chỗ của Haku. Tay cả 2 lăm le cây kiếm. Haku cũng có vũ khí riêng cho mình. Cậu rút từ từ cây kiếm quý báu của cậu ra, vào tư thế. Chihiro và Sensako tiến tới, chĩa thẳng vào đầu của Haku, nhưng cậu ngồi xuống, lấy kiếm của mình gạt 2 nhát kiếm của Chihiro và Sensako ra, và lấy tay hất 2 cô nàng ra. Cả 2 ngã lăn lóc. Haku đứng dậy, và bước từ từ lại gần 2 cô nàng. Chihiro đứng vội lên, và xông thẳng đến chỗ của Haku. Cô nàng đâm cây kiếm vào tim của Haku, nhưng bị cậu chặn lại, và bị cậu dộng vào bụng một cái. Sensako cũng tận dụng cơ hội này mà xông lên, chém thẳng vào đầu của Haku. Cậu nghiên người qua để né nhát kiếm, rồi chụp ngay tay của Sensako mà quăng ra đằng sau. Chihiro đứng ngay dậy, quăng thẳng cây kiếm ngay tai của Haku (quan niệm: khi bị kiếm đâm ngay vành tai, nghĩa là phép thuật cũng biến mất = từ một thần linh trở thành một phế nhân :). Haku, lúc ấy vừa mới để ý đến cây kiếm của Chihiro, nên liền nhày ngược ra đằng sau. Chihiro tranh thủ đúng lúc ấy mà đá cho Haku một cái. Cậu ngã lăn lóc trên đất. Sensako cũng vừa mới đứng dậy được, và cả 2 người Chihiro và Sensako bước đến gần Haku.

"Ngươi đầu hành chưa?" Chihiro hỏi.

Haku mỉm cười.

"Chưa đâu..."

"Xin chào 2 cô em!"

Cả 2 ngẩng đầu lên, và thấy Blu đang chạy tới, 2 tay cầm 2 cây kiếm. Tay phải của cậu, cậu dộng cán dao ngay gáy của Sensako để làm cô nàng bất tỉnh. Còn tay trái thì kè sát kiếm ngay cổ của Chihiro.

"Thế nào? Nhớ mình chứ?" Blu hỏi.

Chihiro đứng đó, bần thần một hồi, rồi người cô bé như bị lay mạnh. Blu thấy thế, cũng thu kiếm vào, và lùi lại. Haku đang ngồi ở trên đất, thở gấp. Còn Chihiro, thì cô bé quỵ xuống đất, thở gấp. Người cô bé toát mồ hôi ra, còn hơn cả tắm nữa. Sau đó một hồi, từ miệng của cô bé, một luồng khói đỏ xuất hiện. Nó bay vòng quanh ở trên đầu Chihiro, trước khi có tiếng thét to xuất hiện, và luồng khói biết mất. Chihiro gục xuống đất. Haku và Blu bước lại gần, và đỡ cô bé dậy.

"Chihiro!" Haku nói. "Tỉnh lại đi!"

Cả 2 lay mạnh người của Chihiro, nhưng dường như cô bé không tỉnh lại.

"Giờ phải làm sao đây?" Haku hỏi.

"Bình tĩnh lại đi nào. Sẽ có cách giải quyết thôi."

"Làm sao mà bình tĩnh được? Chihiro có mệnh hệ gì thì tớ sẽ không tha thứ cho bản thân đâu."

"Chihiro bị làm sao thì đâu phải lỗi của cậu."

"Cậu không hiểu hay cố tình không hiểu đây?"

"Đúng, tớ không hiểu đó."

Ngay lúc đó, Chihiro mở mắt ra. Cô bé thấy cả 2 đang cãi lộn, bèn giơ tay lên một cách yếu ớt, và thều thào:

"2 người im lặng đi. Em ở đây mà dám cãi lộn à?"

Haku nghe thấy tiếng của Chihiro, và nhìn xuống dưới. Đúng là Chihiro đã tỉnh lại. Cậu liền ôm chầm lấy cô nàng, nước mắt đầm đìa.

"Ôi Chihiro...anh cứ tưởng..."

"Em không sao mà."

"Đúng là em không sao rồi."

"Thôi chúng ta về nhà đi." Blu nói.

"Phải đó. Phải cho Chihiro nghỉ ngơi nữa."

Rồi cả 2 đỡ Chihiro đứng dậy, và bước từ từ về nhà.

...

"Riku!" Blu dùng ý nghĩ để liên lạc với Riku.

Không có tiếng trả lời.

"Riku! Riku! Cậu có ở đó không?"

Vẫn không có tiếng trả lời.

"Sao vậy?" Haku hỏi.

"Hình như Riku không có ở nhà." Blu đáp.

"Có khi nào cậu ấy đang ngủ không?"

"Không bao giờ...hay là cậu ấy bị bắt đi?"

"CÁI GÌ CƠ?"

(To be continued)


	33. Halloween pt 7 - Frustration

******...Chán quá...Fanfic sắp chấm dứt rồi...**

******Chapter 33: Halloween - Frustration.**

"CÁI GÌ CƠ?"

Blu liền thả Chihiro ra, mà chạy về nhà trước. Haku đang đỡ Chihiro, suýt té vì Blu thả ra (phải thôi, Chihiro nặng quá mà :). Cậu ráng đứng lên, và cõng cô bé lên vai mà về nhà. Blu chạy về nhà trước, hấp tấp đập cánh cửa. Mở không được, cậu bèn leo lên cửa sổ phòng Chihiro. Vì cánh cửa sổ còn đang mở, nên cậu leo vào. Nhìn thấy giường trống trơn, cảm giác đầu tiên của cậu là hoảng sợ.

'Riku!' Cậu nghĩ thầm. 'Chết rồi! Có khi nào...'

Rồi cậu phóng tới cửa sổ, và hét to:

"RIKU MẤT TÍCH RỒI!"

Haku nghe thấy liền giật bắn cả mình, và cố gắng về nhà thật nhanh. Chihiro đang nằm trên lưng của Haku, cảm nhận được tiếng hét của Blu, liền tỉnh dậy.

"Có chuyện gì vậy Haku?" Chihiro nói thầm vào tai của Haku.

"Riku mất tích rồi."

"Anh cứ đùa."

"Anh không đùa đâu. Thật đó!"

Chihiro bừng tỉnh, và leo khỏi lưng của Haku mà chạy về nhà. Cô bé quá hoảng sợ đến nỗi cánh cửa mở cũng không xong. Cả 2 người bèn phải leo lên cửa sổ giống Blu.

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Chihiro hỏi.

Blu đang đứng đó, bần thần cả người ra.

"Riku...Riku..." Cậu lắp bắp.

"Riku bị sao thế?" Chihiro hỏi.

Blu đang đứng ở đó. Khi Chihiro vừa dứt lời, là cậu liền dộng tay vào tường.

"Sao tớ lại ngu ngốc như thế này? Để Riku ở đây một mình...Biết vậy mình nên ở đây mà cầu cạnh cậu ấy. Sao mình lại ngu tới như thế chứ." Blu tự trách.

"Thôi nào." Haku nói, đặt tay lên vai của Blu. "Không phải lỗi của cậu đâu. Cậu đừng có làm như thế. Nếu có thì là lỗi của tớ chứ không phải cậu."

"Cậu có làm gì sai đâu mà đòi có lỗi? Tớ là người bảo vệ cậu ấy, thế mà khi cậu ấy gặp nguy hiểm, tớ lại bỏ mặc cậu ấy, để bây giờ..." Rồi cậu đưa tay lên mặt mà khóc.

Chihiro lại gần Blu, và ôm cậu vào người.

"Bình tĩnh nào." Chihiro từ tốn nói. "Không có gì đâu. Chúng ta sẽ tìm được Riku mà. Đừng lo lắng và nghĩ ngợi gì nhiều. Cứ bình tĩnh đi."

Blu cảm nhận hơi ấm từ người của Chihiro. Cậu ôm cô bé chặt hơn nữa. Haku thấy vậy cũng mỉm cười.

"Này Blu!" Haku nói. "Cậu đang cố bình tĩnh hay là đang cố làm cho cô bé chết ngạt vậy? Thả lỏng ra đi chứ!"

"Không sao đâu." Chihiro nói. "Anh muốn ôm bao lâu cũng được, miễn là từ giờ bình tĩnh lại cho em. Em không muốn thấy anh trong tình trạng khủng hoảng đâu."

Blu nghe xong câu nói, liền thả Chihiro ra, và đứng lên lại. Cậu quẹt nước mắt trên mặt đi.

"Được rồi. Giờ thì nghĩ cách cứu Riku thôi." Blu nói.

"Nhưng chúng ta đâu có biết Riku đang ở đâu đâu mà tìm." Haku nói.

"Anh đã thử liên lạc với Riku chưa?" Chihiro nói thêm.

"Rồi, nhưng mà...cậu ấy không trả lời..."

"Hay có khi là cậu đang lo lắng quá không?"

"Nếu như tớ lo lắng quá, thì từ nãy đến giờ, tớ đã không còn đứng ở đây, mà nói chuyện với 2 cậu. Nếu thế thì tớ đã đi cứu Riku từ lâu rồi, huống chi là mất bình tĩnh."

"Anh đang mất bình tĩnh đó." Chihiro nói.

"Đúng. Tôi đang mất bình tĩnh đó. Người tôi yêu quý đã mất tích, thế mà 2 người cũng không hề quan tâm đến nữa. Thiệt là...2 người có phải là con người hay không?" Blu trách móc Chihiro và Haku.

"Nè, cậu quên chúng ta là thần linh à? Cậu bình tĩnh lại đi, đừng để mất tự chủ." Haku nói.

"TÔI MẤT TỰ CHỦ THÌ MẶC TÔI. NẾU NHƯ 2 NGƯỜI VẪN COI TÔI LÀ BẠN, THÌ HÃY NGHĨ CÁCH CỨU RIKU ĐI, ĐỪNG CÓ NGỒI LÌ Ở ĐÓ MÀ LÀM RA VẺ NHƯ KHÔNG CÓ CHUYỆN GÌ XẢY RA HẾT!" Blu quát tháo.

"Cậu nói chuyện có lí một chút đi!" Haku nói, đứng lên. "Cậu nói bọn tớ không quan tâm đến Riku à? Đúng là có quan tâm, và cũng đang cùng cậu nghĩ cách đây. Cậu đừng có lấy cái cớ đó để buộc tội người khác. Đừng nói là bọn tớ không còn là bạn của cậu. Nếu cậu nhất quyết như thế thì cậu cứ việc đi. Tớ và Chihiro sẽ không cấm cậu. Nhưng nếu cậu gặp nguy hiểm thì tuyệt đối đừng cầu cứu ai. Chính cậu đã nói là cậu đã đánh mất người mình yêu quý, thế thì theo như quy luật, cậu sẽ phải cứu người ấy...cho dù cậu phải chết vì người ấy..."

"Thôi nào. 2 người bình tĩnh lại đi." Chihiro đứng lên, và chui vô giữa 2 người. "Em biết là em không biết gì nhiều về chuyện này. Nhưng điều em biết là Riku từng có 2 người bạn rất thân thiết với nhau. Họ luôn chia sẻ mọi thứ với nhau, và chưa bao giờ biết đến cãi vã là gì cả...Đó cũng là 2 người bạn mà em rất quý mến từ lúc em đặt chân đến Thế giới linh hồn. Nếu như 2 người ấy vẫn còn ở đây, thì dừng lại đi. Em và Riku không thích nhìn 2 người như thế này đâu."

Dường như câu nói của Chihiro cũng không thể làm nguôi cơn giận của cả 2 vị thần. Haku thì nắm chặt tay lại, nghiến răng. Blu thì cố gắng kìm chế bản thân, nhưng dường như kìm chế không nổi nữa rồi. Blu cắn răng chịu đựng thêm một chút nữa, nhưng vẫn không được, bèn quay về phía Haku, và dộng nắm đấm thẳng vào mặt cậu. Haku liền lấy tay của cậu mà chụp nắm đấm của Blu lại.

"Cậu đừng nghĩ là cậu có thể làm tổn thương tớ chỉ vì tớ không quan tâm đến Riku nhé. Cậu tưởng là đánh chết tớ thì Riku sẽ quay về với cậu sao?" Haku nói.

"CẬU CHẾT ĐI!"

Blu liền lấy chân, dộng vào bụng của Haku, và hất cậu ra bức tường sau lưng. Haku nằm ở đó, án binh bất động.

"Anh bình tĩnh lại đi Blu! Em biết là anh cũng đang nản chí lắm, nhưng nhìn lại anh đi. Anh là thần linh. Và thần linh không bao giờ gây tổn thương cho nhau hết. Em rất yêu quý Haku, nên khi anh tổn thương Haku, nghĩa là tổn thương chính bản thân em." Chihiro nói.

"Bắt anh bình tĩnh à?"

Blu liền chụp tay của Chihiro, mà quăng vào bức tường bên phải cậu.

"Tôi chưa từng biết đến bình tĩnh là gì hết. Tôi sẽ đi cứu Riku. Những kẻ ngăn cản tôi sẽ phải chết!" Blu nói, hóa rồng.

Haku nằm ở đó, nghe câu nói của Blu, liền cố gắng nhích tay ra hiệu cho Chihiro. Chihiro cũng vừa ngóc đầu lên, và ngạc nhiên. Thân hình màu xanh nguyên thủy của Blu giờ đây đã thành màu đen. Đôi mắt xanh hiền hậu ngày nào giờ đã trở thành màu đỏ, tràn đầy sự tức giận.

"Blu, anh..." Chihiro nói.

Blu liền quay lại, tiến đến gần chỗ Haku đang nằm, và lấy vuốt cào một đường từ gáy lên đỉnh đầu cậu. Chihiro thấy Blu làm như thế, liền lấy tay che miệng lại. Cô bé không dám làm gì hết, vì có lẽ lúc này Blu không còn là bản thân của mình nữa.

"Cái này...là bài học để cậu nhớ về lòng trung thành với nhau..."

Rồi cậu bay ra khỏi cửa sổ. Chihiro chờ Blu ra khỏi, liền bước lại gần chỗ Haku đang nằm. Cô bé lấy tay, lần theo vết cào của Blu.

"Anh không sao chứ?" Chihiro hỏi.

Haku cố gắng nhích đầu lên, và nói thầm.

"Đi theo...Blu...nhanh lên...cậu...ấy không...biết mình...đang...làm gì...đâu..."

Chihiro nghe dứt câu xong, liền đỡ Haku lên giường.

"Anh ráng nghỉ ngơi nhé. Mọi việc cứ giao cho em."

Rồi cô bé hóa rồng, và lao ra ngoài cửa sổ. Haku nằm trên giường, dõi theo Chihiro, rồi sau đó bước vào cõi bóng tối vô tận.

...

"BLU! ANH Ở ĐÂU?"

Chihiro bay vòng quanh khu nhà, cố gắng tìm Blu. Khi vừa bay tới căn nhà màu xanh của Hitomi, thì cô bé dừng lại. Điều mà cô bé không để ý, là Blu đang đứng ở trên nóc nhà, chờ cô bé.

"Em biết anh ở trên đó, Blu. Mau xuống đây đi."

Blu liền nhào tới, và đẩy Chihiro xuống đất.

"Tôi ghét Haku..." Blu nói. "...và sẵn sàng giết chết tất cả những ai mà cậu ta yêu quý!"

"KHÔNG!"

(To be continued)


	34. Halloween pt 8 - The Final Days

******...Giờ thì căng thẳng thật sự roài...**

******Chapter 34: Halloween - The Final Day.**

"Chihiro!"

Haku giật mình. Cậu chạy ra cửa sổ, ngó xem khung cảnh bên ngoài. Trời bỗng nhiên đang từ mưa gió bão bùng, trở nên trong xanh hơn (hở?). Mặt trời chiếu những tia nắng qua cửa sổ ở nhà Chihiro. Cây cối yên lặng trong bầu không khí khá là bất bình thường này. Haku ngó qua ngó lại. Không có ai cả.

"Lạ nhỉ? Có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy cà?" Haku tự hỏi.

RẦM!

Tiếng vang ở xa xa làm cậu chú ý. Cậu ngó ra ngoài cửa sổ. Có một cuộn khói to bốc lên từ đó (Upshot Knothole :).

"Không được rồi." Haku nói. "Chắc chắn là có chuyện không hay xảy ra rồi."

Cậu mở cửa sổ ra. Làn gió mát rượi thổi thẳng vào mặt cậu. Cậu hóa rồng, và lao thẳng ra ngoài. Cậu đi theo hướng của cuộn khói. Khi đi được 1 khúc, thì cậu cảm thấy kiệt sức. Haku liền đáp xuống bãi đất gần đó, và hóa thành người lại.

"Sao kì vậy ta? Sao tự nhiên mình lại kiệt sức đến như thế này..."

Cậu ngó các dãy nhà xung quanh. Điều làm cậu chú ý là dù trời có đẹp đến cách mấy, không ai dám ra ngoài. Cánh cửa thì khóa hết, cửa sổ thì kéo rèm lại. Ai ai dường như cũng có cảm giác lo sợ. Haku ngồi xuống ở đó, ngước lên bầu trời.

"Có lẽ nào...gần đến Lễ Kết giao nên thời tiết thất thường không?" Haku nói. "Nhưng mà những lần trước đâu có như thế này. Trời cũng đẹp lắm. Năm ngoái là đẹp nhất. Trời thì...Ôi trời ạ." Tới đoạn này thì cậu mỉm cười. "Còn thêm vụ mấy đứa con gái nữa...Ôi thiệt là vui."

Nhưng sau khi hồi tưởng kí ức đẹp, cậu ngó lên bầu trời, và mặt buồn hiu trở lại.

"Nhưng mà đợt này coi bộ mọi chuyện không còn đơn giản nữa đây."

RẦM!

Âm thanh hồi nãy vang lên 1 lần nữa. Haku đứng lên, toan hóa rồng để bay theo, nhưng rồi nghĩ thầm, và thôi không biến hình nữa.

'Không thể biến hình được.' Cậu nghĩ. 'Nếu mình dùng hết sức lực hiện thời, thì đến lúc đó, ngay cả chút sức lực để thăm dò tình hình cũng không còn nữa. Thôi thì đành đi bộ vậy.'

Cậu bắt đầu bước ra khỏi bãi đất đó, và bước dọc theo con đường ở phía trước. Không gian thật yên tĩnh. Không một tiếng động nào khác trừ tiếng lao xao của lá cây. Haku vừa bước đi, vừa ngó các căn nhà chung quanh, cảm thấy khó hiểu.

"Sao không ai lại dám ra ngoài ta?" Haku tự hỏi.

RẦM!

Lần này thì Haku đã hết kiên nhẫn. Cậu hóa rồng, và bay thẳng lên trời. Cậu bay theo hướng của cuộn khói. Mặt trời dường như đang hút cạn sinh lực của cậu. Chỉ mới bay được một đoạn nhỏ, thì cậu đã cảm thấy đuối sức. Cố gắng bay thêm một đoạn nữa, mắt cậu dần nhắm lại.

'Quá...kiệt sức...'

Cậu liền đáp xuống sân trường gần đó, và tìm bóng cây để tránh nắng. Cậu hóa thành người lại, và nằm xuống đất. Haku thở dốc, cứ như là mới phải chạy một mạch 10km (:).

"Sao lại...kiệt sức...như thế này...Mặt trời..."

Cậu ngồi bật dậy.

"Khoan đã." Haku tự nhủ. "Mặt trời hút cạn sinh lực của mình...mà mặt trời là...ôi chết!"

Cậu đứng ngay dậy, hóa rồng, và bay ra khỏi sân trường, và bay đến một khúc đường gần đó, rồi đáp xuống và hóa thành người lại.

"Amaterasu!" Haku hét to. "Cả gan quá nhỉ!"

(Amaterasu là thần Mặt trời, nếu Haku nhớ hông lầm :D)

Cậu chạy dọc theo con đường, mắt thì vẫn nhìn vào cột khói đang bốc lên. Cậu quẹo qua nhiều khúc, băng qua các con hẻm nhỏ, chạy muốn hụt cả hơi. Cuối cùng thì cũng tới. Haku ngạc nhiên vì cảnh vật lúc đó: ở ngay đó là một bãi đất trống. Trên bãi đất trống, có một cái lỗ khá to, và ở cái lỗ đó, khói bốc lên nghi ngút. Đứng gần đó, có 2 người đang đàm thoại với nhau mà theo Haku đoán, đó có thể là Amaterasu và Kimi-sama.

"Hở? Tại sao Kimi-sama lại ở đây?" Haku tự hỏi.

Cậu mon men lại gần để nghe lén cuộc trò chuyện.

...

"Bây giờ chúng ta phải tranh thủ giải quyết chuyện này thôi." Amaterasu chán nản nói.

"Nhưng mà bằng cách nào? Thể nào thì cũng sẽ có sự cố cho mà coi."

"Cứ tin tôi. Lần này sẽ thành công."

"Cậu không sợ thất bại à?"

"Thôi làm ơn đi. Những chuyện như thế này là bình thường. Nhưng mà lần này tôi cần tất cả sự giúp đỡ có thể. Cậu có thể tìm được ai không?"

"Người thì tôi không thiếu. Nhưng còn tùy thuộc là cậu cần ai thôi."

"Cậu có ai đủ giỏi để có thể điều khiển nước và lửa một cách thuần thục, và đồng thời làm phép "Phong ấn phép thuật" giỏi không?"

"Để coi...hay là Chihiro và Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi?" (hehehehehehehe)

"Để xem sao đã..."

"Từ từ nhé...KOHAKU! RA ĐÂY ĐI!"

...

Haku giật bắn cả mình. Cậu bần thần đứng ở đó, không biết phải làm gì.

"KOHAKU! RA ĐÂY NHANH LÊN!"

Cậu đành phải ra thôi. Cậu chầm chậm bước ra, đôi mắt hết ngó Amaterasu, rồi lại Kimi-sama với cái vẻ nghi ngờ. Tay của cậu thò vào trong áo, như thể cậu có thể móc thứ gì ra khi cậu bị ai đó tấn công hay hù dọa.

"Tôi đây, thưa Kimi-sama." Haku từ tốn đáp.

"Đây là Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi sao?" Amaterasu hỏi.

'Bà có bị cái gì không? Ngay cả tôi còn không biết nữa à?' Haku nghĩ thầm.

"Đúng..." Kimi-sama nói, rồi quay về phía Haku. "Nhưng mà Chihiro đâu?"

"Chihiro đi chung với Blu." Haku trả lời.

"Thế thì xem ra ta phải chờ 2 người bọn họ rồi." Kimi-sama nói.

...

"KOHAKU!"

Haku ngước lên trên trời, ngạc nhiên. Blu đang bay ở trên trời, trên tay đang giữ một cô gái tóc nâu mặt chiếc áo trắng sọc xanh cùng chiếc quần đỏ. Haku cố gắng nhìn kĩ khuôn mặt của cô gái đó, và hoảng hốt khi thấy đó là Chihiro.

"Ngươi có muốn ta trả người yêu của ngươi lại không?" Blu nói.

"Thả Chihiro xuống!" Haku gào lên. "Hoặc là ta sẽ tự tay giết chết ngươi!"

"Thế thì ngươi nên lên đây mà đánh với ta đi."

Lúc này, cơn tức giận trong người Haku đã lên tới đỉnh điểm (coi chừng biến thành Tatarigami kìa nhóc :). Cậu hóa rồng. Bộ lông màu xanh nguyên thủy của cậu giờ đây có nhuộm thêm chút đỏ. Cậu bay thẳng lên trời, trước sự chứng kiến của Amaterasu và Kimi-sama.

...

"Cậu giỡn như thế được rồi đó, Amaterasu. Thả Blu ra đi." Kimi-sama nói.

"Tôi cần phải kiểm tra cậu Kohaku này cái đã."

"Nhưng đâu cần phải mạnh bạo tới như thế. Ý tôi là giết chết cả Chihiro sao?"

"Chihiro chưa có chết đâu. Chỉ là ngất thôi. Cậu không cần lo đâu."

"Ừ. Thôi thì 2 chúng ta cùng xem nốt câu chuyện này nhé!"

...

"Thả Chihiro xuống!" Haku gào lên.

"Được thôi."

Blu liền thả tay ra, và Chihiro bắt đầu rơi xuống. Haku bay vòng xuống dưới, và đỡ Chihiro. Cậu đáp xuống đất, và vụng về lấy tay của cậu mà đặt Chihiro xuống đất. Rồi cậu bay ngược lên lại, và phóng thẳng đến chỗ của Blu. Cậu sượt ngang qua thân của Blu, và cào một đường khá sâu lên thân của Blu. Blu đau đớn, và bay hụt xuống. Cậu liền bay ngược trở lại, và dí theo Haku. Haku giả bộ làm như mình đang rơi, để dụ Blu xuống. Blu cũng bay xuống theo. Khi xuống gần tới mặt đất, cậu bay vòng ra sau lưng, và cào thêm vài nhát ngay bụng của Blu. Chú rồng đen rít lên trong đau đớn. Nó giãy giụa liên tục. Haku nhân cơ hội này để cào thêm một nhát ngay mắt trái của Blu. Lúc này, con rồng đen đã lãnh quá đủ. Nó rơi từ từ xuống mặt đất, và hóa thành người lại. Haku cũng đáp xuống đất, mon meo lại gần xác của Blu. Cậu lấy vuốt của mình và đặt vào cổ của Blu.

"Sao cậu lại làm như thế?" Haku hỏi.

"Hehehe. Tưởng ta sẽ dễ dàng nói sao. KHÔNG BAO GIỜ!"

...

"Amaterasu, dừng lại đi!"

"Không đâu. Để xem gan của cậu Kohaku này lớn đến chừng nào."

"Dừng lại đi. Không vui đâu."

"AI nói chuyện này vui vậy? Đây là chuyện nghiêm túc. Chỉ 1 người được sống. Người còn lại phải chết."

"Thôi được...cậu ép tôi đó nhé...Tiểu quỷ chui ra khỏi thân xác!"

...

Người của Blu lạnh dần lên, và bắt đầu run rẩy. Mắt cậu mở thao láo cả ra. Đôi mắt đỏ tràn đầy lòng thù hận của Blu lúc này dần chuyển thành màu xanh nguyên thủy. Người cậu bắt đầu co giật mạnh đến nỗi Haku phải lùi lại để chứng kiến. Từ miệng của Blu, một luồng khói xanh chui ra, bay vòng vòng ở đó, rồi biến mất. Haku hóa người lại, và chạy đến đỡ Blu.

"Blu!" Haku vừa nói vừa lay mạnh người Blu. "Tỉnh lại đi! Tớ không đùa đâu."

Blu vẫn không mở mắt.

"Tốt lắm! Tốt lắm!" Amaterasu vừa nói vừa vỗ tay.

"Bà đã làm gì cậu ta?" Haku hỏi bằng cái giọng tức giận.

"Ta không làm gì hết. Chỉ là muốn thử cậu thôi."

"Bằng cách kêu Blu đi giết Chihiro à?"

"Cô bé chưa có chết đâu. Chỉ là đang ngất thôi."

Haku ngạc nhiên, và quay sang chỗ cậu đặt Chihiro nằm xuống, và thấy cô bé đã tỉnh lại, đang ngồi ở đó.

"Thế là được rồi." Amaterasu nói. "Coi như cậu và Chihiro đã qua. Giờ thì vào vấn đề chính thôi."

Amaterasu vẽ một vòng tròn lớn trên không trung, và vòng tròn bắt đầu phát sáng. Trời xám xịt lại, tương tự như những ngày trước đó. Trong khi Kimi-sama và Amaterasu vẫn đứng đó, lẩm nhẩm cái gì đó, thì Haku chạy đến chỗ của Chihiro, và ngồi xuống cạnh cô bé.

"Em có sao không?" Haku hỏi.

"Em không sao đâu. Nhưng mà có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?"

"Chuyện dài lắm." Haku nói, móc trong áo ra gói bánh. Cậu từ từ mở nó ra, và đưa cho Chihiro một cái. "Ăn đi. Em cần phải hồi phục sức khỏe nữa."

...

"TA, AMATERASU, RA LỆNH CHO CÁC NGƯỜI, HỠI NHỮNG LINH HỒN CỔ KÍNH. HÃY ĐẾN THẾ GIỚI NÀY ĐỂ CÙNG NHAU THỰC HIỆN LỄ KẾT GIAO MỘT LẦN NỮA!"

Cánh cửa phát sáng lên. Gió thổi mạnh bạo lúc đó. Cây cối dường như muốn đổ rạp hết. Từ trong vòng tròn của Amaterasu, hàng loạt con rồng khác nhau bay ra. Một con màu trắng có bộ lông màu xanh giống Haku, nhưng khác là có thêm vài vết sẹo màu vàng trên người. Một con thì màu vàng có bộ lông xanh. Một con thì màu xanh dương giống Blu, nhưng ở trên mắt có một vết sẹo đỏ. Tất cả cứ ùa ra như đàn ong vỡ tổ. Amaterasu mỉm cười khi nhìn thấy con rồng màu trắng nhạt có đeo cái mặt nạ cũ kĩ trên đầu.

"TA RA LỆNH CHO NGƯƠI, CÁNH CỔNG KẾT NỐI 2 THẾ GIỚI. HÃY ĐÓNG LẠI CHO ĐẾN KHI NGƯƠI ĐƯỢC ĐẤNG TỐI CAO RA LỆNH!"

Vòng tròn dần nhỏ lại, và rồi biến mất. Haku lúc đó đang ôm chặt Chihiro mà áp vào tường. Sau khi mọi thứ yên tĩnh trở lại, thì cậu thả Chihiro ra, và đứng dậy. Chihiro cũng đứng dậy theo, và ngạc nhiên khi thấy nhiều người đến như thế.

"Họ là..."

"Là những vị thần được Kimi-sama và Amaterasu mời đến thế giới loài người để tham gia Lễ Kết giao." Haku đáp, ngó cảnh vật xung quanh.

Khi mọi thứ bắt đầu êm xuôi, Amaterasu nói:

"Hỡi những vị thần tối cao, hôm nay ta triệu tập mọi người ở đây, là để cùng nhau thực hiện một ngày Lễ Kết giao thật là tốt đẹp và đáng nhớ. Mỗi năm chúng ta đều tổ chức 1 lần, nhưng lần này ta hứa hẹn sẽ là lần đặc biệt nhất..."

Blu vừa mới tỉnh dậy. Haku thấy Blu ngồi dậy, liền đi vòng ra ngoài, và kéo Blu ra riêng.

"...Mong mọi người hãy hợp tác cùng ta. Chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau loại bỏ những kẻ xấu xa trong thế giới loài người, và trên hết, mỗi người sẽ tìm được cho mình một con người thích hợp..."

Haku nắm chặt vai của Chihiro.

"...và dẫn họ về Thế giới linh hồn, để mãi mãi được sum vầy với nhau..."

...

"Nè, có chuyện gì vậy?" Blu hỏi thầm.

"Suỵt! Cậu im lặng chút đi!"

...

"Ta cho mọi người 1 ngày để chuẩn bị. Mọi người có thể làm những gì mình muốn để làm đẹp thế giới này. Giờ thì đi đi, và chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau!"

Mọi người dần tản ra, mỗi người một hướng. Haku, Chihiro và Blu cũng đứng lên.

"Em có cần phải tham gia Lễ Kết giao không?"

"Tất nhiên là có chứ!" Haku cười phá lên. "Em không nhớ lời hứa của chúng ta à?"

"Cái gì cơ?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Haku sẽ cùng em về Thế giới linh hồn để sống đấy." Blu nói thêm.

"Cái gì?"

(To be continued)


	35. Halloween pt 9 - The Big Day

******Chapter ********35********: Halloween - The Big Day.**

"Cái gì?"

"Haku muốn em về Thế giới linh hồn chung với cậu ấy." Blu nói.

"Nhưng mà…"

Haku mỉm cười.

"Dù gì thì ở đây em cũng đâu còn gì đâu, phải không nào?" Haku nói.

"Nhưng mà em vẫn chưa muốn rời nơi này." Chihiro nói.

"Nghe lời anh đi." Haku nói, cầm tay Chihiro. "Ở Thế giới linh hồn sẽ bớt đau khổ hơn ở đây. Anh sẽ chăm sóc em nhiều hơn trước. Em cũng không cần làm gì nhiều đâu, chỉ cần đồng ý đi theo anh về Thế giới linh hồn thôi."

Chihiro đứng lên. Haku cũng đứng lên theo. Cô bé cầm tay của Haku, cúi mặt xuống. Dù trước mặt Haku chỉ là mớ tóc rối của Chihiro, nhưng cậu vẫn có thể thấy là cô bé đang đỏ mặt cả lên.

"Haku." Chihiro nói thật là nhỏ nhẹ.

"Gì vậy?"

"Em biết là anh rất yêu em (ôi trời ạ), nhưng anh phải biết là em thuộc về nơi đây. Dù có là thần linh hay không, nơi em lớn lên vẫn là nơi đây. Em có nghĩa vụ phải ở nơi đây, để theo dõi, và lắng nghe sầu khổ của những người ở đây. Mong anh hiểu cho."

Haku tuy đang rất buồn, nhưng cũng cố gắng mỉm cười.

"Anh biết. Anh cũng không nên ép em đi theo anh. Nhưng anh chỉ mong là có ai đó ở bên cạnh anh. Anh không muốn làm con người lạnh lùng và cô đơn ở đó nữa." Haku nói.

"Nhưng tại sao anh lại không ở đây?"

"Vì ở đây, anh chả là gì cả. Anh chỉ là một con người bình thường thôi. Ở Thế giới linh hồn, anh là thần sông. Cuộc sống ở đó đương nhiên sẽ đỡ hơn rất nhiều."

"Thế là anh bỏ em lại một mình à?" Chihiro ngước mặt lên hỏi.

"Có lẽ là thế, nếu em không chịu đi."

Chihiro giựt phắt tay ra, hét lên rồi bỏ đi.

"TỐT THÔI! NẾU ANH THÍCH THÌ CỨ VIỆC. EM ĐÃ MỆT LẮM RỒI. ANH MUỐN LÀM GÌ THÌ LÀM."

Haku ngơ ngác, hết nhìn theo Chihiro, rồi quay qua nhìn Blu.

"Như thế là sao?" Haku hỏi.

"Cậu không nên nói nặng như thế." Blu nói. "Chihiro rất yêu cậu đó, cậu có biết không?"

"Tất nhiên là biết. Nhưng mà tớ chỉ yêu cầu cô bé đi theo tớ thôi. Đâu có gì lớn lao đâu."

"Trời ạ. Cô bé muốn cậu sống chung với cô bé đó. Cậu vẫn không biết à?"

Haku bàng hoàng, gãi đầu.

"Tớ…tớ không biết gì hết. Vậy tớ phải làm sao."

Blu suy nghĩ.

"Trước hết là phải tham dự Lễ Kết giao trước đi, rồi sau đó mới tính đến chuyện này." Blu nói.

"Cũng phải." Haku nói. "Thôi 2 chúng ta về đi. Cũng khuya lắm rồi."

"Ừ."

Rồi cả 2 hóa rồng và bay đi. Bầu trời lúc ấy thật là đẹp. Tuy không có sao, nhưng ánh trăng rất tròn và sáng. Cây cối khẽ lao xao theo làn gió. Xa xa là ngọn đồi xanh, chỗ Chihiro thường lui tới sau khi trở về thế giới loài người. Xung quanh, những tòa nhà, những căn nhà nhỏ xinh, người ta đã bắt đầu trang trí. Hết bí ngô, rồi bộ xương, dơi nữa. Điều mà mọi người không biết, là ngày mai sẽ là ngày quyết định số phận của họ…

…

Khi Haku và Blu vừa về đến nhà, cả 2 nhìn chăm chú vào cánh cửa chính. Trên cửa có một vệt máu dài, kèm theo 3 vết cào. Haku nghi là có chuyện chẳng lành, bèn leo lên cửa sổ mà trèo vô, thì thấy Chihiro đang nằm dài trên mặt đất. Cậu chạy lại, và đỡ cô bé ngồi dậy. Trông cô bé lúc đó khá là thảm. Áo thì rách đôi chỗ, người bị xước khá nhiều. Ở vết xước ngay lưng, máu từ từ rỉ ra. Haku thấy vết thương đang rỉ máu, bèn đặt tay lên vết thương, nhưng bị Blu chặn lại.

"Đừng có phí phép thuật. Cậu cần phép thuật cho ngày mai nữa mà." Blu nói.

"Nhưng mà cô bé…"

"Không sao đâu." Blu cắt ngang. "Cậu xuống dưới kiếm nước với cái khăn đi. Tớ làm giùm cho."

"Thế thì cảm ơn cậu trước nhé."

Rồi Haku phóng ra cửa phòng, vội vàng mở cửa, và chạy thẳng xuống dưới bếp. Trong khi Haku đang lúi húi đi tìm khăn, thì Blu ở trên phòng, dìu Chihiro lên giường nằm, và cố gắng cầm máu trong khi chờ Haku. Khi Haku vừa lên tới, là lúc đôi bàn tay trắng ngà của Blu dính máu cả bàn tay.

"Cậu làm cái gì mà…"

"Chỉ là cầm máu tạm thời thôi." Blu nói, lấy phần tay chưa dính máu để quẹt giọt máu còn sót lại trên mặt. "Hồi nãy cô bé chảy nhiều máu quá, tớ phải sơ cứu một chút."

"Thiệt tình…mà kẻ nào dám làm những chuyện như vậy chứ?" Haku nói.

"Giờ đừng lo vụ đó. Lo Chihiro trước đi kìa. Mạng sống cô bé đang gặp nguy hiểm mà cậu còn tâm trí để nghĩ những chuyện đó à?"

"Cũng phải."

Rồi Haku bước đến bên cạnh Chihiro, cầm tay cô bé, và khẽ nói vào tai của cô bé:

"Anh sẽ ở đây chung với em. Đừng giận anh nhé."

Rồi Haku bước ra chiếc ghế gần đó ngồi. Khi nhìn thoáng qua khuôn mặt của cô bé, cậu dường như thấy cô bé đang mỉm cười. Cậu cũng an lòng theo. Cả Blu và Haku thức trắng cả đêm để cầm máu và băng bó vết thương cho Chihiro. Haku thì ngủ thiếp ở trên sàn nhà, còn Blu thì tựa đầu lên giường.

…

Chihiro mở mắt ra, cảm nhận hơi ấm xung quanh mình. Cô bé ngồi dậy, và trông thấy Blu đang thiếp kế bên mình. Cô bé nhẹ nhàng kéo tay của Blu ra khỏi gối, và bước xuống giường. Khi vừa mới chuẩn bị bước tiếp bước thứ 2, thì cô bé vội rụt chân lại khi thấy Haku đang nằm ngủ dưới sàn. Chihiro liền nhẹ nhàng đỡ Haku lên giường, và bước vội xuống bếp…

Trời hôm ấy thật là đẹp. Nắng không gay gắt. Chim chóc bay lượn trên bầu trời. Làn gió thổi nhè nhẹ qua tán cây, làm chúng lao xao trong sự vui tươi. Trên đường, lũ trẻ con tung tăng chạy nhảy, mặc những bộ đồ xinh đẹp mà trò chuyện với nhau. Xa xa, ở trường, tấm băng reo to chà bá đã được treo lên.

Chihiro nấu xong đồ ăn, liền bê vội lên phòng. Cô bé nhẹ nhàng mở cửa ra, và thấy Blu với Haku vẫn chưa tỉnh dậy. Cô bé liền mon men lại gần Haku, và hôn nhẹ lên má của cậu.

"Dậy đi Haku. Ngày mới đến rồi." Chihiro thì thầm.

Haku mở mắt ra, mỉm cười.

"Ừ. Ngày mới tốt đẹp." Cậu nói.

Rồi Chihiro bước đến gần Blu. Cô bé đập mạnh một phát vào giường, làm Blu giật cả mình, ngồi bật dậy ngay.

"Cái gì mà…" Blu ngái ngủ.

"Dậy đi. Tới thời khắc quan trọng rồi đó."

Blu tỉnh dậy, thấy Chihiro và Haku đang cười, liền nhíu mày.

"2 người làm gì mà thiếu tớ đây?" Blu hỏi, liếc Haku.

"Đâu có gì đâu." Haku nói, mỉm cười.

"Thiệt không?" Blu liếc Chihiro.

"Em đâu có làm gì đâu." Chihiro mỉm cười.

Blu liếc nhìn cả 2, ánh mắt đầy nghi ngờ.

"Hai người mà làm cái gì đó thì coi chừng tớ."

Haku và Chihiro chỉ biết nhăn răng ra mà cười (nham nhở J). Khi vừa mới liếc qua cửa sổ, và nhìn thấy tấm băng rôn treo trên cổng trường, Chihiro sực nhớ ra chuyện gì đó. Cô bé lao ngay vào tủ quần áo, lục lọi gì đó, miệng cứ lầm bầm "nó đâu rồi…". Haku và Blu tròn mắt nhìn Chihiro.

"Em kiếm gì vậy?" Haku hỏi.

"Em quăng bộ kimono cũ ở đâu rồi nhỉ." Chihiro đáp.

"Có ở trong không?" Blu hỏi.

"Nếu có thì em khỏi kiếm từ lâu rồi." Chihiro đáp.

ĐÙNG!

Cả 3 quay phắt người ra phía cửa sổ. Một cuộn khói bốc lên từ trường, cùng với tiếng hò reo giòn giã.

"Ai đó đang phá đám hay sao?" Haku hỏi.

"Chỉ là thử pháo thôi." Chihiro đáp, bây giờ nửa người cô bé đã chui vào trong tủ. "Năm nào cũng thế. Cứ tới giờ này là tiếng pháo inh ỏi cả tai. 2 anh nên quen với chuyện đó đi."

Haku và Blu chụm đầu lại. Cả 2 vừa bàn tán, vừa múa tay như là đang làm phép. Sau khoảng 5 phút, thì trên tay cả 2 có 2 cái hộp màu đỏ nho nhỏ, bằng bàn tay của Haku. Cả 2 mở cửa sổ ra. Haku leo re ngoài, còn Blu thì đứng ở trong. Chihiro vì quá để ý chuyện đi tìm bộ kimono đến nỗi không biết là 2 cậu pháp sư ngoài này đang nghịch phá với hộp pháo. Haku và Blu quăng chiếc hộp đỏ lên trời, và rồi thổi khí vào sợi dây ở phía sau của hộp. Ngay tức khắc, hộp pháo nổ. Tiếng nổ to tới nỗi dù ở trường cũng có thể nghe thấy. Haku có thể để ý đến tiếng la của lũ con gái ở trên trường. Sau đó vài phút, thì viên pháo thứ 2 được phát ở trường. Haku và Blu cũng đáp trả theo. Sau khoảng 2 tiếng, thì Chihiro đã tìm ra bộ kimono.

"Haku! Blu! Vào trong!" Cô nàng quát tháo 2 cậu.

Cả Haku và Blu đều phải chui vào trong. Nhưng trước khi vào, Haku làm thêm một phát nữa, rồi chui vào.

"2 anh cũng rảnh quá nhỉ." Chihiro nói, liếc cả 2.

"Chỉ là bọn anh đang chờ em thôi."

"Thôi được rồi." Chihiro nói. "Bây giờ 1 trong 2 anh theo em xuống chợ. Em phải mua chút đồ trang trí đã. Thầy dặn em rồi. Ai trong 2 anh sẽ đi?"

Tất nhiên là Haku sẽ bước lên, và cùng đi chung với cô bé. Khi mọi chuyện ở nhà đã ổn thỏa, Chihiro dặn Blu vài chuyện, và cùng Haku ra chợ.

…

_Ở ngoài chợ…_

"Haku nè, em có chuyện muốn nói với anh." Chihiro nói.

"Chuyện gì cơ?" Haku hỏi lại.

"Về chuyện về Thế giới linh hồn với anh…"

"Em đổi ý rồi à?"

"Đúng ra thì em phải ở lại đây, dõi theo mọi người ở thế giới này, và bảo vệ họ. Nhưng chợt em lại nghĩ, nếu như làm như thế, thì nghĩa là em sẽ cô đơn ở đây đến suốt đời…" Chihiro nói. Haku mỉm cười. "…nên em nghĩ là…em sẽ tạm gác công chuyện ở đây, và theo anh về Thế giới linh hồn."

"Em không hối hận chứ?"

"Tất nhiên là không. Vì em không thích nhìn người khác cô đơn chỉ vì mình. Trong trường hợp này, người đó là anh đó."

Haku cảm thấy vui sướng. Cậu vừa đi vừa mỉm cười, tay nắm chặt tay của Chihiro. Trong khi Chihiro vẫn còn đang suy nghĩ gì đó, thì cả 2 đã đến cửa hàng bán đồ trang trí.

"Em phải vào trong một chút. Anh có muốn đi theo không?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Em cứ vào đi. Anh ở ngoài này cũng được."

Rồi Chihiro vào trong cửa hàng, trong khi Haku ngồi ở ngoài. Cậu hết ngắm trời, rồi lại ngắm cửa hàng bán quần áo bên kia đường, tâm hồn vui phơi phới. Cậu cứ mỉm cười suốt. Cuối cùng thì ước nguyện duy nhất của cậu đã được thực hiện…

Từ trong hẻm, một đám con trai ăn mặc lôi thôi, tay cầm cây gậy, bước ra. Lũ tụi nó đi tới đâu là đập phá tới đó. Mấy người xung quanh đã phải dọn hàng vào vì bị tụi nó phá. Haku vẫn đang ngồi đó, không để ý đến lũ tụi nó. Sau khi đi phá hết gian hàng xung quanh, tụi nó bước tới cửa hàng bán đồ trang trí, và thấy Haku ngồi ở đó. Thằng đứng đầu lại gần cậu, và quất vào đầu cậu một cái.

"Ê thằng kia!" Nó nói. "Tránh ra cho tụi tao đi."

Haku bị quất vào đầu, té xuống đất. Cậu đứng lên lại, phủi bụi trên quần áo, và quay về phía tụi nó.

"Đây là chỗ của tụi mày đi à?" Haku đáp lại.

"Phải đó thì sao?"

Haku chụp lấy cây gậy bóng chày của thằng đứng đằng sau, soi mói nó một chút, rồi tặc lưỡi tỏ vẻ chê bai, và quất vào đầu của thằng ấy, rồi bỏ chạy. Lũ tụi nó rượt theo. Haku, vì thân hình nhỏ nhắn hơn một chút, nên luồn lách qua mấy thùng hàng dễ hơn. Lũ tụi nó lách qua không được, nên bị bỏ lại ở đằng sau. Chợt Haku nghe tiếng đập phá khá to. Cậu quay lại, và thấy tụi nó đã phá được đống thùng hàng. Cậu liền chạy, và rẽ vào con hẻm gần đó, chờ thời cơ. Lũ chúng nó không biết Haku đi đâu, liền tản ra. 2 đứa chạy vào con hẻm Haku đang núp. Khi chúng vừa bước vào, Haku sẵn tay đang có vuốt, liền cào rách cổ tên đi đầu. Tên còn lại chưa kịp phản ứng gì, thì bị Haku quất bằng cây gậy gỗ. Cả 2 nằm dài trên đất. Haku nhân cơ hội này mà chạy về cửa hàng. Khi vừa mới thoát ra khỏi con hẻm đó, cậu bị mấy đứa còn lại phát hiện. Cậu liền chạy thục mạng về cửa hàng, hi vọng là Chihiro đã mua đồ xong…

…

"Cả đống này bao nhiêu ạ?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Để xem nào…cái này…thêm cái này nữa…thêm mấy quả pháo…1000 yên."

Chihiro lấy trong túi ra cả đống tờ 100 yên mà cô bé để dành từ lúc mới vào cấp 2. Cô bé rút ra 10 tờ và đưa cho cô thu ngân. Xong xuôi, cô bé cầm bịch đồ trang trí, và bước ra khỏi cửa hàng. Cô bé ngạc nhiên khi thấy một bóng trắng chạy vụt qua, theo sau đó là cả đám du côn. Nghi có chuyện chẳng lành, cô bé bước ra nhìn bóng trắng ấy, và thấy được cái tai đang óng ánh của nó.

'Có khi nào là…Ôi chết!'

Cô bé liền chạy theo. Nhưng vừa chuẩn bị chạy đi, thì một bàn tay đặt lên vai cô bé, ngăn không cho Chihiro chạy theo. Cô bé quay lại. Đó là một ông già, độ khoảng 60. Khuôn mặt gầy guộc của ông bị những vết thương nhỏ làm cho khổ sở. Trên bàn tay mà ông đang đặt lên vai Chihiro, có 3 chiếc nhẫn. Một chiếc màu vàng, một chiếc màu xanh, và một chiếc màu đỏ (đèn giao thông J).

"Đừng nên đuổi theo." Ông lão nói. "Cháu nên về nhà đi. Cậu ta sẽ về thôi mà."

"Nhưng cậu ấy đang gặp nguy hiểm!"

"Đừng lo. Để đó cho ta. Cháu cứ về đi." Rồi ông lão cúi người xuống, và thì thầm vào tai của Chihiro. "Hóa rồng mà bay về."

Chihiro giật bắn cả mình. Sao ông ấy lại biết mình là rồng nhỉ? Chưa kịp hỏi, thì ông lão đã mất hút, không còn ở đó nữa. Chihiro đứng ở đó, bình tĩnh lại, và hóa rồng mà bay về nhà, đúng như lời ông lão dặn.

Khi vừa mới về tới nhà, cô bé thấy Blu đang lúi húi làm cái gì đó dưới bếp. Chihiro rón rén đi vào, và chụp ngay con dao kế bên Blu. Blu quay lại, và giật mình khi thấy Chihiro đang cầm con dao.

"Em làm cái gì mà…"

"Hehehehe. Hù anh thôi. Mà anh đang làm gì thế?"

"Đang nấu đồ ăn cho 2 người đây này. Mà Haku đâu…"

"Ơ…ảnh…"

Cũng ngay lúc đó, Haku trở về, mỉm cười.

"Anh có sao không, Haku?" Chihiro hỏi.

"Không sao đâu."

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Blu hỏi.

"Bị lũ ma rượt theo. Hên là Yoshitsune có ở đó để phụ."

"Chà sướng nhỉ…thôi mọi người vào bàn ăn đi. Tớ nấu xong hết rồi đó."

Cả 3 ngồi vào bàn ăn. Trong suốt bữa ăn, cả 3 tranh luận rất sôi nổi (về chuyện gì thì Haku không nói được). Sôi nổi quá đến nỗi, bàn tán đến 5h chiều mới xong. Khi đó, Haku mỉm cười đắc thắng, trong khi Blu và Chihiro liếc mắt nhìn Haku.

"5h rồi. Em phải lên trường đây. Các anh có đi theo không?"

"Tất nhiên là phải đi rồi. Lễ Kết giao diễn ra ở trường của em mà."

"Cái gì cơ?" Chihiro hỏi lại, ngạc nhiên.

"Thiệt mà…Đó là lý do tại sao anh lại muốn em đi chung với anh…"

"Ôi chết…em không biết gì hết…thôi 2 anh có làm gì thì làm lẹ đi. Em thay bộ kimono xong là đi luôn đó." Chihiro nói, không biết phải làm gì vào lúc này.

Haku và Blu mỉm cười.

"Nếu thế thì em nhanh lên đi." Blu nói.

Rồi Chihiro phóng lên lầu, trong khi Haku và Blu ở dưới này, tìm cách sửa bộ kimono cho Blu, và mặc kimono cho Haku. Cả 2 cậu ở bên dưới cứ như 2 đứa con nít, cứ đùa giỡn, trong khi thời gian thì rất cấp bách. Sau đó 5p thì Chihiro phóng xuống dưới nhà trong bộ kimono màu đỏ.

"Đi thôi. Em trễ rồi." Chihiro nói.

"Ừ."

… (tạm skip phần trang trí nhé)

10h. Hội trường đã bắt đầu nhộn nhịp. Được một bữa mọi người sum họp với nhau như thế này, ăn chơi, cười nói vui vẻ. Nhưng lần này, có sự khác biệt so với những năm trước. Đó chính là những khuôn mặt mà chưa từng ai thấy xuất hiện trong trường. Khi họ đi ngang qua Haku, Chihiro và Blu đều ngả mũ chào hoặc là mỉm cười với họ. Chihiro nhìn thấy vậy, liền hỏi Haku.

"Họ là ai vậy?"

"Những linh hồn từ Thế giới linh hồn sang. Hôm nay là Lễ Kết giao đó, em không nhớ à?" Haku nói, mỉm cười.

Chihiro liền quay đi chỗ khác, và trông thấy Hayashi ở đằng xa. Cô bé liền nói thầm vào tai Haku.

"Em ra chỗ Hayashi chút. Xíu nữa em quay lại."

Rồi cô bé chạy đi mất. Haku và Blu đứng ở đó, cố gắng nói chuyện với vài người trong nhóm gần đó. Có vẻ họ hòa hợp với nhau khá nhanh. Chỉ sau khoảng 5p là họ bắt đầu cười nói vui vẻ với nhau. Còn Chihiro thì vẫn ở trong đám bạn của cô bé ở lớp. Cả đám tụi nó, cứ hết nhìn Haku, lại nhìn Blu, cười hí hửng.

'Thôi chết rồi! Cứ thế này thì…'

ĐÙNG!

Âm thanh khá to làm mọi người phải chú ý. Tất cả đều hướng lên sân khấu, chăm chú nhìn cuộn khói đang bốc lên. Từ trong làn khói, một người từ từ bước ra. Trông người đó như một con ma, mình mẩy trắng tinh, lại còn mặc thêm bộ đồ trắng nữa. Chihiro nhìn thoáng qua, và đoán được ngay đó là thầy hiệu trưởng. Thầy hiệu trưởng cầm micro, tằng hắng giọng, và chậm rãi nói:

"Chào mừng các em đến với lễ hội Halloween của trường chúng ta." Tất cả mọi người đều hò reo, vỗ tay. "Lần này thầy rất là vinh dự khi được cùng tham dự với các em, chí ít ra là trong bộ dạng con ma như thế này." Mọi người cười ầm lên. "Những gì thầy sẽ nói sau đây, mong là các em sẽ ghi nhớ mãi mãi. Vì chúng ta sẽ làm cho buổi Halloween ngày hôm nay trở thành kỉ niệm không thể nào phai."

Thầy thò tay trong túi áo. Lập tức ở trong túi áo, luồng sáng đỏ phát sáng lên. Cả Chihiro, Haku và Blu đều chú ý.

"Thầy…"

Rồi thầy hiệu trưởng rút tay ra khỏi túi áo. Trong tay thầy có một chiếc nhẫn màu đỏ thẫm. Thầy mỉm cười, cái nụ cười cực kì man rợ tương tự như của Masaru hồi trước.

"TA SẼ GIẾT CHẾT HẾT TẤT CẢ CÁC NGƯƠI!"

Ngay lúc đó, lũ học sinh tán loạn cả lên. Cả đám thi nhau chạy ra khỏi hội trường, trong khi một số kể cả Haku, Chihiro và Blu đứng ở đó. Cánh cổng lớn nhất của trường đã bị tụi nó phá.

"Thì ra lũ cứng đầu vẫn còn ở đây. Được thôi…Hiện nguyên hình!"

Từ thân hình nhỏ nhắn của thầy hiệu trưởng, một luồng khói bốc lên. Haku và Chihiro nhìn xuyên qua ngọn khói có thể thấy, thân hình của ông thầy hiệu trưởng dần mập ra. Mái tóc cũng dài hơn. Và bộ đồ con ma màu trắng của thầy dần trở thành màu xanh nhạt. Sau khi luồng khói đã tan, tất cả mọi người trong hội trường đều ngạc nhiên: Yubaba đang đứng trên sân khấu.

"Yubaba…đồ hèn nhát!" Một trong số bọn họ hét to.

"Cảm ơn ngươi. Ta thật là kẻ hèn nhát. Vì ngươi đã trả lời đúng, nên phần thưởng dành cho ngươi…"

Yubaba đeo chiếc nhẫn đỏ vào trong ngón tay, và quơ tay một cái một. Lập tức, người vừa nói Yubaba là đồ hèn nhát hồi nãy, thân thể của người ấy bay lên. Yubaba quơ tay một lần nữa, và người đó bị quăng vào một góc tường gần đó. Haku và Chihiro đứng nhìn trong vô vọng.

"Đồ hèn…" Haku rủa thầm. "Ta sẽ cho ngươi một bài học…" Cậu từ từ rút cây kiếm của mình ra.

Chihiro trông thấy vậy, liền ngăn lại.

"Đừng mà Haku! Đừng có manh động!"

"Mụ phù thủy chết tiệt! Anh phải trừng trị bả!"

"Đừng mà! Nếu như anh gặp chuyện thì sao?"

"Anh mặc kệ! Dù có phải chết, anh cũng phải cho bả một bài học!"

"Nói quá muộn rồi!"

Haku và Chihiro quay sang, và thấy Blu đã hóa rồng, và tiến thẳng lên chỗ của Yubaba. Tất nhiên, Yubaba sẽ phản công lại. Bà ta lấy mặt nhẫn ra, và đập mạnh vào thân của Blu. Ngay lập tức, thân hình của Blu tan thành từng mảnh (cái khúc mà Chihiro nói tên thật của Haku trong phim ấy), và rồi tan biến mất. Chihiro há hốc mồm. Haku cầm chặt cây kiếm trong tay, liếc mắt nhìn mụ phù thủy ấy cười trong mãn nguyện.

"Còn ai muốn gây sự không nào?" Yubaba hỏi một cách thách thức. "Nếu không thì ta xin nhường cho tay sai của ta làm việc."

"Rất sẵn lòng."

Ở gần cánh cửa, một bóng kimono màu đỏ xuất hiện, cùng với chiếc nhẫn đỏ trên tay. Haku chỉ cần nhìn một lần thôi cũng đủ biết đó là Masaru. Hắn mỉm cười, và nhân cơ hội này, mà xử những kẻ mất cảnh giác. Hắn lao thoăn thoắt đến từng người, dộng cái mặt nhẫn màu đỏ vào từng người, và họ cũng tan biến dần, giống như Blu. Sau chừng vài phút, những người còn lại bắt đầu kháng cự. Trong đó phải kể đến Yoshitsune – ông già đã chặn Chihiro khi còn ở cửa hàng bán đồ trang trí. Ông kháng cự rất mãnh liệt, làm cho bộ đồ và khuôn mặt của Masaru rách tơi tả. Nhưng cuối cùng lại bị hắn dộng mặt nhẫn vào. Ông quỵ xuống đất. Haku thấy vậy, liền chạy ra, và đỡ đầu của ông. Ông nhìn khuôn mặt của Haku, mỉm cười.

"Tôi không giúp được cho cậu nhỉ Haku?" Ông thì thào.

"Không đâu. Ngài đã giúp tôi nhiều lắm. Tôi phải cảm ơn ngài mới phải." Haku nói.

"Ừ nhỉ. Nhưng rất tiếc, tôi không còn ở đây để cậu cảm ơn được nữa rồi…"

Và sau đó, phần còn lại của khuôn mặt ông tan biến. Haku thẫn thờ, khuôn mặt biến sắc. Hiện giờ, trong hội trường chỉ còn lại 4 người. Haku đang nắm chặt cây kiếm trong tay, đứng lên, đầu vẫn cúi xuống đất.

"Đồ khốn kiếp! Ổng là ân nhân của ta!" Haku gằn giọng.

"Thì đã sao nào? Giết đi cho đỡ chật đất."

"Thằng khốn…"

Rồi Haku xông tới. Cậu chĩa thẳng kiếm vào Masaru, và múa kiếm liên tục, cố gắng hạ gục Masaru. Masaru cũng cố gắng kháng cự, nhưng không lại, và bị cậu chọc thẳng một phát vào giữa trán (í ẹ). Khi vừa đâm vào, cậu liền rút ra, và đâm thêm một phát vào tim.

"Cái này vì đã làm hại Chihiro của ta hồi trước!"

Và cậu đâm thêm một phát ngay bắp đùi phải của hắn.

"Cái này vì đã làm hại bạn của ta!"

Masaru, khắp người đều chảy máu, quỵ xuống đất, và tắt thở. Haku liền rút cây kiếm ra, và quay về phía Yubaba, lúc này đang mỉm cười đắc thắng. Chihiro nhìn Haku, sợ hãi.

"Haku…" Cô bé nói thầm.

"Ngươi đã giết được Masaru rồi. Hay lắm!" Yubaba nói, vỗ tay. "Để xem ngươi có lập lại được chiến thắng đó không…"

Rồi Yubaba niệm phép, và chĩa thẳng vào Haku. Chihiro thấy vậy, liền chạy tới, và lao ra trước mặt Haku. Điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc, thần chú của Yubaba đã yểm lên Haku, cô bé chịu hết. Chihiro gục xuống sàn. Haku nhìn Chihiro, điêu đứng. Cậu liền quỳ xuống, và đỡ cô bé.

"Chihiro! Em có nghe anh nói không?" Haku nói.

Chihiro, mắt nhắm mắt mở, ngước nhìn Haku, mỉm cười.

"Em thật là ngu ngốc phải không?" Chihiro thì thào.

"Không. Em không có ngốc đâu, mau tỉnh lại đi!"

"Em đã quá ngu ngốc. Em quá mê muội cái quyền lực của một thần linh, để giờ đây…phải ôm họa vào thân…Em cứ tưởng là làm một thần linh sẽ được sung sướng như anh…ai ngờ đâu…"

"Đừng nói như vậy. Em không có ngốc đâu. Mau tỉnh lại đi mà!" Haku nước mắt ràn rụa trên mắt.

"Mọi chuyện sẽ do anh giải quyết hết nhé. Em…em yêu anh lắm…"

Và rồi Chihiro nhắm mắt. Haku thẫn thờ ra, nước mắt cứ chảy không ngừng. Haku có thể thoáng thấy nụ cười của Chihiro ở trên mặt cô bé. Cậu liền lấy lại can đảm, chùi hết nước mắt đi, cầm chặt cây kiếm, và đứng hẳn dậy.

"Mụ đàn bà ác độc…" Cậu rủa.

"Có trách thì hãy trách con bé ngu ngốc đó. Nó đâu cần phải làm như vậy."

Cơn giận của Haku đã lên tới đỉnh điểm. Bàn tay của cậu xuất hiện những đường gân màu xanh lá cây. Ở chân và mặt cũng như thế (một khái niệm hoàn toàn trái ngược với Tatarigami nhé). Con mắt màu xanh lá cây nguyên thủy của cậu, giờ đây đã trở thàng màu xanh pha lê tuyệt đẹp. Cậu quay lại, bước chầm chậm đến chỗ của Yubaba. Nhìn Yubaba lúc này trông có vẻ buồn cười lắm. Bà ta cứ cuống quýt lên, hoảng sợ, bước lùi dần về phía sau. Bà ta niệm bao nhiêu phép lên người Haku cũng không thành. Haku liền bước tới gần Yubaba, và chĩa kiếm thẳng vào cổ họng của bà.

"Mụ đàn bà đáng ghét…Bà đã hại chết Chihiro…" Cậu bước thêm một bước nữa. "…Blu…" Cậu bước thêm bước nữa. "…Riku…và đặc biệt là Yoshitsune…"

"Ta…ta…"

"Giờ đây, tôi sẽ nhân danh tất cả bọn họ…" Cậu giơ kiếm lên. "…và giết chết bà…"

Ngay lúc đó, từ sau tấm màn đỏ, một con rồng màu hồng bay ra, cắp lấy Yubaba, và bay ra khỏi cửa sổ. Haku dõi theo con rồng màu hồng đó. Cậu chạy đến chỗ cửa sổ và dõi theo cả 2. Con rồng màu hồng đó cắp lấy Yubaba, bay ra xa, và rồi bay cao lên trời. Đúng vài giây sau đó, một tiếng nổ lớn vang lên, và gió bắt đầu nổi lên. Gió mạnh tới nỗi nóc hội trường phải bay tung theo. Haku chạy lại chỗ của Chihiro, và ôm cô bé thật chặt. Sau khi gió ngừng, hàng ngàn bông hoa hồng rơi từ trên trường xuống, như cơn mưa tuyết giữa mùa hè.

"Hoa hồng…" Haku nói, ngước lên bầu trời. "Cảm ơn cậu nhé, Riku!"

Haku và Chihiro, ngồi trong hội trường, dưới một cơn mưa hoa hồng. Đang lúc khóc than cho cô bé, thì Kimi-sama và Amaterasu xuất hiện.

"Ta rất tiếc vì chuyện đã xảy ra." Kimi-sama nói, làm Haku giật mình. "Ta đã phải tới sớm hơn. Nhưng mà…"

"Làm gì mà tội lỗi ghê thế? Chỉ là chuyện nhỏ thôi mà." Amaterasu nói giọng đanh đá.

Haku đang buồn vì chuyện của Chihiro, lại nghe thêm câu nói này của Amaterasu. Lần này, cậu cầm chặt kiếm, và phang thẳng vào đầu của Amaterasu. Bà ta bị cây kiếm găm vào đầu, và bay ra ngoài cửa sổ.

"Cậu có biết là cậu đang làm gì không? Cậu vừa giết chết Thần Mặt trời đó."

"Thì đã sao nào? Dù gì thì người cũng được làm Thần Mặt trời như ước nguyện mà, Kimi-sama."

"Đúng là như thế…Nhưng như vậy thì có ích gì. Ta không thể cứu được Chihiro. Chỉ có cậu mới giúp được cô bé thôi. Cậu sẽ phải tự tìm cách để cứu thôi."

Haku nhìn Chihiro. Nụ cười trên khuôn mặt của cô bé vẫn còn đó. Haku đắn đo một hồi, trước khi cúi xuống, thì thầm vào tai của Chihiro.

"Anh yêu em rất nhiều. Dù có chết anh cũng phải bảo vệ em."

Và cậu hôn Chihiro một cái. Đột nhiên, sinh khí từ trong tim của Haku thoát ra. Nụ hôn của Haku cứ kéo dài mãi. Nước mắt cứ thi nhau chảy ra. Còn sinh khí của Haku, từ màu xanh lá cây nguyên thủy, 1 nửa bị nhuộm thành màu đỏ cam, và rồi cả 2 cùng tách ra, 1 nửa vào trong tim của Haku, nửa còn lại vào tim của Chihiro. Kimi-sama nhìn, mỉm cười. Sau khi đã vào trong tim của cả 2, thì từ thân hình màu vàng của Kimi-sama, ánh sáng chói rạng cả lên…

…

Chihiro mở mắt ra, và thấy Haku đang ngồi ở đó, mình mẩy vấy máu tùm lum. Cô bé liền ôm chầm lấy Haku, thổn thức.

"Haku…em cứ tưởng là…Nhưng mà…tại sao lại…"

Haku liền kéo Chihiro ra. Cậu cho Chihiro xem vành tai của mình. Chỉ có 1 vành tai là còn ánh sáng giống như ban đầu. Vành tai còn lại đã bị mất ánh sáng đi.

"Anh đã…anh đã từ bỏ phép thuật sao?"

"Chỉ là một nửa thôi. Không có gì quan trọng đâu."

"Làm gì mà không quan trọng? Đó là mạng sống của anh mà."

"Em có hiểu tại sao anh lại làm như thế không? Điều đó có nghĩa, mạng sống của em cũng là mạng sống của anh. Anh chỉ sống nếu như em được sống, và sẽ cùng chết với em nếu như em nhắm mắt xuôi tay theo."

"Haku…"

Haku ôm Chihiro vào trong lòng.

"Đừng lo lắng nữa. Mọi chuyện đã ổn thỏa rồi."

Và cả 2 cùng bước đi ra khỏi trường.

…

_"____Đã bao giờ các bạn tự hỏi: tại sao cái trò chơi của thần linh lại thú vị đến như vậy? Có những kẻ thì sống rất sung túc, hạnh phúc, còn lại thì rất là cực khổ, phải chịu nhiều mất mát. Rất đơn giản, vì họ không thể nào cảm nhận được cái mà con người ta luôn luôn khao khát và luôn tìm cách bảo vệ: đó chính là tình yêu. Vì họ ghen ghét với cái tạo vật quý báu ấy, nên họ mới "giận cá chém thớt" như vậy. Tôi đã gặp được một vị thần, nhưng vị thần này rất là đặc biệt. Cậu ấy là một chú rồng trắng. Cậu ấy rất là lạnh lùng đối với mọi người, nhưng lại rất hiền lành đối với tôi. Cậu ấy đã cứu mạng tôi rất nhiều lần. Cậu ấy rất yêu thương tôi, và tất nhiên, tôi cũng rất yêu thương cậu ấy,_

___Đừng nói là con người ghen ghét thần linh. Vì tôi là một con người, và tôi rất là thích, thậm chí là ngưỡng mộ những "chú rồng". Có lẽ vì một phần trong tôi là thần linh, nên tôi mới dành sự ưu ái cho họ. Bài học cho các bạn: đừng đánh giá vật gì qua vẻ bên ngoài của nó. Đừng nhìn thấy con người ác độc và đanh đá mà đánh giá họ xấu. Không thì bạn sẽ hối hận đó…_

___Tôi và cậu ấy - phải gọi là Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi mới đúng - đã cùng nhau quay về Thế giới linh hồn. Cậu ấy đã chia một nửa phép thuật cho tôi, chỉ để tôi được sống. Từ sau lúc đó, tôi đã yêu cậu ấy, nhiều và nhiều hơn. Nhưng những chuyện tiếp theo xảy ra, có lẽ sẽ phải để lần sau kể tiếp..."_

(Nhật kí của Chihiro)

**THE END**

**Thanks for watching ^^ Please Review ^^**


End file.
